


Athena

by ssa_rtune



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 100,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_rtune/pseuds/ssa_rtune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female terrorist is on the loose. Despite numerous attempts by various agencies, she remains at large, so the BAU are asked to help. Specifically J.J. and Emily are asked, since they have something the men don't - the right gender.<br/>Femslash so if you don't like, please don't read or leave stupid comments because they will be deleted -  becomes a Jemily story eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Athena

**Author's Note:**

> This is only set in a broad timeline, whereby JJ and Emily are both back at the BAU set after the Doyle encounter. It is a stand alone piece, not intended to be paired with Against the Odds, which I've also written.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds, CBS do, blah, blah, yada, yada, wish I did, and so on and so forth.  
> This is the last story I am bringing across from Fanfiction Net.  
> It is complete, but I will be posting in segments as I try to edit any mistakes that weren't caught the first time around. I know some will still slip through, but I hope I at least catch the worst of them. However, it might be a few days overall before the complete story is posted. I will try and get it up as quickly as possible.

A/N – this is only set in a broad timeline, whereby JJ and Emily are both back at the BAU set after the Doyle encounter. It is a stand alone piece, not intended to be paired with Against the Odds, which I've also written.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds, CBS do, blah, blah, yada, yada, wish I did, and so on and so forth.

**Athena**

**Chapter one**

 

JJ and Emily met up at the coffee machine after a full weekend off.

“Good weekend?” Emily queried, having already poured her coffee, which she was now stirring as JJ poured out some in to her mug.

“Yeah. Henry and I spent time at the park, and Will popped up to spend some time with us.” JJ smiled at the memory. “How was your weekend?”

Before Emily could reply, Hotch appeared. “Can I see you both in my office now.” and without further comment, he turned and walked away from them.

“Why do I suddenly feel like the kid who has just been summoned to the Principals office for something I know I'm going to get chewed out for, but I've got no idea what it is.” Emily muttered.

“I don't ever remember having to do that.” JJ admitted, earning her a genuine look of surprise from Emily. “What?” JJ gestured, “I admit, I stuck my head down and avoided trouble. I was the model pupil. It was my ticket out of that town.”

“I don't think I've ever met anyone so straight laced.” Emily teased.

“I'm not as straight laced as you might think.” JJ winked, before swaying her hips as she walked through Hotch's door, as Emily followed behind dumbstruck. Both were brought up short by the man already standing in the room.

“Close the door please.” Hotch asked as he sat behind his desk. He waited for Emily to reach across and pull it too. “Let me introduce to you Donald Fearman.” The man standing, reached out a hand, that Emily and JJ both shook, looking at Hotch with questioning expressions.

“Please, sit down.” Hotch requested, and they pulled up chairs and all sat opposite him. “What is about to be discussed here is, for now at least, to remain confidential. I will only bring the rest of the team in if agreement is reached.”

Emily and JJ couldn't help but look at each other, their confusion increasing.

“If I may?” Donald directed his question to Hotch who merely nodded his agreement. Donald then looked back at Emily and JJ. “I'm from the CIA, and we have a situation, and because you both have experience with the workings of the CIA, Interpol and Pentagon, we thought you would be the best people to approach. That, and you're both women.” JJ and Emily's eyebrows both went up at the last comment.

Donald reached down and pulled a couple of files out from a bag neither had spotted when they first walked in, and he handed them across.

“This case is one we've been pursuing for nearly two years. “ He admitted as Emily and JJ began to skim read the files. “But, despite all the time and effort, having people in deep undercover, we need help. Specifically BAU type of help. As you can see, we are after a female terrorist. Someone who was originally from Russia, and once the Berlin wall fell, became a mercenary for hire, using her extensive KGB training to that end. She was only 20 at that point so now has years of experience, but also has evaded us for that long. She then also became a paid assassin and has participated in known terrorist attacks, and quite honestly doesn't seem to have any morals or even political ties. She will do whatever is asked, as long as the price is right. We know all this, we know her code name is Athena, but we know very little else.” Donald stopped talking letting JJ and Emily take stock of what he had told them.

“Athena, the Greek goddess of war.” Emily spoke up first, “Nothing like inflating your own ego. So, why and how do you need us exactly?” Emily looked up from what she had been reading.

“We would be asking you both to go pretty deep undercover.” Hotch took up the explanation. “JJ, we wouldn't expect you to separate from Henry, but you would have to cut off all contact with everyone else. Family, friends, the lot. We believe Athena is in the DC area, and has been for some time. Naturally, we don't expect immediate decisions on this, however we would need to know by the end of the day.”

“I sense a but here.” JJ spoke for the first time.

“Very perceptive.” Donald looked and sounded impressed. “Because of Athena's known preferences in lifestyle, we would need you to become mercenaries for hire, looking for work.”

“And?” Emily prompted.

“We would require you to be in a gay relationship.” 

“Whoa.” JJ exclaimed. “Gay relationship?”

“I understand completely if this is going to be problematic for you both.” Hotch said sincerely, “And this is why we're taking the opportunity to ask you privately before considering involving anyone else from the team, but Athena is a known lesbian, and its the only angle we know of to get close.”

“I.....” JJ looked across at Emily wide eyed before looking back at Hotch. “I don't have a problem with gay people, I just don't know if I could..... I'm straight with a son.” JJ knew it sounded rather pathetic as she spoke, but she didn't know what else to say.

“Emily?” Hotch asked.

Emily looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “Why a relationship?” Emily finally managed to ask. “Why not just go in as lesbian women in general?”

“Because we know Athena views any single gay woman with suspicion, and we also know she tends to accept couples who are in a committed relationship far more readily.” Hotch explained. “If you want to get close, it has to be this way or it doesn't work.”

“It doesn't sound as if its worked so far.” JJ argued.

“Your right.” Donald acknowledged. “But that is as much in part to getting to a point in the investigation where the couple who were undercover just couldn't read the situation, behaviourally that is. They were a genuine couple, both working out of Langley in separate divisions, but neither particularly practised out in the field under any condition. Prentiss, with your experience, plus what you have done out in the field Agent Jareau, we are already on better territory. Include your profiler skills.....”

“Hold on, I'm not a profiler. At least not yet.” JJ reminded him.

“I understand that, however, I've been assured that your work here means you have to have some understanding of the field and are looking to qualify.” He looked at Hotch before turning back to JJ, “I’ve also been told you will pass without any problems. And quite frankly, there is no other female agent in these offices remotely qualified like you are.”

“I don't know.” Emily looked back up from the file. “You said we have until this evening?” and she let out a deep breath when Hotch nodded. “Guess we need to read more about this.” Emily directed the last comment at JJ.

“Inside the files are more details about where the operation would be based from, and also the clubs that we narrowed down as being good points of contact for Athena.” Donald stood up as he spoke, closing his bag at the same time. “I have to get back, I expect a call from you later.” He looked across at Hotch who stood up.

“Of course.” Hotch shook hands with him across the desk. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention.”

“Yeah, really great.” Emily murmured to herself, trying to get her thoughts together.

Feeling slightly stunned, JJ and Emily walked out of Hotch's office where they headed across to JJ's office, just saying hello to Reid and Morgan as they went, but not stopping.

“Strange.” Reid commented as they walked off. “They seem rather preoccupied.”

“Probably talking about a possible case since they came from Hotch's office.” Morgan said as he sat down at his desk. “And wondering, like I am, how in the hell when I left on Friday, my desk was clear.” Morgan swept his hand around in front of him. “Now look at it! Its like Mount St. Helen's has erupted all over again.” Morgan then looked up, just as Reid was about to say something. “And I don't need a lecture on Mount St. Helen's either.” He warned, and noted with satisfaction that Reid immediately closed his lips and sat down without another word. Morgan then glanced up at the women disappearing from view with a slight frown, knowing something was definitely up.

Emily closed the door as she followed JJ in to her office, before sitting down. “Are you okay?” she asked, as JJ put the file down on her already overflowing desk.

“I don't know.” She looked up, and just shook her head. “Apart from anything else, who would do all this? Look how many files I've got!” She threw her hands up in frustration. “I didn't even think to ask Hotch if he'd considered that!”

“I'm sure he's considered all that. Remember, we managed before when you were at the Pentagon, we will again,” Emily sighed. “Lets get this over with.” and opened her file up to begin reading it all properly. After a few minutes, her thoughts were interrupted by JJ.

“Well, it appears as if there is only really one main venue that Athena goes to. I've never heard of this place, Lace?”

“Its on Rhode Island Avenue.” Emily replied without thinking.

“What?” JJ looked up, shocked. “You know this place?”

Suddenly realizing what she'd said, Emily kept her face down, as if reading so JJ didn't see her reaction. “Yeah, I've been with a couple of friends.” she said, trying to sound non-committal.

“Might that be a problem if we did this?” JJ asked, eyebrows knotted together. “If you're known there?”

“I don't think so,” Emily did finally look up, “If I go to bars or clubs, its not Lace. I've only been for meals out a couple of times because it serves food upstairs, and the dance area is downstairs, its only been open two or three years and I haven't been since before Doyle so its quite a gap, where a lot could happen. I'm pretty sure no-one knows my name, even if they did remember my face. If anything it would add weight to the lesbian aspect of the operation since it’d show I’ve been to the place before.” she added. “Does this mean you might consider the assignment?”

“I don't know.” JJ sighed, “I guess I could do this, but I'm more worried that Henry could be involved, also that I won't see anyone else if we did it. You've done this sort of thing before, and I know its taken its toll. Honestly, I have no idea if I have this in me, its not what I signed up for.”

“We wouldn't be completely alone.” Emily reminded JJ, “Hotch has said if we did this, he would bring in the rest of the team and I'll be there.”

“I'm not sure if that makes me feel any better or not.” JJ said, with a wry smile. “So you would do this?”

“Yeah.” Emily nodded slowly after giving it some thought. “I'm not saying it would be easy, but this woman is dangerous and needs to be stopped. If we can help, then I have to say yes. Its in my nature.” She said with a self deprecating smile.

“Our very own Morgan.” JJ said with a smile. “Always the first to kick down a door or break a window.”

“Hey, what can I say.” Emily laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “I'm a kick ass kinda gal.”

  



	2. Character Assasination

**Chapter two**

 

“Call in the rest of the team to the conference room.” Hotch asked and watched as JJ walked out of his office. He picked up the phone and placed the call.

“I've just got word, they will do this.” He said, before listening to the short reply. Without further comment apart from saying goodbye, he replaced the receiver and headed out to join the team.

“No files?” Morgan looked surprised as he entered the conference room ahead of Garcia and Reid. Rossi followed a few seconds later.

“You'll get them when Hotch arrives.” JJ said, setting up the screen for the information she would need to show them.

“Which is right now.” Hotch strode in, and began passing out the files he had. “This is a strictly need to know only, so not even pillow talk is allowed.” He looked pointedly at Garcia who was about to protest, but he put a hand up to stop her. “You will understand more when you hear about the case.”

Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Garcia all looked understandably puzzled, and Emily just tipped her head sideways to get them all to sit down, which they did slowly.

“Sir, if I may,” Garcia began to say.

“Please, JJ when you're ready.” Hotch spoke over Garcia. His attitude made everyone look up.

“Wow this must be serious.” Reid said, pulling his bag strap off his shoulder and was rewarded with a glare from Hotch. “Sorry I spoke.” He whispered stealing a look sideways at Morgan, who was now openly frowning.

“We are taking on a joint case with the CIA.” JJ began, and was immediately stopped when four voices chorused “What?” but were instantly silenced as JJ carried on, ignoring them. “If you look at the file, you will see its because of a terrorist who is known only as Athena.” JJ paused, and looked as heads bowed and the file was read. She could see expressions change as they got to the point where it mentioned the undercover aspect of the case, and finally they looked up, all registering various degrees of shock and surprise.

“Wow, I was so totally not expecting that.” Garcia's comment broke the moment.

“You're actually going to be doing this?” Morgan demanded to know. Emily and JJ just nodded. “Hotch you are allowing this? After everything with Doyle!” Morgan turned the question across the table, sounding stunned.

“It was done with a lot of thought.” Hotch explained, “I know this is unusual, but it does seem to be the only way to stop this woman, who unless she is stopped, will continue to kill with impunity. JJ acknowledges her weaknesses in this area of work, but Prentiss has plenty of deep undercover experience. I'm confident that between them and the backup from all of us, we can be successful. This is not the same scenario as Doyle at all.”

“Well, I guess we've got places to go, people to annoy.” Garcia exclaimed.

“You are going along with this as well?” Morgan looked skeptical.

Garcia shrugged. “Hey, good friends don't let others do stupid things......” She paused for the effect. “At least not alone. So hell yeah, I'm in.”

“It does make sense.” Reid looked up having finished looking at all the information. “I'm a little unsure how you pull off the cover though.”

“Let us worry about that.” Emily said. “We need to go through more specifics for the team right now.”

“So, what do you want from us?” Reid sat back.

“First and foremost we need to work out how we give help out in the field. Some of it will be okay, because we can always have friends just visiting with fake cover ID's. Garcia, that is going to be your main job for now. We need full cover ID's that will stand up to the biggest scrutiny you can think of. I will also give you details of the contact within the CIA, who has promised help from their end should we need it. By coming from this department, its less likely to be looked at. Athena isn't stupid and knows the US government will be looking at ways of getting to her. She will, without a doubt, suspect CIA involvement in some sort of operation. However, while we can't discount it, she might look at the FBI, but is less likely to look as closely at someone like the BAU. Here are some suggestions about what covers are likely to work best.” Hotch pushed another sheet of paper in Garcia's direction.

“On it.” Garcia scribbled some notes down, “Anything else?”

“Well, we also need to sort out somewhere for Emily and JJ to live. I'll give you a list of the areas we're looking for later. That's all for now.”

Garcia went to leave, “My butt jiggle is just my way of saying goodbye.” she said as she did indeed jiggle her butt, and finally left the room.

“Remember when you said to remind you to get her drug tested, I think that time has come.” JJ said holding back a laugh and even Hotch couldn't hold back a slight smile.

“So, we set up this operation. Is it really necessary to do something so dramatic?” Rossi wanted to know, dampening the light mood, still feeling uneasy.

“Yes Dave, I honestly don't think the CIA can get anywhere without our help. This woman has survived for over twenty years without even a sniff of a government in any country, apart from those who hired her, getting close. We might not manage it, but the CIA do seem to have got further than ever before, which has been within touching distance. I believe with our help, we can crack it open.”

“Okay. Although, to be honest, I think I would stick out if I was in the field, I think I'd be better off working from our offices.”

Hotch nodded, “Agreed.”

Rossi picked up his file. “So, how are we going to profile this?”

“I suggest like any other serial killer.” Morgan said.

“I tend to agree.” Reid added. “She doesn't have a type, but just kills effectively and without remorse. She seems to kill as much for the thrill as anything else, making her hedonistic but I'm still not sure about that.” Reid carried on.

“She certainly is close in terms of being a psychopath, she lacks empathy and guilt, and in her code name of choice, the Goddess of war, it implies she is egocentric.” Emily said. “But she doesn't have the impulsive aspect of a psychopath.”

“Actually, while is Athena is known as the Goddess of warfare, she is also known as the Goddess of wisdom, divine intelligence, and crafts.” Reid pointed out.

“I rest my case; ego the size of a planet.” Emily said.

“That ego could work in our favor. The ability to act without impulse is most likely because of her training.” Morgan looked across at the screen where JJ had put known kills from recent years attributed to Athena. “A lot of serial killers have military backgrounds...”

“Around 7 percentage and they believe that figure is rising.” Reid said quickly.

Morgan just shook his head, before carrying on, “She’s organized, I imagine her IQ is off the chart, and leaves little or no forensic trail.”

“She has a high level of control over the crime scenes.” Hotch noted. “That is fairly unusual, because a lot of assassins will take opportune moments for a kill. Athena doesn't, so reduces the risk of where an attack might happen. Her planning is meticulous.”

“Perhaps she uses her charm as a woman to get close to her subjects?” JJ said.

“Possible, but some of these kills are by sniper rifle, both men and woman, and she's also linked to numerous bombings.” Reid countered. “She is certainly one complex woman.”

“Great and it’s our job to stop her, piece of cake.” Emily said with a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

As they watched the others leave the conference room, Emily twisted around and looked at JJ. “Are you sure about this?”

“No.” JJ turned around to face Emily. “I'm absolutely petrified about so many different things. How I keep Henry safe, how I deal without contact to those most important to me, how I even explain what is happening! I mean, I can't just go and say, 'hey, guess what I'm going deep undercover with Henry in a joint CIA operation.' I just don't know what to expect.”

Emily moved around the table, and perched on the edge close to where JJ was standing.

“I was terrified the first time I was asked to do something like this.” Emily admitted. “I questioned everything I did, and how I was even going to do it, but somehow it works out. Especially if you've got a good team backing you up, and we've got the best.”

“I know.” JJ felt tears pricking at her eyes, and turned her back, not wanting to show Emily how emotional she felt. “I just hope I'm doing the right thing here and I don't come to regret it.”

“You won't, I won't let you.” Emily reached out and caught JJ's arm. “We won't let you.”

“A lot of won’t in there.” JJ feebly tried to joke.

Emily didn't say anything else, but just stood up and pulled JJ into a hug. “Okay, how about I say, it'll be fine instead.” she said quietly.

“I'll take that.”

“Getting into character already.”

Emily and JJ both jumped as Garcia walked in through the door.

“Jesus, heart attack much! And no we're not.” JJ said with a shake of her head. “I just needed a friendly hug.”

“Huh.” Garcia looked at them both with a slight frown. “Sure you did.”

“It's true.” Emily responded in a light tone.

“And I'm married to Prince William.” Garcia replied, as she pushed a couple of files across the desk towards them. “And before I go and kiss my frog to turn him back to a delightful prince again, your cover ID's are inside, as is information about your apartment.” Garcia turned, and jiggled her butt as she went.

“She's certifiable.” Emily muttered as they picked up the files. “A loon without a tune.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” JJ suddenly said as she read her file. “She......” JJ was lost for words.

“What?” Emily was surprised by JJ's reaction, and JJ just handed the file over. Her forehead crinkled as she read. “Oh.” was her only response.

“Oh, all you can say is oh!” JJ's voice began to rise to almost hysterical proportions. “She's got me down as being brought up as a White Supremacist, who was kicked out because I was gay but I still used that time to go out and kill others, especially if its anti US government!”

“I've got to say, its a good cover.” Emily passed the file back.

“So, what is yours then?” JJ demanded.

“Ex-CIA who has gone off the rails, simple mercenary for hire, fluent in numerous languages, not far from the truth really.” Emily admitted.

“Great, I'm a fucking crackpot, your just slightly unhinged.” JJ slumped down on a chair. “Just when I didn't think it could get any worse.

 


	3. Home sweet home

**Chapter three**

Later that evening, Emily was in a chair in JJ's sitting room, glass of wine in hand.

“So, how you think we should approach this?” JJ asked as she began to sit down on another chair, facing Emily, also with a glass of wine. “I'm at a loss here, its not something I'm used to, so I'm open to suggestions!”

“I think we should live together for at least a week, maybe more than that before we even begin the assignment properly.”

“Why?”

“For a start it'll give us the chance to find out whether we can do this and make the situation work. We can then do the operation without putting us or the mission in danger, we can simply pull out without any risk. You'll also know if you are going to be able to deal with the isolation this is going to cause. I'm used to it, all I'll say to my mother is I've been assigned away, and she'll just accept it. No questions asked. But this is completely new for you, and we have to be sure that you, and Henry can cope with the change of circumstance.”

“Makes sense.” JJ pulled her legs up and tucked them underneath her. “Hotch called me into his office just before we left, and there has been a slight change of plan. After talking with Donald, they both realized I couldn't just completely disappear off the face of the earth with or without Henry without someone beginning to question it. So I'm going to be getting a disposable cell, at a secure location away from the apartment. It'll allow me to call Will or my parents periodically, although I'm not going to be allowed to let them talk to Henry, which kinda sucks but he might say something to alert them to the truth, but I've gotta be grateful for small mercies.”

“I did wonder how they were going to approach that.” Emily admitted. “So what's your full cover story? Garcia has only put our own background information in the files for us to read and only sketchy information on you that really doesn't go beyond your cover ID.”

“For the purpose of my parents and Will, I'm back at the Pentagon. Only this time I'm on a foreign assignment for a number of months. They will be assured it isn't overtly dangerous, but it is very remote, with little or no phone access, either via land-line or cell phone, making any communication patchy. The disposable cell will have a blocked number, and Garcia is going to route it every which way around the world to make it untraceable. It means I can periodically call out, no-one can call in. My parents and Will are to also be given a number, which they think is to a contact within the Pentagon, but it will route directly to Garcia. It will be stressed it’s for emergencies only. Otherwise, Henry keeps his first name. It would be too much to expect him to understand if he had to change it, and he'll just think we're on some big adventure for a while. It'll be up to us to arrange nanny's or home help, like I would anyway. My new name is Judith Roberts, known as Jude for short to give it a similar sound to JJ, so again, Henry shouldn't be too confused by the difference at his age and hopefully won't question it. I was brought up in a small town in Pennsylvania. No college education, no siblings. Total nut-job parents. So what about you?”

“Melissa Grafton, ex-CIA, disillusioned with the American government after a failed assignment in the middle east where children were killed. Also an occasional loose cannon, so the CIA weren't overly concerned when they saw the back of me, even though I am considered one of the best in my field. So, Jude, tell me, how long have we been together?” Emily winked as she spoke, making JJ smile.

“About a year.” JJ replied, “But we've only been living together a few months. Henry is a result of a failed relationship I had while still attached to the Supremacists, who don't know of his existence, because otherwise they would drag me back so they can raise him. I'm trained on a number of different weapons, am a crack shot, and also good at hand to hand combat. We keep certain truths, like date of birth because we're so programmed to reply when asked that, and Henry calls you Meme because he can't say your name properly, and we also have one cat ”

“Black and called Sergio.” Emily laughed.

“That's the one.” JJ acknowledged. “So Mel, do you think we can do this?”

“Yeah, I think we can.” Emily raised her glass. “Here's to us.”

* * *

 

Emily stood in the kitchen, which opened up behind her to a large living space. She was trying to familiarize herself with the layout, amazed how quickly things had moved on in just a week as she remembered the conversation at JJ's house. She turned as she heard the front door opening. “Is that the last of it?” She called out.

“Yeah, the delivery men are leaving now.” JJ walked up the narrow hallway to join Emily. “I've checked the storage unit and it is empty.”

Emily nodded before looking at the pile of boxes. “I hate moving and unpacking.” Emily grumbled, “But I've got to give Garcia her due, she's got stuff that reflects us individually, and has even managed to put some of our own things in amongst it.”

“Look, I've got to get Henry.” JJ sounded apologetic as she spoke.

“Yeah, sure.” Emily looked back at her. “Is he excited?”

“It's like Christmas for him all over.” JJ said with a wide smile. “He was looking forward to some new toys! I swear it was just another excuse for Garcia to spoil him.”

“I had to threaten her with violence when I saw the list she'd put together and she pulled the godmother card, again!” Emily admitted. “If she'd got just a fraction of the things, we would be having to move into an even bigger place.”

“She's hopeless. Once the excitement wears off, I just hope Henry manages to adapt to the changes.” JJ sounded uncertain and didn't try to hide the worry from her voice.

“Hey, with any luck it'll be a short assignment and we'll be back in our own homes in just a few weeks.” Emily reassured JJ. “If it isn't, at least we know they will pull us out after four months if there is no progress. Its going to fly by, you'll see.”

“I know, its just first time nerves.” JJ pulled her keys out of her pocket as she spoke, which she swung in front of her. “I'll be right back.”

Sure enough, a short time later, Emily was being hugged at knee height by Henry.

“Hey little man.” Emily said, smiling. “How are you?”

“Good Meme.” Henry replied with a serious expression only a five year old could give. “Can I open my new toys now?”

“Can he?” Emily looked up at JJ who was standing in the hallway laughing.

“I see he's already worked out to play us against each other.” JJ said as she pulled her coat off. She then looked at Henry, who was waiting expectantly for an answer. “Go on then.” JJ moved her head in the direction of Henry's room, and because he had already visited the new home, he ran off without even a backward glance. “Ready to play happy families?” JJ then asked Emily.

“Yeah.” Emily was surprised to hear herself answer honestly. “I love being around Henry, he's a credit to you JJ.”

“You might be rethinking that when you've experienced one of his tantrums.” JJ laughed. “But thank you, for taking him on as well. Its not easy.”

“Its nothing, honestly.” Emily sighed. “He's a part of you, so its a no-brainer. Besides, you were the one who said I'd make a great Mom, and now I can practice, and if I don't like it I get to give him back.”

“There are times when even I wish I could shove him back where he came from.” JJ had hung her coat up and was heading towards the coffee machine. “This is one big vacation for him, albeit in a different part of the city. I really hope I've made the right choice to bring him along.”

Emily walked over and hugged JJ. “You wouldn't have survived if you'd been away from Henry as well. Yes, it’s a risk bringing him in, but it is the right thing to do.”

“Is this us practicing now as Garcia keeps telling us.” JJ chuckled.

“Nope, this is just us, being us.” Emily replied with a short laugh of her own. “Its one good thing, we're both tactile towards each other anyway, it should make for less awkward moments.”

“How did you do it? When you were with Doyle?” JJ asked the question that had been nagging away at her ever since that revelation in Emily's past had emerged, what seemed like a lifetime ago now.

“Wow, mood breaker if there was ever one.” Emily broke contact, trying to formulate an answer.

“It's okay, sorry I shouldn't have been so insensitive.” JJ immediately regretted the question.

“No, it might help you to understand.” Emily said. “Lets sit down.” and she walked across to sit at on the couch, and JJ joined her. “It was the job. Now, that might sound too damned simplistic, but it really was what I kept reminding myself. I wasn't proud of what I had to do and I'm still not proud of it, and quite honestly, I wouldn't do it again. I was also really naïve when I accepted the assignment. But then along came the revelation about Declan, and it strengthened my resolve to stick with it. Otherwise, I would have quit early, and Doyle would have never been caught. Sleeping with him.....” Emily paused, “even kissing him made my skin crawl and it took a long time to get over that, and there are times, when I'm feeling vulnerable, I question if I ever got over it. I've done some things I know are distasteful, and this rates right up there. A little piece of me died on that assignment.”

“I'm sorry.” JJ's voice was quiet, as she saw the emotions rise in Emily. “So sorry.”

“Don't be. I made a decision I regret, but I can't look back and worry about it. Moving to the BAU, when I was quite honestly floundering and a little lost, I was surprised to discover the real me and a wonderful family, not the monster.” Emily pulled herself together. “I've got too much at stake now, my sole focus is on us and Henry and making sure we pull this off.”

  



	4. Settling in.

**Chapter four**

 

"You know Garcia enjoyed putting this place together for us just a little too much." Emily then changed the subject.

JJ laughed, "Don’t I know it!"

"I think she just enjoys match-making." Emily added.

"Yes but she’s forgetting one important detail, we're both straight." JJ replied.

Emily's heart almost stopped, "Yeah." she muttered. There it was, the thing she had been dreading, she had lied, and hated the fact, but she knew if she told JJ she was gay, it could change things between them and potentially derail the whole operation. Another day, Emily knew she would have just told JJ the truth, because up until now, no-one had questioned her sexuality, and she recognized that was going to be a weak argument when JJ did eventually find out. _Way to go Prentiss,_ Emily thought, _another fuck up to add to your ever growing list._

"About that." Emily said carefully pulling herself from the thoughts.

"About what?"

"Being straight." Emily stopped herself, "You do know we're going to have to be......." She looked uncomfortable.

"God, spit it out woman." JJ laughed.

"Well, there are going to be times where we're going to have to show a lot more affection than just being friends. Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Oh." The realization dawned on JJ and she pursed her lips. "I guess, actors have to kiss and show affection for someone else all the time, how hard can it be?"

 _A lot harder than you realize,_ Emily thought to herself but didn't dare voice that.

“It's going to be weird sharing with someone else.” Emily said, wanting to move the conversation away from the potential embarrassment it might cause. “At least we're used to sharing on some level when we've had to with hotel rooms out on cases but we've got to get used to living together.”

“I hadn't even really thought about it like that.” JJ said, with a slight frown. “Does that mean I've got to put up with your socks strewn over the bathroom floor?”

“Oh yeah.” Emily smiled. “Although I've got to get used to kids toys being thrown every which way. I still remember finding that piece of lego with my bare feet at your house that one girls night in we shared. I thought Garcia was going to pass out laughing at me hopping about and then discovering a second piece with my only standing foot, and I'm sure I still sport a bruise on that spot!”

“You're gonna have to get used to messy with a kid in the picture.” JJ laughed, “No more spotless apartment.”

“In my defense, that's as much about the cleaning service and only being there when we're not on a case than anything else.” Emily countered, “I do prefer a little mess around me, its comforting somehow.” she then admitted, much to the surprise of JJ.

“I always thought you were a total neat freak.”

“A lot of it was my upbringing. Can you even begin to imagine living somewhere that is effectively sterile when it comes to having children around? I rebelled, and I guess even today I would rather some mess about than perfectly neat for that very reason. It reminds me I'm human and not some robot to be brought out and displayed on a whim. I've always loved being at your place, where its got a homely feel about it, especially with Henry now. Its something I just never experienced.”

JJ was surprised by Emily's sudden candor, because she had rather spoken about her childhood, enough for everyone to know it was difficult, it was the first time JJ could remember hearing more than that.

“I'm sorry.” JJ said, feeling it was a totally inadequate thing to say.

“What have you got to be sorry for?” Emily looked surprised.

“Because you had such a bad time of it then.” JJ explained. “As much as I hated my upbringing, it was the place, not my family, who I love immensely. We don't talk much, or see each other often, but we love each other without question. I find it hard, especially now I'm a mother, to understand how someone can behave with so little regard to a child they have. I don't even buy the 'it's because of my career' bullshit, because look at what we do, the hours we put in, and yet I still make time for Henry, no matter how tired I am. I always wonder if I'm doing a good job, or whether he will hate me when he is older, but I still try and be there, and do what I can to give him all the time and love that's possible.”

Emily looked across at JJ, stunned by the little speech.

“Sorry, I've said too much.” JJ saw Emily's face, and began to worry.

“No.....” Emily smiled, “Not at all. I just find it fascinating to hear you talking like that. As much as I love the BAU, and we're like family, when you think about it, there is a lot about each other that we don't know. Looks like we're on a steep learning curve!”

“So, you're going to be the level headed one then I guess?” JJ teased Emily slightly, ready to lighten the mood.

“Don't you believe it. Do you remember when you said I was 'just slightly unhinged'.” Emily made little quote marks as she spoke. JJ nodded, “Oh believe me when I say, I take unhinged on to a completely different level.”

“Oh great!” JJ laughed but she was interrupted by Henry as he came barreling out of his bedroom, sporting a superman outfit. “Look Mom I'm superman.” JJ looked across at Emily, with raised eyebrows as she pulled Henry on to her lap not recognizing the present as one she'd put in there earlier.

“Hey, what can I say, I couldn't let Garcia have exclusive right to his present buying.” Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Garcia I get, but you as well?” JJ tried to admonish Emily, but seeing the look on her friends face was enough to just make her smile instead.

“You’re going to have to get used to it, the nerd has emerged!”

JJ shook her head as Henry burrowed his head down on her lap and began to fall asleep as the days events slowly caught up with him. Seeing JJ and Henry like that never ceased to amaze Emily, and this was no exception, and for the first time in just over a week, she also felt herself beginning to relax.

As the evening wore on, JJ finally put Henry to bed before she and Emily headed off to collapse themselves. JJ took the opportunity to check in on Henry, while Emily used the chance to get in the shorts and t-shirt, and was already changed and in bed once JJ came back.

“You do realize that for someone who's so messy in all aspects of your life, I've noticed your meticulous getting in bed! I've never known anyone fiddle with the covers and pillows to get them positioned like you do.” Emily teased picking up on the earlier conversation, “give me a clothesline to sleep on and I'm happy.”

“Some of us like to be comfortable,” JJ retorted, “Besides you can't talk, you snore.”

“I so do not!” Emily protested.

“Oh you do.” JJ said with a smirk as she began to gather her nightclothes together. “You snore, loudly.” and with that disappeared into the bathroom.

After attempting to read a book, but failing, Emily then watched as JJ walked from the bathroom to their shared bed, and for the first time in her life something felt right. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she was feeling content. And given their situation she wasn’t sure why. Emily knew she enjoyed spending time with JJ, they had become a very good friends, and both women knew they could trust each other implicitly. _They were already like family_ Emily summarized, _maybe that’s why I feel so comfortable?_

"You okay?" JJ asked looking at Emily as she got into bed.

Emily looked to JJ and smiled, "Yeah, I was miles away."

"Anywhere nice?" JJ asked.

Emily smiled, "Actually, I was thinking how comfortable we are together, and how rare that is.”

“Well, its certainly a better atmosphere than I've got with Will at the moment.” JJ admitted as she slipped into the bed alongside Emily, who was completely shocked by the admission.

“I thought things were great between you guys?”

“It was, and on some level is, its just..... I began to realize, even though Will is a cop, he and I are living on different planets, especially where work is involved. He sees the horror of the world around us, and yet he still has this sheltered view on things, and that as much as bad things happen, he does his job, and then he goes on his way as if nothing happens. I don't expect him to carry the job as a burden, but I can't just switch off and have a good time like he does, and its caused fights between us. He wants me to quit at the BAU, and I love what I do and that I make a difference, and he doesn't get that. He calls it being on New Orleans time, while I call it drinking excessively. I asked him to stop now that he is a parent, and he just jumps down my throat, saying that I don't understand its his culture, and he's right, I don't understand. I don't feel that love, the deep down passion I expected to and Will is quite shallow at times, and while I found it endearing to begin with, I just want to slap him these days, get him to see the real world around him, not just this bubble he has created.” JJ stopped as suddenly as she had begun.

“I don't know what to say.” Emily confessed.

“There is nothing you can say,” JJ looked across at Emily, “I have to admit, it feels good to have finally told someone the truth.”

“Its what good friendships are about.” Emily reminded her, “And with what we've got to do, its not such a bad thing that we're opening up like this.”

JJ accepted the hug that Emily then offered, feeling that the friendship had indeed shifted on to a different level, and she knew she felt okay with that, but it was also strange to suddenly be sharing so much. She just hoped she didn't regret any of this as it went along, knowing whatever else happened, she and Emily had to work together once it all ended.

  



	5. Clubbing

**Chapter five**

 

Over the coming days, JJ and Emily began to fall into a routine, from starting Henry in a new Kindergarten, which to the relief of JJ and Emily didn't seem to phase him at all. They also managed to find a nanny and home help they both felt were suitable. Apart from that, it was as much about settling in with each other. If the ease in which the familiarity happened was noticed, neither JJ or Emily mentioned it. As the end of the first week approached, they both felt totally comfortable around each other.

“Fancy a night out?”

JJ's question surprised Emily, who was curled up on the couch where she was reading. She looked up, and bookmarking the page, put the book down. “Yeah, sure why not.”

“We could ask Garcia to babysit.” JJ said as she continued to tidy up after the usual whirlwind of mess created by Henry.

“What about getting Morgan to instead.” Emily suggested, “After all, Garcia's cover about being a computer hacker who we use, but also a friend is now set up, and we haven't had a girls night out in ages.”

“Good idea.” JJ nodded, “Lets make it a gay club.”

Emily looked astonished. “Okay, if you want.” She answered carefully.

“Yeah, I do.... want.” JJ moved and sat down in her usual position opposite end of the couch to where Emily sat, finally able to unwind for the day. “I'm going a little stir crazy not being able to go in to work, and not really doing anything else here either. Don't get me wrong, I've loved being able to spend time with Henry, even under the circumstances, but with Henry back at school now, and the rest of the time sorted, the thought of another two or three weeks like this is driving me nuts.”

“I know the feeling.” Emily admitted, “How about you call and arrange it for Friday night.” JJ nodded and picked up her mobile to make the call.

The next couple of days went past in much the same manner, and finally to the relief of Emily and JJ, Friday evening arrived, with Garcia turned up with her usual flourish.

“I miss you both.” was the first thing Garcia said as she walked into the apartment. She stopped by the kitchen area, looking across the living space. “Wow, it's like, totally you.” she exclaimed.

Emily laughed. “You got most of this stuff.” She reminded Garcia.

“Yeah, I know, but you've made it ..... a home!”

JJ shook her head and hugged Garcia. “Great to see you too.” She teased.

“When is Morgan due?” Emily asked looking at her watch.

“Right about.” JJ was interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom. “Now.” she finished and went to let him in.

Garcia walked across to Emily and enveloped her in a hug. “Are you up to this?”

The question surprised Emily. “What do you mean?”

“Taking JJ to a gay club.”

“It was her idea.” Emily said with a smile.

“Oh......” Garcia looked back at JJ who was walking down the hallway with Morgan. Emily watched Garcia's reaction feeling confused.

“Why, what's so surprising?” Emily probed.

“Nothing.” Garcia's dismissal was too quick, but before Emily could say any more, Garcia had walked over to Morgan.

“You look after my little man, you hear.” Garcia said with a mock scowl prodding Morgan in the chest.

“I hear you baby girl.” Morgan laughed. “Now go! Get out of here and enjoy yourselves.”

Without needing a second invitation, they all gathered up their bags and headed out of the door.

“Do you know where we are going?” JJ asked Garcia as they waited for the taxi that had already been ordered to arrive.

Emily heard the question and turned to face them with a smile. “Trust me.” was all she said with a grin.

“Oh god, last time we did that, you got us in a whole heap of trouble.” Garcia reminded her.

“How was I to know that jerk was a cop!” Emily said in her defense.

“You've gotta admit, the look on his face when his mates turned up to try and arrest you for assault after you slapped him was a picture when you pulled your FBI badge.” JJ said laughing at the memory.

“Not quite up to the Mr Fake FBI guy moment, but a very close second.” Garcia said thoughtfully, “Oh goodie, our carriage awaits us. Lets get this party started.”

* * *

 

“JJ, close your mouth, you're catching flies.” Emily whispered as they stood at the bar waiting to be served. Snapping around, JJ looked straight at Emily, speechless.

“No man should look that good in heels.” Garcia moaned as another drag queen walked past them. “Damn would you look at those legs.”

“I had no idea.” JJ murmured. “I mean, I knew about drag queens, but I've never.....” her voice trailed off.

“It's all right. I felt the same way the first time I came out to place like this.” Emily said, holding back a laugh. “Wait til you see someone stand up and begin a singing routine, Cher and Liza Minnelli seem to be firm favorites.”

“Since when have you been to a place like this? And more importantly why haven't you ever invited us.” Garcia spun around with some sort of cocktail in hand.

“Mel has come to a place like this.” Emily said quickly, nervously trying to laugh it off. “And tonight I'm with my misses.” and without warning, snatched JJ's waist and pulled her close, which in turn caused Garcia to choke on the drink she'd just sipped.

JJ blushed furiously, “Em.” she whispered.

“What?” Emily's face held a look of pure mischief. “We've gotta do this sometime, no time like the present.”

“A little warning though would have been nice.” JJ said with a shake of her head.

“Ohhh are you two about to have a domestic?” Garcia asked her eyes glinting.

“No!” JJ and Emily said simultaneously, before JJ looked back at Emily. “Besides, why do I get the feeling you've just deflected away from the fact you said you'd been to places like this before.”

Emily held her hands up. “Okay, so I've been to gay clubs before, no biggie!”

Garcia eyed her suspiciously, but dropped the questioning as her eyes were caught by a gay man who walked past in nothing more than a very small, tight fitting pair of black leather shorts that left nothing to the imagination. “Oh my.” was all she could say.

“Garcia, gay man, remember.” JJ said, whose own eyes were now out on stalks.

“Yeah, but it doesn't stop me window shopping.” She looked back at JJ and Emily, “Hey do you think I could get a pair of shorts like that for Kevin?”

All Garcia got in reply was a chorus of “Eewwww too much!”

The evening moved on, and after a rather raucous couple of hours of drinking and dancing, JJ disappeared to the restroom. On her return from what she could only think of as yet another very educational experience, she saw that Emily was now dancing with a drag queen, while Garcia was sitting in a corner, attacking yet another drink. Sitting down alongside her, JJ couldn't help but watch Emily. “Who knew.” JJ eventually said with wonder in her voice.

“I know. If I'd got any idea about this wild side of our gal, I would have come here ages ago! They even have bingo nights! It totally rocks here!” Garcia exclaimed.

As they talked and the record changed, a woman appeared and moved in on Emily, who didn't seem phased by the attention. Before JJ or Garcia could even move or make comment, the woman was suddenly on her back, flipped over by Emily. Rushing over, JJ heard Emily talking. “This is just a warning, don't you ever do that again.” Before beginning to release her grip.

“Hey, no feeling you up, I get it. Geez. It was just a squeeze on your butt!” The woman stood up, before walking away. “Fucking bull dyke.” She was heard to say as she left. JJ put her hand out to Emily feeling how tense her muscles were. Emily just looked around, anger in her eyes. “Leave it Em.” JJ said quietly, and Emily nodded.

Emily looked up and could see some of the security staff heading towards them. “Fuck.” She muttered under her breath.

“We heard there was a disturbance here.” The first of security to arrive said, eyeing the two women with caution.

“It's nothing, just Mel here defending my honor.” JJ said quickly, before pulling Emily in for a kiss, and as she broke away she looked back at the two women who had turned up. “My hero.” She said with a smirk, before looking back at Emily again, “But don't you do that again, you hear.” JJ said deliberately in a warning tone, leaving Emily looking shocked. Seeing Emily's face, and mistaking it for compliance, was enough for security to take no further action, and they moved away with a warning not to let it happen again.

Garcia walked up once they were on their own again.

“Whoa I thought you were going to sock that woman right in the face, and JJ, who knew you were such a smart kisser.”

“I didn't that's for sure.” Emily said, still looking bewildered. “So, another drink?” She asked quickly.

Finally they staggered out from the club, all the worse for wear. Across the street were some youths, who on seeing where they had come from began throwing verbal abuse their way. Emily staggered to the edge of the sidewalk and without warning, pulled her top up to reveal her bra.

“Yeah, I'm gay, get over it.” She shouted jiggling her front, before she turned back to Garcia and JJ, who were open mouthed at this point.

“Emily, aren't you taking this cover story a little too far?” JJ asked, as Emily rearranged her top. Emily looked back, her eyes glassy from too much drink and shook her head, wobbling as she did.

“No.” She managed to say. “Wanna.....” Emily swayed some more, before her legs gave way and landing smack bang on her butt.

“Ah crap.” Garcia muttered before pulling out her cell phone. “Reid no questions, just get in your car, come pick us up!” she said, watching as Emily was being helped back up by JJ, “we have a slight situation here. Oh and make sure you've got a barf bag.... or three!”

 


	6. Hangover

** Chapter six **

 

The next morning, JJ opened the door to the apartment, looking tired, if not a little hungover.

“Where's sleeping beauty?” Garcia asked as she headed straight to the coffee machine and poured herself a large mug.

“Still sleeping.” JJ said as she was rubbing her temples, trying not to think about the headache she had. “And if I'm feeling like this, I dread to think how Emily is right about now.”

“I hear ya!” Garcia sat down on a stool alongside the island in the kitchen next to JJ who was now nursing her third coffee. Garcia suddenly looked around realizing there was something, or rather someone missing. “Where's Henry?”

“Morgan slept on the couch after we got back last night being all protective big brother on us, and has taken him out to the park, and I expect a totally sugar rushed kid to reappear in that door later! And I'm not just talking about Henry.”

Garcia giggled, before looking serious. “Look, as much as I hate talking about work, when I got home last night, there was an alert on my system. I don't know what triggered them to look, but someone had checked out all three of our backgrounds. And I mean checked out! It was a real deep look at our back stories as well as our ID's.”

“Did we hold up to the scrutiny?” JJ's headache suddenly forgotten.

“Yeah, it looks like Melissa's credit card that was used at the bar was the source of the initial search. Once they found that information, they really dug in and had a poke around, like I said, they had a real good look.”

“The altercation Emily had.” JJ suddenly said, “security came over, remember, perhaps decided to check on Emily to make sure they hadn't got an axe murderer on the premises, and we had it set to hopefully trigger something else for them to look a little closer if they knew the signs and what to look for. Regular club security wouldn't know that.”

“Makes sense.” Garcia agreed. “Looks like our plan is in place a little sooner than we would have wanted.”

“It wasn't a club on our list though.” JJ said thoughtfully. “And we didn't think it would be the club itself to trigger it. It sounds as if she's got greater interest in that business than we suspected, it doesn't fit.”

“Its certainly one we didn't know about, but it also looks like it might be our best shot. Otherwise why look like they have?” Garcia pointed out. “You still up for the job Hotch set up for this eventuality?”

“Yeah. I guess.” JJ tucked some stray strands of hair behind her right ear. “Listen, changing the subject, I need someone to talk to.”

“Sure sweetie.” Garcia said softly, sensing a change in mood.

“Lets sit in a more comfortable spot.” JJ moved across to the couch, and Garcia followed.

“So?” Garcia queried as they lapsed in to silence.

“I'm feeling confused.” JJ finally admitted. “I could say its Will, but that's been sorted. Kinda.”

“What?” Garcia looked surprised. “What about you and Will?”

“We broke up.” JJ looked up trying to maintain a brave face. “I told Emily last week, but I need you to know as well.”

“Okay. I'm sorry honey.” Garcia said slowly.

“He didn't see what was important to me. My career, my friends, my life in general it seems. We don't understand each other enough.”

“I really thought he was right for you.” Garcia said.

“Yeah, well sometimes these things just don't work out. I just hope it doesn't damage Henry in any way. So far he isn't aware of the fighting, and he doesn't ask why his Daddy isn't with us all the time. I'm feeling a bit lost at the moment, you know.”

“And you've got this assignment to deal with as well now.” Garcia pointed out, “Are you sure you're up to it?”

“Yeah, because Emily is going to be there. If I was on my own, not a snowball in hell's chance.” JJ stopped, formulating her thoughts. “I'm heterosexual, straight as an arrow.” JJ suddenly declared. “I enjoy sex with men, I mean, really enjoy sex with men. I've never looked at a woman in a sexual way..... before…”

“Before?” Garcia asked looking and sounding astonished. “Before what!”

“Before this.....” JJ swung a hand around, “Before..... I don't know. But whatever I'm feeling, its not going anywhere, can't go anywhere, so I don't even know why I'm talking about it.”

Garcia shook her head. “Hold on, it can't go anywhere? Is there someone?” Garcia's eyebrows shot up.

“I can't......” Tears began to well up in JJ's eyes as she spoke. “Too much drinking last night, too much stress, and I'm becoming a nut job as we speak because I'm so fucking confused.”

Garcia eyed JJ with concern, for once not too sure what she could say but before she could say anything, Emily walked out of the bedroom, with a very haggard look on her face. Wordlessly Emily moved across to grab a very large pair of sunglasses off a cupboard. Slowly, she put them on, before carefully moving her head to look at Garcia and JJ.

“Well, don't you look quite the sight.” Garcia said in a light tone, trying to deflect the emotions away from JJ.

“Do I even want to know what I did last night?” Emily asked, as she reached across and pulled open the refrigerator door, where she unceremoniously grabbed a large carton of orange juice, and without a second thought drank straight from the container, which earned a glare from JJ. “What?” Emily said defensively knowing it was a pet hate of JJ's, “I've got a rock band currently playing in my head, so how I drink this is the least of my concerns at the moment.” Emily put her free hand out to steady herself against the counter top as she spoke, wincing. “Ow. God dammit!”

“Serves you right, oh and by the way, you've got to apologize to Spence for barfing in his car when he drove us home last night.” JJ said, keeping a straight face.

“I did what!” Emily sounded horrified.

“It was in to a bag, but it still wasn't a pretty sight.”

“No sympathy, its all self inflicted.” Garcia added, with a smirk.

“Yeah, thanks for that bit of wisdom.” Emily snarled, before grabbing a bottle of water to accompany the juice, gripping them both so tightly, her knuckles were white, before moving to sit down on a chair in the living room.

“Wow, you really have got out on the wrong side of the bed today.” JJ spoke up, with a grin.

“For the love of God JJ, please! Too loud......” Emily moaned and seemingly paled even more than they thought possible. “That's it, I'm going back to bed.” and she got up decidedly gingerly, and disappeared back in to the bedroom.

“She does look death warmed up.” Garcia sounded a bit worried.

“I don't think she wants to hear that right now.” JJ said.

“No shit Sherlock.” Garcia laughed. Then Garcia turned her attention back to JJ, "Is it Emily?" she said quietly.

"Is what Emily?" JJ looked confused.

"The woman you’ve been looking at in a sexual way, I must admit if I was gay!" Garcia smiled, "I would definitely let her..."

"Pen!" JJ shot her a look that said stop right there.

"Well, I'm just saying, our Special Agent in there is hot stuff, well when she's not hungover." Garcia added with a knot of her eyebrows. Then Garcia heard JJ sigh and watched as she closed her eyes, "JJ?"

"Mmm." JJ mumbled and then opened her eyes wide and looked at Garcia, "What the freaking hell am I going to do?"

“What do you want to do?”

“I don't know.” JJ's shoulders slumped, and Garcia could never remember her looking so defeated, even when she had been shipped off to the Pentagon, “I mean, as far as I know, Emily's straight. She's never given any indication otherwise.”

“Are you sure about that?” Garcia asked. “She seemed pretty in to character last night, admitted she's been to gay clubs before. And lets face it, you could apply that exact statement to yourself, I certainly would have done until a few minutes ago!”

“Yeah, I'm sure. Your talking about someone who is damned good at masking her feelings and managed to make even someone like Ian Doyle believe she loved him, remember! That is no mean feat.” JJ put her head in her hands. “God why did I even say anything. I can't risk losing her friendship over some teenage hormone strop my body has decided to have on me.”

“I think your a bit old for a teenage hormonal strop as you put it.” Garcia pointed out.

“It is though..... okay, perhaps not the teenage bit, but hormonal strop still applies here!”

“You need to talk to Emily about this.”

“I can't, not yet.” JJ said, biting her bottom lip. “We've got too much going on, I just can't. I feel so out of control, so clumsy, and if I even let this slip, I don't know if I can handle it well enough to not end up with irreparable damage to our friendship or possibly even cause a rift that jeopardizes the case and could even put us in danger.”

“I don't agree, but you know me pumpkin, I won't say anything, and if you ever need to talk, you know where I am...” Garcia waited for a response, but didn't get one. She lent over and clasped JJ's one hand. “You know where I am.... right!” JJ finally nodded.

“Promise me you will call if you need to.” Garcia insisted.

“I promise.” came the mumbled reply, but JJ finally looked at Garcia, and squeezed her hand. “I'll be fine.” she said with a sigh. “We genuinely have rather more important things to be worrying about right now, and that’s Athena!”

“If you are sure then.” Garcia didn't look or sound convinced, but accepted what JJ was saying.

“I'm sure.” JJ said, sounding more confident. “I'll have to try and explain all the information you've given me about our ID's to Emily later, I'm hoping she won't take my head off when I do.”

“Well, if she does, you'll just have to shoot her.” Garcia said.

“Oh don't tempt me.” JJ said with a grin.

 


	7. Shoot to kill

**Chapter seven**

 

A few days later, after the ravages of the hangovers had dissipated, Emily looked across at JJ from the drivers side of the Ford F-150 truck they had bought a week or so earlier. “Are you ready for this?” Emily asked, seeing how pensive JJ looked.

“As I'll ever be.” JJ said, puffing her cheeks out. “Let's do it.”

Putting the truck into gear, Emily drove to the designated area they had agreed on beforehand. “I'll be here when you get back.” Emily then watched as JJ got out, and grabbed a large black canvas bag from the back seats.

“Thanks.” JJ said, just before she closed the door and walked off into the crowds. Emily nervously checked the time on her watch, before settling in her seat, knowing there was nothing more she could other than wait. Meanwhile, JJ looked around as she walked and using a mobile, made the call.

“Kill the cameras.” Was all she said.

“Done.” Garcia's voice sounding as nervous as she felt, “And good luck.”

JJ cut the connection, before dropping the phone in the nearest trash can. She then began to move towards the large expanse of steps leading up to the buildings entrance in front of her. Glancing up, she noticed the glare from the panes of glass that surrounded the building, and wondered if they might affect what happened. Trying not to dwell on the thought, JJ walked towards the entrance, and without stopping entered the foyer. She moved with purpose to the internal stairs, which she used rather than the elevator.

JJ finally arrived at the vacant office, which she entered carefully, in case someone was unexpectedly in there. She sighed with relief when she saw it was empty, turning to lock the door behind her, and drew her hair up in to a ponytail. She then pulled a desk across, lining it up as she went, before leaning across, and carefully opening the window as much as it would allow. As soon as she was satisfied with the desk's position, she brought the high powered rifle out from the bag, and trying not to let her hands shake began to assemble it. Once she had it together, she then lay flat across the length of the desk, using the rifles own small tripod to get it as firmly planted as she possibly could.

JJ was pleased to see the glare from the glass wasn't a problematic as she had feared, and slowly she began to regulate her breathing, using a meditation technique taught to her by her grandfather, who had been a sniper in the army, and had shown her everything she knew about weaponry. As she felt her heart rate drop, JJ began to sight up through the scope, checking her watch quickly, which she had taken off her wrist, and placed it in a position where she could see it clearly, but without disrupting her position. She was pleased to see she had just under a minute still, and further meditation brought her heart rate down even more, and without losing concentration, JJ was ready, as she slipped the safety off, and her finger rested on the trigger.

Watching the seconds tick down, timing it right between heart beats, as she held her breath, JJ fired, and watched in what seemed like slow motion as the man crumpled to the ground, his security detail scrambling around him. She couldn't hear the shouts from her position, but seeing the reaction brought her out of her thoughts, and she got up quickly. Without hesitation, JJ stripped the rifle down, and placed it back in the bag and snatched her watch up off the table. She then walked out along the corridor, where she dumped the bag in to a cleaners trolley, and she also reached in and grabbed a briefcase, before walking towards the elevators. As the elevator doors opened in to the foyer JJ had only entered a short time earlier, the chaos still hadn't got to the building, nor had it been locked down. Walking at the same pace as the people around her, looking like a business woman just leaving, JJ was finally outside, and pushed down the temptation to run down the steps as the adrenalin surge began to hit.

Emily looked relieved as JJ climbed back into the cab. She barely gave JJ time to buckle in as she pulled away from the curb, joining the traffic easily. Glancing over, Emily could see how pale JJ looked. “Hey, it worked.” Emily said, throwing a reassuring smile JJ's way.

JJ let out a deep breath.“I can honestly say that ranks up there as one of the most nerve racking things I have ever done.

“That's understandable.” Emily said, as she pushed a button and a local radio station came on '…. there are reports that the individual who was shot is a high ranking US diplomat. Officials at this time are making no further comment, other than to say they don't believe it is terror related.' Emily didn't listen to any more as she turned the radio back off again. “Looks like the media story is working.”

“It better.” JJ said with a nervous laugh. “I'm the one who wrote the press release, remember.”

Emily smiled, pleased to see a little more of JJ beginning to come to the fore again. After a short drive, they arrived back home, and Emily drove slowly in to the underground garage immediately above their apartment block, looking in her rear view mirror as she did. “I think we've got company.” was all she said as they drove past the barrier.

“Already!” JJ was genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, well they knew about this, we put pretty detailed plans in there to be found and they would have been sloppy to not see if we achieved our goal. Once they saw we accomplished it, then it makes sense to get to us on our way back. It's what I would have done.” Emily said as she headed to their designated space, where she pulled in and parked. “We'll be fine.” She gave a reassuring smile before getting out, making it no secret that she had spotted the tail as she did. JJ followed her lead, and walked over, grabbing Emily's hand as she came alongside her. Emily looked down at JJ's hand grasping her own, before walking towards the car that had followed them in.

“Lexus, nice.” She said as she walked up towards the drivers door where the window was down. “A little flashy for my liking though.” and she smiled mirthlessly as the driver opened their door and stepped out. Emily could immediately tell this woman was trained, most likely ex-forces. She then looked as the passenger also got out, also obviously highly trained, but definitely not the one in charge.

“Anything we can help you with?” Emily asked, slowly. “Directions perhaps since you're little out of your way aren't you?”

“We have a job proposition for you.” The driver said, moving her jacket slightly to show she was carrying. Emily shook her head dismissively, and did the exact same thing, while JJ just watched the passenger, not breaking eye contact. The driver gave the smallest of nods to acknowledge she'd seen Emily's glock in her hip holster.

“We're not interested.” Emily said.

“Oh I think we could come to an arrangement.”

“You do?” Emily shook her head, making sure her voice conveyed surprise. “See, we've just finished a job and plan to have a bit of a vacation and we certainly don't need the money.”

“We noticed your last job, as one professional to another, very impressive.”

“It's always nice to know our work is appreciated, but the answer is still no.” Emily went to walk away, but an arm came out and grabbed her wrist. Not trying to hide her disgust, Emily turned back, as she looked down at the hand grasping her, before slowly bringing her eyes up, “You touch me like that again, and I will break your arm.” She snarled, and the woman immediately pulled back.

“I'm sorry I've offended you.” She said quickly, but was cut off by JJ.

“Oh come on Mel.” JJ made sure she sounded excited, pitching her voice higher than she would normally, “We haven't got anything else booked.”

“Ladies, as you can see, my wife here gets a little ahead of herself.” Emily said calmly putting one finger up. “Just a minute.” and pulled JJ to one side.

“I know you enjoy.....” Emily began to say, but was stopped as JJ put a finger to her lips.

“Oh, please,” JJ pleaded, as she deliberately batted her eyelids, “I really don't want to just hang around......when I could be playing, you know how much I love playing......” she finished off, as she lent in and kissed Emily, who was shocked as JJ deepened the kiss and was thankful her back was turned.

Trying not to show she was flustered as Emily pulled out of the kiss, she turned back to the two women who were both standing there with smirks on their faces at the display they had just witnessed. “I'm not promising anything, but we want time to think and talk about it, is there a contact you can give us.”

The driver nodded, and pulled a business card out of her pocket. “You can find us here.” she said, before getting back in the car and driving off. Emily watched as the car disappeared around the corner.

“Wow, you really are getting into character.” Emily said, trying to calm her breathing as she looked back at JJ.

“That was too much wasn't it!” JJ looked horrified.

“No....” Emily said looking to reassure her, “Just a surprise that's all.” and Emily put an arm around JJ's waist as they headed to the elevator. “You did very well, I loved the excited blonde impression you gave back there. It sure had me fooled.”

“Do you think they are still watching us?” JJ asked, as she lent in to Emily.

“Yeah, Garcia said there is at least one wireless camera in here.” Emily said, pushing the button to call the elevator, “but she hasn't found a trace of one anywhere else so far, I don't think they have got in past the barrier of the parking garage and Garcia said its picture only, no sound feed we can find.”

“Lets give them a show then.” and before Emily could say anything, JJ had once again captured her lips with her own.

“Whoa.” was all Emily could say as the doors opened, and an elderly woman looked at them shocked at what she was seeing. JJ blushed furiously, and ducked into the elevator as soon as it was vacated, with Emily following behind. “What just happened there?” Emily asked as the doors closed on them.

“I kissed you.” JJ said, with wide eyes.

“I know that!” Emily exclaimed, “Okay, we need.....” Emily's voice trailed off as she tried to gather her thoughts. “I need to call Hotch when we get in.” was all she could think of saying.

“Oh.” JJ said, keeping the disappointment out of her voice, and she just watched the floor levels showing on the display panel, walking out when the doors pinged open, fumbling with the front door keys as she went, with Emily slowly following, trying to work out what had just changed between them in a five minute period.

 


	8. Realizations

**Chapter eight**

 

JJ stood in the kitchen and poured a mug of coffee. She barely looked up as Emily followed her.

“I've gotta call Hotch.” Emily said, almost apologetically, “then I'll have to go out and dispose of the phone.” JJ nodded, and Emily watched as she then headed in to the bedroom. Trying to gather her thoughts and not think about the invisible wall that had appeared between them, Emily made the call.

“Prentiss.” Hotch replied quickly.

“Hi. I'd thought you'd want to know as soon as possible, we've been approached already, in the parking garage as we drove back. Garcia should have caught it on her cameras. We've been given a card with contact information on it, but hardly surprisingly no names.”

“Really. I'll see if we get good enough images to do a search on them.” Hotch sounded surprised. “Are you ready for the contact?”

“Yeah, JJ did well today, she's definitely ready, and I don't think we can do any more preparation.”

“Can you let JJ know it was an excellent operation on her part. By the way, Ambassador Davis wanted me to pass on a message, and I quote 'The next time Emily asks a favor from me, remind me of this bruise I'm now sporting on my torso where the rubber bullet hit me even with the protective vest I had one. And never to listen when she tells me it'll be fine.... fine my ass, because not only am I sporting this bruise she also now owes me for a suit, but also pass on that it was a splendid shot and I hope it's helped.'”

Despite how she felt, Emily couldn't help but laugh. “Be sure to let him know I appreciate what he has done, and I'll visit once he can official come back from the dead and retire properly.”

“I will do. Anything else?”

Not unless you can sort out what is going on between JJ and I, Emily thought. “No, thanks.” She said quickly. “I'll sort out the disposal of this now, and arrange for a replacement for me to pick up at the same time.”

“Fine.” and without further comment, Hotch cut the connection. Emily put the phone down, before opening the bedroom door slowly. Looking through the gap carefully, and seeing JJ sitting on the edge of the bed, she walked in just far enough to go through the door.

“Can I come in?” Emily asked.

JJ looked up. “Sure, its your room as well.” JJ replied, forcing a light tone to her voice.

“I've got to get changed, for the run so I can.....” Emily's voice drifted off. “Look, are we okay?”

“Yeah, of course we are.” JJ said, “Just a little worked up over the days events I guess. Took more out of me than I thought it would.”

Emily knew JJ wasn't being totally honest, but decided to drop it, for now. “Okay, I better go. I've got to check in on some stuff, get rid of the disposable, I should be about an hour.” Emily picked up her running gear, and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Once she came out, JJ had left and was back in the living room, with the mobile in her hand, which she handed across to Emily, who tucked in to her waist band. “See you in a bit then.” Emily began to head out, having secured the key to her running shoe laces, which she then tucked in to her trainer, as well as grabbing her iPod off a small table. Emily then rushed out of the door, feeling as awkward as she could ever remember.

JJ waited for the door to close, before she walked over to the couch and burst in to tears. Without even realizing what she was doing, she'd picked the phone up and dialed Garcia.

“Welcome to the delightful cat cave.” Garcia chirped, “How may I help you.” but stopped when all she could hear was sobbing. She checked the display, and immediately began to worry. “Hello? JJ, Emily?” Garcia said urgently.

“I......can you come.....” JJ started to talk, but tears overwhelmed her again.

“JJ! Hold on I'm coming over.” And Garcia pulled her earpiece off, before heading out of her office. “Tell Hotch I'm going out.” she shouted down to Reid and Morgan who were in the bullpen as she left, who both just looked at each other and shrugged.

“No, I don't know what that was about either.” Morgan said before Reid could ask the question.

Within thirty minutes, and the violation of traffic laws that Garcia didn't even want to think about, she was riding the elevator up to JJ and Emily's apartment. She didn't even bother to knock, and just let herself in with a key of her own she had. As she walked in, she found JJ curled up on the couch, sobbing gently. Putting her bag down, and grabbing some tissues from a box on the coffee table, Garcia walked over, and positioning herself, was able to pull JJ in to a hug, where she handed over the tissues at the same time. JJ took them gratefully and blew her nose. “This is right about the time you tell me you feel like an idiot.” Garcia then said.

Despite herself, JJ laughed at Garcia's comment. “I do.” JJ admitted, wiping her eyes.

“So, what has caused me to come running like a demented fool to a damsel in distress, and knowing I'll have to go back and remove all the tickets the traffic cops are going to start issuing in my name from the system.”

“I kissed Emily.” JJ said quietly, “I mean, really kissed Emily.”

“Now when I said talk to her, I didn't really mean just kiss her. So, you kissed, and?” Garcia tilted her head as she asked the question.

“That's just it, I don't know!” JJ said exasperated. “Just when I thought Emily was responding, she pulled back and is acting as if its part of our cover. Now I feel like a complete fool and can't even look her in the eye.”

“Have you tried to talk to her about it at all?”

“What! No...... Jesus, its bad enough as it is, I can't talk to her!” JJ looked mortified.

“Well, you need to!” Garcia said firmly. “And as soon as she comes back. Where is she?”

“No I can't talk to her.” JJ argued back. “She's gone for a run to dispose of the cell after calling Hotch and I think she's planning to pick another up.”

“You need to talk, and you know I'm right.” Garcia moved to get up, “So I'm going to leave, and give you time to collect your thoughts, and if I hear that you haven't spoken to Emily in a few days I'm going to do something I swore I never would and as much as I love and respect you, as much as I would hate myself, I will talk to her.” JJ looked on slack jawed as Garcia then left the apartment without another word.

Emily let herself back in the apartment, and watched as JJ got up slowly from the couch. Emily then noticed JJ had changed, her feet were now bare, and although her hair was tied back, Emily could see it wasn't quite dry and that she'd recently got out of the shower. Her eyes were red rimmed, and her face looked pale, and Emily felt her heart lurch as she realized JJ had been crying. But more than that, there was a delicate air about JJ she wasn't used to seeing. Stepping up to be closer, Emily automatically began to feel protective, sensing how vulnerable JJ was. Finally, Emily closed the gap completely, even though she knew she was not at her best because of the run, and enveloped JJ in a hug.

“We need to talk.” JJ mumbled.

“I know.”

“You're infuriating, as well as being so damned rational, you're beautiful, you know that don't you?” JJ blurted out.

“Really? For a start I'd hardly say I'm rational, and being hot and sweaty from a run is not beautiful, but since you've begun this conversation, you're pretty gorgeous, you know that right?”

“Emily, I look terrible. For a start I’m not wearing any make up and I've been crying so much I look like I'm got red rimmed eyes tattooed in place.” JJ sniffled.

“Your still stunning.” Emily murmured.

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

The question surprised Emily, who took a deep breath. “Yes.” She eventually replied honestly. “I've got feelings for someone and I've found myself wondering if we're soul mates.”

JJ blanched further, and looked so shocked Emily thought she was going to pass out. “You do, believe in soul mates that is and finding the one.” JJ stammered.

“Yes, I do. The problem is, I don't know how they feel. You see, as long as I've known her,” Emily saw JJ's face react as she heard the gender, “she's always had boyfriends and has recently had a long term relationship with a man. Sure, we've always been close, so I just fought the physical attraction down because the friendship has always been more important to me than my hormones trying to dictate how I feel, and I've just accepted that's how it has to be. But suddenly our lives have been sent on to a collision course, and I've made the most of it, because I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to get that close in her life again.” Emily's voice finally cracked, and she swallowed hard. “I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with saying goodbye when the time comes.”

“What if...” JJ looked up at Emily, her eyes full of sincerity, “what if she was to tell you that realization has hit her, and hard, and she's also begun to question her own feelings. That she can't remember a time she didn't love you, but she just hadn't recognized it for what it was because she'd never looked in that direction. But with that recognition, comes terror because she is in completely uncharted waters, and she's searching for a life jacket, her own Mae West.”

“I'd tell her to just stop analyzing it, shut up the hell up and kiss me.”

  



	9. The first of many

**A/N** – This chapter is M rated Femslash. If you don't like, please don't read, or skip the relevant parts. I think they are fairly clear to pick out.

**Chapter nine**

 

Emily honestly questioned whether this was happening, and if it wasn't for that moment when she felt, rather than heard JJ moan in to her own mouth, she would have sworn she was dreaming. JJ then accepted Emily's tongue in silent invitation, before Emily moved, and licked across JJ's top lip, then doing the same with her bottom lip, causing JJ to shiver under her touch. JJ lent in to Emily, partly because she wanted to feel more, partly for support as her legs began to feel shaky and the world began to spin out of control. Emily's hands moved and pulled JJ's hair out of its ponytail, wanting desperately to feel the smooth silkiness beneath her fingers. She then broke away from the kiss, and began instead to explore down the hollow of JJ's right ear, and capturing the earlobe lightly in her mouth, causing JJ to shudder. Despite being inexperienced with a woman, JJ didn't even hesitate and just did what was natural to her, moving her hands up, lifting the still damp shirt, feeling the skin underneath reacting, amazed that she was eliciting that sort of response. Her thumbs began to rub against the material of Emily's sports bra, nipples already straining to be released.

Emily shivered. “Oh shit.”

JJ grinned at Emily's words. “Like that do you?” She then whispered.

“Yeah......no...... just....... shit.” Emily tried to say as JJ's hand continued exploring, and suddenly her brain was able to connect to her mouth.“Time!” she finally managed to gasp. With that one word, JJ immediately stopped what she was doing and drew back as if she'd been physically slapped.

“Oh crap.” JJ said as she looked at her own watch.

“I know, sucks huh.” Emily said rather breathlessly, as she pulled JJ back into a hug, missing the contact already.

“I don't believe it!” JJ said shakily, the frustration evident in her voice.

“Listen, it'll give me a chance to grab a shower. Being hot and sweaty like this wasn't exactly my first thought when seducing you for the first time.”

“I think hot and sweaty is in our future somewhere.” JJ said, her voice husky. “And your seducing me now are you?”

“You better believe it, now go, before you’re late, get Henry.” Emily kissed JJ lightly on the lips, before heading into the bedroom, and subsequently the shower not even daring to stay in the same room any longer.

Emily stood in the shower and tried to let the powerful spray of water relax her. She turned to let it hit the tense muscles in her back and neck. She dropped her head, breathing slowly through her mouth watching the water course down in rivulets over her skin, as the events of the entire morning went through her mind. She groaned as the memories brought back lustful thoughts, and trying to maintain some level of rational thought, Emily straightened her spine, adjusted the shower settings and let the water pound down, trying to ignore the doubts about what was happening. There weren't many, but what they were about was important. This whole time was important, and not just on a personal level.

“Fuck.” Emily almost shouted before she reached across and turned the shower off. As she slid the shower stall door open and began to step out reaching for the towel, she knew one thing was certain, there was no way she was going to be able to ignore the feelings that JJ had brought to the fore in the time they were together, and she had to see if they could try and at least talk about it without it all being one big emotional mess, because ultimately they still had a job to do. It was the one complication she hadn't even thought about and it just made the odds on this assignment for them both much higher.

The following hours in the apartment were torturous, as JJ and Emily kept snatching glances at each other, arousal never far from the surface. Eventually JJ was able to put Henry to bed. She had hardly made it out of his room before Emily came up behind, grabbing and gently pushing her against the wall, effectively trapping JJ in place.

“Finally.” Emily's voice was so low and hoarse, JJ felt the wetness pool below instantly.

“Are you seducing me?” JJ managed to stutter.

“Oh yeah I sure am.” Emily began kissing down the hollow of JJ's neck, nipping the skin lightly as she went. She quickly pulled JJ's top and bra off, and without warning captured a nipple in her mouth. JJ put a hand out on to Emily's shoulder to steady herself, as the incessant flicking of Emily's tongue across one nipple and then the other was causing her to lose all thought or control of her body. Emily then moved and as quickly as she had dispatched the top half of JJ's clothing, she had removed her jeans and panties before pressing their bodies together as hard as she could. Emily's fingers trailed down, stopping to pay attention to the breast that her mouth wasn't attached to, before going further, stopping at JJ's hipbone, as she felt JJ push her hips out, trying to gain more contact.

“I can't stand.” JJ stammered. Emily looked in to her eyes, and she felt as if she was in total free fall. Somehow they moved and made it to the bed, Emily discarding her own clothes as she went, neither breaking contact with the other as they did. Emily began to stroke JJ's pubic hair, keeping the progression of her fingers to their intended goal as slow as she dared. Almost without realizing what she was doing, Emily's fingers began to finally stroke JJ's clitoris and two fingers slipped right into her wetness, her thumb continuing the ministration on the clit. Emily kept the rhythm as she felt JJ's reactions and shuddered with JJ as she came. She stilled her hand, and waited before removing them, sucking on them as she did, tasting JJ sending her already sensitized body in to even more of a frenzy.

“That was pretty impressive seducing.” JJ finally found her voice. “My turn.” Her voice was low and raspy, and the hand that tucked her hair behind her ear shook slightly. That sight alone was enough to make Emily groan in frustration, as she looked in to JJ's eyes that were full of arousal. JJ lifted her hand and trailed her index finger down the line of Emily's body, stopping just above the line of her pubic area.

“Please.” Was all Emily could muster, making JJ smile, absolutely amazed at the reaction she was getting. Emily lay there with her head thrown back as JJ's mouth closed over one of her nipples and JJ's fingers thrust slowly into her body. She watched the goose bumps form on warm skin as she began trail her free hand wherever it led her, and saw Emily quiver. JJ then realized that Emily was making small noises, almost like a cat purring in pleasure. JJ moved to straddle Emily, slowing the movement of her fingers, provoking a strangled “Please.” from Emily as she did.

“Please what?” JJ leaned forward, her own breasts now touching Emily's as she whispered in her ear.

“Release me.”

As JJ began to move her fingers again, and increased the pressure on Emily's clit, it made Emily open her legs wider, as everything else fell away. Emily knew she couldn't take much more, and within seconds, she was going over the edge, as she screamed, her hips bucking with the force of the orgasm that claimed her. Her body had spasms resonating through her for what seemed like an eternity, as JJ slowed, but kept moving her fingers in response to Emily's body. Finally Emily opened dazed eyes, and saw the same expression mirrored in JJ's.

JJ raked her nails across Emily's exposed skin, and the up through her hair as they lay in a tumbled mess of covers on the bed. Her fingers then moved across Emily's stomach, watching with fascination as the skin twitched involuntarily, completely captivated that she was causing that. Moving to gain the advantage, Emily shifted position and began kissing down JJ's jaw line. JJ fell back on to the pillows with a sigh. “Hot and sweaty never felt so good.”

“You know, I never had any idea.” Emily began to kiss down stopping between JJ's breasts, “You were such,” Emily kissed a little further “a debased,” Emily kissed lower, “debauched,” the kisses continued lower still, “woman in bed.” Emily ended with a rumble.

“I've had a great teacher.” JJ managed to say, watching Emily through heavy eyelids. Then their movements were stopped short.

“Really, hello, this is not funny any more! C'mon give us a break.” Emily exclaimed as the phone rang, scrambling to sit up.

“Look on the bright side.” JJ said with a smile, “At least it didn't ring a few minutes earlier. Now that would have been problematic.” Emily just looked at her with an expression that said tell me you didn't just say that, you have gotto be kidding me.

“Hello.” Emily answered bluntly.

“Hello my sweet things, my you sound happy.” Garcia replied.

“I was until this damned phone rang.” Emily rumbled. “This has better be good.”

“Oh it is my sweet, I have a couple of names for you on the people who so rudely didn't give you their names in the parking garage earlier. No manners these days.”

Trying to gather her thoughts, Emily sat up more in bed, not even bothering to pull the sheet back up as it slipped. “Hold on, I'll put you on speaker.” Emily looked across at JJ who was making no secret that she was staring wantonly at Emily.

“You look good enough to eat.” JJ heard herself saying.

“Don't even think about it.” Emily whispered with a grin, as she punched the speaker button on the phone. “Okay, you're on speaker.”

“Okay my lovelies, the asshole number one is a Rebecca Dawson. She is 35, ex-forces, and has set up her own security company. Very high class, very discreet, very secretive, but fear not, the online security was no match although it took a little while to get through, and I'm sending you all the information now. Asshole number two is a Georgina Phillips, preferred name George, age 31. British parents, father ex-SAS, and she is also ex-forces. Both she and Rebecca were kicked out of the army for lifestyle choices. In other words, raging lesbians. That's all I have for now.”

“Thanks Garcia.” JJ spoke.

“No worries, I'll get back to you if I get anything else of interest. Toodle pip.” and she cut the connection.

“Now, where were we?” JJ said slowly, moving in.

 


	10. Meeting and beatings

**Chapter ten**

 

As JJ was making breakfast, she turned to Emily. “I never did get to ask you, and just assumed because you got rid of the phone, but did you get hold of Hotch?”

“Yeah. He said great job by the way.” Emily smiled, as she sipped her coffee. “And I've got a new disposable cell, which Garcia has routed around the globe a thousand times already.” JJ moved having sorted Henry out, and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Please, don't take this the wrong way, I need to know are you going to manage now things have changed.....” Emily's voice trailed off as she watched JJ's eyes lose their twinkle.

“You're regretting this aren't you.” JJ said as she went to pull away.

“No!” Emily said firmly, putting her coffee down and pulling JJ back in, “This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But it changes how we might be out in the field. We both know we are going in to potentially dangerous situations without major back up. The only person visiting us is Garcia, because it was too dangerous to get back stories on everyone that would hold up. It's one thing to have Hotch and the rest of the team at the end of a phone, but when it comes down to it, we are going in blind, no back up. I need to hear you say you can deal with it if something happened. Nothing can prepare you for that I admit, but you also need to be aware of it.”

JJ rested her head in to Emily's shoulder. “Truthfully, I think I can, but how can I be totally sure? I can't, can I. As you've said nothing can really prepare you. But how I've felt about you then and now hasn't really changed, its just out and in the open, and I see that as being a good thing, because it means we can be more ourselves, and the more that happens, its surely less likely to arouse suspicion.”

“Always there with the right answer.” Emily smiled as she felt herself relaxing.

“So, what is our next move?”

* * *

 

Later in the day, Emily and JJ kissed before getting out of the truck, and JJ held Emily's hand as they walked to a door in a side alleyway. Once there, Emily knocked firmly.

“Good to see you again.” Rebecca Dawson said as she opened the door.

“That remains to be seen.” Emily replied as they walked in. “On what you have to offer us.”

“Indeed, although as I'm sure you'll appreciate we have to take certain measures before further discussions take place. If I can please search you for weapons.”

Without argument, Emily and JJ stood while they were patted down, and their firearms were placed into a locked box on a counter to the side of them. Both noticed they were searched for wires as well.

JJ squeezed Emily's hand as Rebecca simply gestured for them to follow her, and for the first time, JJ and Emily noticed a doorway that was well concealed in the wall. Once through, they were lead down a dark narrow hallway, with a few doors leading off.

“If we feel satisfied, you will be given a better tour at a later date, until then our first stop is here.” Rebecca turned the handle, and the door opened up in to a fully equipped indoor firing range.

“Ohhhh.” JJ cooed as they walked in. Meanwhile Emily noticed the door was not only closed on them, but locked as well. Rebecca saw Emily's questioning expression on her face.

“So we are not disturbed and for sound proofing purposes.” Rebecca said as way of explanation. Emily nodded to show she was happy with that.

“Please.” Rebecca motioned for them to move towards the shooting booths, where ear guards, eye protection and pistols were already waiting.

JJ spun around, a sparkle in her eyes. “Magnum 44, or to be more accurate, the 430 calibre. A little large for our line of work though.”

Rebecca nodded. “Yes, but also harder for the shooter to control, and so it gives us a better idea of a shooters capability. We also like to take people out of their comfort zones with their choice of weapons.”

“Oh, Jude is comfortable whatever you give her.” Emily said with a smirk. Without a word, JJ spun back, put all her safety gear on, looking and smiling at Emily when she was ready, as they moved in to position. Once they were given the all clear, they both began firing.

Then as the targets came toward them, Emily could see where her shots were tightly clustered, JJ, as always was so precise, the target was barely torn where the bullets had gone through, and seeing just how deadly accurate JJ was never ceased to amaze her. Slipping her ear defenders off so they hung around her neck, Emily looked across at Rebecca, who moved in and replaced the targets.

“Impressive.” Rebecca said as she looked at the shots.

“You already know how good Jude is, so you shouldn't sound so surprised.” Emily said quietly as she and JJ both removed their gear.

“Absolutely, but we have to be sure of these things.” Rebecca answered calmly. “Now if you'd please follow me.”

They moved back out into the corridor and was shown a door immediately on their left. “If you would like to go in there, it is a locker room for you to change and a small gym off from that. We would like to see how good your hand to hand combat skills are. There are a selection of sweats in different sizes for you to choose from.” Wordlessly, Emily and JJ walked through, and saw a rack with gym sweats immediately on their right.

“Well, this saves me having to have a work out later.” Emily joked as they began to get changed. Just as she had shed her top, and was standing in her bra, a woman they didn't recognize walked in through from the other door in the room. The woman stopped, and stood there, not even trying to disguise that she was eyeing both Emily and JJ up. She then flicked her head in Emily's direction.

“Pretty impressive collection of scars you've got there, how did you get them?”

“Not that it's any of your business, but it was through work.” Emily said dismissively, turning her back, silently saying some thanks that she had plastic surgery to minimise the clover leaf burn from Doyle, which would have otherwise stood out, and being so distinctive meant it was also traceable.

“What about you darlin'. You got anything to show me?”

Emily immediately bristled at the woman's tone and spun around. “That's my girl you're talking to.” Emily growled, “show some respect.”

JJ put her arm out to stop Emily moving forward, seeing Emily's ire bubbling just below the surface. “I can fight my own battles.” she reminded Emily, who immediately backed down, and shot a look of apology JJ's way. JJ turned to the woman, who was smirking at them. “As for you, scuttle off back under whichever rock it was that you crawled out from.” and to enforce the point, she then turned and kissed Emily. Out of the corner of her eye, JJ saw the woman move over to a far locker. Breaking away from the kiss, JJ placed her hands on Emily's hips. “As endearing as it is for you to show chivalry towards me in the presence of another woman, you don't need to!”

“I know.” Emily sighed, “Sorry, I'm still adjusting to it all.” She then whispered in JJ's ear as she lent in closer.

“I'll give you that one, and I have to admit, you are kinda cute when angry like that.” JJ muttered, wishing that right at that moment, they were back at the apartment.

Pulling back away, Emily smiled. “So I'm not in your bad books then?”

“Nah,” JJ smiled, “And as much as I would love to stay here and chat, we've got work to do.”

“Remember what I told you.” Emily said softly so she wasn't overheard, as she stood next to JJ, mats on the floor in front of them. JJ smiled in reply to show she'd understood what Emily was telling her, and that was to fight as if her life depended on it, even if it was Emily they decided to pair her against, which Emily said would be most likely, to test both of their emotional reaction. 'They want to know if you are a cold blooded killer underneath, and that means they want to see if you're able to attack someone you love.' Emily's words of warning reverberated around JJ's mind. JJ could see Emily repeatedly clenching her jaw, a sure sign she was stressed about what they were facing.

JJ and Emily squared up to each other and Emily mouthed 'I love you', both hoping they could deal with this scenario. It was the one each dreaded, but also knew it was going to be the one test that likely helped them the most. JJ watched as Emily's eyes changed, from loving and warm to cold, almost as if shutters had been pulled across her emotions. JJ tried to put herself in the same frame of mind, and they began to circle each other on the mat.

Emily swung a punch, and JJ bent backwards just in time, feeling the air whistle across her nose as she did, and because she was concentrating on moving away from the punch, Emily caught her out and took her feet from underneath her with a sliding kick to the ankles. She fell down on to the mat with a thud, and just rolled away in time as a kick from Emily came in. Twisting, JJ managed to get back up again, and she immediately hit Emily sideways on with a kick of her own, swinging her leg up high, catching Emily right across the ribs.

Emily felt winded by the contact, but managed to stay upright. She took a moment to size up the situation. She knew JJ was more limited in terms of being a fighter than she was, too disciplined at times, whereas Emily would use her own style, mixing it up as needed. For a while they just grappled with each other, landing blows not too damaging, but still energy sapping in their own right, enough to graze and bruise. Then JJ surprised Emily completely by charging at her, throwing her to the ground, and within seconds had caught her jaw with a fist, following in with her other hand, which also caught her right in the face. Emily knew she was stunned and had lost some momentum, but she got a block in from the next blow JJ landed, and hit out with the heel of her hand. She didn't even register that she had caught JJ right on the nose, causing it to bleed, as they both scrambled back up again. Emily pivoted and caught JJ squarely in the chest with a perfectly placed roundhouse kick, which put JJ back down on the mat. Dropping down, Emily caught JJ in a choke hold, and she automatically tightened her grip not even registering what she was doing. Just at that moment, Rebecca walked over, effectively stopping the fight. Emily fell back on to her back, catching her own breath, as she realized she was bleeding from a cut lip and what felt like a cut above her left eye. Turning her head, she saw JJ move to rest on an elbow, and that's when she noticed the bloody nose.

“Shit.” Emily said, as she sat up, “Are you all right?” JJ nodded, trying to gather her thoughts, feeling dizzy from the short, but very brutal bout.

“We'll give you chance to get washed and dressed. There is a first aid kit by your lockers. I'll meet you back out in hallway and we'll then arrange for you to have your firearms back.” and with that Rebecca turned and left.

“JJ, I'm so sorry.” Emily knelt and reached to grasp her hand sounding absolutely appalled with herself.

“It's okay.” JJ said, moving to sit up more. “We knew it could come to this.”

“Dammit, no it's not okay.” Emily said angrily. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“But we had to do it. I've hurt you as well, and I'm not overly happy about it either.” JJ replied. “Lets get dressed, and get the hell out of here as quickly as we can. I do not want to dwell on all of this.”

 


	11. Fight aftermath

**Chapter eleven**

 

Emily hissed through her teeth as JJ cleaned the cut above her eye, and her body automatically jerked back.

“Hold still woman!” JJ admonished, shaking her head. “I can't put the strips across otherwise.”

“Since when did you become so bossy.” Emily muttered.

“Since you're the worst patient in the world to deal with.” JJ said with a slight smile. “Right, done.” Emily's fingers automatically came up and traced around where JJ had just been, closing her eyes trying not to allow the headache that was beginning to develop take hold. Opening her eyes again, she looked at JJ as she put the first aid kit back together. Emily then stood up delicately, and she walked through to the showers, with JJ following. They both stripped down, and got clean, neither in the frame of mind to do anything other than what was needed, much less look at each other and therefore having to face the damage they had inflicted. The postmortem and self recriminations could come later in the privacy of the apartment. Equally, neither tried to dwell on the bruising and grazes they saw on their own skin. Apart from eye contact, neither spoke until they were finally dressed.

“You're moving too stiffly for my liking.” JJ said as she threw the sweats she had been wearing on the floor on top of Emily's.

“I'll be fine, honestly.” Emily said quietly. “It's mostly bruising.” Emily then wished she hadn't said anything as she saw a flash of guilt cross JJ's face. “Hey,” Emily moved closer and put two fingers under JJ's chin, and lifted her head gently, aware of JJ's facial injuries and trying not to fall into the same guilt trap. “I'm fine, a couple of days and I will be well on the way to mending. We both will.”

Fighting back the emotion, JJ nodded. “Can we get out of here, please.” she almost pleaded. Emily smiled and grabbed JJ's hand carefully because they both had bruised and grazed knuckles and walked out into the hallway. At the far end, they saw Rebecca in conversation with George. Seeing Emily and JJ, Rebecca instantly dismissed George, who disappeared through a door, and waiting for them to join her.

“If you'd like to follow me.” Rebecca gestured to a side door and they entered an office. “Please, take a seat.” Rebecca sat behind one of two desks there. Still without saying a word, Emily and JJ sat down carefully.

“Before we start,” Rebecca reached down in to a desk drawer and pulled out JJ and Emily's Glocks, which they both took and quickly attached the gun and holster to their hips.

“So?” Emily left the question hanging.

“We still wish to do some checks on job skills, but overall, we don't envisage a problem. However, I do want to ask about another person you seem to work with.”

Emily nodded ever so slightly. “I'm assuming you're talking about Peggy.”

Rebecca acknowledged Emily with a tilt of her head. “Your assumption is correct. We find her aspect of work interesting, and wonder; how good is she?”

“Is your computer on?” Emily pointed to the monitor on the desk. Rebecca nodded. “Knock it out of standby mode.” and watched as Rebecca moved a mouse. At the same time, she pulled out her cell, and dialed in to a number that was to show Garcia they were in immediate contact with someone of interest, and to assume her cover ID.

“Hello sweetheart, how may I help you today?” Garcia answered the phone.

“Hey Pegs, I'm going to put you on speaker.” which she promptly did. “Remember our little discussion this morning?”

“Of course my lovely, how could I forget your luscious voice.” Garcia virtually purred down the phone. Emily couldn't help the smile forming. “Behave, Jude is sitting here.”

“Oh but a girl can dream.”

Rebecca interrupted the conversation. “While this might be appealing for you, I wanted to know how good.......” she didn't get any further as Emily put her hand up.

“You'll see.”

At which point Garcia came back into the conversation. “Ma'am, I don't know your name, not that it is important, but if you would look at your computer right about now and watch the cursor.” Rebecca glanced at the screen, and for the first time, JJ and Emily both saw shock registering across her face, albeit faintly before her training came to the fore, and became neutral again. “This, is me hacking in to your computer system.” Garcia continued. “And while I'm not going in to anything else, since it is for demonstration purposes only, I can do that if further proof were needed. Good security by the way, just not good enough against me.”

Rebecca looked back across her desk. “The demonstration is perfectly acceptable.”

“Thanks P, you can cut it now.” Emily said, her voice full of satisfaction, and she watched as Rebecca visibly relaxed ever so slightly as Garcia left the system. “I think this answers the question, she is very good. Indeed.” Emily said.

“Anything else I can help you with?” Garcia asked. Emily looked across and saw Rebecca shake her head. “No, we're good. Thanks P.”

“Whenever you need me my darlings.” and Garcia signed off. Picking up the phone, Emily put it back in her pocket.

“I can't give anything away at this stage, but if we asked you in for a mission, would Peggy be available to us?” Rebecca asked as she leant forward, resting her elbows on the desk, linking her fingers together.

“It will depend.” Emily replied. “Price is a consideration, and we don't control Peggy, she is able to come in to a job on her own terms. We always plan something that might involve her with the scenario that we have to do it without her, in case she decides to decline for any reason.”

“Fees for services rendered would not be a problem and we fully accept her independence.”

“Good.”

“I wish to report back to my superior. How may we contact you?”

Emily pulled out a business card, almost identical to the one Rebecca had given them in the parking garage. “Both our cell numbers are on there.” Emily then pushed the card across the desk.

Without picking it up, Rebecca rose from her seat. “I'll show you out.”

Once back out in the truck, Emily dialed Garcia. “Hey P, nice show there.”

“My pleasure kitten.” Garcia replied.

“Listen do you want to pop around tonight for a girls night in?” Emily asked effectively letting Garcia know she needed to get a record to the Hotch and the team via Garcia.

“Sure, I can be there for around eight.”

“Eight is good. See you later.” And ending the call, Emily looked across at JJ as she started the engine.

Before pulling off, she lent in a carefully placed a kiss on JJ's cheek. “We can't be sure they haven't planted surveillance in the truck.” she whispered. JJ smiled, showing she understood what Emily was saying to her.

“I love you.” Was all JJ said, as she settled down into the seat.

A short time later, Emily parked up and motioned for JJ to come out with her. “I don't know about you, but I need a coffee.”

“You know me, coffee and I go hand in hand.” JJ smiled, genuinely happy to get some, but also knowing it was a ruse to get out of the truck and talk freely.

“I'll put a call in later to arrange for me to meet with some technicians away from the apartment.” Emily spoke quietly as they stood in the coffee shop queue. “The truck was parked up unattended for more than enough time and while it wouldn't have been easy it could have been compromised, and I'm not taking any chances.”

“I never would have thought of that.” JJ admitted. Emily felt the self loathing she carried in situations like this begin to rise.

You wouldn't think like that, Emily thought to herself, I hate that I can, that I think like the monsters we try and catch.

Emily fought the doubts back almost as soon as they began, but not soon enough, as JJ sensed a change in Emily's mood.

“Are you okay?” JJ asked softly.

Emily sighed, and deflected the question. “Yeah, just thinking about getting home.” JJ seemed to accept the answer as they were asked for their order, the barista trying not to stare at their battered faces.

Once they were back home, the nanny looked horrified.

“Oh my god, what happened to you, are you okay?” she asked.

“We're fine.” JJ assured her.

“We had a zealous arrest.” Emily explained, and since they had said they both worked as as police officers knowing they might have to cover a scenario such as this as well as their carrying weapons, it seemed to satisfy the nanny.

JJ walked through to the living area, where Henry was sitting on the floor watching cartoons. Hearing JJ, he looked around and his eyes widened seeing her face.

“Hey.” JJ said softly, “I've been catching bad men.” she explained as she swept him up in to a hug.

“Mom's got a big boo boo.” Henry said looking worried.

“Mom's okay.” JJ assured him. “Meme and I got in to a little fight, but the bad man lost.” Henry buried his head in to JJ's shoulder, and despite feeling sore, she didn't stop him.

Emily meanwhile had told the nanny she could go home, and was walking back in the room, after locking the front door. She saw JJ had moved to sit on the couch, Henry still in her arms. Leaving them, she took the chance to quickly change in to some sweats and an over-sized t-shirt. She came back through, and frowned when she saw Henry was still clinging to JJ, so she walked across and sat down next to them.

“Meme got a boo boo as well.” Henry gasped.

“Yes, it was the same bad man.” JJ explained softly. Henry pulled away slightly, looking at Emily intently.

“When I have a boo boo, Mom kisses it better.” He said sincerely.

“Can you kiss mine better?” Emily asked and was answered by Henry leaning across and planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. “I feel better already.” Emily said with a wide smile. Henry looked back at JJ. “Kiss Mom better.” and he planted another kiss on her lips.

“Much better.” JJ said, also smiling. Looking satisfied he had fixed Mom and Meme, Henry clambered down and settled in front of the television as if nothing had happened.

“Guess I'm going to have ask Mom to kiss me better later.” Emily said in a low voice.

“Em!” JJ exclaimed, “Behave.”

“Now that's just boring.” Emily said with a grin as she settled down on the couch more, and immediately regretted it as she caught her bruised ribs. “Damn.” she muttered.

JJ shook her head. “Boring it might be, but we're both in no fit state for anything else.”

 


	12. Chats with Garcia

**Chapter twelve**

 

Garcia walked through the front door and stopped dead in her tracks. “Oh my GOD!” she screeched.

“Pen, Henry's asleep.” JJ said quickly.

Although still shocked, Garcia nodded her head. “What the hell happened to you two?” She asked putting her bag down.

“I'm sorry we didn't give you warning when I called. I wasn't sure if there was any surveillance or listening devices in the truck, which has been cleared now. When we were visiting Rebecca Dawson and co. this morning, we had to fight each other.” Emily explained as she poured three large glasses of wine, and held one out to Garcia who snatched it and took a big gulp.

“More likely tried to kill each other. I've seen you less cuts and bruising on you after fighting Unsub's.”

“It had to be believable.” JJ said.

“Oh, its believable alright.” Garcia shook her head. “You two are unbelievable you know that right!”

“Pen, we're fine, honestly.” JJ assured her as she sat down, now also with a glass of wine in hand. “It had to be done. A few cuts and bruises that will heal soon enough.”

“Ohhhh Phlease..... if either of you are telling me you're okay with this, you're both crazier than a mouse in a whore house.” Garcia said as she and Emily both gravitated towards the couch.

'Mouse in a whore house?' Emily mouthed to JJ who shrugged her shoulders and was struggling to contain her laughter. Emily looked back at Garcia “You know I've heard some inane, insane, completely random, rambling, baffling comments from you before, but this one...” Emily threw her free hand up, “has just taken it on to a new level that I didn't even think was possible. And you're saying we're crazy!”

“You are!” Garcia retorted, “Crazy that is, while I, on the other hand, am just delightfully, wonderfully unique. Now, stop trying to distract me.”

“What?” Emily spluttered, “You started on the whole 'mouse in a whore house'..... Oh I give up.”

“No need to be so fractious.” Garcia grinned in satisfaction, “now what I want to know is what in gods name did you say to my precious godson!”

“That we caught a bad man.” JJ answered.

“Oh, and that makes it all okay does it?” Garcia sounded exasperated.

“He's seen me bruised before after an Unsub has had a go. Remember the damn head wound I sported after the Dante case for a start.” JJ reminded her. “He knows Mom can get in to fights with her job, its not like its something he hasn't seen before.”

“I'm pretty sure he hasn't seen you this beat up.” Garcia protested. “As well as Emily sporting some impressive cuts and bruises.”

“He kissed us both better.” Emily said with a smile.

“Whatever.” Garcia didn't look convinced as she spoke but seemed to let it drop. “So, how did it go, apart from the obvious.”

“We learned a lot that you can pass on to Hotch and the team.” As Emily spoke, Garcia got back up, and pulled a laptop and notebook from her bag and she sat down at the table to begin taking notes.

“So, where do you want me to start?” Garcia asked once the laptop was powered up.

“For a start, it looks like Rebecca and George are in a relationship. We only saw them interact briefly, but we both agree, the body language was more of a couple than work colleagues when we did see them.” JJ began the summary. “Its not surprising, if the report is correct that Athena prefers gay couples. And there is no doubt, the security firm is a cover for the American side of operations.”

“We also think we saw Athena, although no introductions were made.”

At Emily's words Garcia's head shot up from the screen. “How do you know that?”

“Well, for a start, we only saw Rebecca for the majority of the time, and George only briefly. Now it could be there were others in the building we didn't know about, but a lone woman came through to the locker room as we changed before we fought each other. Although she didn't say a lot, and she carried a pretty flawless American accent, I definitely caught a hint of an Eastern European accent a couple of times, and I would say most likely Russian. Had I not lived there, I would have missed it.” Emily explained. “The American accent was also a surprise. Most people have some accent associated with their region or upbringing, no matter how slight. She didn't. Now some people can lose the accent through a number of different ways, from their standing in life, through to their work, like TV or acting. But we didn't get that vibe from her.”

“Well Russia is where Athena originates from.” Garcia accepted. “But are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Emily said with total conviction. “It also seemed strange that a lone woman, came in to the locker room at that point and seemed overly interested in us. And while she was dressed as if she had just had a work out, she hadn't even broken into a sweat.”

“Careless mistake.” JJ added, “A surprising one as well, unless she was deliberately trying to see if we tagged her identity.”

“I suspect its the latter.” Emily said thoughtfully. “It'll be interesting to hear what the team think.”

“The other thing of interest they have is in you Garcia.” JJ added.

“Yeah, makes me suspect that they need some sort of computer expertise that they don't have. It also means there is likely to be a target with some sort of computer system involved. Trouble is of course, it doesn't help narrow it down these days. It could be a security system, a data file, just about anything. But we'd really like to know what Hotch and the team make of it.” Emily said.

“Who knew I would be in such demand today. I'll see if I can find any indication as to who has helped them, and by them I mean Athena, with computer problems before.” Garcia spoke as she collated the notes for the team. “It might tell us the level of expertise they are after, and from that I should be able to discount some scenarios.”

“How do you mean?” JJ asked.

“For a start, if they have just used someone for hacking into a CCTV system, or perhaps an alarm system, that is pretty basic computer hacking stuff. It's still an art, granted, but base level. Now, it doesn't mean there aren't systems out there like that which we can completely discount. Look at our offices for example. The systems for the CCTV and alarms are way above what a normal hacker can get in to. So, we can discount a local banking system, but not ours. Find their hacker, I find their current level.”

After going through the events of the day, Emily, Garcia and JJ finally collapsed on the couch, all exhausted.

“So, why do you two keep undressing each other with your eyes?” Garcia suddenly asked.

“What!” Emily looked horrified.

Garcia rolled her eyes. “Now I know you're both supposedly in a relationship just for the operation, but not only have you both been undressing each other the entire evening, you've also been practically making out right in front of me! Talk about 'fuck me' eyes.”

“No we haven't.” Emily sounded defensive.

“Fine, have it your way.” Garcia said slowly, “But since JJ here has turned a lovely shade of red, I'm taking it as a yes.”

Emily looked across at JJ, who had gone bright red. “Oh okay, but I swear if you tell anyone...” Emily was cut off by the sound of Garcia squeaking loudly, “Oh my fricking god!”

JJ fought back the urge to laugh at her friend and reminded her Henry was asleep, “Sssshhh”.

“Oh yeah sorry about that” Garcia replied quietly, “I'm just so excited for you guys!”

Emily took a very large sip of wine as Garcia grinned at them. JJ chuckled to herself. Then Garcia asked, “So have you?”

“Uh uh,” JJ looked less amused, “Don't even go there Missy”

“Oh you are no fun.” Garcia looked a little defeated.

Then Emily piped up, “Ya know, who knew JJ could be so talented. I sure didn't! I know she's good with words, but her tongue has other skills as well. ” she winked at JJ who was sipping her wine at the time, and in her shock at what Emily had just said she sent the wine from her mouth skywards. Garcia and Emily laughed hysterically. JJ's eyes narrowed on them both.

“Say another world and I'll...” JJ found her voice at last.

“Show me a good time?” Emily laughed.

Garcia was almost crying with laughter by this point.

“No, I'll have to make you sleep on the couch.” JJ said with a smirk.

“Oh looks like you're out in the cold tonight.” Garcia snorted.

“Not just for tonight.” JJ warned. “I can hold out as long as needed.”

Emily looked across at Garcia. “Some support here would be nice.”

“You started it kitten, I just asked the question. So, come on JJ, did Prentiss seduce you, sweep you off your feet or did she go all nerdy and dorky on you?”

“Hey, enough already or I'm going to have to dish out some Gibson style head slaps.” Emily countered.

“You watch NCIS!” Garcia's eyes widened.

“Hell yeah, Ziva is one hot......” Emily didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. “Ow, what was that for?”

“A head slap of my own.” JJ said, “The next time you want to practically drool over another woman, make sure your girlfriend is out of reach first.”

“Gotta admit, JJ just owned you.” Garcia crowed.

“No she didn't.......Ow!” Emily rubbed the back of her head.

“Second head slap tells me she totally owned you!” Garcia said smugly. Just as Emily was about to speak they heard Henry. “Saved by the boy!” Garcia announced with a grin from ear to ear.

Emily got up. “I'll go.” and she disappeared before either JJ or Garcia could stop her.

“So, did you talk, or just get down and dirty?” Garcia asked once she and JJ were alone.

“What? No..... no way am I even getting into a conversation like this.” JJ said firmly.

“Well, you've gotta admit, last time you went straight to kissing, no talking involved, can't blame me for wondering if you've gone for the home run before you've even gone up to bat!”

“Baseball references, I can't believe you're reducing this down to baseball references!” JJ shook her head, “But for your information, yeah we've talked. Happy now!”

“I guess.” Garcia said with a sly look. “One day I will get the relevant information.”

  



	13. Emily doubts.

**Chapter thirteen**

 

Garcia finally left, with Emily and JJ falling in to bed, both relieved that the day was actually over. As they lay there, just holding each other, JJ could feel a change in Emily. A tension that she hadn't felt before, and it worried her, because when she'd asked Emily if she was okay, all Emily had said was “Hold me please.” It had been said with such quiet haunted emotion that JJ had immediately wrapped her arms around Emily, trying to give her the help she so desperately seemed to need, and she felt more like a mother than Emily's lover as she did it. Emily had slowly relaxed, and yet JJ could still sense something was troubling her, and still she couldn't bring herself to ask the question, she was somehow afraid of what the answer might be. Instead, she lay there, continuing to hold Emily until they had both finally fallen asleep.

JJ woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. Opening her eyes and reaching to turn a light on, she felt Emily twist and turn, before tensing right up and a moan left her lips. Even asleep, Emily's face looked troubled, a sheen of sweat across her forehead, and her fists were clenched tightly. JJ hesitated initially unsure what to do before taking the decision to wake her.

“Emily.” JJ said softly, gently touching one of Emily's shoulders. On JJ's touch, Emily's body reacted almost violently, retreating as far as the bed would allow, scaring JJ even more.

“Emily!” JJ was more forceful this time, and Emily's eyelids flew up wide, as she looked shocked and disorientated. “Hey, its only me.” JJ reassured Emily as her eyes slowly began to focus on her surroundings.

“Shit.” Emily began to sit up, and stopped part way as her ribs began to hurt. JJ noticed Emily winching.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Emily forced a smile, and let a breath out as she got up. “Bit of a bad dream.” and without another word and before JJ could stop her, Emily had got up and walked across to the bathroom.

JJ sat there, and her worry increased when she heard Emily turn the lock. It was something she'd never done, even before, when they had shared hotel rooms. JJ got up, pulling a robe around her as she went and knocked lightly on the door. “Emily.”

“I'm okay, go back to sleep.” Came Emily's muffled reply, and JJ could tell Emily was trying not to show she was crying.

“I don't think I can....” JJ began to sit down, with her back against the door. “Go back to sleep that is.”

Unconsciously, both women had mirrored each others actions as they sat on the floor, backs against the door, with their knees drawn up to their chest.

Emily didn't know how long she had been on the floor with her head resting on her knees. She was aware she was shivering slightly, feeling the cold as she had been sitting unmoving for some time at least. Yet she didn't want to move. Her arms clasped her legs as she continued to sit there, looking at the opposite wall. Her ribs were also beginning to throb, which in turn brought her thoughts to JJ. How she had cleaned her wounds, so gentle and with so much tenderness. Concern was evident as she had moved and spoken to Emily, and yet she'd hurt JJ, physically hurt her.

“Emily I'm not going away.” JJ's voice broke the reverie. JJ then shot to her feet a few minutes later as she heard the lock being turned. When Emily didn't immediately appear, JJ tentatively turned the handle and walked in, where she found Emily sitting on the toilet.

“Go to bed.” Emily said, looking up with red rimmed eyes.

“Not unless you either talk to me, or come to bed as well.” JJ said quietly but forcefully.

“Why, what does it matter.”

JJ closed the space between them rapidly and crouched down to face Emily. “It matters because apart from being my best friend, I've also fallen in love with you. I want to help.”

Emily shook her head. “See I understand the friends bit, but we've only just begun a relationship, how can you be sure.....” Emily's voice cracked. “about loving me when I can't even love myself.”

JJ rocked back on her heels, completely stunned by Emily's behavior and words. “Because, dammit you....” JJ struggled to say what she wanted without it sounding crass or pushing Emily further away. “Because your infuriating. You're beautiful, loyal, passionate. But you also protect those closest to you but that comes at a price, because that protectiveness also means you will often shut down your emotions. Its doesn't mean they aren't there, just buried, because its how you cope.”

“I didn't mean to hurt you.” Emily's words were so full of pain as a finger came up and brushed across one bruise showing on JJ's cheek, and JJ felt tears in her eyes.

“Don't forget I hurt you!” JJ reminded her. “We both know this job brings us headlong in to situations that are painful, physically and emotionally. This is no different, its the job.”

“How long before the job takes too much from us?”

JJ shook her head with a sigh. “As long as we don't let it. As long as we look to our friends and family to remind us of the real world, we'll always survive.” JJ reached out and took one of Emily's hands, and without protest, led her back to bed, where they settled back in to each others arms, JJ cradling Emily.

“I'm tired of this.” Emily said softly. “I fought so hard when I was away catching Doyle. I lost so much trust, in the team, in myself. I'm not even sure I've gained their trust back again. I feel like I did when I first joined the team, always having to prove to everyone again that I can do it. They say they understand I did it because of family but they still don't trust me.”

“They do trust you.” JJ said softly. “They know what protecting people you love means to you. Even when you resigned because of your principles, you were willing to go in to a house and face up to an Unsub, with Strauss standing there. By stepping up to Silas because you couldn't let Reid be hurt, and a whole number of other examples I can give you, and they know the biggest sacrifice you made was standing up to Doyle, and protecting not just the team, but Declan as well. It's why Hotch and I agreed to help you, and the team hated us just as much for it once they found out. It wasn't just your decision, it was ours. I get that you want to protect me now, but you've also got to learn to trust me, trust my decisions.”

“I do trust you.” Emily sighed. “I'm just not used to this, do you have any idea how many times I've cried unashamedly in the privacy of the bathroom. Watched when tears have mingled with blood, letting them fall, unable to stop because I've not had anyone to let in to share it." Emily choked back the tears. “Even growing up I've done things I hate myself for. There can be no joy for me, until the day I can hold my head up and I don't know if I ever can. There are things in my head, things that make me feel shame, swallowing me.” Emily continued to fight back tears as she spoke. “There are times when I can't stop going down that path, and that's when insecurity swells right up to the surface, and not only do I find I'm breathing, but I'm seething; in the same breath. The anger just seems to expand in my head, at myself for being so weak, and then I get angry because I'm angry, how stupid is that!” Emily laughed joylessly, “I have to take control, and close it down, or it'll kill my mind. I don't know how to cast all my sins away. I need some forgiveness but I don't know how or where to ask for that sort of cleansing.” Emily was openly crying now as she spoke, and JJ found she was rocking Emily, trying to bring her as close in as possible.

“For a start, we all carry burdens from our past. As for us, I don't think there has ever been anything normal in our friendship or relationship. We've fallen in love, and I don't know about you, but it feels painful in its intensity. I've never had the experience of feeling my chest tighten, or tears fill my eyes like they have tonight. All because of the way you can just look at me, let alone when we touch each other. Its stuff I'm not used to dealing with, and it scares me as well. I'm telling you, we've not had sex, we've made love. I expected awkwardness, to fumble and yet it was nothing like that. We added to the emotional level we've had with a physical one, and its as if we've been there before. We're both discovering another world, and that's to let someone we love in to our life, unconditionally. It is completely separate to anything I've ever had in my life except for when I had Henry. You, Emily, you are the one who has opened up something I didn't even know existed before I met you. I was content with my life, and now I realize it wasn't complete. It is now. Don't underestimate the power you have Emily. You're the strongest person I know, and I understand you've always had to rely on yourself, and no-one else, and that its going to take time for those barriers to come down. But I'm sure they will, with me at least, and when they do, I'll always catch you as you fall.”

“I've killed countless innocent men, women and children.” Emily said suddenly, “How can you love someone like that?”

JJ tried not to let the shock of Emily's words show. “How have you killed people like that?”

“By giving those arms to Doyle, I wasn't stupid. I knew they would be used against others. I kept telling myself that by allowing one shipment, I was potentially stopping many more, I had to sacrifice some to allow more to live.”

“And you were prepared to sacrifice your life for Declan.” JJ gently reminded her. “And we still make those sort of choices every day at work. We let a case go, deciding one is more urgent than another, and yet we know with that choice, someone somewhere could potentially die and our choices aren't the right ones and I dare not even think of numbers over the years. Its the dark side of what we do, but without those choices, we couldn't save anyone. And even if a case doesn't work out as we'd hoped, at least we can try and bring closure to a family struggling to make sense of what has happened to them. We've all grown up with something in our childhood that has affected us today, as adults. You, me, Hotch, Garcia, Reid and Morgan, and yet we've chosen to survive, and not become victims of those circumstances. It gives us the compassion and empathy to do our job, and helps drive us forward. I'd rather have that, than go through life ignorant.”

For the first time in a while a slight smile curled up on the corner of Emily's mouth, “You do it again, and say the right things at the right times. I do love you, its just its a big adjustment I've suddenly found I'm making, and its not going to be without its mistakes. You do know that?”

JJ felt a sense of relief that Emily was coming back to her she reached and stroked her thumb against Emily's cheek, “I know, and I still love you, you get that don't you?”

Emily nodded and lent in to JJ more, feeling everything beginning to settle again. JJ watched as Emily's breathing regulated more, and she finally fell back to sleep, and only then did JJ allow herself to relax enough to do the same.

 


	14. First clues

**Chapter fourteen**

 

Emily groaned as she woke up, partly from stiffness but also from sheer tiredness.

“Coffee's made.” JJ sounded far too awake for Emily's liking as JJ lay back down on the bed and moved in to hug her.

“You sound too damn cheerful.” Emily grumbled as she pulled the covers back over her head.

“And you are far too grouchy. I never had you pegged for someone who hates mornings this much.” JJ laughed, “Now get up, before I kiss you and something wicked happens while my son watches from the doorway.”

Emily shot up, eyes wide, before she realized that JJ had been teasing her, and that Henry was nowhere to be seen. “You know I'm beginning to question how much I love you.” Emily said, the scowl not leaving, but she did begin to move off the bed.

“Coffee is already poured.” JJ left with a smirk on her face as she walked out. “And I've done the morning sweep for bugs and other possible intruders, as per your paranoid instructions.”

Emily got up, headed to the bathroom before grabbing a robe, and head for the kitchen. “I am not paranoid,” Emily said as she came through the door. “We can't be too careful.”

“I know,” JJ shook her head, “Although I think its a little much sometimes.” Emily rolled her eyes, but didn't verbally respond as she headed for the kitchen counter where the coffee was waiting.

“God I feel like I've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson.” Emily grunted as she drank.

“Thanks for the comparison. Not!” JJ joked back.

“Well you are prettier for a start.” Emily said with a smile, and grimaced as she felt it tugging across the cut and swollen lip. “Remind me, why are we doing this again!”

“To save the world.” JJ got up and came up behind Emily to give her a hug, and resting her head on Emily's shoulder. “And you can't resist saving the world.”

“Does this mean I get a superhero costume?”

“No, it means we've got to get our butts into gear.” JJ pulled away and headed to the bedroom to change. “That meeting is in an hour.” and she couldn't help the smile when she heard Emily sighing loudly.

Later that morning as they walked, Emily glanced up. “I don't think I've ever been to this coffee shop before.”

“Me neither.” JJ admitted, “and I thought I'd visited them all. Where are we to wait?”

“Under one of the parasols outside.” Emily looked around and couldn't immediately see anyone she recognized. “Lets get some coffee first.” and walked in. Once they had their order, they moved back out on to the wide sidewalk with the outside seating, tables with green or terracotta colored parasols. Finding a spot right on the front corner, not too close to any other seating, they sat down. They had hardly settled when Emily looked up, and seeing the brunette hair that she recognized, just nodded her head slightly. “Incoming behind you.” She said quietly to JJ, “and its our mystery locker room woman.” JJ nodded back, resisting the urge to look across her shoulder.

“May I join you?” The woman came up with a slight smile with a briefcase in hand.

“By all means.” Emily gestured with a hand. “Do you want a coffee?”

“No, thank you all the same.” The woman’s smile didn't reach her dark brown eyes as she spoke, unnerving both Emily and JJ a little. “Thank you for allowing this meeting.”

Emily tipped her head slightly. “We are intrigued.”

“Indeed. Let me introduce myself, I'm Athena.” She reached across and shook both JJ and Emily's hands.

“Athena, well, I admit I'm surprised.” Emily said as she lent back in her chair. “We've never heard of you doing anything with an outside team before. We do like your style and work though, as one professional to another.”

Pursing her lips, the woman nodded. “Thank you, and you're right I only ever go in house and apart from occasional recruitment, I don't look for other teams.”

“Well, we're more than interested then to find out about all of this.” JJ sat up with a wide smile, looking overly eager. JJ also noticed that there was a faint scar running from Athena's right ear lobe, crossing upwards across the cheek, and ending around the right eyebrow. She also seemed taller than JJ remembered, and JJ glanced down and saw she was wearing boots with heels. JJ looked back up, and Athena was watching her intently, obviously noting JJ's interest in her.

Then, breaking the eye contact, Athena brought her case up, and resting it on the edge of the table, she popped it open then pulled a file out, and if anyone was to walk past or sit down near them, it looked like another business meeting being conducted over coffee. “Here is a brief outline of the job I've been asked to do. Because of its complex nature and I admit against my better nature, I'm having to outsource another team, and since you're already in the area, with contacts I also need, it seems a good opportunity to offer this to you.” She held on to the file ever so slightly as she handed it across to Emily. “Of course, this isn't the full detail, its merely enough to give you the idea, since I don't want to compromise anything if you decline. I would also need access to your computer expert, because I don't have quite that sort of resource. I accept what you told Rebecca, but if you could let us know at some point whether she might be interested, and if so a price we can look at to then negotiate from.”

“Okay, but I have to warn you, none of us ever negotiate on prices, we either get offered something and we accept, or we look at the nature of a contract and set our price based on various factors.” Emily said, and the file was finally released fully. “We won't read this here, for obvious reasons. Apart from anything else, we will need time to look at it all, and decide if to proceed.”

“I wasn't expecting anything less although I would hope for an answer within 48 hours, 72 at most since I need to pass the information on, or recruit elsewhere.” Athena shut the case, and stood up. “Thank you again for taking the time to see me, and I hope to hear from you soon.” and without waiting for an answer, she was walking briskly away.

“She's certainly efficient.” JJ said watching her disappear in the crowd.

“Yeah, and that's one of the things that worries me.” Emily said looking thoughtful, a forefinger unconsciously tapping the file.

JJ looked concerned. “Why does it worry you?”

“You saw her expression when she first arrived.” Emily replied, “We know from experience this woman has no qualms about what she does. If she feels in the slightest bit threatened, real or imagined, she will kill without remorse.” Emily sighed loudly. “I've met too many like her before.” Before JJ could ask more, Emily stood up. “Come on, lets get back and read this thing.”

“Shit.” Emily sat back in her chair, stretching out, trying to pop her joints and release the knots that had settled in the muscles of her back. JJ got up and rubbed Emily's neck and shoulders, seeing how tense she was.

“How bad is it?” JJ wanted to know.

“Pretty intense.” Emily conceded, leaning in to JJ's touch, grateful for the relief it was bringing. “It looks like they plan to bring down the air traffic control computers at Dulles, and once the airport gets backlogged with people for maximum damage......” Emily didn't have to finish as JJ caught on.

“Jesus.” JJ's fingers abstractedly stopped moving as the implications of Emily's words sank in.

“That isn't all.” Emily lent forward and picking up the file, she handed it to JJ. “They are also looking at an assassination. On the attorney general, who they hope to get when he leaves his office. The airport is effectively a side distraction. A fucking big side distraction, but one nevertheless.”

JJ slumped down on the chair next to Emily as she began to read. “The explosion means the attorney general will follow a set routine, to be removed from possible threat, follow procedure, something that they can then predict...... “ JJ looked up at Emily worry etched across her face. “How likely is this to succeed?”

“A lot is going to depend on whether they have accurate information about movements of people if an incident such as this were to occur. And also how well they can disable the computer system.”

“Its why they want Garcia.” JJ took a deep breath. “What aspect are we being asked to participate in?”

“Your shooting skills.” Emily said carefully, “And if I'm reading this correctly, they want me to be back-up in case you can't get a clear shot, in other words they want us to do the assassination. It looks like they are confident enough in cutting the security systems to the airport itself, to allow them to distribute the bomb or bombs. It must mean they already have someone inside the airport in some sort of capacity. Trouble is, we don't know how many they have in there, it could be one, it could be five.”

“Two targets, two different locations in the city.” JJ sat back in her chair trying to work out the logistics of it all. “Why the AG though?”

“My guess, its more about the statement than the target. This is Washington DC, the heartland of American politics. The international airport would be a big statement in its own right. But the AG. Its not an easy target, but compared to the other agencies here, its a soft hit, but the impact would be huge.”

“Like the Oklahoma bombing.”

“Exactly, and that bombing is one reason that FBI buildings are not the target they once were because security was beefed right up. Sure, all Federal and State buildings have increased security, but the AG's office is still one of the lower risk categories. Basically, we can't give them all the sort of status or protection that we get in our building say at Quantico.” Emily ran her hands through her hair.

“Is there any indication this is foreign or internal?”

“Nothing.” Emily looked as frustrated as she felt by that admission. “One thing is for sure, whoever is behind this has the financial clout to pay for not just one but two teams, so right now, I'd say its most likely foreign but it could be home grown, and no way of tracking them. We need to get this back to the team as quickly as possible for them to analyze. We don't have much time.”

“I'll get the disposable.” JJ got up, and headed to the bedroom where a new cell was in her one jacket pocket. When we returned into the living room, she saw nothing but anxiety on Emily's face and JJ knew it mirrored her own expression.

“I can make the call when I go to pick Henry up.” JJ said. Emily just nodded, before looking up at JJ, her eyes filled with dread.

“I've got a really bad feeling about this one.” Emily finally admitted, and hearing and seeing Emily say that rocked JJ to the core. Even with Doyle, she had never conceded this sort of fear, and that alone made JJ's blood run cold.

 


	15. Hey Jude

**Chapter fifteen**

 

A day later, Emily walked through the doorway of the apartment, not really noticing what had happened. Her head came up slowly as she felt the cold of a gun muzzle meeting the side of her skull. She then saw that Athena was standing in front of a chair, where JJ was tied, her head bowed down resting on her chest. Trying to fight the panic, Emily drew herself up to her full height, making sure she didn't show any form of being intimidated or worse still, fear.

“What the fuck is going on?” Emily asked angrily. As she spoke, her hand was on her mobile and with care, she felt for the buttons, and hitting speed dial, hoped it would get through, covering the speaker to muffle any possible response. As she did that, JJ lifted her head, a look of defiance but also terror flashing across her eyes. Emily tried not to look at the bruising that was already showing on JJ's cheek and around one eye as well as a split lip, adding to the bruising and cuts from the fight between them, knowing she didn't need that sort of distraction right now but instead just tried to show confidence to help JJ.

“For today’s delight, we have Garcia on a roll. How may I help you?” Garcia answered her phone, but stopped dead when she heard there was no reply. She glanced at her monitors and could see it was the phone number that Emily had been given. Without wasting a second, Garcia sent out a message to the team, while concentrating on what she could hear.

“What's going on?” Morgan rushed through Garcia's door. She put her hand up to silence him, as she hit the speaker button on the phone. “I think our girls are in trouble.” Garcia said, the real fear in her own voice evident.

“So, did you know?” Athena turned and asked Emily the question.

“Know what?” Emily was genuinely confused, and let that show.

“That your oh so lovely Judith here is an imposter!”

Emily made no attempt to cover her shock at the statement and tried to think of what to say. She immediately answered back, “What you think this is some kind of cover story?” Emily made sure she put plenty of venom in her voice.

“Is she asking us for a cover story?” Garcia whispered, sounding frustrated. “But for what? They are solid.”

“Maybe not.” Reid's voice made Garcia jump slightly as she hadn't even heard him entering. “It appears there is some sort of issue we've not thought of.” Their attention was brought back to the conversation going on via the speaker. “Is this on silent mode?” Reid asked, and Garcia nodded. “Yeah, you can talk and it won't be heard. Its also a fully secure untraceable line.” she answered quickly.

“So you're telling me you didn't know that Judith is in fact an FBI agent? Someone I know gave me this.” Athena turned and showed a picture she had to Emily of JJ standing in front of some reporters at one of the numerous press conferences she'd done.

“So, there is a picture that looks like her doing that press conference, sure.” Emily felt her chest constrict in fear and prayed that the others could think of something to get them out of the mess they were in and she'd said enough to convey what was happening. She knew she could take out the guard, but not save JJ as well. She knew though she would sacrifice herself to let JJ get out of this alive if she absolutely had to.

“What are we supposed to do.” Garcia began to sound panicky and looked up at Reid and Morgan with tears in her eyes.

“I've got an idea. Set up an adoption certificate for JJ but under her alias name of Judith.” Reid said suddenly. “Make her a twin.” He added.

“What good is that going to do?” Morgan asked.

“It isn't common, but there have been documented cases where twins have been separated at birth and didn't even know of the others existence until some kind of circumstance brings them together.” Reid explained, as Garcia got to work as quickly as she possibly could. “Send it to Emily's phone and if possible a quick text to explain it. Then we'll need further background that will hold up if its looked at, but this should be enough for now. As well as a counter adoption certificate against JJ's name, I'd suggest we remove all record of Henry against her files, so that doesn't arouse suspicion. It would be too coincidental for JJ to also have a son even if we changed his name, born at the same time. Make it so that JJ is single, without children and that she has never moved out of the BAU so has no ties to the Pentagon. as we've already discussed, the BAU will be low on Athena's radar, but the Pentagon is a different matter and would instantly raise a red flag.” Reid looked at Morgan. “Can you think of anything else we might need to cover?”

“No.” Morgan sighed loudly. “Good work Spence.”

“I'm on it, I'll have main cover up within minutes.” Garcia replied, her focus now solely on what she needed to do. “Let's hope this works. Come on Emily, you've gotta sell this.” She said to herself as much to the others.

Emily tried not to flinch as Athena turned back around, and struck JJ hard, causing a cut to open up above her one eye as her head snapped sideways with force.

“What the fuck!” Emily went to move forward, but was immediately stopped by the armed goon to the side of her, as the gun pressed even more firmly against her head. She turned to face the woman, someone she didn't recognize but knew the type, not trained, just muscle to do a job. “Do that again asshole, and I will kill you.” Emily said slowly, punctuating every word. As she said that, she felt the phone in her hand vibrate. She carefully positioned it to read without raising suspicion. _Thank you god_. Emily sent up the silent prayer as she saw what Garcia had sent her.

“You really think I would get involved with someone without doing background checks.” Emily said, and as she spoke, her free arm moved, and in one fluid movement, she had disarmed the person next to her. Without hesitation, she put the gun against their forehead. “Don't even think it, I will not hesitate to pull this trigger.” She warned increasing the barrels pressure, keeping her eyes firmly on Athena as she spoke. “You really think I would be that stupid. I'm going to move my hand to bring something up on my phone. I do not expect a surprise or reaction from you when I do this, do you understand.”

Athena looked angry but just nodded. Emily moved, pretending to hit some keys as if she was accessing something on the phone's memory so it didn't look as if it was already there, and then put the phone out for Athena to take. “Judith is adopted.”

“What?” JJ couldn't hold back the word or the shock in her voice. With care, Athena took Emily's phone, and looked at the image of an adoption certificate. “Through contacts, I found out that Judith here has a twin sister, one Agent Jareau of the FBI. Neither appear to be aware of the others existence, because they were both given new names when they were adopted, and were raised in completely different areas, nowhere near each other. There is no proof either knew. And no, I haven't told Jude or anyone else for that matter, that is until now.” Emily finished. JJ's eyes widened in surprise, and Athena noticed the reaction.

“I don't believe you.” Athena sounded suspicious but did seem a little less sure, as she looked again at the image, which Emily took as a good sign.

“Fucking believe it.” Taking a chance her feelings were right, Emily then turned, and pistol whipped the woman next to her, who crumpled unceremoniously in a heap, before walking forward towards JJ. “And you can check it all out yourself.” Emily said, praying that Garcia would have had time to set up the full background before Athena started digging. Desperate as she was to get to JJ, Emily then stopped immediately in front of Athena, deliberately pushing the boundaries, bringing her head forward, so their noses almost touched, and maintained eye contact with a look of pure fury. “The next time you want to fucking mess with me and Jude, who I love unconditionally, or attack my family in any way, even if it is just the slightest hint that I get, make no mistake I will kill you.” Emily spat out every word and as she pulled away slightly, Athena stood there thinking.

“I will be checking this.” She finally said. “If I find out you're lying, you've just signed your own death warrants and it won't be a quick death.”

Emily had begun to move to untie JJ, but swung around angrily. “I've faced worse threats from people who make you look like a boy scout, so don't even try that crock of shit with me. Just fucking get out of here.” She said in a low warning tone. “And take that useless bitch with you and when you dispose of her, you better make sure nothing can trace back to here.” Emily gestured to the woman still lying prone on the floor, knowing she was sending someone to their death for failing in her task but couldn't allow herself to think of that right now.

“Are you okay?” Emily asked softly as she watched Athena pull the other woman up, and with deceptive strength, carry her out in a fireman's lift.

“Yeah.” JJ said, as tears began to form. “A little sore.” she then admitted as Emily began to undo the bindings holding her in place, noticing JJ's wrists were chafed and bruising was beginning to appear.

“I want you checked out by a doctor.” Emily insisted.

“No.” JJ shook her head. “I'm fine, really.” And without thought, a finger traced across Emily's cheek. “Thank you, for saving me.” she choked out the words, barely a whisper.

“Don't thank me.” Emily helped JJ stand, trying not to think about the feelings the movement of her finger had caused knowing they weren't appropriate right now. “Thank Garcia and the rest of the team.” She whispered into JJ's hair as she hugged her.

“I've lost the connection.” Garcia almost screamed as the phone cut off when they heard Emily talking to Athena about background checks. “What do we do?”

“We can't do anything but wait sweetheart.” Morgan said, not hiding his own worry.

“God, I don't know if I can.” Garcia looked up, “What if.”

“Garcia, you can't think that this.” Reid said, putting a hand out to cover one of hers. “We heard Emily, it sounds like she knew how to play it. If anyone can pull this off, she can.” He stopped talking as Hotch and Rossi walked in. “Status.” Hotch asked quickly, aware that something had happened.

“We don't know the full details, but it appears that Athena got hold of something to connect JJ to her work here at the BAU, specifically a press conference. We set up an adoption certificate and then sent it to Emily's phone, to try and show that JJ was Judith's twin, someone neither knows about.” Reid hurriedly explained. “We lost contact once we sent the image, we have to assume Emily cut the phone off, and it wasn't done by someone else. We're now waiting to see what happens.”

“Okay.” Hotch took a few seconds, “Good work, but the FBI background checks would have raised the twin as a significant find, and possibly a security breach because of Judith's background and upbringing. Can we negate that in some way?”

“I think so.” Garcia piped up. “I can put it down that there is a flag in the system, but because of no known contact between siblings, no action is to be taken, and if there was contact, it would be reviewed.”

“Do it.” Hotch was interrupted by an incoming text to Garcia, who immediately read it out when she saw it was Emily again.

“ _We r ok._ ” Was the simple message from Emily, and there was a collective sigh of relief. “ _Don't want to call in case Athena put some counter measures here we yet know of_.”

“Thank god.” Garcia sagged in her chair. “I was going to kill them if they didn't get back to us.”

 


	16. Loving

A/N – This is an M rated chapter. Truthfully, I wasn't intending this chapter, but somehow it happened, and I've decided to keep it in. Thanks again for the comments, I'm trying to get this updated as quickly as possible.

**Chapter sixteen**

“Come to bed.” JJ whispered as she hung on to Emily, who had come back after checking around the apartment to make sure Athena hadn't left anything behind. Emily seemed hesitant, and it made JJ smile slightly. “It wasn't a rhetorical question.” JJ had lent forward and her breath across Emily's ear was enough for Emily to shudder involuntarily.

“Your hurt.” Emily tried to rationalize before all her reasoning had gone out of the window.

“So make me better.” JJ's voice was low and husky, sending Emily's senses even more off the scale. “My mouth might be sore, but lips can still be kissed.” JJ's eyes sparkled; the double entendre clear. Emily suddenly realized that somehow in the short conversation, JJ had steered them in to the bedroom, and across to the bed.

A bright smile etched onto her lips as JJ could see the information about where they were beginning to dawn on Emily, and the blonde slipped her shirt off her shoulders and unbuttoning her jeans at the base of the bed, wiggling her hips slightly as she slide them down leaving them in a heap on the floor, her hair fanning out across her now bare shoulders in the movement, and Emily's breath hitched in her throat at the sight when she saw JJ wasn't wearing a bra. “Make love to me.” JJ whispered, and gently pushed Emily down on the bed. JJ's hands moved to begin undressing Emily, who's on mind was now focused on one thing only, and that was helping JJ with the task; seeing how JJ desperately needed this, if she were honest, that they needed this. Soon, both women were down to their underwear only.

“Are you sure about this?” Emily managed to gasp as JJ's nails began to travel across her exposed skin.

“Hmmm, without a doubt.” JJ spoke softly as she then moved and straddled Emily's stomach, where Emily could feel the damp crotch of JJ's panties on her skin. JJ then leaned down, her lips so close to Emily's it was torturous and it took all her self control to not lean in and crush them with her own mouth knowing it would hurt JJ. Without another word, Emily's hands began to move, lightly circling across the back and side of JJ, who groaned at the feeling, and inhaled deeply.

“Where do you want me?” Emily asked with a growl.

JJ looked at Emily, some surprise etched on her face. “Where do you think?”

“A girl sometimes has to check these things.” Emily said with a smirk, as JJ suddenly comprehended Emily was teasing her, and she hit the brunette's arm lightly. The desire that had been building finally snapped in Emily's head, as she managed to flip JJ around, and was now straddling her. Fingers tugged at JJ's panties and yanking them down and off with no finesse at this stage. Emily also took the time to remove her own underwear before beginning to trail kisses across JJ's jawline. JJ's hands came up and tangled in Emily's hair, moaning as she did.

“Please.” JJ's plea was so quiet, Emily almost didn't hear her. Her fingers continued to move across JJ's skin, and Emily couldn't contain the smile as she felt JJ's thigh muscles twitching as she began to move across from her hips, following the curve down. JJ's one hand moved, grasping Emily's, trying to move her towards their goal.

“Oh no.” Emily murmured, twisting out of JJ's grip and her fingertips crawled up JJ's thighs once more, skipping over her pussy to trace circles on her belly. At the point where she had touched the most intimate spot, JJ had let out an involuntarily gasp.

“God,” JJ managed to mutter. “Damn you.” JJ hissed as fingertips grazed her clit and opening but didn't stay long enough to relieve any pressure.

Emily moved her hand again, feeling how wet and warm JJ was, and she couldn't stop marveling how she made JJ feel like this.

“For the love of god, Emily!” JJ pleaded this time.

“What?” Emily knew she was teasing but couldn't help herself.

“Fuck me.” JJ hissed in response, all thoughts of nicety going out of the window.

“Well, someone has a mouth on them.” Emily moved and whispered in JJ's ear. JJ was about to reply with something less than savory, but her voice caught in her throat and she felt at least two fingers sink inside her and she was amazed at how easily they did.

Emily marveled how her fingers were instantly covered with JJ's juices, dripping off her fingers as she pulled out slightly. “You're so wet.” Emily heard herself say. As she spoke, JJ spread her legs wider, desperate for more contact again unable to speak.

Emily didn't hesitate, and pushed her fingers back in, right up to the knuckle.

“More.” JJ managed to pant.

“More what?” Emily managed reply, her mind beginning to lose all control of her actions.

“Fingers.” JJ pleaded, and moaned loudly as Emily inserted a third finger, filling JJ completely. JJ's hips moved, trying to move Emily's fingers as deep as they could possibly go.

“Faster?” Emily asked the question this time, her own breathing picking up as JJ responded to her touch. She looked when JJ didn't reply, seeing that her lover was completely entrapped with what was happening to her, unable to formulate anything, just what her body was telling her to do, so Emily drove her fingers in as deeply as she could, marvelling in the look JJ was giving her. How her eyes were completely filled with desire, her lips partly opened as her breathing escaped in ragged breaths. As her fingers moved, her thumb came across, and began to hit JJ's clitoris. At Emily's first touch, JJ almost screamed and as the pressure increased, Emily felt the first contractions beginning to tighten around her fingers. Moving with urgency now, Emily increased the pressure as much as she could, and within seconds her fingers were cocooned with clenching muscles, and guttural moans. JJ's fingernails dug in to Emily's back, and if they hurt, she didn't show it. JJ could hear herself, as her nerve endings were all on fire as she finally exploded, lights bursting in front her eyes, and she came with a ferocity she had never felt before or think was possible.

Almost as soon as JJ had gained her senses, she moved across to Emily, and without warning, she began raking her nails up the inside of one thigh and flattening her hand between Emily's legs. Her actions caused Emily to cry out, and JJ could tell how wet Emily already was, and that it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge.

“Please.” This time it was Emily's turn to beg, and JJ couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face and as Emily spoke, she lifted her hips, trying to increase contact where she wanted it the most.

The brunette cried out incoherently and arched her back when she felt JJ's fingers probing, feeling along her slick swollen lips and without warning, pushing inside her core. As JJ's fingers moved, Emily suddenly picked up how wet she was as she heard noises coming from the movement as they passed through the wetness. That made Emily even more aroused than she thought possible. Her hips moved again, trying to get JJ buried inside her, even though she already knew that JJ's fingers were moving against her cervix, that they couldn't go any deeper.

JJ's free hand came up, and her palm began to push against Emily's right breast, her nipple hardened already. Her fingers then moved, and began to pinch, enough to gain a reaction, but not enough to cause any real pain. Her hand then moved, and began to same ministrations on Emily's other breast, causing the nipple to harden even more on contact. JJ's fingers began to pinch in time to her fingers as they moved inside Emily, as slowly as she dare, not wanting to allow Emily release too quickly.

Emily then hit the point of hysteria, the scream ripping from her throat, her thighs clamping down, as the orgasm tore through her, intense and carnal in nature. As she began to come down from the high, Emily suddenly realized that JJ's thumb was wiping tears from her cheeks. Tears she didn't even know she'd been crying. Looking concerned, JJ's eyes locked on Emily's.

“I'm okay.” Emily managed to say. “Just, that was incredible.” JJ nodded her understanding, and rested her head down on Emily's chest, feeling Emily's heartbeat, the warmth of her skin, and for the first time since Athena captured her only a short time earlier, totally safe.

“I love you.” JJ whispered. “I knew you would help me.”

“I love you too.” Came Emily's muffled reply as she pulled JJ in closer, before kissing the top of her head, just enjoying the moment of peace, both comfortable in the silence that enveloped them.

Eventually, JJ and Emily rocked back, breaking contact as they fell further on to the pillows. After a few minutes, JJ moved and began to look for something.

“Have you seen the television remote?” JJ asked, earning a frown from Emily. “What?” JJ said as she saw Emily's expression. “The football is on!”

Emily propped herself up on an elbow and looked at JJ with complete surprise. “We nearly got killed this morning, we've just had mind blowing sex and you want the remote so you can watch football!”

“Yeah, its the Redskins!” JJ said as she carried on looking as if that explained it all. “I don't get the chance to watch them often.” JJ felt underneath a pillow on the floor. “Ah ha, there it is!” and she looked as triumphant as she sounded.

Emily couldn't help the laugh that escaped. “I could have understood a man doing this, but not you. Remind me to check the TV listings before we decide to seduce each other and have sex.”

“Huh?” JJ didn't even turn around.

“Nothing.” Emily said with a sigh and lay back down, but a smile crept across her face as she watched JJ's face, looking so intently at the television, knowing that before long there would be some expletives she didn't even think JJ knew being thrown at the television, as well as plenty of gesturing with hands and arms. Gotta admit, Emily thought to herself, that is one cute look. It suddenly occurred to Emily, anyone else, and she would have been upset, and yet with JJ she couldn't even think that. All she could think was how cute and typically innocent of JJ it was to do something like this, even with the bruising and cuts that were adorning her face and wrists. And that's when it hit Emily in the chest like a an 18 wheeler truck. She was completely in love, totally taken by the woman in the bed next to her, and she wasn't even scared by the thought like she imagined she would be. That it was one thing to say, 'I love you,' but to feel it, with this intensity was totally different. She just hoped JJ felt the same way.

 


	17. The danger grows

**Chapter seventeen**

 

Early the next morning, Emily walked across the area, watching the water from the fountains that surrounded her. She tried to calm her breathing, since the last time she had been here was when Doyle was chasing her and the old team down, and it was difficult to suppress the memory. She saw Hotch stand up, and noticed he had changed into more comfortable clothing, and sported a beard. She almost wouldn't have recognized him, except she knew it was the look he had adopted when they hunted Doyle after her fake death, even though he had gone back to his clean shaven look and suits almost the minute that was resolved. Perhaps he thought he was becoming too much like Gideon Emily thought, as she walked over to where the newspaper had been left before retrieving the cell phone. It rang almost instantly.

“Hey hotstuff.” Morgan said with a light voice. “How are our girls doing?”

“Okay, it's been a long and difficult 24 hours” Emily said with a sigh. “A little stiff and sore, but we're good.”

“I've got some information.” Hotch cut in to the conversation with his own phone. “Garcia did a facial recognition search on all employees and vendors at the airport, including all sub-contractors we could find.”

“All?” Emily couldn't help the interruption at the news. “That's a lot of names.”

“Precisely, but luck was on our side, and she got a hit.”

“Really?” Emily lent forward slightly.

“It turns out George Phillips has a half sister and they are so alike, the software picked her out. We have found out that her Mother had another child before marrying George's father. She effectively cut off all ties with her life before that, and the half sister was brought up by her biological father and his parents. It appears that at some point, George made contact, but we don't know how or where this happened. All I do know is they are definitely related, and the half sister is now working security at the airport. Her name is Jane Spearing.” Morgan said.

“She also seems to spend a lot of time around another employee, Randy Leonard. He doesn't have any record that we can find, but Garcia is looking in to it as we speak. We have placed a new employee of our own via Donald and his department in there for now, just another new security officer. We were fortunate a position had become vacant, so we were able to fill it.” Hotch added.

“Isn't using Donald's department a bit of a risk?” Emily queried. “I thought we wanted to avoid that if possible.”

“We do, however we felt in this instance they had the best training. We've also deliberately placed them in a division that doesn't immediately interact with either suspect. We felt it was a risk worth taking.”

“Okay, so I assume you want me to contact to take the job?” Emily then asked.

“Indeed. We'll be in touch again soon.” Hotch acknowledged, “And good luck.” He added before moving off and disposing of his phone in the nearest bin. Emily stood up and threw her own phone down in the bin immediately to her side, and her actions were mirrored by Morgan as he walked off. As she walked, Emily pulled her other cell phone out of her pocket. She waited for the answer phone message to kick in. At the tone, she left the message.

“We're in.” She said simply. “You can contact us on the numbers we gave you.” Ending the call before heading home.

JJ walked across and gave Emily a hug, as she poured coffee.

“How did it go?”

“Well. I'll give you all the information a little later. I've phoned and left a message with Athena to say we're in. Hopefully she'll call back shortly.” Emily moved to sit down on the couch before sipping her coffee which she then put down on the table, JJ following her.

“What about Garcia?” JJ asked.

“We'll see what they say. I'm assuming they want us to either contact her on their behalf, or ask to deal with her directly. We've allowed for both scenarios. If they want to contact directly, she's got the phone lines set up and secured. Apparently she did find that the hacker that Athena has used in the past is good, but to take out a system like airport traffic control does seem beyond their abilities. PG did say that she was also putting security in place to make sure their hacker doesn't try and infiltrate any of her systems, either to check her out, or just to try and disrupt her. Apparently most hackers don't like it when, and I quote” Emily made quote marks in the air with her fingers, “someone else comes to play in their sand pit and pisses all over it.”

JJ laughed lightly at the comment. “Well, we all know how Pen is with her binary babies as she calls them.” Just then, the one cell phone rang.

“That was pretty quick.” Emily said as she picked it up. “Hello?” Emily nodded confirmation to JJ that it was something to do with Athena. “We can do that.” and almost as soon as the call had been answered, Emily was putting it back down again.

“Well?”

“Hole in the ground.” Emily automatically replied.

“What?” JJ looked puzzled.

“Oh, yeah.” Emily realized what she had said. “You said 'Well'. I replied is a hole in the ground. It's a kinda family saying.”

JJ's eyebrows creased together. “You just said that...... when we're in the middle of something so important.”

“Yeah, sorry habit.” Emily looked across shrugging her shoulders apologetically. “Anyway, we've got a meeting back at Athena's offices in the morning. Looks like we're about to hear more.”

JJ honestly didn't know whether to laugh, or smack Emily on the shoulder at her comments. Instead she decided to rest her head in to Emily, who in turn wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in as close as she could, savouring the smell of JJ's hair as her chin rested on the crown of JJ's head.

“I am not looking forward to going back there.” Emily said quietly as her hand moved through JJ's hair.

“It wasn't exactly the nicest experience last time.” JJ acknowledged. “Hopefully this time it'll be paperwork and nothing untoward.”

“Trouble is, with a psychopath like Athena, who the hell knows. Garcia did tell us someone checked on that information about JJ and you, and we need to mindful that she hasn't fallen for the information. We can't let our guard down. We have to go, but we could also be walking in to a trap.”

“Wow, someone is little Miss pessimist today.” JJ poked Emily lightly as she spoke.

“Yeah..... lets be honest, its not been great at times today.....” Emily's voice trailed off, and JJ could feel the change in mood immediately.

“Hey, I've told you,” JJ moved to look straight at Emily sensing immediately what she was thinking, “You do what you have to, it doesn't make your like them, even though we have to sometimes think like that.”

“It....” Emily sighed as she tried to explain it to JJ, “You have have to remember, I know what this sort of experience takes out of me. I find little pieces get lost or go missing altogether because of what we might have to do.” Emily's voice faltered slightly. “I become something I don't like, someone who can turn off emotion with hardly a second thought, but I was so scared when I saw you there with Athena and her guard dog. I couldn't let Henry grow up without a mother.”

JJ stiffened slightly at Emily's admission. “For a start, you still maintain an important part of yourself. You said it, you do it with hardly a second thought. It shows you still give it some thought though and that makes you different. And are you telling me you would have.....” JJ left the question hanging, not able to say 'died for me.'

“I've told you, this isn't about me, its about the work we're having to do together and I know how it could turn on the slightest thing, something so irrational or out of left field we can't control it, and I need to know Henry is protected, that I......” Emily stopped talking as she realized that JJ was glaring at her.

“Don't you ever say something like that!” JJ said angrily.

“Like what?”

“That you're not as important or somehow more expendable. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Promise me you'll think twice before doing anything like that again. I'm not Declan, I don't need protecting, and I can handle myself. This is different because we are in this together. Was I scared? Yes, petrified, but I know we can do this. I know its something you've never faced before because we are now a couple, any more than I've faced it, but you do anything reckless, and I'll kill you myself!”

Emily huffed, trying to lighten the mood but nodded to JJ. “I still can't get how well you can read me.” Emily said honestly, as she looked right at JJ. “It's a little freaky.” the brunette added with a quirky smile.

JJ smiled back, snuggling down even more in to Emily her anger dissipating. “Its not that weird.” JJ then said, “I happen to think its cute.” trying to relax before the meeting to come.

“A little feeling of déjà vu.” JJ said, as her fingers interlocked Emily's, waiting for the door to be answered. Emily just lent down, and kissed JJ lightly on the lips, mindful of the cut. She looked up as the door was opened by Rebecca, who simply nodded and motioned for them to come inside.

“Weapons?” Rebecca asked as they walked in and she closed the door behind them.

“I'm sure you've heard of the small incident at our apartment, so I'm afraid we're not relinquishing control of our weapons this time.” Emily said pointedly looking directly into the CCTV camera as she spoke. Rebecca didn't say anything, but walked across to the reception desk, and pulled a phone off it's hook. She made no attempt to speak, but seemed to be listening instead. After a minute or so, she put the phone down.

“Fine. I'll need to search you and your case.” Emily nodded her consent, and gave Rebecca her briefcase, which was placed on the reception table and checked over, including they noticed a sweep for electronic equipment. Satisfied with what she found, Rebecca handed the case back to Emily. They also allowed a sweep of their clothing for possible wires or other surveillance on them.

“This way.” Rebecca said and showed Emily and JJ through to the corridor they had gone to before, only this time, she walked them through a door about halfway along, which opened up in to a conference room. Athena and George were already sitting down, obviously waiting. No-one made any attempts at introductions, so Emily and JJ just sat down where there were two files placed on the desk next to empty seats, with Rebecca taking the other seat next to a file.

“Let's begin.” Athena said without preamble, as she opened up her own file.

“First off, our fee is a million each, US dollars, half as an advance, the rest on completion. To be paid in to this account.” Emily said, and pushed a piece of paper that she took out of the case which she had placed and opened to the side of her.

Athena took the account information, which she simply put in to her own file. “That is acceptable and what we had allowed for since we noticed it tends to be your fee for jobs of this sort.” Athena looked up and watched JJ and Emily carefully. “We are also happy to offer the same amount for computer support.”

Emily looked at JJ, who shrugged her shoulder trying to look nonchalant, chewing some gum. “I'll have to make a call.” Emily looked back at Athena as she spoke.

“Of course.” Athena rested back in her chair, looking relaxed, but JJ and Emily both sensed that Garcia coming on board was the most important part of the days talks. Emily pulled the cell out of her pocket and hit Garcia's speed dial.

“Hello my princess, what can I do for you today?” Garcia chirped.

“Hey P, remember we discussed a possible job with you?” Emily replied.

“Of course.”

“The offer is a million.”

“Hmm.” Garcia looked up at Hotch who was in the room with her, expecting the call. He nodded. “Okay, you know where and how.” Garcia said.

“Thanks P. I'll let them know.” Emily ended the call without waiting for an answer. She pulled another piece of paper out of her case. “Account details and it's the same request as ours. Half up front, the rest on completion.”

“You're sure she can do this?” Athena said as she reached across the table to retrieve the paper.

“Do bears shit in the woods!” JJ spoke up with a smirk, deliberately smacking her lips together as she chewed.

Athena's eyebrows raised ever so slightly at JJ. “Indeed.” was her only response, her aversion for JJ's comment and actions obvious. “Our condition for this job is simple. You fail, then you die.” Her words and eyes both went ice cold as she spoke after a brief pause.

“Good job we won't fail then.” Emily replied with a sneer, and noticed with a little surprise, she seemed to getting under Athena's skin. The signs were subtle, but there. She filed that information away to ask JJ if she picked it up as well, noting that Athena obviously didn't like another Alpha female around, and potentially it was something they could use. It also told her that Rebecca was simply her second in command, and didn't have the authority that was always possible, despite all her previous army training. It was one thing to suspect it, but another to see it playing out in front of them.

“Let's get down to specifics.” Athena said sharply, turning a page in her file. “For security reasons, you are only getting times and outline information about the other attack for planning purposes, since that doesn't concern you, nor do the other team get information about yourselves and the part you will play.”

Emily and JJ both looked down and began to read, taking in as much information as possible.

 


	18. Slowly but surely

Chapter eighteen

 

“I'll be the third shooter.” Athena suddenly said and Emily's head snapped up.

“Hold on, we don't work with others with a shooting and you know that.” Emily said aggressively.

“You do on this occasion.” Athena replied, looking across the table setting up a battle of wills between her and Emily.

“No.” Emily said simply and began to stand up. “We're leaving.” and pushed her case closed, before she and JJ began to walk towards the door.

Just as she got to the door, Rebecca had got up, and with some speed had intercepted their route, blocking the exit. Emily and JJ both spun around.

Athena seemed to take a decision, and nodded at Rebecca. “You will do this alone.” Athena acknowledged, and motioned for them to sit down. Emily looked at JJ whose nod was almost imperceptible both recognizing Athena had just tested their commitment about how they worked, and seemingly they had passed since they were being asked back in, so they slowly made their way back to the table.

“Now, where were we?” Athena picked up as if nothing had happened.

JJ and Emily finally walked out, both taking deep breaths as they stood in the alleyway.

“Did you notice Athena's dislike of another authority figure in there?” Emily asked as she held JJ's hand and they walked towards the truck.

“Oh didn't I just.” JJ replied. “You got her agitated all right. I admit, I was surprised to see she couldn't really hide it.”

“Could be she's not as used to having that sort of challenge to her authority, so it wasn't as automatic for her close her emotions down.” Emily said thoughtfully, before opening the truck, throwing the case on the back seats. “Coffee?”

JJ nodded, knowing that Emily didn't want to talk in the truck until they had a chance to sweep it for bugs or tracking devices.

 

* * *

“We've decided to take out the operation before they have a chance to implement the plan.” Hotch spoke down the phone which was currently linked to three others, Emily, JJ and Donald the following day.

“It will be the evening before.” Donald explained. “If we leave it to the day, we could risk them setting off something early. With the information we've collected, we don't think they can set up anything at the airport until the day itself. We're looking to storm Athena's headquarters at the same time since it looks likely she will be there finalizing information. We're hoping you'll already be inside for that.”

“We want you both on that operation, whether you've been invited in for a last minute briefing by Athena or not.” Hotch explained. “You know the internal layout better than anyone, and although we've obtained blueprints, coupling that with your own observations, you're still our best eyes once we enter.”

“I expect Athena to have some sort of escape area.” Emily replied. “One we can't see, but there are countermeasures all over that place.”

“We also expect that, which is why we will have marksmen on rooftops for a four block radius.” Donald spoke up again. “Penelope Garcia is also seeing if there is any information about possible work being done on the property or the immediate properties that stand out, or weren't officially passed.”

“Garcia will also do a trace on the money transfer once it happens, to see if we can't work out who is ultimately paying for this.” Hotch added. “While that won't be your immediate concern, we want to try and eliminate any possible situations whereby they might be in the country, watching what unfolds, and therefore interfere with our plans. Basically we don't want any surprises.”

“We both noticed that Athena is not happy with Emily being around.” JJ added, “And she certainly doesn't like me! I suspect she thinks I'm nothing more than white trailer trash.”

“If she does, that's good for us.” Hotch said. “If she underestimates you even slightly, it can be used to our advantage. Of course, we have to make sure we're not complacent and underestimate her in any way either.”

“When do you hope to hear from Garcia?” Emily then asked.

“She is working on it now.” Donald spoke up this time. “She said she'll let us know the minute anything pops up.”

“Right, unless there is anything else?” Hotch asked. When no-one answered, he simply closed his cell, and placed it in the nearest bin, walking away as he did.

“Kevin!” Garcia exclaimed as she walked in to her office. Kevin shot upright, looking guilty. “What are you doing?” Garcia's eyes then narrowed, looking suspicious.

“I....” Kevin backed up a little, looking nervous.

“You what?” Garcia walked forward, a file in her hand. “You were looking....” Garcia pointed at her monitors, “While I wasn't here.....” Garcia then stabbed at her chest with her pen, “Which you know.....” Garcia then stabbed the pen at Kevin the feathered top dancing manically, “Is explicitly against the rules of you being in here when I am not!”

“I....I....” Kevin stammered.

“What? You better have a good explanation.” Garcia walked right up to Kevin, looking furious. “My bark is nowhere near as bad as my byte..... my byte can get in your system without you ever knowing about it. Now get out of my office, and I swear to god, if you have seen anything you shouldn't have done, I will be putting a trojan in faster than it takes you to get back to your office.”

“Okay.” Kevin put his hands up in surrender. “I didn't see anything I promise. I was just wondering what you were working on? I appreciate your coding, its just so......sleek and sexy. You know how much I appreciate it.” He whined.

“Out!” Garcia stabbed him with her pen again. “And you can forget about tonight as well.”

“But.....” Kevin looked crestfallen.

“No. Out.” Garcia said as she moved to get to her chair. She looked around as she sat down. “Why are you still here?”

“I'm going.” Kevin then shot through the door as quickly as he could, grateful that he had got out of there relatively unscathed nearly knocking down Reid and Morgan as they walked along the corridor. “Sorry.” He muttered before walking off, head down.

“Okay.” Morgan frowned, watching the retreating back of Kevin. “Baby girl, are you okay?” He then asked as they knocked and walked in to Garcia's office.

“Yes.” Garcia snapped, not looking up from her keyboard. “What do you want? I'm busy.”

“Erm.” Reid looked uncomfortable at the tension in the room. “Are you okay?”

“Morgan has already asked that.” Garcia swung around to look at them, but her temper soon degenerated when she faced them. “Yeah I'm fine, just Kevin doing something he knows is guaranteed to get my blood boiling.”

“Oh.” Reid nodded slightly. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, well, these things happen. So what can I do for you?”

“Hotch wanted to know if there was any movement on the money yet?” Morgan asked, placing a hand on Garcia's shoulder as she moved back to face the screen, giving it a slight squeeze as he did.

“Nothing. We didn't get given exact dates for the deposits though. I've got a program running so if I'm not here, and it gets put in either account, the trace will begin automatically. So far I've also come up blank on work around Athena's building, but I'm still checking against work permits, no matter how obscure they might seem. Its just a lot to process because I'm having to go back a long way because we don't know how long she has been there.”

“Okay, well if you do get anything....”

“You'll be the first to know my chocolate Adonis.” Garcia replied with a smile and Morgan squeezed her shoulder again.

“I appreciate that cupcake. You take care now.” and Morgan walked out of the office, with Reid following.

* * *

 

Emily and JJ sat at the bar, both having decided to go out for a night, needing the distraction. The bartender walked up towards them, asking what they would like to drink.

“Beer and white wine.” Emily asked, as they made themselves comfortable. He came back with the drinks, and Emily could see the question on his face, but he obviously didn't want to ask outright.

“Car accident.” She looked at him. While the make-up had helped, their faces still bore the scars from recent events.

“Ouch.” He said with sympathy

“No biggie.” Emily said with a smile. “You should see the car though.” The barman nodded, and moved off as another customer put an order in.

“Nuts?” JJ asked as she pulled some towards them.

“Yes.” Emily replied, without a twitch. JJ looked up, a smile crossing her face.

“Yes, your nuts, or you'll have some?” JJ asked.

“I am.” Emily laced her fingers through JJ's, “Nuts about you.” What the F..... Geez Emily, you sound like a teenager with the worst pickup line ever!

“Oh my god!” JJ laughed. “That was so corny!”

“It was wasn't it.” Emily laughed as well. “But it made you laugh.” Emily's eyes twinkled as she spoke.

“Touché.” JJ acknowledged.

Still smiling, Emily nibbled on some nuts and noticed the dart board across from them was unused, “Fancy a game?”

“What kind of game did you have in mind.” JJ winked.

Emily laughed, “The kind of game you're thinking about right now can wait till later, I meant darts.”

“You really want to get your ass kicked?” JJ said as she slid off her stool and began to walk across to the board swaying her hips as she went, before she grabbed two sets of darts, expertly weighing them out in her hands as she decided on one set, handing Emily the other.

“The ass kicking can wait as well.” Emily said with a smug expression. “I just like how that top rides up as you throw one of these things.”

“Oh you do,” JJ licked her lips, watching Emily's reaction at the gesture with a stifled laugh. “I better put on a good show then.” as she turned, and immediately hit the treble twenty. Swinging back she grinned madly at Emily. “Your toast.”

“If I'm toast, I'm so looking forward to you eating me later.” Emily lent down and spoke in a low whisper, just as JJ threw her next dart, which spectacularly managed to miss not only its intended place on the board, but the board altogether.

JJ swung around, and planting both hands on Emily's chest, pushed her back. “Cheating will not be tolerated.” JJ muttered, trying not to think where her hands had actually landed, since she had just pushed out without thinking.

“Cheating?” Emily raised her eyebrows, looking as innocent as possible. “I was just making conversation.”

“Go make it somewhere else.” JJ answered, “Otherwise that toast will be left to go stale.”

Emily barked out a laugh, and settled down on a chair near the board. “See, I'm nowhere near you. Take your best shot.” and regretted the comment as once again treble twenty was hit. Then she got up to take her turn skimming her girlfriends ass with her hand as she walked past her. JJ's whole being responded to one single touch as she moaned softly to herself. Emily smirked with satisfaction and strode up to take her shot. JJ watched and decided to play fair, after all her partner needed all the help she could get she thought to herself. Then JJ gawked as Emily's first dart landed smack bang centre. “Bullseye!” Emily shouted pumping her arm.

“You do know the bullseye isn't the highest score you can get.” JJ said softly, leaning in, her lips just brushing Emily's ear. Emily jerked at the contact.

“Hey, no cheating.” Emily raised an eyebrow at JJ, “Remember!”

“Oh I'm not cheating.” JJ said with a swagger to her step as she moved away, “Just letting you know a fact.”

“I know the scoring.” Emily said, as she lined up another dart. “And she shoots and scores.” as the dart hit treble twenty. “You were saying?” Emily looked back at JJ with smug satisfaction.

“Sheer luck.” JJ answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

“No luck involved.” Emily said, as she threw the last dart, which hit just one to the right of the twenty area. “Damn.”

“See, luck.” JJ smirked as she moved up to throw again.

Must not stare Emily thought as her eyes were drawn to JJ's stomach as her top rode up when her arms went up in triumph at winning yet another game.

“Earth to Emily?” JJ pushed her hip against Emily's, bringing her out of her trace.

“Huh.” Emily muttered. _Way to go Emily, reduced down to single word..... Oh.My.God._ Emily sat there floored as JJ swung a leg around and perched on her lap, facing her.

“Cat got your tongue?” JJ lent across, affording Emily a view down her top.

“No.” Emily managed to get out, trying desperately to not drag JJ in and do something that would not only embarrass them, but potentially get them arrested. Ah hell Emily thought and grabbing JJ, shared a scorching kiss barely hearing some of the whistles and calls as well as occasional clicks from phone cameras being used from other patrons in the bar.

“What.... I...... Err.....” JJ sat there dazed once Emily broke away.

“Cat got your tongue?” Emily said, her voice throaty with desire. JJ just looked at her, and without a backward glance, was pulling Emily out of the bar.

“You'll find it is still in working order when we get home.” JJ managed to gasp as they shared another kiss outside. Emily shivered with anticipation, and stood transfixed at the look JJ had given her. It was a look that could make her do anything, even in a public street. Finally, Emily got her feet moving, and got near where they had parked the truck, and Emily had to fight the urge to fling JJ up against the hood there and then. JJ turned around as she approached the drivers door, before unlocking it, and climbing in.

How the hell does she make even getting into a truck so damn sensual Emily wondered, before shaking her head to clear it, and climbing in the passenger side to join her. Silently they drove back, each occasionally throwing the other a look, but neither able to say anything. They finally parked up, and JJ was first out. “You coming?” JJ asked before she fully shut the door.

“Oh soon.” Emily croaked, as she fumbled to undo her seat belt. “Dammit, I'm a self conscious, bumbling idiot around her.” Emily muttered under her breath as she finally managed to get out, and step away from the vehicle, which JJ then locked with a push of the key fob. Emily jogged to catch up with JJ as they approached the elevator, and without warning, grabbing belt loops, she pulled JJ in to her own waist, before kissing her. They finally broke off when they heard the elevator doors opening. Relief there was no-one to greet them this time, they walked in, holding hands, before making their way back to the apartment and a night where neither got as much sleep as they might have wanted, but they didn't care.

 


	19. Going down.

**Chapter nineteen**

 

“Nervous?” Emily asked as she held JJ's hand.

“Absolutely terrified.” JJ admitted.

“Here are your vests.” Morgan walked into the room they were standing in, handing across some lightweight vests for them both. “They should fit under your shirts without loss of movement or raising suspicion. They will take a 9 millimeter bullet not much more, but better than nothing.”

“Thanks.” Emily took hers, and watched, worried again at how JJ was dealing with it.

“Are you okay?” Morgan asked, sensing an undercurrent between the two women.

“Yeah,” JJ gave him a weak smile. “Just more at stake, you know.”

Morgan's eyebrows knotted together at the statement, Emily looking on, trying not to bring attention to JJ's words, knowing they gave away more than she had intended.

“What do you mean, more at stake?”

Damn it, he asked the question, Emily frowned. She sighed, and squeezed her hand as JJ realized the mistake.

“You know, just all these people.... if the bombs detonate tomorrow......” JJ said rather too quickly.

“Oh no, that's not what you mean.” Morgan said firmly, “Profiler, remember.” He pointed to his chest as he spoke.

JJ looked up at Emily, her eyes pleading for help. “If we tell you, you have to promise it won't go any further.” Emily spoke up.

Morgan looked surprised, but nodded. “Sure, whatever you need.”

“It's just this assignment,” Emily pushed her free hand through her hair nervously, “it made JJ and I aware that we had feelings towards each other, that we're more than just good friends.”

“Oh.” Morgan's eyes widened with surprise as the implication of the statement began to sink in. “Oh..... So, you and JJ are?” He left the question hanging.

“A couple, lovers, take your pick.” Emily admitted with a nervous laugh that surprised even her.

“Wow.” Morgan laughed lightly. “Hey, that's great.” he concluded with sincerity.

“Garcia knows.” JJ added.

“Why am I not surprised by that!” Morgan grinned.

“We don't want the rest of the team to know, not yet.” Emily explained. “For a start, we don't want to pulled off this assignment, even though we've already faced Athena. Try explaining to Hotch we can still do the job, I know he'll argue we can't even though we know we can, and we've invested in this, there is too much at stake. We also want to see how it progresses between us, away from the intensity of the case, and we have to try and work out if we are going to hit with the no fraternization rule, and if we can counter it in any way.”

“Of course.” Morgan nodded. “Are you sure you're going to be able to do the job though?” He asked anxiously.

“Yeah.” JJ said. “ We can't afford to let our feelings get in the way, we know that. In some ways, we're all already like family, we all hurt if someone is injured. So it hasn't changed on one level, even though on another level it has. It's just one hell of a way to start our relationship off.”

“You certainly don't do things by half, either of you.” Morgan admitted. “Secrets safe with me, I believe you are okay to do this. You both know I wouldn't hesitate to tell Hotch or Rossi if I thought otherwise.”

“Yeah, we do, and it means a lot.” Emily said, “Now, if you don't mind.” She then held up the vest and swung it in front of her. “While I'm more than comfortable with JJ eyeing up my chest.... and I know you've seen it all before when we've had to change in the field unexpectedly.......” Emily's eyebrows raised while she smirked.

“Oh, yeah,” Morgan laughed. “A boy can try though, right? Two beautiful women an' all that.”

“Out.” And with a playful push, JJ sent Morgan back towards the door. “Never gonna happen.”

“My wounded pride.” Morgan pleaded back as he dramatically swept a hand across his forehead.

“You'll recover,” Emily replied with a wide grin. “Now scoot.” before she closed the door behind him.

Emily lent back against the door once she closed it with a sigh, looking at the vest she was holding.

“You know...” Emily began to say.

“We can't wear these.” JJ finished the sentence for her with a resigned look.

“Yeah, if we go in with these on even if it's Athena's final briefing tonight, it'll raise Athena's suspicions right away. If it was tomorrow, we could justify needing vests for protection in case something goes wrong with the shooting, but flags will go straight up with these now.” Emily shook her head. “And we know Hotch won't let us go in without them. Guess we'll have to get them off once we're in the truck before we go in.”

“Agreed.” JJ said, as she began to unbutton her shirt to place the vest on. “Lets just hope we make the right call.”

“Its the only one we can make.” Emily answered, pushing her nerves about entering a fire fight situation without protection, although it was something she'd faced before joining the FBI it scared her witless then, and nothing had made her feel any differently. If anything, since the last Doyle escapade, her nerves felt even more tightly strung than they used to in these situations although she didn't dare show that weakness to JJ, because she knew JJ was looking at her and the experience she had. Pushing everything back from her thoughts as much as Emily could, they both changed and walked out with a smile to each other.

“Ready?” Hotch asked as he saw them walking towards him.

“Yes.” Emily and JJ answered in unison as they stopped in front of the assembled team.

“Good. Garcia is tracking down the money trail from the deposits, and believes she will have it cracked soon, so we don't expect that to be an issue.” Hotch looked at Donald. “The airport team are ready to go?”

“Yes,” Donald confirmed.

Hotch looked at his watch, with Emily and JJ both checking their own at the same time to make sure they were properly synchronized. “We go in 28 minutes from now.” Looking back up to JJ and Emily he spoke directly to them. “That should give you plenty of time to drive there, get in and be ready for our arrival. And good luck.”

Nodding, JJ and Emily walked across to where the truck was parked, before driving off. Within 10 minutes, they were parked up in the alleyway where they normally stopped. Wordlessly, they both quickly pulled their shirts and vests off, leaving them in the back seat before hastily buttoning the shirts back up. Emily then lent over the center console area, lightly kissing JJ on the lips. JJ smiled into the kiss, savouring the moment of peace it afforded her.

“I love you.” JJ said softly as Emily pulled back enough to then rest forehead against forehead.

“I love you.” Emily mirrored JJ's words before moving back completely. “Let's do this.” before exiting the truck and walking across to the door, where with one last look at JJ a slight smile and checking her watch, she knocked.

They hardly had time to sit down at the conference table before Rebecca looked at something on her cellphone, which had just buzzed. “There is activity on the west alarm.”

Athena shot up from her chair, pulling a drawer open as she went. “Status?” She then questioned.

Rebecca had moved across to a laptop on a smaller table in the room, where she was obviously accessing relevant information. “Hostile. Number unknown at this time.” Rebecca's report was crisp and efficient.

Emily, JJ and George had all stood up while this was going on. Emily and JJ went to draw weapons, but neither had chance to get them out of their holsters completely as the stun grenade hit them.

“Son of a....” Emily swore as she staggered to her feet, trying to shake the disorientation off. She looked to her right where JJ had been, and saw she was also trying to get to her feet. Without thinking, Emily put a hand out to help JJ get up properly. As they both began to get their bearings, they saw Rebecca and George also beginning to gain their senses. Realizing her gun was on the floor, Emily managed to grasp it without losing her balance, although she had to fight the dizziness and nausea. She then pointed it straight at the other two women, trying not to let it wobble as she did so.

“FBI, your under arrest.” Emily began to say, noticing JJ's weapon was now also trained where hers was.

Looking up with disdain on both faces, Rebecca and George both went to draw their own guns. Without hesitation, JJ and Emily both fired, and both flinched to regain their balance at the noise from the gunfire, still suffering the effects from the stun grenade. Once they both had caught their breath, they walked over to the lifeless bodies in front of them, and carefully checked pulses, but none could be found.

“Athena?” Emily looked around, trying to work out where she had headed.

“Here.” JJ pointed to a trap door that had obviously been under a rug by Athena's chair.

“Damn it.” Emily muttered, but spotting a Maglite on Rebecca's belt, she bent down, pulling it off and was pleased to see it was working. “You ready?” She asked as she went to pull the trap door up as quickly as she dared. Waiting for JJ to nod, she pulled it open, and quickly shone the light down. Seeing wide stairs leading down, she looked up at JJ who came alongside her, and with a nod of the head, began the descent down.

Wordlessly they walked along a narrow, dank tunnel, weapons trained, the flash light sending strange shadows off the walls as they went, particles of dust filtering around them as their footsteps disturbed it.

“I know we looked, but this isn't good.” JJ whispered as they walked.

“Tell me about it.” Emily whispered back, keeping her eyes trained for any sign of Athena. “We just have to hope she isn't too far ahead, or that they catch her when she surfaces. Lets hope the team are following as well.” Emily then stopped talking, as she saw a bend in the tunnel. JJ saw it almost at the same time, and they both slowed their pace, before adjusting position, and nodding to each other they rounded the corner. The flashlight then picked up a similar set of stairs to the ones they had descended, so they walked up, and Emily reached above her head, being the taller, and therefore with the longer reach, checked to see if there was any movement in the trap door. She could tell it was moving, so looked at JJ, and quickly pushed upwards.

The cover flipped back and over on its hinges with a loud crash, sending dust and debris flying as it hit the floor. Peeking out as carefully as she could shaking off the dust that had fallen down on to her head, Emily kept her eyes peeled. “All clear.”

Emily and JJ sprang up from the tunnel, and in a well trained manoeuvre, they fanned out, one slightly behind the other as they took in their new surroundings. Satisfied there was only one access point, a door in the left corner, they moved across and Emily tested the handle, as well as looking to see whether it opened in or out of the room. She then quickly flung the door open, and they were greeted with a dimly lit corridor. Letting out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding, Emily walked out first, JJ immediately on her shoulder. Both their heads snapped up when they heard the soft but distinct sound of another door somewhere ahead of them closing.

Quickening their step across a very sticky carpet, they rounded another corner to see what was obviously an external door. Emily again did a quick assessment, and grasping the handle, nodded to warn JJ she was about to open it. Both could also hear noises coming from behind them, and they hoped it was the swat team backing them up, and not something they hadn't thought about. Taking a deep breath, Emily pushed the door open, and they stepped out into a dark unlit alleyway. Shining the flashlight around them, they could tell it was a dead end immediately to their left, so began to make their way carefully along one wall towards where the alleyway obviously opened out. They then heard a swat team behind them, and saw the teams own flashlights help light up the alleyway.

As they walked as quickly as they dare, there was suddenly a bright flash ahead of them barely registering it was muzzle flash, and a millisecond later, they heard the delayed noise from a gun being fired.

  



	20. What the hell?

**Chapter twenty**

 

“Medics, we need medics here now.” Morgan shouted into his wire as he watched the scene seemingly play out in slow motion in front of him, he swore he could smell the cordite from the gun, even though he knew that wasn't the case.

“Fuck.” It was the last word Emily remembered saying before blackness claimed control as her legs concertinaed underneath her and she fell. JJ and Morgan dropped by her side in tandem.

Morgan looked across at JJ who was desperately trying to staunch the bleeding from Emily's lower stomach area. He then looked up as the swat team swarmed past them and disappeared down the alleyway, leaving them in the light coming from two flashlights; his own and the one that had fallen from Emily's hand and rolled a little way from them when she collapsed, its beam bouncing off the wall.

He suddenly could smell the stale urine, decaying garbage, filth and even vomit that was around them, and it took all his self control not to throw up and add to the mix.

“We need to turn her, to see if the bullet is still in there or if its gone through.” Morgan said urgently. JJ looked up as if it was the first time she had realized Morgan was squatting alongside her.

“Okay.” JJ whispered, eyes wide with fear.

“One....two.... three.” Morgan counted down as they maneuvered Emily into position. He suppressed the hiss that threatened to escape from his lips as he saw the exit wound, reminding himself the exit was always worse than the entrance, but it afforded him little comfort.

“It's a through and through.” He looked at JJ as he spoke. “You concentrate on the front, I'll try and deal with the back.” JJ merely nodded as she kept her hands firmly pressed down, trying not to notice the blood that was seeping through her fingers and beginning to pool around them.

“Damn it Prentiss, you keep doing this to me.” Morgan muttered before turning around and yelling over his shoulder. “Where are those medics!” He turned back to Emily, pulling his protective vest and then his shirt off, trying to use anything to hand to stop or at least try and slow the bleeding. As he pressed the shirt material down, it was soaked in blood almost immediately. It suddenly dawned on him that Emily wasn't wearing the vest they had been given, but before he could question JJ about it, an ambulance pulled up in to the alleyway, the lights bouncing off the brick walls, giving off an eerie glow. It was then Morgan also saw blood coming from Emily's mouth; the panic threatened to overwhelm him, but by some miracle he managed to keep his head.

“Gunshot wound. It went right through.” Morgan said, stumbling back to give access to the medics. The one, whose name tag read Robert nodded and began his examination, while the other began to place wires and an IV in place.

"It looks like its gone through her right lung, entry at about the sixth or fifth rib; exit high up, almost certainly damaging her scapula as it exited her back. She has a pulse but its tachycardia, she needs fluids, a chest tube, and we need to get these wounds closed as quickly as possible. Open the IV right up, we need to try and get this heart rate down." JJ barely registered what the EMT was saying to his partner, but what she heard she knew was bad news, watching as the heart monitor began to register, which gave JJ some hope.

Morgan fell back on his haunches, looking at his blood drenched hands. He then watched as the medics continued to work on Emily, who looked as pale as Morgan thought anyone could without actually being dead, and that scared him. He then realized that JJ had moved and was staring at the scene as it unfolded, and Morgan knew from experience that JJ was going into shock. Just at that moment, Hotch came running up from the street his eyes immediately taking in the scene.

“How is she?” Hotch then asked as he stopped in front of Morgan.

“Its bad.” Morgan mumbled, trying to get his body to comply and allow him to stand. “It....” He stopped talking as the medics began to load Emily on to a board, and towards the ambulance. “Where are you taking her?” Morgan demanded. Robert looked back.

“We're preparing to meet the air ambulance. It'll be quicker, but they can't land here so we need to get to a location close by that allows them to, and they will then transport the patient to the Washington Hospital Center.”

“Emily, her name is Emily.” Morgan said to the retreating back of the medic as the doors were closed and they pulled away, and as he turned, he saw JJ swaying, her face a mask of fear, her eyes drawn down to the blood, his own ruined shirt and discarded gauze and wrappings strewn on the floor from where the EMT's had worked. He tried to wipe his hands down on his pants not wanting her to see the blood covering them, before moving over to her.

“She's gonna be fine.” Morgan said softly with more conviction than he felt as he placed a hand on JJ's shoulder, while his other arm wrapped around her waist to give her support. JJ looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

“I can't lose her.” JJ stuttered.

“I know.” Morgan pulled her in o a hug, as Hotch continued talking in his phone to someone. “Lets get to the hospital.” and he walked them across to the Suburban parked a little distance away where Hotch had initially abandoned it.

Hotch put his phone away looking stern, and walked across to join them. They all got in, Hotch in the drivers seat without saying a word before he pulled off, lights and sirens going to get them as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

Hotch looked at Rossi, Reid and Morgan once they were at the hospital having been shown to the operating room waiting area, as he spoke quietly. “We just have to hope that the impact on the vest helped slow it down.” As he talked, he looked across concern etched all over his face, not even trying to maintain his stoic façade he so often wore as he watched Garcia desperately trying to comfort JJ who was pale and shaking.

“She didn't have her vest on.” Morgan spoke up, Hotch and the others looking back at him stunned. “I don't know why, I haven't had chance to ask JJ about it.”

“We can't change it.” Hotch said with a loud sigh, “I'll ask later, when she's more up to it.” He looked back across at JJ and Garcia.

“I've never seen her this affected.” Rossi said softly.

“There's something you guys need to know.” Morgan's voice broke the silence. “JJ and Emily, they confided in me just before the operation to take out Athena's office.....” He began to explain, but faltered.

“Confided what?” Reid looked confused.

“If I were to guess, they weren't acting the part.” Rossi supplied as he looked back across.

“No.” Morgan admitted. “Its only been since they started the assignment, but they said it triggered something between them.”

“That helps explain it.” Rossi sounded sympathetic as he spoke.

“Their together?” Reid looked wide eyed at the revelation.

“Yeah, apparently Garcia knew, but was sworn to secrecy. They wanted to see how it progressed, and they also knew it was against policy.” Morgan said.

“We'll worry about that another time.” Hotch said firmly, “What they need right now is our full support.”

“Don't worry about procedure.” Rossi then said. “I wrote the damn thing, and I've already allowed it to slide with Kevin and Garcia. If Erin decides to make an issue out of it, I can make my own noise, and believe me, she won't want me to.”

Hotch's eyebrows raised at the comment, but he didn't take it any further.

“Did anyone contact the Ambassador?” Reid asked.

“Yes, she's out of the country and trying to get a flight back as soon as possible but it's likely to be 24 hours before she gets here.” Hotch answered. “I've also arranged for Henry to be at my home with Jack and Jessica, Hayley's sister, who is looking after them. I also heard before we got here, the airport raid was a success, but Athena escaped. She's in the wind.” Everyone looked shocked, and all heads turned towards Garcia and JJ.

Garcia was trying to keep JJ from losing complete control.

“How the fuck did it go so wrong?” JJ kept asking, looking at the floor, rocking slightly in the chair.

“I don't know sweetie.” Garcia said, keeping her hand firmly on JJ's arm.

“I can't lose her.” JJ looked up at Garcia beseechingly. “I've only just found her, I can't lose her. I just can't.” the tears flowing unchecked.

Garcia looked up just as Reid walked across.

“How she doing?” he whispered as JJ looked back down at the floor still rocking.

“I'm scared,” Garcia admitted keeping her voice low. “I think they might have to sedate her.”

“NO!” JJ screeched, hearing what Garcia had said. “I have to be here, I have to.” She looked up, her hand wiping her tears and nose as she did so.

“Honey, you're not going to be any use in this state.” Garcia tried to explain. JJ jumped off the seat.

“No.” She said firmly, “I.....” Her voice stopped as Hotch grabbed her shoulder.

“JJ,” He said with quiet authority. “You need to calm down, or you won't help Emily at all and I will get them to sedate you.”

Hearing Hotch's words seemed to finally penetrate JJ, and she slumped into his arms. “I love her.” was all she mumbled as she grasped on to him, as if he was the only lifeboat in the swirling sea.

“I know.” He replied quietly, as he guided her back to the seats. “We all know.” He then sat them down, and kept her in a hug, her head resting on his shoulder. “You need to try and rest, its going to be some time before we hear anything and Emily will need you refreshed. You're in shock as well and I know you're feeling scared, but you need to try and settle down.”

JJ simply nodded into his shoulder, and feeling the movement he looked up at the rest of the team, who all seemed to visibly relax seeing JJ finally calm, albeit only by a small amount.

A short time later JJ began to get up, Hotch and the others looking surprised by her movement. “I need some fresh air.” JJ said as way of explanation.

“Need company?” Garcia asked, beginning to rise from her chair.

“No.” JJ put a hand up. “I just need to get some air, alone. I've got my phone if you....” JJ bit back the tears, “If there is any news.”

Garcia tried not to look hurt, sensing her friend needed her to accept the decision, so she sat back down slowly. Smiling her thanks knowing how much it pained Garcia to not come with her, JJ began to walk down the corridor towards the elevator. Once inside, she punched the button for the ground floor, desperate to get out of the hospital atmosphere, grateful when she finally managed to get through the doors of the ER, allowing the cold night air to hit her face.

She had barely made it outside when the tears she'd been holding back again finally began to fall. JJ felt her knees buckle, and she stumbled, her shoulder catching the wall of the hospital. An EMT who was tidying up in his ambulance after bringing a patient into the ER noticed what had happened, and rushed over.

“Are you okay? Are you bleeding?” He asked quietly, holding JJ's elbow to help steady her.

JJ looked up, her eyesight blurred by the tears that were now streaming down her face unchecked. She wiped her face furiously, trying to clear her vision, unable to do more than nod and mutter “I'm okay,” concern still etched on the EMT's face.

“Here.” He guided JJ to a bench just a few feet away and she sat down heavily, trying to regulate her breathing, knowing she was on the edge of a panic attack.

“Is there anyone I can call?” The voice was calm, reassuring, giving JJ more strength than she realized. She swallowed hard, blinking a few times to clear her tears.

“No. It's my partner..... ” JJ finally managed to say feeling more in control as the tears stopped. “I'll be fine. I just needed.....” Her voice trailed off.

“If you're sure.” The EMT still looked worried, but had backed off slightly, giving JJ more space, which she took as a good sign. Putting on a slight smile, she looked right at him to convey the notion she was back in control.

“Honestly, I'm okay now.” The voice held more conviction that she really felt, but she really did feel better.

“Okay, well I'll be over there.” He turned and pointed at his ambulance, “For a little while at least while I tidy up and until we get a call out.”

“Thank you.” JJ sounded sincere, and stood up. “I better get back inside.” and she began to walk back into her own version of hell.

  



	21. Escaped

**A/N** – First I must say thanks to a family friend who gave me help ages ago with some information about medical stuff for something else I wrote which I'm using in this fic.

 **Chapter twenty one**

Taking a deep breath, JJ walked out of the elevator and down through the double doors that lead to the OR waiting rooms. Heads swivelled around on the sound of the doors opening, and everyone relaxed when they saw her walk in with purpose. JJ sat back down next to Hotch and Garcia. She looked at Hotch.

Her question surprised him. “What happened with Athena?”

JJ got her answer immediately by the look in Hotch's eyes, but she held her stare, wanting to hear him say it.

“She escaped.” Hotch admitted, his voice apologetic.

JJ's face hardened at the news. “How?” The word was almost spat out and Hotch winced at the anger and betrayal conveyed.

“We are still looking in to it.”

“You had it locked down for four blocks.” JJ's manner was icy cold, her eyes no longer blue, but steel gray, and the rest of the team looked nervous. “Snipers on every rooftop we could get access to, vehicles on pretty much every corner or nearby alleys. We were this close,” JJ motioned with her thumb and forefinger to show a small gap between them. “This close when swat went past us, and you're telling me she escaped.” JJ couldn't stop the rise in her voice as she spoke, fighting down the anger as much as she could.

“We don't know what happened. It could be she had help or prior knowledge from someone close to the operation or in law enforcement.....” Hotch wasn't allowed to finish.

“Emily could die because someone messed up.” JJ knew she had to stop her tirade, so shut up, her teeth clenched so tight, she thought she would shatter some. Hotch looked at JJ, his own features beginning to harden.

“She wasn't wearing her vest.”

“Don't you fucking dare try and turn this around on Emily.” JJ's anger was now unleashed in a torrent, and Garcia put a hand out on to JJ's arm, but it was shrugged off. “Just for the record, we both took our vests off. We knew if we wore them it could tip our hand. Had you just asked instead of ordering us to wear them, you would have known that. Emily is experienced in these situations, it's why she was invited to do the job, and yet not once did you actually ask for her opinion on this.” JJ stood up, and walked over to the corner, unable to look anyone in the eye.

“JJ.” Morgan tried to talk, but Hotch put a hand up to stop him.

“No, she's right. We, rather I, made the mistake of assuming something, when I should have asked. I made the mistake I tried to instil in everyone else, and that was don't underestimate Athena. I'm sorry, I failed with that.” Hotch sounded as weary as he looked.

Morgan glanced across from Hotch to where JJ was still standing, who was hugging herself, looking scared, angry and so alone he didn't know what to do.

“JJ, sit down.” Rossi got up and walked across to JJ, putting his hand out and gently took her elbow. The touch seemed to bring JJ out of whatever trance she was in, and although her eyes hardened again at the contact, she gave a curt nod, before sitting back down. Garcia moved to once again be near her friend and simply put a hand on JJ's knee, who allowed the contact with a look of thanks.

“She's going to be fine.” Garcia whispered. “She's got you and Henry to live for.”

Hearing what Garcia said took all remaining fight out JJ who slumped back in to her chair, bringing the palms of her hands up to rub her face down.

“I hope to god you're right.” JJ spoke so softly, Garcia almost didn't hear what she had said.

“I know I am, Emily's a fighter.” Garcia said with as much conviction as she could muster.

Unable to reply, JJ just tipped her head back and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the images of Emily in the alley that seemed to be seared in to her retinas.

Garcia squeezed JJ's knee again. “Sweetie, while you were out, I got you some scrubs to change in to.”

JJ's eyes opened, and she looked down, and saw just how much blood stained her clothing. She could understand the EMT's concern now down at the ER entrance, and it brought a slight smile to her face as she remembered his worry.

“The rest room's over here.” Garcia stood up, and pointed to a door just across the corridor. She moved and pulled some scrubs that were in a folded pile underneath the chair she had been sitting on previously. JJ stood up, taking them from Garcia.

“Thanks, especially for earlier when I left. I know how difficult it was for you to let me go on my own.” JJ said with a weak smile as they walked the short distance to the rest room door. JJ stopped, and pulled Garcia in to a quick hug, partly to avoid transfer of any stains across to Garcia's clothing. “I'll be as quick as I can.” before she disappeared through.

Garcia watched the back of JJ, before she moved to the waiting area, as she walked across to Morgan, who looked up her questioningly.

“What?” Morgan looked genuinely perplexed by Garcia's presence.

“I suggest you do the same.”

“Do the same?” Morgan repeated.

“As JJ.” Garcia said with a shake of her head that projected a very clear message. _For a profiler, you are so dumb sometimes_. “Get a change in to some scrubs.” Garcia pointed down to his own pants and the bulletproof vest he had just pulled on before leaving the alley. “While I do appreciate you half naked, and at any other time, I would drool uncontrollably, now is not the time.” Garcia's eyebrows shot up, and Morgan actually laughed, despite everything.

“One change of clothes coming up.” Morgan rose, and he lent down and placed a kiss on Garcia's cheek. “Have I told you I love you Babydoll.”

“Indeed you have, but not enough.” Garcia lightly tapped his arm, “Now go.”

Morgan didn't need any further prompting and walked off to see if he could find someone to help him in his quest for a change of clothes. Garcia sat back down with a smile that she gave to everyone, who couldn't help but smile back.

JJ stood at the sink, barely recognizing the woman who was staring back at her in the mirror. She was desperately trying to fight back yet more tears that threatened to overwhelm her again.

 _Emily needs me to be strong_ JJ thought and with a sigh, she began to clean herself down as best she could using just a sink and rest room soap. She stepped out of her clothes and standing there in her underwear, she quickly pulled the scrubs on. She then balled her other clothes up, and for a second felt like just throwing them in to the trash can, but her training held her back, as she wondered if they might be needed by the crime scene unit that would undoubtedly be crawling through Athena's offices and the alley now with a fine tooth-comb.

Swallowing hard, JJ walked back out in to the corridor, noticing that Morgan had also now changed in to some scrubs. With the slightest of smiles, JJ moved past him and dropped her clothes down in a pile next to one of the hard plastic chairs where she sat down, pulling her knees up, hugging them before she rested her chin down on the top, closing her eyes lightly.

No one spoke, and although muted, it was never fully quiet, and every sound seemed amplified. Machines could be heard whirling in the distance, as could the sound of people's feet as they moved around. Wheels squeaking almost imperceptibly from chairs, beds or gurneys being moved could also be heard. The smell was also unmistakable. Sterile, yet harsh on the nostrils it seemed to invade even more than normal. Everything felt surreal, as if they were in a bad dream and would wake up, only JJ knew this wasn't a bad dream, and she couldn't just wake up and will it all away. JJ closed her eyes tighter, as the blood seemed to pound in her ears.

I will not do this JJ thought, and she was reminded of when she was at the Hankel house bathroom, after being bitten by the dogs while Reid was being held captive.

_'How come none of this gets to you?'_

_'What do you mean?' Came Emily's guarded reply._

_'You come off a desk job; now suddenly you're in the field surrounded by mutilated bodies and you don't even flinch.'_

_Hotch quietly came up behind them. 'She's right. You've never blinked.'_

_'I guess, maybe I compartmentalize better than most people.'_

Of course, I now know that Emily was lying JJ thought as she felt more tears on the corner of her eyes, so she tipped her head back as far as it would go.

The full implication of Emily's statement rushed in to JJ's thoughts. How at the time, she had no idea of Emily's CIA training and she now saw the fear crossing Emily's face that her past might be uncovered by JJ's statement. How JJ always thought Emily had a strength that she possessed to go so deep undercover. How even now, Emily saw her time as a weakness, whereas JJ still thought about the strength of character it took to take on the assignment. The strength to then go and fight Doyle and save Declan a second time and protect the team, her family. That Emily was the most extraordinary women she knew, and she desperately wanted to know more of that Emily.

 _I just hope I can show the same strength_ JJ thought, moving her head to check the time. _Because dammit, I love you._

“God why is it taking so long?” JJ didn't even realize she had spoken out-loud, and her voice startled everyone.

“We'll know soon.” Garcia patted JJ's hand, her own eyes red with tears. JJ simply put her head back down on her knees.

“Jennifer Jareau?”

JJ shot up from her chair as if the devil himself was chasing her. “That's me.”

The nurse looked up from her clip board. “Can I have a word?” Her smile seemed genuine, but for a second, JJ felt her knees weaken.

“Oh god.” The words barely left JJ's lips. Seeing JJ's distress, the nurse immediately moved closer.

“I'm sorry. I've not got any news, but I need to talk to you about something.”

JJ nodded, trying to compose her thoughts. “Of course.”

“We can talk in the room just up here.” JJ didn't even look back at the team as she was lead down to a small darkened room, with a narrow bed, a chair and what looked like a small bathroom just off it.

“I'm Anna.” The nurse held out a hand, which JJ shook. “We are looking at Agent Prentiss's files, and we wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay.” JJ tried to hide her confusion.

“Are you aware of Agent Prentiss's wishes on file?”

“No.” JJ's eyebrows knotted together as the confusion increased.

“Do you know what an advanced directive and living will are?”

“Yes,” JJ scratched her forehead as she tried to retrieve the information she knew. “The directive allows someone else to take decisions on their care if they are unable to themselves, and the living will states whether someone wants to be on life support or not.” JJ pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off the headache that was now threatening to invade.

“That's correct. In Agent Prentiss's case, she has both an advanced directive, and very clear instructions that she doesn't want to be kept on life support beyond a certain time or treatment. She has you listed to be her advanced directive.”

JJ's knees finally began to give way, and the nurse immediately got her to sit down.

“I'm sorry, I would have hoped you knew.”

JJ looked up trying to maintain her focus. “No, I didn't know, I mean I know she's not close to her own family, her Mother is an ambassador and often out of the country so I can't say I'm surprised its not them, but I didn't know she had put my name down. And please call her Emily. How is she? I want to truth, no sugar coated version.” JJ's voice sounded raspy as she finally asked the only question she truly wanted answers to.

“I'm not going to lie, its been a very difficult time for the trauma team, but last I heard they felt confident she was going to be okay. Once in ICU, the following seventy two hours are going to be critical, and she will not be out of the woods by a long way. But the measures taken at the scene helped save her life.”

JJ wiped the tears that had sprung up. “Thank you.”

“Its my pleasure. Do you want a few minutes here once I leave? I can push the sign across to indicate someone is in this room when I go, all you have to do is push it back again when you go back to the waiting room.” Anna looked at her watch. “Even if Emily comes out of surgery, they will place her in the recovery unit first before giving the news. I suspect its going to be at least another hour before you hear anything, so you've got time to gather you're thoughts.”

“I'd like that.” JJ mumbled, “Thank you again.”

“No problem. I'll see you later.” And Anna left the room, closing the door softly behind her as she went.

JJ sat there for a few minutes trying to process the news she'd been given, before heading back out, where the others all gave her questioning looks.

“It was paperwork.” JJ could only say as way of explanation, which seemed to pacify everyone, who settled back down to wait.

“Emily Prentiss's family?”

For the second time in an hour, JJ bolted out of her chair as if not only the devil, but demons as well were after her. She immediately saw it was a doctor in a white coat this time, not a nurse, and braced herself for the news.

 


	22. Waiting game

**Chapter twenty two**

“I'm Jennifer Jareau, Emily's partner and advanced directive.” JJ's words were rushed. Her last comment drew raised eyebrows from the others, but no one questioned it.

Hotch then spoke up behind JJ. “Agent Prentiss's mother can't get here for another eighteen hours or so.”

The doctor nodded. “Can we talk privately?” She then asked but JJ who shook her head.

“We're all like family, and I know Emily would want them to hear what you have to tell me.” JJ explained. “If you can do that, I'd appreciate it.”

“Okay, that's fine.” The doctor said with a reassuring smile, as she extended a hand out that JJ shook lightly. “I'm Doctor Daphne Ross. Emily is stable and although the damage was extensive, it could have been a lot worse. Because of the damage, she's incubated to help her breathing and we've put her in a medically induced coma. Even with our best pain medication management, if she were awake it could cause more harm than good. There are fractured ribs, front and rear and we think the bullet ricocheted off one front rib, altering its trajectory. Her scapula, the shoulder blade, has also got some damage to it. An orthopaedic surgeon attended while she was on the table and has done some remedial work. She might need further intervention at a later date, but they will decide that and talk to you and her about it as needed. Her diaphragm and right lung sustained damage as did her lower intestine but both have been repaired successfully, so we've also got a chest tube in to help because of the lung damage, and finally, she had a contusion on her head where she struck it when she fell, but a scan has revealed no obvious damage. She did lose a lot of blood, and that meant it was touch and go for a while, but we have managed to avert the worst of the problems. She is to be moved to the ICU at any time, and someone will come down shortly. Because it's night-time, we can only allow one person in; only two during the day. Normally we have a strict policy of family only, but I'll see if I can't add some of your names to the list for the day visits because of what you have told me. Miss Jareau, because you're her partner, but also advanced directive we can allow you to visit at night. I assume you'd like to visit her now?”

“Yes.” JJ forced herself to breath. She's alive was all that had been running through her head as she tried to follow what she was being told.

“JJ, I'll bring your go-bag in the morning.” Garcia's voice startled JJ slightly, and she realized the doctor had left them and it was then she vaguely remembered her saying goodbye and disappearing back through the doors in front of her.

“Thank you. It's in my office at work.” JJ's eyes filled with tears again, but she was able to stop them from falling. Blinking them away, she looked back at Garcia. “And, I know you're my best friend, and I want you to be there later, but Reid.....” JJ didn't have to say any more.

“He and Prentiss have always been close and after the Doyle incident, he can visit first, I'll just bring your bag.” Garcia then pulled JJ into a hug. Just at that moment a nurse appeared.

“Miss Jareau?”

“Agent Jareau.” JJ automatically corrected them, and straightened up, as she swept her hands down the scrubs as if ironing out wrinkles, she felt her confidence beginning to seep back.

“Agent.” The nurse amended with ease as she smiled, “I'm Rose. If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to ICU.”

The others watched as JJ strode off.

“I'm going to place armed guards outside the ICU.” Hotch announced. “I also don't want JJ leaving there alone.”

“The hospital aren't going to like that.” Rossi said.

“I know, and I understand why. The patients and their families need and deserve respect and privacy ICU offers them. Since the ICU already operate a strict named list policy only, we can arrange to have pictures and names of everyone who would need access. We can then station guards outside the immediate area, and they won't have to stop anyone without cause. I'll also assure them they will be in plain clothes and have hidden weapons. They can be staggered down the corridor as well, so they look less obvious.”

“You think Athena is going to go after them both don't you.” Morgan could barely keep the anger about the idea she was going to try and get to Emily and JJ out of his voice.

“I do.” Hotch admitted. “She threatened them on two separate occasions, and I don't think it's coincidental Emily was shot. Athena is good, and we know she didn't like Emily's authority, while JJ was just a distraction but still a thorn now in her side. I don't think she'll assign this to anyone else either, she will want revenge. This is personal.”

“I tend to agree.” Reid said, “It's possible she's already staking out the apartment they used, and possibly trying to find out more about JJ and Emily's backgrounds. Do we know if either declared who they were on scene?”

“I don't know.” Morgan admitted. “We were too far behind them initially. I heard the gunfire from the conference room, but no voices.”

“I'll do some checks as soon as I get home.” Garcia piped up. “If she has gone looking for them in cyberspace, I'll know.”

“We'll need to find out from JJ later what happened. I'll use my visiting time to do an informal debrief with her. For now, I suggest we all go home, try and get some sleep and we'll meet back at Quantico at eight, which is a little under six hours from now.

“Erm.” Garcia stuck her hand up, getting everyone's attention. “I don't know if anyone heard, but JJ wanted Reid to see Emily first.”

Reid looked stunned and for once was speechless.

Hotch nodded. “Fine, Reid I believe daytime visiting begins at eight. If you can join us when you can.”

“Sure.” Reid managed to answer, and they all turned and wearily left the waiting room to head home.

* * *

 

“There is an intercom here.” Rose stopped a few meters short of some large double doors, which were obviously much bulkier that anything JJ had seen before. “It's linked to the nurses station and they will let you in if you need to go outside for any reason. The rest rooms are also out here.” Rose pointed to some doors on the opposite wall. “Less disturbance for the patients this way.” She added before walking forward and swiping a fob across a small panel, before entering some code, and the heavy doors then swung open electronically.

“The nurses station is here.” JJ noted an area pretty much central to them, with the room opening up either side. She could see it almost bent slightly, giving those who were at the station visible access to every space. “There is always at least one nurse on station if you need anything; Agent Prentiss is through here.”

JJ was led past two glass partitions, each with an ICU bed in, lights dimmed right down. One was occupied, while the other was empty. “We try to stagger the beds if we're not too busy, it affords more family and patient privacy that way.” Rose explained as she walked in to the third section, and despite being warned about everything she could expect to see, JJ was still shocked by all the wires, tubes and machinery that surrounded Emily.

“The chair over in the corner folds out. I'll bring a blanket and pillow for you if you want to try and sleep. One final warning, we'll be in and out quite a bit to monitor, change dressings and so on. Then from about six am, there will be a whole host of others stomping in and out for different reasons. The doctor usually does rounds at about seven am and nurse shift change is around about thirty minutes later.”

“That's fine.” JJ found her voice, and smiled to Rose, appreciating the way she had tried to lessen the impact of what she was experiencing.

“I'll just do some checking while I'm here, it'll give you some peace and quiet for an hour or so then.” Rose moved across to Emily as she spoke, picking up the charts that hung from the end of the bed.

“Thank you.” JJ then saw a chair next to the bed, and walked across to it, but didn't sit down, not wanting to block any movement of Rose's as she worked. JJ listened, and was surprised to hear Rose talking to Emily as she did various things as though Emily were awake. Seeing JJ's questioning look as she finally moved away, Rose smiled.

“They say hearing is the last sense to go in coma patients, and while there is still debate about whether someone can hear when this heavily medicated, we tend to talk to them anyway, just in case. We recommend you talk to her normally as well. I'll see you later.” And Rose disappeared, allowing JJ to finally settle.

JJ pulled the chair closer to the bed before sitting down. It was then, she noticed the restraints on Emily's wrists, and she shivered, remembering Rose's earlier warning, 'she is loosely restrained to stop her pulling any wires or tubes out. Even medicated, patients can move around, sometimes quite forcefully.'

Pushing her hand underneath Emily's, JJ closed her eyes, letting the rhythmic beating from the machines around her centre her thoughts. The sound of you being alive JJ mused as she finally opened her eyes again and squeezed Emily's hand gently before threading their fingers together.

“Becoming bit of a habit.” JJ finally spoke up, keeping her voice low, mindful of where they were. “First being speared like a vampire and now this. Your mother is going to be so pissed.” JJ's thumb rubbed the back of Emily's hand. “I'm fine by the way, as you may have gathered if you can hear me, unfairly not even a scratch on me. But we are going to have to stop meeting like this, I expect to be shown a good time out by you when you're ready. Oh, and I asked that Spencer be the first to visit you when its day time visiting hours. It's night still and they only allow one person in at a time, and I'm it.” JJ's voice cracked slightly before she pulled herself together again.

“Why didn't you tell me about the advanced directive?” JJ's voice hitched in her throat. “One hell of a way to find out about it.” JJ tried to scold Emily, but tears began falling again. She used her free hand to wipe them away quickly. “I love you Emily Prentiss, you hear me! I love you more than I ever thought was possible.”

JJ was unable to say anything more, and managed to then bring her head down to rest on the mattress, finding a gap just big enough between the rails and pillows, and without even realizing it, fell asleep.

“Sorry.” The voice of Rose woke JJ up and she lifted her head slowly, feeling like she had a ton weight stuck to her. JJ then wiped her eyes, and rolled her head, trying to loosen the stiff neck she had.

Looking apologetic, JJ stood up. “I'll get out of your way.”

Rose nodded her thanks, and began to pull a curtain around Emily's bed, affording her privacy from the glass partitions. “I just need to change the dressings.” Rose explained, “I'll also sort out giving Emily a wash down.”

It was only then that JJ saw Emily still had dried blood on her. “She'd like that.” JJ murmured.

“You can help if you want?”

JJ shook her head. “I'll just slow you down, and if it's okay with you, I need the rest room anyway.”

“No problem, just buzz the nurse station when you need to come back in.”

JJ got to the restroom, where she splashed cold water on her face. It was then she realized she no longer had her cell phone with her. She walked back to the ICU, and having been let in, stopped at the nurses station. JJ kept her voice low, not wanting to disturb anyone.

“Is there a phone I can use?”

The nurse who was sitting down smiled. “For now you can use this one.” and pushed a phone across the top of the counter.

“Thanks.”

“Just press nine for an outside line.”

JJ waited for the phone to be answered, suddenly remembering what time it was, but before she had a chance to stop the call, it was picked up.

“Hello?” Garcia sounded sleepy but also worried.

“Hey, it's me. Everything's fine.” JJ's word came out in a rush, not wanting to panic her friend. “But I just realized I don't have my phone with me. It should be in the office, could you bring it and the charger when you come?”

“Sure.” Garcia sounded more awake. “I'll bring it all over as soon as I can.”

“Okay, you need to use an intercom just ahead of the main ICU door.” JJ suddenly remembered no one else knew how to get it. “Could you get a message to Spence about that, and also warn everyone else.”

“Sure thing. How's our girl?”

“Doing as well as can be expected.” JJ sighed, “It's scary seeing her like this, but they say she's stable, and she does seem okay......” JJ's voice drifted.

“She'll be fine, now go try and get some sleep.”

“I will, sorry to disturb you.” JJ felt the tiredness begin to invade, her eyes scratchy, limbs so heavy it was now becoming a feat just to move.

“You disturb me any time you need to. I love you and our girl, now git.”

“Bye.” JJ smiled as she put the phone back down, and saying her thanks to the nurse, walked back to Emily's room, where Rose seemed to be finishing up.

“She looks better for that wash down.” JJ commented as Rose was writing up some notes on Emily's file, having pulled the curtains open again.

“She's doing well.” Rose said earnestly, “I see from her notes she's had a rough time of it with injuries in more recent years.”

JJ immediately knew Rose was referring to the Doyle incident. “She is bit of a magnet for trouble. She, and another one of our team, Morgan are the two always first in somewhere, kicking down doors, getting the wrong end of a fist or three.”

“Ah, the all action hero. We tend to see a lot of those from law enforcement. Now, please try and get some rest.” Rose pointed to the fold out bed, which now had a blanket and pillow on it. “Emily isn't going anywhere and your body needs to recharge as much as hers does. I know it isn't easy, but honestly, in my medical opinion...... you look like hell!”

JJ snorted a laugh. “I see you don't pull any punches.”

“Not at all. I mean it, you do look awful and the last thing you need is to be ill when Emily needs you here, so please try and rest. I'll see you later.” Rose touched JJ's arm lightly as she left, and JJ then walked up to the bed to hold Emily's hand again.

“I'm staying here with you, but I've got to lie down.” JJ whispered. “I love you, I'm not leaving. Reluctantly, JJ moved away from Emily's bed, and lay down on the other one, her head barely having time to hit the pillow before sleep claimed her.

 


	23. We are a family

**A/N** – For those unsure, there is mention by Elizabeth Prentiss of a family in the Season 2 episode, Honor among thieves. It doesn't really give any spoiler information other than a family name, so it should be safe to read if by some chance you haven't watched that episode.

**Chapter twenty three**

JJ woke up feeling confused having slept fitfully through the rest of the night tossing and turning before falling to a deeper sleep just before 6am. Her confusion intensified when she could hear someone talking in the background. She lay there for a while, suddenly realizing it was Reid talking to Emily, and JJ didn't want to intrude on his time with her, so keeping her eyes closed, she tried not to listen in, although it was impossible not to.

“I'm so sorry I gave you such a hard time after Doyle. I just felt betrayed. You, the big sister I've never had, you've never been afraid to tell me if something is wrong, always there to encourage me. I just couldn't understand why you did what you did, and yet I understand completely.” Reid paused as he fought back the tears. He lightened his tone.

“Hey, I hear you and JJ are together. Congratulations on that one, I couldn't be happier for you both....” Reid spun around in the chair as JJ failed to keep a sob from escaping, and he noticed JJ's shoulders were shaking slightly. He got up and walked across where he crouched down and put an arm out on to JJ's arm. She stiffened initially, but then relaxed in to his touch.

“She loves you.” JJ finally turned around to look at Reid, her eyes still red and puffy, partly from crying, partly from exhaustion.

“I know.” Reid blinked rapidly, swallowing hard. “I can't lose her either.”

JJ moved again to sit up and pulled Reid into a hug. “She's here, she's alive, she's recovering.” JJ said firmly as much for herself as Reid.

“I didn't get to say goodbye last time.”

JJ fought back more tears. “You can get to say hello and welcome back to her this time instead.”

Just then a new nurse walked in, interrupting their talk.

“Hi, my name is Eileen, I'm the day nurse assigned to Agent Prentiss.”

JJ swung her legs off the folding bed properly and stood up.

“I'm Agent Jareau, please call me JJ, and please, call her Emily.”

“Fine.” Eileen smiled “I just need to do some routine checks. You can stay or if you need some, the coffee shop down on the second floor isn't too bad and is open.”

“Thanks.” JJ suddenly frowned and looked at her watch, and was surprised to see it was nearly 9 am.

“Did the doctor come around?” JJ asked, annoyed she had slept through the doctors visit.

“She did, and is pleased with progress. I can page her if you want to ask some questions.”

“No, that's fine. I'm sure you can help answer any I might have, doctors are busy enough without having to stop for me. As long as things are okay.”

“I can promise you they are. The doctor might have an evening round, it will depend on other factors or if we have any queries about her treatment. Emily has made very slightly but steady progress since she arrived here, all within limits we would expect to see.” Eileen moved towards Emily as she spoke, so Reid and JJ just looked at each other, and after thanking Eileen, they walked out to hunt down coffee.

JJ's eyes were drawn to two men sitting staggered across from one another as they left ICU, but she didn't say anything initially.

“Who are those men in the ICU corridor?” JJ asked once she and Reid had settled with coffee's in hand at a table in the coffee shop away from others for privacy.

“I think Hotch.....”

“Reid!” JJ's eyes narrowed and her tone hardened.

Reid knew when he was beaten. “You know Athena escaped, well Hotch and Rossi both agree she's likely to come after you and Emily. They are armed guards, and you're not to go anywhere without someone with you.”

“So now you're my babysitter.”

“No.” Reid looked shocked at the accusation. “No I'm not. One of the men would have followed you if you were alone, but it just so happens I'm here with you, so they haven't. Hotch is coming with Garcia once they have done this mornings briefing, he was going to tell you then.”

JJ's demeanor softened. “I'm sorry I questioned why you were with me. I'm tired, which in turn means I'm cranky and honestly a little pissed off that Athena escaped while Emily lands back in hospital.... again!”

“I know, come on, lets get back.”

Reid finally left as he and JJ took turns to sit at Emily's bedside talking to her. Hotch and Garcia both then turned up, Garcia with JJ's go-bag, which she took gratefully and immediately disappeared to change. Once she was in her own clean clothes, JJ immediately felt better, as well as finally having her own cell phone back. JJ then said goodbye to Garcia, and was sitting rather awkwardly with Hotch, once again in the coffee shop, not wanting to get into this discussion in ICU. They had done an informal debrief before silence settled between them before JJ spoke.

“I want Will to have Henry.” JJ looked at Hotch, and he caught that she knew about the protection detail, which he hadn't raised yet.

Hotch shook his head. “No. It's too dangerous. We can't protect him there.”

“Oh, like you protected Hayley and Jack.” The second she spoke, JJ wished she could retract the words, even more so when she saw the look of hurt flash across Hotch's face.

“I'm sorry.” JJ whispered, “That was cruel and uncalled for.”

“Yes it was.” Hotch ran a hand through his hair, “Next time I won't be so understanding.”

“There won't be a next time.”

Hotch merely looked at JJ but nodded.

“I'll accept the armed detail, but please promise me one thing.” JJ waited for Hotch to acknowledge her request.

“I'll try.” Hotch eventually said.

“Keep my son safe.”

“I will.” Hotch then drew JJ in to a hug.

“I'm so sorry.” JJ murmured as she began to cry again into his shoulder. “I don't know what has come over me.”

“When someone you love is in danger, you find your emotions don't respond like they normally would. I know it was accepted, but I've never actually said it out loud, but all I wanted to do when Hayley died was get revenge. It enraged me so much, it was all I could think about, and I lost my head for a while. I became my father, abusive and unable to hold my anger in check, but I also know now it was human of me to feel like that, and I don't regret it because I saved my son.”

JJ looked up in to Hotch's eyes surprised by his admission.

“I'd do it again if I had to.” Hotch went on to say, “I'll protect Henry, just as I protected Jack.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Hotch released his hold of JJ and stood up. “I've got to get back to the office. You are on indefinite leave, don't worry about work.”

JJ stood up as well, before briefly hugging Hotch again.

“Go look after Emily.” Hotch said as they began to move off.

“I fucked up Emily.” JJ was once again sitting at Emily's bedside, fingers intertwined. “I did the one thing guaranteed to hurt Hotch and he didn't deserve that, but I was so angry at you lying here, helpless and there isn't a thing I can do to change that.” JJ sighed, as she rested her head across Emily's one arm, grateful for the contact and once again dozed off.

JJ woke when nurse shift change arrived and Rose appeared in the doorway.

“Everything okay?” Rose asked before she walked in.

“Yeah, thanks. I'll get some coffee.” JJ disappeared, and it wasn't until she was in the corridor she remembered that the coffee shop had closed. She felt around in her jeans pocket, and found some change. Without a second glance at one of the men who stood up and shadowed her, she found a vending machine and got a soda. JJ walked back to ICU, just as Rose was coming out.

“Okay if I have this in there?” JJ queried, showing Rose her soda.

“Sure.” Rose said softly, “Not really something we encourage, but we let it slide. By the way, have you eaten today?”

“Yes, I did earlier.” JJ admitted, although she didn't say she'd only managed a few bites on a sandwich before giving up. After thanking Rose, JJ resumed her position alongside Emily.

“It's funny how you can become so attached to one person in such a short space of time. Well, I guess that isn't strictly true for us, since we knew each other for years before this all happened, but still..... I know this wasn't anything like the real you we were seeing, and I love that you've allowed me in past those walls you've spent so many years building. I know you find it hard to accept, but I love all of your qualities, even those you hate. I love we're alike and yet different.” JJ paused as she took a mouthful of her drink, her throat dry from all the talking she had done and after a break JJ began to talk again.

“I know you don't always allow yourself to believe, but I'll tell you anyway. Your loyal to a fault, generous, devoted when you need to be, fun when you allow yourself to let go, attentive, honest, simple yet complex, uncompromising, trustful, stubborn, oh boy are you stubborn, spontaneous although not often enough, clumsy, oh yeah I saw you trying to get out of the truck after the bar! Your responsible, sensitive, and protective, lets not forget the nerd in you, just yelling to get out and that's just the tip of the iceberg.” JJ frowned as she brought the can to her lips, then brought it back down and shook it slightly, only to realize it was empty. Sighing, she put it on the floor down by her feet.

“I thank you for opening up when you have, because I know its something you just don't do for anyone. I wish I could sometimes look in to your heart more, and just tell you its okay to trust. Trust me always Emily. Please.”

There was a pause, and JJ then jumped out of her skin.

“Succinctly put my dear.”

JJ jumped off the chair. So this is what they mean by the saying deer caught in the headlights JJ thoughts rushed through her head.

“I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you.”

“Am..... Ambassador.” JJ couldn't help the slight stutter in her voice, but she was pleased that her heart rate had come down from trying to escape her chest to just thundering.

“I remember meeting you before JJ isn't it, and please sit back down.” Emily's mother gestured with her hand to the chair, and JJ sunk back in to it, nodding in answer to her question. “Also call me Elizabeth.”

“Right, Elizabeth.” JJ barely managed to say as Elizabeth Prentiss walked over to be closer to the chair and bed.

“How is she?”

The question was laden with emotion and in that moment, JJ saw right through the façade, recognizing simply a mother scared for her daughter.

“They are pleased with her progress. Apparently its only fractional, but what they expect at this stage.”

“Good. I know my relationship with Emily has been far from a good one, but ever since The Chernuses case, we've grown closer. I wouldn't say close, because I was not a good Mother, but we now have an understanding and acceptance of each other that wasn't there before'” Elizabeth smiled softly before looking at JJ properly. “Of course I knew of you as part of the BAU team, but Emily's told me a lot about you.”

If JJ felt stunned before, she felt completely blindsided by that comment. “She has.” JJ hated that her voice squeaked as she spoke.

“She did and before you ask, yes I know of my daughters choices in partner and I don't have a problem with it. So, she contacted me yesterday afternoon. Goodness is it really only been that short a time.” Elizabeth stopped for a second as if collecting her thoughts. “Emily contacted me via the Skype in some sort of internet café. I admit, I don't really know how those things work, but its a good way of us keeping in touch. Although she didn't say as much, I knew she was on some sort of assignment, I recognized all the signs, however she would never tell me of course, nor I suspect would she even know I knew some of what she has done. I knew something was up because she so wanted to tell me about you and honestly, it was at that moment I understood you were important to her since she has never wanted to share like that with me before. You have made quite the impression. I hear you have a son?”

“Yes, Henry.”

“Then you understand.”

Right at that moment it was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out, and all it took were those three words for JJ to understand. How the fear and love a mother has, how you would do anything to trade places. How the feeling of helplessness was there, when you were supposed to just protect your children not see them get hurt. In that moment, JJ and Elizabeth shared a deep unbreakable bond.

“I understand.” JJ finally said quietly as she stood up from the chair. “I'll see if I can get another chair.”

“Thank you, I'd appreciate that. They are allowing me to visit as a courtesy since it's now late evening.”

It was only then that JJ became aware of the time, and she made an instant decision,

“You can stay tonight.” JJ said quickly, before her own needs to be with Emily made her change her mind. “I can go and visit my son.”

Elizabeth looked back with a grateful smile. “I would appreciate that, thank you. I know how hard.....”

JJ just placed a hand on Elizabeth's arm to stop her. “Emily isn't going anywhere, and I'll leave you with my cell number.” JJ moved and grabbing her go-bag pulled a business card out, which she handed to Elizabeth. “You need to be with your daughter tonight, and I need to be with my son.”

Elizabeth didn't do anything more than pull JJ in to a hug. “Emily said you were special. She's right.”

JJ nodded, swallowing down the emotion as she grabbed her bag again and left the room, not before she stopped at the doorway.

“I'll see you in the morning.” and with that, JJ left quickly, calling Hotch as she went to let him know what she was doing, and he agreed to meet her at the hospital.

 


	24. Waiting is torture

**Chapter twenty four**

“Honey.”

“What?”

“Erm.....”

Garcia swung around from her home computer and glared. “Okay, I know that voice. What have you done?”

“Nothing.....” Kevin stopped when he saw Garcia's face. “Much.” He amended quickly. “Look, I need to tell you something and for you to not get angry and interrupt. You can yell at me all you like afterwards.”

“Kevin, what have you done?”

“The other day in your office.”

“Yes.” If Garcia's eyes had narrowed before they were mere slits now.

“I saw what you were doing and I thought I might help, and I did some digging around and I think I've spotted something.” Kevin's explanation came out in a rush.

“You saw what I was doing!” Garcia stood up and towered over Kevin, who shrunk back further in to his chair. “You saw what I was doing!” Garcia's voice had lowered a notch as she repeated herself, her anger obvious.

“Yes, but hear me out please.....” Kevin finally moved and positioned himself at his own laptop. “Something registered with me at the time, and I couldn't put my finger on it.” Kevin began to type on his keyboard. “So I began to look around and earlier I found it.”

Kevin looked up, now feeling more confident as he found his stride.

“What have you found?” Garcia's anger was overtaken by her curiosity.

“Do you remember what I got offered that top secret job that I couldn't tell you about, but you being you, found out anyway, and I declined it because I couldn't leave you.”

“Yes.” Garcia dropped back down in her chair alongside Kevin.

“Well, one of the tests they had us do was track another hacker.” Kevin's eyes lit up. “And that's when I remembered, I'd seen this signature before.” Kevin brought some more information up on screen and tilted it so Garcia could read.

“Whoa, so.....”

“Yeah..... mu-mph....” Kevin couldn't say any more as his mouth was covered by Garcia's as she kissed him. She looked at him sternly as she pulled away.

“Don't even think I'm still not mad at you because I am, but I love you for this.” Garcia pointed at the screen, and Kevin couldn't stop the grin that settled across his face.

“I need to call Hotch and the team.” Garcia suddenly jumped up grabbing her cell phone. “And you are coming with me to the office to help explain all of it.”

“Oh.... okay.” Kevin looked surprised but was still smiling as he stood up.

* * *

 

JJ sat down, just moments before Garcia came rushing in to the room.

“JJ.” Garcia was surprised to see her friend sitting at the table waiting for her.

“Hey.” JJ smiled lightly.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital.” Garcia queried as she sat down.

“I was, but Emily's mother turned up, she's with her now. I was with Hotch and Henry when you called.”

“Oh.” Garcia then looked up as Kevin walked in with some files in his hand. “Sweetie, you don't have to be here.” Garcia's attention turned back to JJ.

“Henry's asleep now, I might as well do something and be here.”

“Okay.” Garcia's attention turned to everyone else who were looking at her expectantly.

“Kevin, if you could hand out those files.”

“Oh, sure.” Kevin smiled nervously, not used to being involved like this with the team, but handed out the files before sitting down alongside Garcia quickly.

“Why have you called us in?” Hotch looked quickly as the file, before looking up and asking the question.

“Kevin knows the ID of the computer hacker who works for Athena.” Garcia sounded elated as she spoke.

“I thought we already knew the hackers ID?” Reid looked confused.

“Only their handle. Their online persona, but I'll let Kevin explain.”

Kevin cleared his throat anxiously, and all eyes swiveled around. “Some time ago, I was asked in for a job vacancy which was way above what I do here. Suffice to say, for a number of reasons, I didn't take it. However, when I was first approached, I was asked to trace a hackers ID as part of an exercise. I guess to see who was good enough and who wasn't. I spotted something on Penelope's computer the other day,” Kevin blushed slightly at the admission before he carried on. “I knew I'd seen the ID somewhere before, but I just couldn't place it. So I went back to my office and began to do some tracking of my own. It was then I found the ID. It was the one I was given to do my test on.”

“Okay, I get that, but that doesn't get us any further forward.” Morgan commented, still looking unconvinced.

“Usually it wouldn't.” Kevin smiled as he looked around the waiting faces. “However, in the tests we were given, it was against others who were being looked at for the job. As I've said, I guess to weed out those of us good enough to look at further. I not only got the hackers ID, but I also then went out and found their real name, and I also found out where they work. I will add, they are not on the same levels that either Penelope or myself are on, but work on a much lower system and grade.”

Eyes immediately began to read the file, all looking up at slightly different times as the name and occupation was read.

“Wow they work for the FBI IT department.” Morgan's comment brought everyone back in to focus. “Can we go and arrest them?”

Rossi shook his head. “We could use this knowledge to our advantage, see where it might lead us. Show our hand too soon and we might not get anything from it.”

“It certainly helps explain a few things.” Hotch lent back in his chair slightly as he thought about the information. “Garcia, you said earlier today that checks had been made on JJ, and subsequently Emily's files by the hacker. You also said you suspected a trace was placed on those files.”

“Yes sir.”

“Can we now place information in there, for example, information about their whereabouts or health conditions?”

“We could. I'd have to be careful it doesn't look too planned, but files would get updated on a fairly regular basis.”

“Okay, can we put in there that Agent Prentiss doesn't make it out of ICU?”

JJ jumped up. “Hotch, we can't do this to Emily again. At least wait until she wakes up!”

Hotch motioned to JJ for her to sit back down again. “I understand you're concerns, but if it helps us keep Emily safer, then I will do it.”

JJ wouldn't sit back down, and began pacing the small room. “No, you don't understand.” JJ stopped and looked back at Hotch. “I'm telling you, Emily won't want you to do this. Last time, she made that decision, this time she isn't around to ask and I'm begging you don't do this to her again. She.......” JJ faltered slightly as she debated how much information to give the team, knowing how private Emily still was with them. “wouldn't want you to do this, I can't tell you why, but please trust me on this.”

“I wish I could ask her JJ and it isn't about trust, but we don't have that luxury unless you can give me a good reason not to.”

“You know what, fine don't listen to me.” JJ sounded angry now, as she grabbed her purse and coat. “I'm going back to be with Henry, because I can't be a party to this.”

“JJ.” Hotch got up quickly and caught up with JJ as she walked towards the elevator doors.

“Don't Hotch.” JJ gave him a warning look as he approached.

“Whatever you're feelings are, you cannot leave this building without an escort. I'll arrange to have someone meet you downstairs.”

JJ simply turned her back and wordlessly got in the elevator the minute the doors opened.

“JJ.”

JJ slowly turned as Hotch spoke, as his hand held the doors, not allowing them to close.

“I want you to agree you will not leave this building unless you have an escort.”

“Fine.” Came JJ's curt reply, and Hotch nodded before removing his hand and the doors closed.

* * *

 

The following morning, JJ saw to Henry, but refused to speak to Hotch at all, and was out of the door to get to the hospital for eight.

Elizabeth looked up as JJ walked in, and she then stood up to greet the blonde with a small hug.

“What's wrong?” Elizabeth immediately sensed JJ's tension.

“I'll tell you in a minute, but how's Emily doing?” JJ spoke quietly as she moved over to the bed.

“Apparently well.” Elizabeth walked to be alongside JJ. “They are talking about reducing the medication over the next day and seeing if she can manage to breath on her own, possibly even bringing her out of the coma if that goes well.”

JJ smiled at the news. “That's good.” She murmured as she reached down and held Emily's hand, a tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke. Elizabeth gave JJ a few minutes, stepping back to give her some privacy.

“So, do you want to tell me what is going on?” Elizabeth then asked as the minutes dragged on.

JJ's shoulder's dropped. “They want to put the news out that Emily doesn't make it out of here alive.”

“Again?” Elizabeth sounded surprised, and JJ turned around to face her, still holding Emily's hand.

“I asked them not to. I know Emily wouldn't want that, but they wouldn't listen to me.”

“Why wouldn't Emily want this?” Elizabeth asked softly.

“For a start, last time it was her choice. She can't make this decision and if they can wait just a day or so, see if she wakes up and can make the judgement herself it wouldn't be so bad.”  
“And?”

“And, I know Emily wouldn't want to run from this, not again. It would take too much out of her.” JJ spoke honestly.

“I tend to agree.” Elizabeth sounded sad as she spoke. “I'll have a word with Erin Strauss.”

“No, please.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because, as much as I understand you wanting to do this, Emily wouldn't want you to use your connections this way, you know she hates the politics involved and wants to do this herself.”

“If you're sure.”

“I'm sure.” JJ looked back down at Emily, and absent-mindlessly, moved her hand to run her fingers through her hair gently. She couldn't help the slight jump when Elizabeth's hand came and squeezed her shoulder.

“I'm going to go back home to wash, change and try to sleep. I'll be back a little later this afternoon, and it'll give you some time alone.”

“Thank you.” JJ bit back the tears as she spoke, trying to not let her emotions catch up with her again.

“Nothing to thank me for.” Elizabeth moved to swing JJ around so they were facing each other. “As I said last night, I know I've not always been a good mother to Emily, but I love my daughter and I want nothing more than for her to be happy. You make her happy JJ, and while I wish we could have met under different circumstances, I can see why she loves you. Make no mistake, Emily thinks the world of you, and she would be proud you're standing up for her now. Whatever happens, stick to your principals.”

“I will.” JJ nodded, and was surprised when Elizabeth's hand came up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I'll see you both later.”

JJ watched as Elizabeth walked out of the room, no longer Emily's mother, but an Ambassador for the United States. JJ then looked back at Emily.

“I know you two haven't always seen eye to eye, but I can see her as a mother now, and I've just seen your mothers battle face go on as she walked out of here....” JJ laughed lightly. “I wouldn't like to be on the end of that glare.”

JJ then sat down on the chair, and made herself as comfortable as she possibly could.

“You know what, while its nice they have a chair that can be used as a bed, you'd think they would at least give you some chairs with decent padding in to sit in. Anyway, I hear they are thinking of waking you up properly tomorrow. I hope they do Emily, because I miss you.”

JJ then looked up as Morgan walked in, knocking softly on the door frame as he did.

“Did I just hear you say they are looking to wake Prentiss here up tomorrow?”

“Possibly.” JJ stood up and he opened his arms to show he wanted a hug, which JJ took.

“Damn, that means we won't have any more peace and quiet around the place.” Morgan joked, earning a light slap on his arm as JJ moved out of the embrace.

“JJ, I know you're angry......” Morgan didn't get any further.

“Derek, I don't want to talk about it, at least not here.”

“Okay.” Morgan nodded as he walked across to the bed. “Come on, lets get some coffee.”

“I know you did this so we could talk.” JJ said as she sat down opposite Morgan in the hospital coffee shop.

“Busted.” Morgan said with a smile. “But seriously JJ, we do need to talk about this.”

“No, we don't.” JJ said firmly. “I know Emily would fight tooth and nail to not let this happen, and Hotch won't even wait until she wakes up, and I can't give you all the reasons why, but Emily won't want this.”

“I know, but you know we have to move quickly on this otherwise we lose the momentum we've got.”

“I don't care.” JJ said honestly. “I don't want to see Emily's wishes run roughshod over just because she's in a coma and can't defend herself. Hotch would normally take that in to account, but he isn't even listening to me.”

“He is, but he is doing what he feels is right.”

“No, he isn't. How about this? Emily wakes up, but is officially dead – again!” JJ let the sarcasm drip from her voice as she spoke. “But I'm still alive. Where does that leave us? I want to be with Emily as she gets better, as her partner, and I know she will want to be with me. Do we both disappear? If so, on what pretext do I suddenly vanish off the face of the earth with? I'm not going in to any sort of witness program either and I sure as hell know Emily won't and I'm telling you, there is no way you're going to keep us apart. We both want to stand and fight this head on, believe me; Emily would be saying the same thing if she were able to. Hotch wouldn't even listen to me Morgan, and that's what is hurting so much.”

“Now you've said all that, you know what, you raise some valid points.” Morgan said thoughtfully. “Let me have a word when I get back to the office, I'll make the same points and see if I can't get him to listen.”

JJ lent across and gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“You keep kissing me like that girl, and I'll do whatever you want.” Morgan said with a cheeky grin.

“I'm taken, remember.” JJ said back with a laugh, feeling happier.

“Oh damn, so you are.” Morgan winked. “She is one lucky woman.”

Coffee's were finished and they made their way back up to ICU, where JJ stepped back and allowed Morgan some time to talk to Emily, leaning in to the other chair in the corner, listening to the conversation, and smiling when Morgan said he'd brought some Kurt Vonnegut, as he then delved in to a small shoulder bag he'd come with, pulling a book out and beginning to read out loud.

We might be dysfunctional at times JJ thought as she listened, but damn we have one hell of a family and a smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes unable to sleep, but at least able to rest.

 

 


	25. Wake up.

**Chapter twenty five**

JJ looked in the mirror, dull eyes looking back at her. Her hair was now disheveled and try as she might, she couldn't get it to look any neater. She had dark black rings around the eyes as well, making the sunken state of them stand out even more than it would have done otherwise and no amount of make-up could now cover it, so she had given up trying. She ran a hand shakily through her hair, tying it back in to a ponytail to at least try and get some semblance of tidiness to her appearance. All her movements were now slow and deliberate, as fatigue took a hold, and made everything seem as if she was going through treacle. Although battling internally not to, she couldn't stop hands quivering, legs trembling and eyes scratching every minute she was now awake.

Knowing how fatigued she was, JJ hadn't even driven in after once again spending the night with Henry, but she had taken a taxi instead, armed guard in tow refusing to use his car, wanting to try and keep some control over her life. After another argument with Hotch about it, he had finally relented and allowed her this one concession. Taking a deep breath to steady her thoughts, she then walked out of the rest room and across in to ICU, where Elizabeth was sitting alongside Emily's bed. Hearing JJ arrive, Elizabeth stood up and motioned for JJ to take to seat concern crossing her features at the obvious fatigue JJ was showing.

“They are hoping she'll wake up later.”

JJ swallowed back the lump in her throat, surprised by the emotion Elizabeth's news had raised, even though she was expecting to hear it.

“Do they have any idea when?” JJ managed to ask without stumbling over her words.

“They say it could be any time, since she is now no longer being intubated, its just her own body and the pain medication keeping her asleep.”

JJ just nodded, as she returned to the vigil that had become her routine in previous days. Elizabeth moved to pick up the bag she had brought in with her to spend the night, before resting her free hand on JJ's shoulder.

“I'm going home, you know how to contact me.” The same sentence had been uttered as yesterday, barely registering in JJ's exhausted mind, but somehow she replied. “Yeah, and I'll see you tonight whatever happens.” If JJ had looked up at that moment, she would have seen the worry and anxiety that crossed Elizabeth's face as took in JJ's appearance. Her lack of apparent sleep was now becoming such a concern, Elizabeth had even raised it with Garcia, having found out how close their friendship was. Holding back her thoughts, knowing it would just make JJ defensive, Elizabeth made the decision to take her thoughts about the matter to the medical staff tomorrow if nothing had changed.

JJ didn't even turn around to watch Elizabeth stride out of the room, the persona of worried mother gone, full Ambassador mode in place, her focus entirely on Emily as she grasped the hand nearest to her, fingers locking together, the familiarity giving JJ something tangible to mentally hold on to, not just physically.

“So, you should be waking up sometime soon huh?” JJ's voice was soft as she spoke, still surprised by how emotional she felt about this news, and trying not to let that emotion seep out in her voice. It took all her years of training and self control to manage that.

“Henry was asking where you were last night. He misses you.” JJ smiled lightly at the memory of Henry's questioning about Emily's whereabouts, turning to a slight frown as she remembered having to try and explain how Emily was hurt and in hospital. How difficult it was for a five year old to comprehend that.

“He wanted to visit to kiss your boo boo better. I managed to get him to agree its better for him to come in once your awake, to understand you wouldn't really know if he had been otherwise, and that you would want to see him as much as he wants to see you.” JJ's thumb rubbed a pattern lightly across the back of Emily's hand as she spoke as her other hand gently swept some hair off her forehead, and she jumped when she felt a slight change in pressure on her fingers. Standing up to get a better view of Emily, JJ couldn't see any sign that it had happened.

“Emily, sweetheart, squeeze my hand again.” JJ whispered, her voice sounding unsure, but then she was absolutely sure, this time she felt a change in pressure. It was the slightest of touches, barely enough to register, but there nonetheless. Looking at the monitors, even though she didn't really know what she was looking for, JJ couldn't see any changes from them, and for a split second she questioned herself, wondering if her tiredness was causing her to hallucinate.

“Come on, you can do this.” JJ leaned in to kiss Emily's forehead and then temple. “Open your eyes.” Not once had JJ even thought to push the button to alert the nursing staff, she was so focused on Emily and what was happening.

Noise, some sort of noise. It was the first thing Emily was aware of. Almost as soon as that thought flashed through her mind, she was then aware someone was talking to her. Who? JJ, it's JJ came the next relevant detail. Emily unintentionally moved, and it sent searing pain that seemed to start in her groin and work all the way up to her shoulders.

“Fuck.” Without realizing it, the last word heard from Emily in the alley was now the first one she had spoken, albeit with a harsh whisper, her mouth and throat dry and irritated by the recently removed tube. To JJ it was the sweetest sound she had heard, apart from Henry crying when she had given birth. The irony that both were signs of life by the two people who had captured her heart not lost on her.

“Emily, sweetheart, open your eyes.”

Emily finally made sense of what was being said, and her eyelids fluttered as she tried to comply, desperate to try and work out what was happening. After a couple of attempts, eventually Emily's eyes opened. As they did, everything was foggy, and while she knew it was JJ who was looking down at her, try as she might, she just couldn't focus in properly. It wasn't panic she felt, just extreme disorientation and confusion.

“That's it, come on Emily, open your eyes. You're in hospital and it's okay.”

Emily realized she had closed her eyes again almost as soon as she'd opened them. She fought the tiredness that was beginning to overwhelm her, and once again she opened her lids sensing the urgency and need in JJ's voice that she complied. This time, she was now able to make out JJ in more detail, although everything else around her was a blur.

“Was it my appendix?” Emily didn't even know what had prompted the raspy sounding question, but her mind was still trying to work out what had happened to her, and because JJ had told her she was in hospital for whatever reason it seemed like a reasonable assumption on her part.

“What? No, Emily you were shot.” JJ's voice sounded scared and surprised by the question.

“ 'kay.” was as much as a reply as Emily could muster before she finally fell back to sleep.

JJ suddenly realized she hadn't called the nurses station, so she pressed the call button, not wanting to walk out to see them because that would mean leaving Emily's side. A few seconds later, Eileen walked in.

“Is everything alright?”

“Emily, she woke up for a second.” JJ explained quickly. Eileen moved across to check readings, as well as beginning to take Emily's pulse and monitor other vitals. Without stopping what she was doing, Eileen questioned JJ.

“What happened?”

“She sort of came to, and asked if it was her appendix!” JJ explained, “I told her she was shot, and she mumbled okay before falling back to sleep again.”

Eileen stopped what she was doing for a second when she heard the panic in JJ's voice about what had transpired.

“It's okay. Sometimes patients can be so disorientated they say something that makes no sense to us when they first come around. It could well happen again, until Emily is finally awake properly. Some patients can also react to the morphine and say some things that are completely unlike them. She seems stable, all readings are what we would expect. Its likely she'll drift in and out of sleep for a few more hours, before beginning to wake up enough to really be aware of her surroundings and able to form a conversation of any sort with us.”

“So, its normal.” JJ heaved a sigh of relief.

“Its not common, but not uncommon either.” Eileen walked back towards the door deliberately keeping her voice non-judgmental not wanting to upset JJ. “Next time, if you could try and hit the call button straight away, we can do a better evaluation.”

“Of course.” JJ then felt guilty that she hadn't done it immediately.

“Hey, no harm, no foul.” Eileen was quick to reassure as she saw the guilt in JJ's features. I'll leave you to it.”

JJ suddenly thought that everyone would want to know, but checking her watch also saw someone from the team would be joining them any time. Still unable to step away from Emily, just in case she woke again, JJ settled down and decided to leave calling until she could leave Emily with someone else. Instead she opened up a pack with a sponge on a stick, which she moistened and used to wipe down Emily's lips to help keep them from cracking, before putting some balm across them with her finger, a task she had taken over when she had seen Eileen doing it the first day and asked if she could help, wanting to feel she was going something constructive and not just sitting around. She then began to wipe down Emily's eyes, also to clean them down to help stop her eyelids getting gummed up. Satisfied with what she had done, JJ disposed of everything in a bag swinging off the side of Emilly's bed for that purpose, before sitting down, fingers locked together again.

“Well, if totally drunk Emily is anything to go by, Emily high on legal drugs could be interesting.” JJ said holding back the laugh. “Of course, if it happens when others from the team are here, you do realize you will be ribbed unmercifully by everyone, even if you can't remember any of it.”

“She awake yet?” Garcia looked across from the doorway hopefully.

“She came to for a minute, maybe less a short time ago.” JJ smiled as she stood up to hug her friend. “You'll be pleased to hear she's a little loopy from all the drugs.”

“Oh goodie.” Garcia put her bag down on the floor by the chair as she grabbed Emily's available hand. “Future blackmail material!”

“You are incorrigible.” JJ laughed out loud for what felt like the first time in an eternity.

“And you look like total crap!” While Garcia's voice was light, her face showed how worried she felt as she stared back at JJ. “How much sleep have you had?”

“A few hours.” JJ said trying to avoid eye contact.

“A few hours last night, or is that a combined total from the last few days.”

JJ's lack of reply was enough for Garcia, who swung around, keeping a grip on Emily's hand as she did so, to get a better look at JJ.

“You need to sleep.”

“I'll sleep when I know Emily is okay.” JJ defended herself with little belief in her voice as she spoke, too exhausted to even fight.

“You said that you would take something to help you sleep last night JJ, you promised me.” Garcia couldn't keep the hurt she felt out of her voice, and that cut JJ to the core.

“I'm sorry. I fully intended to, but then I just couldn't bring myself to take the damn tablet. All I could think about was what if Emily woke up.” JJ ran a hand shakily through her hair, redoing her ponytail as she did so. “Shit.” JJ's eyes shot up. “I need to call Elizabeth and Hotch, to let people know she woke up. Can you watch Emily while I do that?”

“Sure.” Garcia watched as JJ moved out of the room, shaking her head as the obviously tired figure disappeared from sight.

“Prentiss, if you do one thing when you wake up, its to kick that girlfriend of yours up the ass and make sure she gets some sleep properly, you hear me!” Garcia said forcefully as she sat down. She sprung back up as she saw Emily's eyelids fluttering open again. Unlike JJ, Garcia didn't hesitate to hit the call button and Eileen appeared within seconds, before Emily had managed to open her eyes properly.

“Hey, I'm Eileen, one of your nurses.”

Emily looked up at a face she didn't recognize, but she could make out Garcia in the background, hands clasped in front of her chest looking worried but hopeful at the same time.

“Is there anything I can do or you want to ask me?” Eileen's question brought Emily's attention back to the woman looking down at her.

“Pain.” Was as much as Emily could muster, trying to lick her lips that had some cracking on them, despite JJ's efforts to help, and not even managing to do that.

“I'll adjust your medication then.” Eileen smiled warmly. “Here are some ice chips” Eileen had brought a cup of ice in with her, and Emily felt the cold against her lips, and she opened her mouth gratefully to take what was on offer. Pleased to see Emily respond, Eileen put the cup with the ice in down before bringing a cup with a straw up to Emily's lips. “You can have a sip of water if you're up to it.”

Emily managed to clamp the straw between her teeth, suddenly recognizing how dry her mouth and throat felt even with the ice having melted, but the effort to suck, combined with the pain it induced only allowed her a small mouthful before she had to give up. Within seconds, sleep claimed her again and while she saw the nurses lips moving, she had no idea what was said, but she did know that she felt safe, and her last vision was Garcia leaning forward. It felt right, and although she felt sad that JJ wasn't there, she knew in that moment she was going to be okay.


	26. On the mend

**Chapter twenty six**

"Emily will you stop!" JJ's voice was a mix of sheer frustration and anger. Emily just glared back from her bed.

"I need to..."

Her reply was cut short as JJ's temper finally snapped. "If you say get out of here, I swear to god I will smack you so hard you'll be in orbit! You need to rest, otherwise you're going to be in here longer than necessary." JJ almost shouted, but stopped herself in time, however her voice was taut, her face muscles tense. "You've only been awake properly a few days, you heard what the doctor has said, complete bed rest for seven days at least, and even then its going to be small steps to get back on your feet. You are not even off the oxygen properly and you're going to be on the IV even longer than that."

"It's easy for you to say your not the one stuck in bed, and you can't talk since I've heard you blew up on Hotch more than once."

"That was defending you!" JJ couldn't believe that Emily had brought that up.

"Yeah I know, but you are having a go at me, I'm under stress as well. You also didn't sleep while I was in a coma!" Emily grumbled as she didn't dare admit that just trying to sit up had been so painful it was taking more effort than she would have liked to hide that from JJ, knowing it would be pounced on to use against her with the speed of a rat up a drainpipe.

"That was different." JJ snarled back.

"How? I even had Pen and then my mother; my own mother for crying out loud pleading with me to get you to sleep." Emily saw the look of regret cross JJ's face but didn't stop. "You could have slept when I was in the medically induced coma for gods sake."

"No I couldn't." JJ's voice suddenly lowered and Emily knew she had pushed too far. "I had be sure you would make it."

"I did make it." Emily shook her head as she tried to shift in to a more comfortable position. "I made it, and even then you weren't there when I woke up."

"I was, I've told you this, you don't remember the first time around when it was just you and me there and I can't do anything to change that."

"Maybe not, but...Ouch. Ow. Fuck...ing hell." The last words were ground out as she braced her teeth together.

"See, this is what you are doing to yourself." JJ said, "I'm sure they also fuck in hell, so you'll be fine." JJ added as Emily carried on glaring at her.

"What? Jesus! I didn't exactly shoot myself or ask to be shot." Emily's temper began to rise again as her pain levels increased from the usual throbbing to outright stabbing. "You should try it sometime, see how you feel."

"My aren't you the cheery one today." Garcia said with a smirk as she walked in the door of Emily's room, now she had been moved out of ICU a couple of days earlier.

"You have no idea." JJ's murmured reply was dripping in sarcasm and it raised a scowl from the brunette that JJ matched with her own.

"Oh come on you two." Garcia shook her head. "No quarrels in lovers paradise please. You are both tired and stressed out. Relax!"

"You try..."

"She is..."

JJ and Emily both stopped as they had spoken together, still throwing blazing looks at each other.

"She won't even try and stay in bed." JJ said shooting a look of defiance at Emily challenging her to disagree.

"I can't just lie here for seven days doing nothing." Emily protested. She then began muttering, and JJ heard snatches of conversation, but not enough to understand what was being said.

"Are you talking to yourself?" JJ couldn't stand it any more and had to ask the question.

"Yes." Emily looked up as she raised her voice to be heard. "It's the only intelligent conversation I am getting these days."

Garcia couldn't hold back the laugh, which in turn earned her a glower from JJ that clearly conveyed the message, you are not helping. JJ then looked back at Emily before she threw her hands up in frustration. "See what I mean!" JJ turned around and grabbed her purse. "I need coffee, you're more welcome to her." and stalked out of the room.

"Dammit, she can even get coffee and I can't." Emily moaned trying to get some sympathy out of Garcia, but seeing the look she was being given, she didn't think she was succeeding. "What?" Emily asked, suddenly feeling nervous at the way Garcia seemed to be boring her eyes right through her.

"Unlike everyone else, you do know you can't bullshit me right." Garcia said as she sat down her eyebrows raised as she spoke.

"Pardon?"

"As someone else who took a chunk of lead..." Garcia sighed as the realization began to dawn on Emily's face.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh! So just how much pain are you really in?"

"Can I plead the fifth?" Emily tried to look hopeful.

"No."

"Okay, how about it only hurts when I breath." Emily attempted to lighten the truth with a smile.

"And that is exactly why you are going to do exactly what the doctors tell you to otherwise I am going to give JJ a full run down of just what happens when you are recovering from having a bullet rip through you, even though I admit I didn't have quite the same bone damage you've suffered."

"You wouldn't tell her." Brown eyes widened in utter horror at the implication.

"Oh I can and I will," Garcia settled back in her chair with a smirk of contentment seeing how worried Emily was now looking. "I don't want to, so please don't give me any reason. Besides, you didn't even give me the satisfaction of being weird on the drugs, despite being told you could be – this is the best blackmail material I can come up with."

"You're a cruel, cruel person."

Despite the words Garcia could see the sparkle in Emily's eyes, which in turn made Garcia smile even more. "This isn't even close to me being cruel."

"Fuck, what am I going to do though? It was bad enough when I got stabbed after Boston, this is a thousand times worse." Emily ran a hand through her hair, then wishing she hadn't as it reminded her not for the first time since she had woken up that she couldn't take a shower and wash it properly. Dry shampoo just wasn't cutting it, no matter how often JJ or the nurses tried to apply it.

"You are going to take orders from the medical staff for once in your life."

"I hate you."

"I hate you back." Garcia stuck her tongue out.

"It's so nice to see friends having good things to say about each other."

"Mother!" Emily automatically went to sit up when she heard Elizabeth's voice and couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped.

"And I rest my case." Garcia said with a hint of satisfaction even though she was concerned at Emily's pain as she stood up to make sure she was okay. Emily just waved her off, as she tried to remember the breathing techniques she'd been shown to help her tackle situations like this.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself." Elizabeth had moved quickly to also stand at the bedside. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Emily managed to say through clenched teeth. "It'll pass."

"She's right, it will pass." Garcia said.

"And you know this how?" Elizabeth asked her tone not accusatory, just confused.

"I was shot on the front steps of my apartment building." Garcia said without embarrassment or apology.

"That was you." Elizabeth looked shocked and then apologetic. "I remember Emily telling me about it, but I have to confess it didn't register."

"It's been a while." Garcia replied, taking the awkwardness out of the conversation that was starting to creep in. "But it also means I know when Prentiss here is trying too hard and not taking care of herself."

Emily shot Garcia a look of pure _'Thanks for nothing buddy'_ attitude her way, before looking back at her mother.

"I'm fine." Emily finally managed to say without having too much pain course through her as she spoke.

"No, she isn't fine." Garcia amended, earning a swift look of disbelief from Emily. "No, you are not fine Emily." Garcia said slowly, making sure her words weren't thrown back at her. "And you need to listen and rest."

"I hate you even more." Emily said as she sunk back further down in to her pillows, wishing this whole conversation would go away.

"Oh, and this is just great, ab-so-lutely – fucking - marvelous." Emily then muttered as JJ walked back in to the room. "Its become a fucking coven of witches sent here to conspire against me. Where did you all park your broomsticks? Somewhere I hope they can put a ticket on your ass. I can see you all now huddling around the cauldron, 'When shall we three met again? Hey I know, how about Emily's room!' This is crap!"

"Emily, language." Elizabeth chastised her daughter.

"Christ on a crutch, you are now torturing me with coffee... c'mon give me a god damn break here!" Emily ignored her mothers protests as she spied JJ's cup. "You do know that is the cruelest thing someone has ever done to me."

"You deserve it." JJ countered as she took a sip. "I've got no sympathy, and you should be thankful I didn't bring food in as well."

"Emily Prentiss, language." Elizabeth looked at her daughter sternly.

"Oh naughty step coming up." Garcia laughed.

"Nah we're not quite there yet, the middle name hasn't come in to play." JJ replied with a wide smile.

"I am still here." Emily exclaimed her eyes darting between the three women in mounting dread at the way she was being outnumbered, "And I'm not a five year old. Wounded remember?" Emily pointed down to her torso as she spoke, trying to gain some of the ground she had lost.

"Then stop acting like a five year old." JJ said firmly. "I get more sense out of Henry.

"I must admit I see less arguments from the kiddies at Kindergarten when I am picking up my favorite godson."

"Pen, he is your only godson." JJ reminded her with a slight shake of her head.

"So? If I had a whole host of godson's to choose from he would still be my favorite because he is your son and first-born."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." JJ then looked across at the bed noticing how quiet it had gone, "And finally." The last words were spoken in relief as she moved across to be right by Emily's side. She reached down and gently pushed some stray strands of hair that had stuck to the side of her one cheek, before leaning in and kissing the forehead of the now sleeping brunette lightly.

"Wow I know you said she's been going out like a light, but I didn't think it was meant so literally." Garcia exclaimed as she realized what had happened. "Even for Prentiss, that is impressive shi...stuff." Garcia amended quickly as she glanced at Elizabeth who couldn't help smiling at the current blondes change of language. "How on earth does she do it?" Garcia then asked, "I could sleep when I was shot, sure, but not go from all out animated to flat out in seconds because that is just, well weird."

"This morning she actually fell asleep mid-sentence on me. Put a whole lot of Emily stubbornness, mix in the same level of pain and morphine, throw in a liberal dash of exhaustion, and the minute she actually allows her eyes to close, exhaustion wins every single time." JJ turned around quietly. "She'll be out for an hour now at least if previous experience is anything to go by. Then she'll wake up, say she wasn't sleeping, merely 'checking her eyelids for holes'" JJ made air quotes. "Before we begin the next battle of wills."

"Emily always was strong willed." Elizabeth conceded. "While it can be an admirable trait, I know how destructive it can be, because it isn't always one of my finer qualities. At least not where being a parent to Emily has been concerned."

"I would say you're making up for it now and Emily knows that, even if she doesn't say as much. I've seen it in the way she acts around you now." JJ said sincerely. "As for sleeping beauty over there, we just have to all try and keep an eye on her and attempt to stop her when we can." JJ drained the last of her coffee with a sigh.

"Have you told her about what has happened with Athena?" Elizabeth then questioned.

"A little." JJ admitted. "She wanted to get out of here immediately. At least Hotch backed out of the idea of her not making it, and he has said we'll tackle what to do when the time nears to her being released."

"Good." Elizabeth looked relieved at the news. "At least I know I won't have to keep that from her."

Silence fell comfortably between the women for a few minutes, and then Garcia's eyes sparkled as she thought of something. "So, when shall we three meet again?"

"How about my place this evening after visiting." JJ answered with a smile, grateful that Garcia had lightened the mood.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Elizabeth also smiled, "I will bring some wine."

"I've got nibbles." Garcia clapped her hands together excitedly. "And we can formulate a plan of attack to stop little Miss stubborn from trying to overdo it."

"She won't know what hit her." JJ allowed her shoulders to finally relax knowing she had the support of the woman in front of her.

"Sometimes we all need a little nudge in the right direction." Elizabeth admitted.

"I hereby declare the next coven meeting has been arranged." Garcia almost screeched.

JJ laughed at her friends obvious delight at a girls night in.

"Do we let Emily know any of this?" Garcia then wondered out loud.

"Hell no."

JJ and Garcia looked with open mouths at Elizabeth, who just shrugged her shoulder's slightly. "What can I say, I'm a Prentiss. I like to surprise people." Elizabeth then surprised them even more with a wink. "I'm not as strict or as unbending as some might believe." and with that, she gathered up her bag off the floor, before giving a still stunned Garcia and JJ quick hugs before heading out the door. "I'll see you both later."

"Yeah, sure." JJ croaked still not sure how to process the last minutes worth of conversation.

"Did I just..." Garcia merely pointed to the now empty doorway.

"Uh huh."

"Well, that was unexpected."

JJ just raised her eyebrows at Garcia, before looking across at Emily, and looking back again at the doorway. "Ya think?"


	27. The night of the coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally added as a one shot to my first posting of Athena, since at the time, I wanted to write this scene, but just couldn’t seem to get it to gel as I would have liked. Because I am re-posting I am adding this as an additional chapter, rather than a one shot. Therefore, this was previously known as The night of the coven.

**The Night of the Coven!**

 

JJ appraised her look in the mirror, and was actually quite surprised to see she was finally losing the tired and overwhelmed look that had haunted her for so long since Emily had been shot. She was brought out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang, and with one last drag of her hand through her hair, she smiled and opened the door.

“Elizabeth.” JJ motioned for her to come through, and noticed there seemed to be a few bags that contained various bottles.

“I hope you don't mind, but I thought a selection would be best.” Elizabeth hauled the bag up slightly as way of explanation.

“No that's fine.” JJ smiled. “Lets go on through to the kitchen and we can decide what to open.”

They hardly had time to get a cork screw and glasses out where the doorbell rang again. “That'll be Pen.” JJ excused herself and went to let Garcia in.

“JJ!” Garcia practically bounced in to the hallway, a bag also in her hands. “I bear gifts, of the eating kind. Please tell me you have alcohol!”

“Elizabeth is already in the kitchen with wine in hand.” JJ laughed lightly as Garcia practically ran down towards the kitchen like a giddy teenager. Within seconds JJ was joining them both in the kitchen and didn't hesitate when Elizabeth handed her a generous glass of wine she had poured.

“To our first coven meeting. I hereby declare it is officially open.” Garcia crowed, a wide smile across her face.

JJ and Elizabeth both clinked their glasses against Garcia's and without another word, the wine was sipped.

“Let's go through to the sitting room.” JJ suggested after a couple of minutes, in which she and Garcia were both appreciating the wine that Elizabeth had brought, both also recognizing it probably cost more than their weekly wage.

“And that's when Agent Rossi showed up at my door in the middle of the night, while I was enjoying a post clitoral shower with fellow FBI technical analyst Kevin Lynch. I remember you saying to me JJ, 'doesn't showering with someone actually seem like a better idea before you're actually doing it. There comes a point where a girls just gotta wash her hair alone, ya know!' So, have you and Emily done it in the shower yet, and do you now amend that comment?”

“Pen.” JJ blushed so hard, she felt as if her skin was on fire.

“What?” Garcia seemed oblivious to JJ's discomfort.

“I'm am soooo not drunk enough to be having this conversation.” JJ spluttered, grabbing her wine glass and taking a healthy swallow.

“What about you Elizabeth, have you ever, you know, done it in the shower? If so, what's your take on it? Good, bad, indifferent?” Garcia was not going to be put off on her questioning, and to JJ's surprise, Elizabeth didn't even seem to flinch at the question, nor had she seemed bothered about the previous question about her and Emily, which she frankly found somewhat surprising.

“I have indeed partaken in a little shower sex. It's been a while though, and not often. As for enjoying it, at the time I did, but you're right, there were occasions where I would have preferred a shower to myself.”

JJ just sat there, with a slack jaw, wondering if she would ever be able to tell Emily she was sitting listening to who was in effect her Mother in Law, talking about sex in the shower. This was certainly not what she expected to be listening to when the evening was suggested.

“Nope, still not drunk enough.” JJ murmured, as she moved to pour a fresh glass of wine.

“How have the rest of the team taken to you and Emily being together? From what I've seen at the hospital, they both seem very protective of you both?” Elizabeth could sense JJ's discomfort, so decided to try and steer the direct to less choppy waters, for now at least.

“You're right, they are protective, but not in a clinging way. They still accept we are strong enough to do what we have to, its no different to how we feel about anyone in the team really.”

“That's good to know. How does it effect you're jobs though? You mentioned the no fraternization rule Penelope. Surely this is going to affect either you or Emily at work?” Elizabeth did look genuinely worried, and JJ put a hand out on to her arm to reassure her.

“We're lucky. Agent Rossi effectively wrote the manual on the rules, and he has stated he will stand by us, regardless, and that sometimes rules are there to be broken and if needed, rewritten to show there can be exceptions to the rules.”

“That's good to know.” Elizabeth settled back, looking and sounding reassured. "I know Emily hates politics, and I also know someone tried to use my name at the start of her tenure within the BAU to their own end. She refused."

"That's why she left." JJ suddenly put it all together.

"Indeed, although I never told I knew what was going on. Emily has got where she is on her own merit. I have never once used my name to help her in the career path she has chosen, even if I wasn't too happy for far too long. However, should this become an issue for you both, I will intervene. I will do it, knowing it'll upset Emily, but only because I fully believe you are where you should be. Anything less would be to the detriment to both the BAU, the FBI as a whole, and yourselves."

"Thank you," JJ replied sincerely, "You're right, Emily would hate it, but I also think she'd understand this far more once that initial anger subsides. Let's just hope it never comes to you having to step in. I'm pretty sure it won't though with Rossi and Hotch both supporting us."

Elizabeth nodded towards JJ in acknowledgement.

“Argh, enough of the serious stuff!” Garcia complained, as she also replenished her own now empty glass with some fresh wine. “We are here to have some fun!”

“And pray tell, how do you propose we do that?” JJ knew she was setting herself up for possible trouble by asking the question, but it was out of her mouth before she could reset her filter and stop it happening.

“Ohhh I've got just the thing.” Garcia began rummaging around in her large shoulder bag she had also arrived with. “Ah ha, I knew I had it somewhere.”

JJ moaned in to her hand. Please god, no, that isn't what I think it is..... oh it is!

“Some reading material. After all, all girls like magazines.”

“I'm not sure I've ever quite read this kind of magazine.” Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up as she took the proffered publication from Garcia's fingertips.

“Oh dear god.” JJ muttered, the blush rising a second time, only in nuclear proportions.

“Well, this is certainly.....” Elizabeth paused, as she flipped another page over. “Educational.”

“No.....” JJ glared across at Garcia who was sporting a massive smirk. “You are so dead!”

“What?” Garcia looked back innocently. “I just thought it might be something you would enjoy, since Emily is stuck in hospital.”

“No, you wanted to....” JJ snapped back, not quite sure how to counter the infuriating calmness that Garcia was presenting.

“Wanted to what dear?” Elizabeth looked up from looking over something else. “I have to admit, it's certainly eye opening.”

“Oh kill me now.” JJ's face was a picture of horror and panic.

“I'm admitting, some of these positions give me some ideas to try out with Kevin.” Garcia piped up.

“Noooo. No. No. Too much information there Pen. Way, way too much information.” JJ spluttered.

“What do you mean too much information, there can never be enough information? At least not where sex is concerned. So come on spill? Have you and Emily ever done it with, or talked about.....” Garcia said, knowing she was making JJ squirm because Elizabeth was there, and if it had just been the two of them, this conversation would have flowed with ease.

JJ simply moved and snatched the magazine out of Elizabeth's hand, which earned her a look of complete surprise. JJ then slammed it shut, trying not to look at the very obvious, very colorful strap on that was advertised on that particular page.

“Talked about using a strap on.” Garcia continued, as if nothing had happened. She then moved and pulled the magazine back out of JJ's hands, and swiftly pulled open a specific page. “As for this, I find it incredible........”

“Shoot me _now_ , someone.”

“While I don't mind a lesbian porn magazine,” Elizabeth suddenly said, “I don't know I really wish to discuss actual sexual positions. It is a little awkward.”

“Oh, okay.” Garcia smiled, and moved to another page. “I just thought it was fascinating as women that you could move against each other, and you know...... well climax together ......” With a shrug of her shoulders, Garcia moved to show the pages she was looking at with the others. “Is this for real?”

“I am going to kill you.” JJ slowly said, shaking her head, knowing she had now completely lost the battle to stop this from happening. “Slowly, in ways you _cannot_ possibly imagine.”

Elizabeth looked at the pages intently. “Hhmm it does look somewhat.....” and found she couldn't actually finish what she was trying to say.

“Painful?” Garcia supplied. Elizabeth nodded her reply.

“It's BDSM, it's supposed to be painful!” JJ replied, before slapping her hand over her mouth. _Oh that so did not happen! I so did not say that! Shit! I did. Oh crap._

“Like the handcuffs do you?” Garcia chirped, with an innocent expression.

“If I did, I wouldn't tell you.” JJ countered back, having demolished yet another glass of wine. “Nope, still not drunk enough.” And she poured some more, waving the bottle to see if anyone else needed topping up. Seeing them shake their heads, she put the now nearly empty bottle down on the table.

“Handcuffs can be fun.” Garcia said.

“Where in the hell did you get a pair of cuff's from?” JJ couldn't stop the question.

“I might have procured a pair. Using my charm and wit.”

“More likely broke in to supplies database and snagged a pair.” JJ argued.

“Well, there is that possibility.” Garcia agreed with a grin. “However, I felt that I wanted the real deal, not some cheap imitation.”

“I've heard that metal can chafe so.” Elizabeth piped up, earning a look of incredulity from both Garcia and JJ. “My limited knowledge is some protection around the wrist is advisable if you don't want people to see the bruising. That or scarfs. Silk.”

Garcia unconsciously rubbed her wrists. “Yeah, there is that downside to metal.”

“I'll file that away for future use.” _Okay, drunk is slowly happening, there is no way I would say that otherwise_ JJ thought, and she stood up; and wobbled.

“Another bottle?” She gestured to the bottle she'd previously placed on the table.

“That would be lovely dear.” Elizabeth smiled up at her. “Perhaps the red this time?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Future use huh?” Garcia didn't give JJ chance to get back in to the room properly with a freshly opened bottle in hand.

“Can't you drop it?” JJ said, with a slight frown.

“Don't be silly.” Garcia shook her head. “I have to know these things.”

“Yeah, of course you do.” JJ smiled and sat back down in her previous seat.

“So, you are filing it away for future use?” Garcia probed again.

“Even if I was, I wouldn't be telling you.”

Garcia practically squealed. “I freaking knew it! You are thinking of using the handcuffs, or you've already used them.”

Garcia then snatched up the now empty bottle of wine with a wicked grin forming. “Goodie, we can now play truth or dare. I'm using the bottle to decide who starts.”

 _Oh dear god, I didn't think the night could get any worse. I was wrong_. JJ sat there trying not to look worried at the current turn of events.

“Oh it's been a little while since I played.” Elizabeth's face lit up, JJ's simply sat there open mouthed.

“Close your mouth sweetie.” Garcia urged, using a finger she gently pushed up JJ's chin, forcing her to close her mouth.

“Hold on.” JJ put a hand up. “There are only three of us here, why bother with a bottle?” _Jesus what is wrong with me? I must be more drunk than I thought for asking the question,_ JJ then thought.

“Makes sense.” Garcia threw the bottle down besides her seat, none too gracefully. “I'll start. Elizabeth, Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Elizabeth's eyes sparkled.

“Sleep attire. PJ's, your own skin or something else?”

“I tend to enjoy silk pajamas.”

“Same question for you JJ.”

“Huh? How come?” JJ countered quickly.

“Because then Elizabeth can ask you a question or dare, and it will be your turn after that.” Garcia explained with an exasperated look on her face. “Elizabeth went for truth, so you are as well. I will then have to go with whatever you decide on when your turn comes around. So, what is your sleep attire?”

“Naked between the sheets.” JJ decided to throw it in there, to try and get a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

“This so needs tequila. Sorry no lime, so it's just straight up shots.” Garcia suddenly announced, and out of nowhere, she pulled a bottle from her bag. “I knew it would come in useful. Glasses?”

“Erm, in the cupboard above the coffee machine.” JJ spluttered, wondering just where this whole evening was spinning off to, her mind unable to keep up. In the time it did take her brain to catch up, Garcia was back and already pouring out some shots.

“To us.” Garcia proclaimed as she slugged the shot back with a slight cough. “Now, where were we?”

“I do believe I was about to ask truth or dare.” Elizabeth sipped her tequila initially, before Garcia took a hold of her wrist.

“Sling it back, its the best way, trust me.”

“Okay.” Elizabeth did exactly what Garcia suggested, and after coughing for a few seconds, she looked a little wide eyed. “Oh my.”

“Truth or dare?” Garcia reminded her.

“Yes, indeed. JJ, truth or dare?”

“Oh what the hell. Truth.” JJ poured herself a second shot.

“So do you have any sex toys in the bedroom?”

JJ choked on the shot she was just swallowing. Finally she got her breath back and looked at Elizabeth as if she had grown two heads. “What the hell?”

“Come on JJ, you agreed. Way to go Ambassador P!” Garcia managed to high five the ambassador, unable to believe she had actually asked the question.

“straponwehaveastrapon......” JJ murmured quickly.

“What was that? Didn't quite hear you.” Garcia said, putting a hand behind her ear in a dramatic gesture.

“Fine. A strap on. We have a strap on.” JJ finally said out loud with a shake of her head. “I cannot believe I've just admitted that.” she then mumbled, more to herself, but still loud enough for them to hear.

“I've got an extensive collection of various toys.” Garcia proceeded to talk, sniggering under her breath at JJ who still looked mortified. “I could list them if you like.”

“Thank you for the kind offer, but I think we can skip that for now.” Elizabeth replied with a smile. “Your turn to ask JJ.”

“Might as well stay with the theme, so truth. Where is the most unusual place you've had sex?”

“Ohhh well, toilet stalls, far too many to mention, up against the wall of an alleyway after we came out from a club once. That was exhilarating. In a friends garden while others were asleep in the house, well we assume they were asleep. Back of the car. I can't think of any where else at the moment.” Garcia's words were beginning to slur, but JJ was also now three sheets to the wind, and didn't notice, nor did it appear did Elizabeth.

“On the beach.” Elizabeth said, without hesitating. “When I was younger and before Emily was born.”

“Wow. The mighty Ambassador having beach sex!” Garcia looked and sounded impressed.

“I wasn't an Ambassador then but merely a diplomat.” Elizabeth corrected, “However, it was exhilarating and somewhat freeing. As well as being terrifying in case anyone saw us.”

Elizabeth and Garcia were then stopped, but the gentle snoring that was coming from the chair JJ was sitting in.

“I guess the events of recent days have taken their toll.” Elizabeth spoke up, and getting up, she spotted a blanket thrown across another chair, which she picked up and gently laid across JJ so she wouldn't get chilled.

“We didn't even get to the strip poker!” Garcia sounded and looked upset.

“We can arrange that for another time.” Elizabeth commented, sitting back down again. “I don't know about you, but I am quite enjoying the Tequila. Another shot?”

Garcia nodded and handed across her glass, where the Ambassador poured them both healthy sized shots.

“To good friends and family.” Elizabeth toasted, as she tossed it back in one movement.

“Friends, family.” Garcia managed to mumble, before she also succumbed to sleep, and collapsed where she was. Elizabeth joined them both mere moments later.

  
  
  



	28. Fighting for your life

**Chapter twenty eight**

 

“Hey.” Emily looked up and tried to move in to a better position. Even using the bed's electronics to raise the top half to allow her to sit up didn't stop the pain she was experiencing, but she gritted her teeth and tried anyway. Morgan and Reid both looked on, both aware she was trying not to show any sign of weakness, and they both pretended for her sake not to see it, and for that she was grateful.

“No JJ?” Reid asked as she finally settled down, so he sat on one of the two plastic chairs that were alongside her bed.

“No, she's at home with Henry. I told her to go and spend some time with him after he came in to visit me earlier.” Emily said quietly, not daring admit how much she missed being apart from not just JJ but Henry as well. They had finally got away from wanting to tear each others throats out, both realizing how ridiculous it had become, knowing it was the situation not how they really felt and were back finally on an even keel.

“How you doing?” Morgan then asked, although he knew the answer.

“As well as can be expected.”

Morgan's eyebrows raised slightly. He was expecting to hear 'fine', so to have Emily say what she did was as much as an admission as they would ever hear that she was hurting. He then sat down on the remaining chair, looking at Emily intently, trying to read her emotions. Out of all the agents, she was still the hardest to read and even now he could see her barriers were up and while it didn't surprise him, he admitted to himself that it still irked that she rarely let those who cared about her past those walls except at times of extreme stress when she couldn't censor her actions. Although he was pleased to know JJ was now able to be there for Emily.

“How's the hunt for Athena going?” Emily's voice sounded business like, as if she were back in the conference room, not stuck in the hospital.

“Slowly.” Reid didn't hide the frustration they all felt at the lack of progress they had been making.

“Didn't the IT tech pan out?” Emily asked.

“Not as much as we would have hoped.” Morgan admitted. “Hotch decided to go and arrest them, and they immediately confessed to helping Athena once the evidence was put in front of them, but it was all done electronically, so they didn't know her. They worked for money there was no personal connection, and although Garcia and Kevin are still checking, it looks dead in the water. It does mean Athena is without her computer help and without access to some of the FBI database but it's a stone wall.”

“She won't be without that sort of support for long, she has too many contacts in place. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she's already back in the saddle on that one.” Emily bit her bottom lip as she thought out loud.

“We're really sorry.”

“Spence, it isn't your fault.” Emily looked across at Reid, hating the look of hurt he was carrying. “You haven't let anyone down.”

“I feel like we have.” Reid confessed, looking down at his hands nervously.

“Well, you haven't.” Emily said firmly. “And I trust you to find something we can use.” She added, looking pointedly at both Morgan and Reid, showing how she had learnt from the Doyle incident.

“Find what?” Garcia walked in to the room, and could immediately feel the tension floating around.

“Athena.” Emily said simply.

“Oh,” Garcia nodded. “She's pissed off the wrong people this time around. We'll find her.”

Emily couldn't help the slight smile that graced her lips at Garcia's words, and she knew that there was some truth in what had been said.

“Where's JJ?” Garcia then realized she was missing.

“Home, with Henry.” Emily answered quickly, not wanting to repeat herself unless she had to. She dare not admit that talking was an effort for her, so she took any opportunity she could to try and shorten something she might have to say.

“She said she'd be here by now.” Garcia looked at her watch.

“I imagine that Henry has managed to get peanut butter and jelly not only all over the kitchen, but JJ as well.” Emily smiled at the thought, “She's probably having to sort him out before coming over. Besides, the armed detail won't let anything happen to them.” Emily could just see the two armed guards that flanked either side of her room doorway, outside in the corridor and while their presence made sense, it still made her uneasy.

“Did she move yet?” Reid then asked.

“Yeah, she went back home yesterday.” Emily replied, at least feeling pleased that JJ was in her own surroundings. “Up until then she'd been staying with Hotch, and he still looks after Henry when JJ comes here.”

“She's fine babycake.” Morgan could tell Garcia still wasn't happy, and threw her his best smile.

“You're most likely right, I just worry, you know.” Garcia admitted.

“Of course you do.” Morgan stood up to hug Garcia and allowed her to snag his chair. He then stood just slightly to the side of her from behind, so he could keep a hand resting on her shoulder in support.

“At least you didn't conspire behind my back with JJ and my mother like you did the other day, and I'm not even going to broach the subject of the evening you had together.” Emily said carefully.

“That was one time. One freaking time.” Garcia held up her index finger and swirled it around in front of her. “And you deserved to be ganged up against.”

“Okay, enough already! I've apologized to JJ, she's apologized to me. I'm still going to maintain it didn't give you the right to gang up on me like you did.” Emily countered, but with a smile.

“Oh we did need to do that! Besides, you're mother is fun.”

Emily's eyes shot up at that comment. “Fun? Did you just say mother was fun?”

“Yes - truth or dare has never been so interesting. Don't look and sound so shocked.”

“No, you're lying.” Emily sounded defensive. “Truth or dare.... it's just so wrong.” Emily then spluttered, trying to process this last piece of information, and not even daring to ask what had transpired.

“Garcia isn't lying.” Reid then piped up. “You're mother really is quite fun once you get to know her.”

“Oh. My. God.” Emily held her hand up to her face and peered through her fingers at them all. “You've just given enough information for me to have nightmares about this for weeks. You've replaced her with Pod people. I just cannot place 'Mother' and the word 'Fun' in the same sentence. I've landed in the twilight zone.”

“We might be FBI but we're not the X-files, and you're mother is most certainly human and fun.” Reid answered with a deadpan expression, earning him an even more incredulous look from Emily who couldn't even manage to splutter a protest at that point.

“Don't worry Prentiss, I've got your back if they gang up on you again.” Morgan said with a smirk. “Us action types have to stick together.”

“Hey, you're not supposed to make it worse for us.” Garcia swatted his forearm.

“Finally, someone on my side.” Emily slowly brought her hand down to look at everyone properly.

“No, you are not getting anyone on side.” Garcia said in a warning tone, looking up at Morgan with a glare, to show she wasn't kidding around this time. “You are still under strict doctor's orders, and you've got a long way to go in your recovery still.”

“Okay, okay. Geez.” Emily grumbled. “And here I was thinking you were here to visit and cheer me up!”

“We are.” Reid said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Emily replied, with some sarcasm that seemed to roll over him.

“So, when do they think you're going to get out of here?” Morgan decided a change of subject was needed before it got out of hand.

“A few days, as long as I stay with JJ and my temperature comes down a little more. Apparently its still a little high, which they say is because my body is recovering.” Emily looked gratefully at Morgan, knowing he was deflecting the conversation, “And I'll still have to see a therapist and nurse pretty much daily for a couple of weeks after that, which will then drop to a few days a week, but we're still trying to work out the logistics of how that will work, you know, with security.”

“I'm sure Hotch will sort it out.” Garcia said, as she patted Emily's one hand. “Now, do you need me to get you anything?”

“JJ would be nice.” Emily didn't even realize what she had said until the words left her mouth, and she felt the blush rising up her neck, making her squirm uncomfortably.

“You are so whipped.” Garcia teased.

“What do you mean?” Reid asked looking confused.

“Whipped..... as in.” Garcia's voice stopped as she saw Reid truly hadn't got a clue about the expression. “It means JJ has Emily totally in love, under her thumb and being sappy.”

“Hey less of the sappy you and I'm not under her thumb.” Emily countered. “I can't help it if I miss JJ.”

“Okay, if your not under her thumb, under her fingers maybe.” Garcia said with a satisfied smirk.

“Does your mind ever get out of the gutter?” Emily asked, trying not to laugh.

“Not if I can help it.” Garcia didn't look in the least bit fazed.

“I'll see if I can call her.” Morgan laughed as he snapped his cell phone off his belt and began to walk out of the room. “I'll see you in a few minutes.”

* * *

 

The groan came out before she had a chance to even begin to recognize where she was. Her blonde hair was fanning out around her face, which had fallen forward, her chin pretty much on her chest. She began to bring her head up, and went to sweep her hair away, only to then realize she couldn't move her hands and she was tied down in a chair, bound at wrists and ankles. It was at that moment that panic and fear swept through her body, making her shiver. What had happened? She tried to get her brain to work, and then she found her last memory before she woke up like this. She was walking out to her back yard to put out the trash, and she remembered feeling a needle hitting her thigh, before darkness claimed her.

“I see you're awake.”

The woman’s voice came from her left side, and she turned to try and make the figure out.

“Who are you?” Her voice sounded raspy as she spoke, her throat dry, most likely from the drug used to knock her out she reasoned to herself.

“If you haven't guessed by now, I'm not going to tell you.”

The anger in the voice made her shiver even more, and she twisted in her chair, trying to see if there was any leeway in her bindings.

“You can't escape.” The laugh was deep and almost manic sounding. “Now, smile for the camera, I want Emily to see every moment of this.”

Her head jerked up in shock at the mention of Emily's name, and through the wisps of hair covering her eyes that she tried to shake away, she then spotted a video camera on a tripod in front of her. The years of training didn't help her as the fear once again surfaced and she strained against the rope tying her down even more as it also began to dawn on her the chair was also held down somehow and was solid, immovable.

“I want Emily to suffer.” The voice had moved and was now closer. She could even feel the breath ghosting against her skin, making her twitch nervously, goosebumps rising, not from the frigid air of a cold of a late fall Washington night, but the panic that was trying to come to the fore. She swallowed hard, trying to get her mouth to produce saliva, needing to get rid of the dryness. Needing to get rid of the fogginess that was still invading her mind. To think, dammit. Not fumble in the dark. Think!

“Are you afraid?”

“No.” Came the defiant reply, knowing she sounded braver than she felt.

“You will be, and Emily will never forgive herself for allowing this to happen to you.”

 _Jesus, this woman is truly mad._ The thought hit her hard, and for the first time ever she wondered if she was going to see anyone alive again. Were these going to be her final memories. Trying to shake off the thoughts, knowing they weren't helping, she twisted her head and finally saw the person there.

“Athena.” She bit down hard on her lip as she spoke, now she knew just how much trouble she was in.

Athena acknowledged her with a tilt of her head, before moving to face her properly.

“Its good to know I've finally been recognized.” Athena said, her voice dangerously cold and void of emotion.

“Emily will hunt you down and kill you.” The words were said with an acceptance in her voice. She now knew her fate and in some small measure it gave her a feeling of peace but she also knew that Emily would hunt Athena down with every breath she took.

“I hear you've all been looking for me.” Athena spoke, and it wasn't a rhetorical question.

“The entire weight of the FBI is looking for you, you will be found.” Bravado in the words that were at odds to the fright in her heart.

“That's where you are wrong.” Athena closed the gap between them, before producing a knife from a sheath she wore on her belt, which she rested lightly against the shirt, turning it around slowly on its point seeing the effect it was having, the light glinting off the blade. “I've avoided capture all these years when I've had more than just the FBI or CIA after me.”

“You've taken one of their own by taking me. Shot one of their own.” She hated that her voice shook slightly, but she held Athena's gaze. “This time it's different. Your picture is all over Quantico and Langley. They know your face. You cannot run or hide with the same anonymity you used to have.”

“Wrong again.” Athena shook her head slightly, as if she were almost feeling sorry for the person in front of her. Almost. “I actually like that they know who I am, it gives me greater pleasure knowing I've beaten them, again.”

She couldn't stop the flinch that happened as her body reacted to the knife as it sliced away the buttons of her shirt, exposing her chest and bra. Hands moved and pushed the shirt off her shoulders, as it then pooled around her waist not able to go further because it couldn't be slipped past her hands, a mirthless smile reaching the lips of the woman looking down on her.

“You won't get away with this.” Her eyes darted to the knife, watching how it was settling on her skin, not quite cutting in, but leaving a definite mark there. She knew it wouldn't take much more pressure to change that. She then gasped as the pressure did change, and a small ribbon of red began to seep out.

“I'm afraid to say this isn't going to be quick. Afraid for you that is. Rather nice for me.” Athena watched with satisfaction as her words finally meant the blonde showed how scared she really was.

“I know what this means.” She recovered herself quickly, much to the amusement of Athena.

“You do?”

“I accept this is how my life is going to end, but at least I know I've lived it to the fullest, known love, family.” Despite the bravery, the words faltered. “I repeat, you will not get away with this.”

“Oh but I already have.” Athena said with a smirk. “Now, smile your on candid camera.”

The knife traced even deeper cuts, and despite trying not to make a sound, the moan escaped without warning. The blood began to flow more freely, the movement to try and get away, even though futile becoming urgent.

Athena smiled even more at the noises that were starting to come readily with each cut, as she deliberately kept position that gave full viewing to those who would later be watching, so they could see the torment, the hopelessness, and the final acceptance of death.

“I think that's enough for now.” Athena stopped as suddenly as she had begun, before looking back at the camera with deliberate care. “Emily Prentiss, you did this, and this is only the beginning of your torture. I warned you that your death wouldn't be quick. You didn't listen so now your torment is to be not just physical but mental as well.”

The bound woman looked up woozy from blood loss and pain.

“You sick bitch.” The words were spat out, and she hardly felt the blow that came, not even fully aware that in her weakened state it was enough to knock her out.

 


	29. Crying for what was

**Chapter twenty nine**

 

 _The warehouse is now dark. It's just as well I'm not afraid of the dark._ The thought popped in to her head out of nowhere, and she couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of the situation. She was being held against her will, effectively being tortured by someone on the top ten list of most wanted people by the FBI, most likely going to die here and she was thinking about the fact she wasn't scared of the dark! Somewhere along the line she knew that was a fucked up situation.

_Dammit, I don't want to cry. No, come on, don't cry!_

The tears though wouldn't stop, and she had no way of wiping them from her face, so had to allow them to fall. Blinking rapidly, she tried to clear her vision as much as possible, to stop showing any sign of weakness. Even though it was dark, she could still see the video camera was showing a red light, so could only assume it was recording. Although her technical knowledge about these things was limited at best, she could only think it would be directly to a hard drive since a media card or disc would be full by now, common sense alone was enough to know that. Taking that in to account, and despite the darkness, she tried to look around her to take in her surroundings more.

“I've got no idea if anyone will ever see this, but here goes.” She tried to take a deep breath, but found it difficult. Even so, she knew this was something she had to do. “Its obviously an abandoned warehouse of some kind. One level only, not overly large from what I can see and there has been virtually no traffic noise that I can make out, either earlier in the day and certainly not tonight. So it doesn't look as if it even has a security patrol. If it does, it might be someone that Athena has some control over. No railway, airplane or other sounds to help you either.” As she spoke, she suddenly knew this was not really helping. That Athena had indeed placed her somewhere that was isolated and nothing she was saying was going to help the FBI team find her, or where she had been.

It was the first time she felt real despair, and try as she might, the tears began to fall a second time, only on this occasion she made no attempt to stop them.

It hurt pretty much everywhere, so much so she wasn't even aware that Athena had come back in to the warehouse and was standing silently for a while watching her captive.

“So, how was your night?”

She managed not to jump at the sound of the voice, eyes fluttering open and awareness there was now daylight streaming in from small windows up near the roof line. “The room service sucked, there was no mini bar, the pillows were like blocks of concrete and the bed was shit awful. I was told there would be a view and a balcony and I got neither, where can I complain to the management.”

The response was met with a closed fist to the mouth, causing the lip to open up once again. “I was hoping you'd be less of a smart ass by now.” Athena moved to be seen more fully. The blonde watched back with a look of complete hatred, tasting blood from the split lip, using it to fuel her on, to keep her going and not give in.

“Yeah, well this mouth of mine is always getting me in to trouble.” Came the reply, which was laden with contempt.

“In that case, it's time you said a few words to some others.” Athena sneered, looking increasingly annoyed at the blonde.

The camera was moved, and she looked straight in to the lens, not allowing her gaze to falter, letting herself show a gleam of defiance in her eyes, not just for Athena to see, but she hoped to show those who might watch this that while she might be bound and effectively useless to prevent what was happening, she wasn't taking it without some sort of fight.

“Speak while you've got the chance.” Athena sounded impatient.

“I love you all. I hope I was a good mother, a good daughter and a good friend.” The words were shaky even though she tried not to allow it to happen. “Emily I know you will blame yourself for this, but don't. What we had was wonderful, and you were a great friend, but don't allow this to mar your memory of me and what we had. If you really loved me, then do this one last thing and don't apportion the blame to yourself. It's what she wants, don't let her win this.” The blonde them clamped her mouth tightly shut, not wanting to say anything further.

“That isn't enough.” Athena was beginning to sound annoyed at her behavior.

“It's all you're going to get.” She knew that she was baiting the woman, but she was damned if she was going to do what the bitch wanted and that was show fear to the camera, leaving messages pleading or professing love in gushing terms to those left behind. Keep it simple was the mantra going through her mind.

Without warning a fist slammed in to the side of her head. Athena then swiftly turned back to the camera.

“Let this be a warning to you all, disobey me and this happens.”

Out of shot initially, a baseball bat suddenly swung in to view. It hit the rib cage squarely causing the breath in the blondes body to be violently sucked out of her. She was still trying desperately to gasp for air when it swung around for a second time.

“Get comfortable, this is going to take some time.”

As the words filtered in to her brain, it registered the third blow, and then the fourth in rapid succession. Athena couldn't stop the smile as she heard the ribs actually breaking. The breathing was now very labored, and all too soon for Athena, the bound woman lost consciousness. Despite this, Athena decided to keep swinging the bat for a few more times at least. When she was done, she threw it down on the floor and walked away without a word.

 _Time. A simple word, but no longer a simple idea. How long have I been here?_ It was the question she merely couldn't answer other than in vague terms. She knew it wasn't weeks, knew it was more than hours, and it had rolled in to days yet she couldn't give you how many days it had been. Working that out was a different proposition altogether. She hated these moments where her body had allowed itself to wake up. In the darkness she couldn't feel, couldn't question what had happened to her. Darkness allowed the respite she craved when she was awake. Even if Athena didn't appear during these more lucid moments, the torture still continued in every breath as her lungs tried to give her enough oxygen; fighting against the damage that wasn't allowing it to happen, with every twitch of her damaged skin as even a cold breeze felt like a massive weight was being placed there.

Her body was now so weak her bindings had been removed and she couldn't even keep herself upright in the chair, having almost immediately slid down to the cold concrete floor, much to the amusement at the time of Athena. While small amounts of water had been allowed, dehydration was also the other battle she was having to endure, adding to her confusion and overall weakness. She knew full well it was a ploy by Athena to weaken her state of mind and body without actually allowing her to die.

“One word and I will end it now.”

 _Shit, where did she come from?_ Instinctively her body tried to curl up even more than it was already. Fighting the reaction not wanting to show fear, she moved her arms and legs slowly, bringing them out of a less defensive mode.

“Go to hell.” The words were so quiet, she hated that her voice showed weakness. It was bad enough her body had let her down.

“Oh, I'm sure I will.” Came the pleased reply as she unceremoniously pulled her prisoner off the floor with ease as she was no longer able to struggle against what was happening to her, before placing her back on the chair. Holding her in position with one hand, the other then bound her around the waist with duck tape, quickly and efficiently so she was immobile. She then repeated the action, this time at chest height. The constriction of the tape making breathing even harder to achieve heightening the feeling of the rib damage, feeling bones in all areas of her body twist and move where they should be stable.

Athena, with purpose then pulled the top up, to show discoloration of the skin around the stomach area, she then looked directly at the camera with steel eyes.

“It looks as if there might be some internal damage there, so I'm going to be nice and give this area a bit of a break today.”

Athena dropped the top back down, and walked calmly out of view. She appeared within seconds with the baseball bat.

“I don't know if this is known about me, but I really do enjoy a lot of American sports, even though I'm not a native of this country. Baseball in particular has always fascinated me because I don't think I've ever known a game that can bring up so many statistics, which I find riveting to read and learn. That, and of course I do love a home run.” She then swung it towards a kneecap, soliciting a scream from the blonde as it connected. Another blow was enough to show that the knee was misaligned, and most likely broken, and Athena moved to do the same to the remaining knee. Once she was satisfied she put the bat down again.

“You're probably wondering how much longer I intend to keep this up.” Athena was moving around in a slow circle, and her eyes wouldn't open enough to see properly, the swelling too great around her face.

“No I don't give a shit.” Came the defiant reply.

“You don't?” Athena stopped for a second her surprise spilling out, “I admit that isn't the usual reaction I get at this stage.”

“I'm not most people.” Came the broken sentence between very ragged breaths.

“No, you're not.” Athena acknowledged as she moved back in view. “Most would be pleading with me to end it now or would have passed out. Your strength of character is admirable, I can see why Emily found you so attractive. It wasn't just looks.” A finger lightly traced down and along her jawline, but she refused to flinch.

“No matter.” Athena pulled her finger away and bent down and it was then the cords were spotted. Her whole body tensed as frayed electrical cables were brought right up so even through her damaged eyes she could see them clearly.

“Of course, you know what these are.” Athena tapped them together and a spark erupted between the copper, the light hurting her eyes. “But first.”

She spluttered as water was poured over her. Because the air was so cold already, the addition of the ice cold water meant her teeth began chattering almost instantly. She didn't know if the drenching came from a bucket or a hose, but before her mind could process any further a scream erupted. She didn't even realize that the scream had come from her own body as it jerked and spasms hit violently from the shock. Her body went limp the second the cables were pulled away from exposed skin, and her mind recognized that she had defecated and urinated, her bowels and bladder empty of the little content they had to begin with. By the fourth time, her screams were silent, her throat raw and unable to formulate any sound. It was then she was praying. Although not religious, she prayed, in fact begged in her own mind to all and sundry to end this and allow the grim reaper to stake his claim.

Although she would never fully admit it, Athena couldn't help but be impressed as she watched another silent scream forming. She never would have guessed this diminutive blonde had a core of steel running through her. Not only had it been unexpected, but also something she was grateful for, because it allowed her to prolong the agony, therefore prolong the wretchedness that Emily Prentiss would feel. Even just thinking of her name made red hot anger drive through every nerve ending, cause blood to pound in her ears. Athena could never remember anyone getting under her skin the way the brunette had done. The blonde was inconsequential, mere white trash, a means to the end. The tall brooding brunette however was another matter.

One part of Athena knew she also felt a certain amount of lust towards the dark haired woman, that she wanted to be the one who made her squirm under fingertips, call out Athena's name as she came. That the brunette would try and escape the bindings as she was teased, wet with desire. Unconsciously, Athena licked her lips at the images in her mind, before bringing her attention back to the task in hand. She looked at the broken body in front of her,and reluctantly put the cords down knowing that she had gone as far as she could. With care and exaggerated movement, Athena turned to face the camera.

“End game.”

As she spoke the words, Athena brought the gun out that was in her hip holster and planted it between the swollen battered eyes. Without breaking her gaze at the camera lens, she calmly pulled the trigger, the sound of gun fire echoing around the empty warehouse before rounding the camera to turn it off.

* * *

 

“Emily, sweetheart.”

Emily opened her eyes, trying to work out where she was. Concerned blue eyes looked back down at her, as she tried to shift position.

“No, stay there for a bit.” A hand came down to her shoulder, making sure she couldn't get up.

“JJ, Oh God what happened?” Emily asked as she found her voice.

  



	30. Losing control

**Chapter thirty  
**

 

**_Previously on Criminal minds._ **

 

“Miss Prentiss.....” The nurse didn't get any further as Emily glared across at them.

“It's Agent Prentiss.”

“Sorry, Agent Prentiss, I need to change your dressings one last time before you are released.” The nurse managed not to sigh when she saw that Emily had already changed out of the hospital gown and in to her clothes, having been asked not to until this was done. But then, they had come to accept she did very little they asked of her.

“What are you, twelve?” Emily eyed the young nurse suspiciously.

“Not at all.” The nurse didn't stop the sigh escaping this time, having heard similar things directed at them before. “I'm also a fully trained nurse.”

“Oh one for the sarcasm, wonder if they teach that at Kindergarten these days.” Emily muttered as she reluctantly moved position to allow the nurse access to the wound on her back first. The nurse decided not to answer, but rolled her eyes out of view of the constantly moaning brunette, knowing they will be pleased to see the back of this difficult patient. Just as she finished and then drew the curtains back from around the bed, Morgan appeared with a wide smile.

“So, they're letting you out today then.” He said as he plopped down in a chair by the bed where Emily was now sitting up in. She then carefully shuffled down to sit on the other chair alongside Morgan not waiting for permission to move down off the bed. The nurse disappeared with a tight smile in Morgan's direction. The look with the clear message of good luck with this one, you're going to need it.

“I'm just waiting for all the paperwork to be signed.” Emily couldn't help the smile at the thought of getting out of there.

“Good to know we're not the only ones with that side to the job. God I hate paperwork.” Morgan said lightly, trying to help pass the time.

“Yeah, well, I just want to get out of here. How hard can it be to enter a few keystrokes on the computer, print it out, hand it to me and let me go.”

“I'm sure there will be more to it than that. For a start, you've got to have your prescriptions filled and either brought to you or collected. A report for your own doctor has to be done, plus a whole load of other stuff I'm sure we've not even thought about.” Morgan reasoned calmly.

“Hey, whose side are you on?” Emily said with a frown.

“I'm just pointing out the facts.” Morgan defended himself, looking at the ever increasing fidgeting going on alongside him. “Listen, I'll go and see if I can't find out what is going on, try and get you sprung out of here as soon as possible.”

“Thanks.” Emily smiled, looking gratefully at Morgan and his understanding of her need to get out of there. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as he disappeared out of the doorway, scowling at the two armed agents still sitting outside in the corridor of her room as they both looked back in on her. Seeing her face, they both quickly looked away having already faced a barrage from her one day when she was in a particularly irate mood, which she took out on them about having no respect for her privacy and to keep their eyes on the corridor not on her.

Her eyes widened in shock when Morgan finally walked back, waving her discharge papers in one hand, but her attention was on the wheelchair in tow, which he brought in with a knowing grin on his face.

“What the hell?” Emily all but shouted.

“I've been told it's hospital policy. You're only allowed to leave using this.” Morgan couldn't stop the smile at the look of disdain crossing Emily's face.

“No, not a chance. Never going to happen!” Emily crossed her good arm defiantly across her chest, glaring at the wheeled contraption as if it was going to rise up and bite her.

“Emily will you sit that butt of yours down in the wheelchair.” Morgan looked stern as Emily was trying to avoid the inevitable.

“Come on! Really? I mean really? I've got to use this.” Emily's voice was full of scorn as she looked across from the chair she was sitting in to the wheelchair again. “I just want to get out of here. Oh man, this is so gonna suck!” Emily snapped, looking defiant. “I have to get out of here but for god's sake, not in that.”

“I know you want to get out of here, we all want you out of here, so the sooner you sit that moaning ass down, the earlier that can happen.” Morgan's voice softened, knowing when to push, when not to. With a slight nod of her head, Emily finally moved and lowered herself in to the wheelchair.

“Dammit I was right, this does suck. If you tell anyone about this, then I will kill you in ways even with all we've seen you could never imagine. I'm CIA trained don't forget.” Emily shot him a mutinous look.

“Yeah, right I'd like to see you try.” Morgan laughed at her tone, as he grabbed her bag, placing it on her lap before pushing the chair out towards where he had parked the SUV. The armed guards got up and were following with wide smiles on their faces, both thinking a bit of karma had come back to the woman they were protecting. Emily struggled a little to get up in to the passenger side once they got to the SUV, surprised at how high it now seemed to her, but she didn't say anything, just gritted her teeth and dealt with it. Morgan watched with some concern at the way she was pushing herself, but also seeing she had to do it this way, to not show any signs of weakness unless she had to.

“I'm taking you straight to the house.” Morgan had dumped her bag on the back seat and they were starting to pull out in to traffic.

“Thanks.” Emily was staring out of the window, trying to get her thoughts in order.

“How is the Athena investigation going?”

Emily's question didn't surprise Morgan, as he inadvertently gripped the steering wheel tighter. Emily looked around at him when he didn't immediately reply, a questioning look on her face. “What aren't you telling me?”

“What makes you think that?” Morgan tried to keep his voice level, knowing this wasn't the time or the place to be having that particular discussion.

“Oh, I don't know. How about you not answering me.” Emily said, somewhat bitingly.

“That's because there is nothing to tell.” Morgan admitted, keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead. He couldn't admit his frustration that they were getting nowhere fast. He wanted action, but with no leads to go on, he had no direction to look. He felt as if he had let JJ and Emily down, and it was something he hated feeling and he wasn't about to admit that failing, least of all right now.

“Nothing to tell because you can't.....” Emily paused as she kept her eye's on his face. “Or won't.”

“Does it matter.”

“Jesus, deflect the damn question why don't you.” Emily sounded annoyed as she spoke, “But you've just answered it anyway.”

“Emily.” Morgan began, but faltered.

“You know what, forget I said anything.” Emily shook her head, her right arm instinctively snaked around her waist to try and protect herself from the pain she was still experiencing even though she knew such an action was fruitless. She had taken off the sling that had been given to her to wear to support her damaged shoulder almost as soon as she could without being seen. She knew it was stupid of her, but she didn't want to have another reminder of her frailty.

“No I was wrong.” Morgan looked around him, and was able to pull the SUV up to park in a quiet street. He turned off the ignition before looking at Emily, who was still avoiding his gaze. “You're right, we need to talk, and please believe me when I tell you we have nothing to go on.”

“No, we are not talking, not like this.” Emily looked back at her friend, seeing the hurt crossing his face that he hadn't spoken to her in the way she wanted, no, needed she amended in her own mind, that his platitudes were too little too late. “I just want to go home.”

Morgan thought about arguing back but nodded, and started the vehicle up again before pulling away from the curb. “I'm sorry.” was all he could say, and they rode in silence the rest of the way.

They pulled up in to the driveway, and before Morgan had even had a chance to switch the engine off, Emily was pushing her door open. Morgan cursed under his breath, and he rushed around to be at her side.

“Shit woman, you're supposed to be taking it easy don't you ever listen.” He muttered as he grabbed her good elbow to help steady her.

“Like you do when your hurt.” Emily rolled her eyes, “I can do this.” Emily said, trying not to flinch.

“No, you can't.” Morgan shook his head, refusing to let go as he pushed the passenger door closed using his foot. “Now, you either lean on me, or I carry you inside.”

“You wouldn't?” Emily couldn't quite believe Morgan would say that, much less do it.

“Don't you believe it.” Morgan looked at his friend severely. “I am not letting you do this to yourself.”

“Damn you.” Emily didn't resist as she lent against his hand, walking slowly towards the steps that led up to the front door. While she had visited as a friend, she couldn't help the butterflies that invaded her stomach since this was the first time she had been to JJ's as her girlfriend, this was completely different, and she was surprised just how much her emotions where swirling around her head. As they got to the porch, and because she was slightly ahead of Morgan, Emily's eyes were drawn to something by the front door first.

“Noooo.”

It took Morgan a second to realize the strangled cry had come from Emily, a further second to process she had twisted out of his grasp and fallen to her knees, a hand reaching out to something he couldn't make out. He dropped down in a crouch to be alongside her, his hand reaching out to her arm, but she shook him off the second she felt his touch.

“Emily, what is it?” Morgan couldn't keep the worry out of his voice as he watched what little color in Emily's face drain away. He then heard pounding feet and two agents appeared by his side.

“Is everything all right?” The first agent demanded to know. Their guns were drawn, and they had taken up protective positions around the two of them.

“Yeah.” Morgan knew things weren't all right, but he also detected that Emily needed space, and the presence of two more people, who she didn't know wasn't going to help. He looked up at them.“Check the perimeter than go back to your positions, I'll talk to you later.”

Hearing the command in his voice, they both re-holstered weapons, and slowly walked away eyes darting around as they checked the area before they got back in their car which was parked out on the kerb. One agent walked a short way up the street before he got back in the car, just to be sure there wasn't something they had missed.

“Emily, talk to me.” Morgan was now concerned as he watched the brunette look at him. He saw something he could say was rarely seen on her face, and that was fear, pure unadulterated fear mixed with total anguish. For once he was also shocked to see her usual defences gone, even when they had come down, it had never been as obviously broken down as they were now. They were simply non-existent and could never remember a time he had seen her looking this exposed.

“I've killed her.”

“What?” Morgan looked confused at Emily's statement.

“I've killed her. I've done this.” Emily stood upright suddenly adrenaline giving her strength she otherwise wouldn't have, looking out at nothing in particular before shouting. “Come get me you son of a bitch. You are nothing but a fucking coward.” She then moved and brought a hand up to show a series of pictures that had been printed out on nondescript paper. It didn't take long for Morgan to see they were of a blonde woman although he couldn't make out her face properly, being tortured by Athena and he flinched as he saw the last image showed her death.

He carefully grasped the paper by the edges, trying not to compromise any evidence, but knowing there would be none, and that Emily had compromised it anyway. He then spotted a home made pack of what looked like DVD's had also been picked up in Emily's good hand once she had relinquished the paper to him. Tears were streaming down her face and she was making no attempt to wipe them away. Morgan didn't say anything, just pulled his phone off his belt and hit speed dial.

“I need you back here at the house, now.” Morgan didn't elaborate as he spoke when the phone was answered. “You and the rest of the team including Garcia. Something has come up.” He listened to the reply, eyes not leaving Emily. “No Emily's here and is okay,” Morgan couldn't bring himself to say that Emily wasn't as well as he was making out, “but something has happened that needs our attention, I can't explain it over the phone. Just make sure everyone is with you.” He didn't wait for the reply this time as he ended the call quickly.

“Come on inside. I've called the team in.” Morgan gently picked Emily up as she had fallen on her knees again, and opened the front door with the key he had. He watched as Emily continued her death grip on the DVD's, holding them close to her chest. Her breathing was now erratic, and that was beginning to concern him, knowing how weak she still was. He was desperate to get her inside and settled, the puzzle of the pictures and DVD could wait a while longer. He wasn't even sure if she had heard him as he guided her in to the house, away from possible danger he realized they had exposed themselves to by standing out on the porch. Emily seemed to be working on autopilot, distant from him, and as the minutes ticked by, his worry was increasing.

Within the hour, the BAU team were swarming in to the house, where they found Morgan waiting for them in the hallway, pacing.

“Where is she?” The question was barked out frantically.

“She collapsed, fainted I think, I don't know, she's still out of it. Shock maybe?” He pointed to the sitting room, and Emily could just be seen lying on the couch through a slight crack in the door. “But before you go in there, you all need to see this.” And he walked down to the kitchen where he had set things up, having also taken the DVD's off Emily, and using the laptop he carried in the SUV, he had watched what he could.

Everyone else looked around at each other, trying to work out what was going on. Hotch took the initiative and followed Morgan quickly, which in turn shook the others out of their thoughts and they reacted.

“This was on the porch.” Morgan handed out the paper, which he had sealed in a plastic evidence bag. Hotch took it first, and his face paled at the images. Silently he handed it out, and others all began to look, their faces matching his own.

“Sweet Jesus.” Rossi exclaimed, but he wouldn't allow Garcia to see it. He simply shook his head, and she nodded to show she understood the silent message. Knowing it was bad, she bustled towards the table and began to set herself up there using the process to distract herself to what was going on.

“So, what else was there?” Hotch asked once everyone had time to inspect the pictures.

“A home made DVD, well a few of them. I've looked at some of it,” Morgan paused, wiping a hand across his face. “It isn't good, we know what Athena is capable of. I..... I would suggest that you only watch it if you need to.”

Garcia's eye's moved and she looked up from her screen, looking increasingly upset and worried.

“Do we know her?” Rossi asked the question that the others had been mulling over since they had looked at the disturbing images but couldn't bring themselves to ask.

* * *

“Emily, sweetheart.”

Emily opened her eyes, trying to work out where she was. Concerned blue eyes looked back down at her, as she tried to shift position.

“No, stay there for a bit.” A hand came down to her shoulder, making sure she couldn't get up.

“JJ, Oh God what happened?” Emily asked as she found her voice.

 


	31. Figuring it out

**Chapter thirty one**

“JJ, Oh God what happened?” Emily asked as she found her voice.

“You collapsed as Derek brought you through the front door. What do you remember?” JJ asked slowly. “I've held off calling the doctors or taking you back to hospital, but I need you to tell me what you can recall otherwise I'm going to revise that decision.”

“Oh my god.” Realization began to dawn on Emily's face as she pieced together what had happened. Tears sprung up, and she couldn't stop them falling down her cheeks. “Susan.”

“Susan, is that who is in the pictures?” JJ asked softly, grabbing some tissues and wiping Emily's cheeks down. Emily merely nodded, as she looked back in to JJ's eyes, before she lost complete control, and the sobs came out racking her body. JJ moved quickly, and with care pulled Emily in to a hug, allowing her the time to get this out of her system.

JJ just rocked her girlfriend gently, aware that movement would be causing her physical pain, but she desperately wanted to take away the mental torment as well, and it was an automatic reaction.

While she hadn't asked the question, she had already watched some of the DVD with the team before seeking Emily out, and it was apparent that Emily and Susan must have had some sort of relationship. It was also apparent that Susan had worked for the FBI, but with no surname or other information, only Emily could fill in the finer detail. As the thoughts raced through her head, JJ became aware that Emily's sobbing had subsided and she was merely holding on to JJ by clenching her shirt. Pulling away a little, JJ looked down at the brunette's red and puffy face.

“Are you up to talking about it?” JJ queried softly, as Emily began to blow her nose, before easing herself off the couch where she had been after Derek put her there, in to a sitting position, but not moving away from JJ's touch.

“Yeah I think so.” Emily eventually spoke, her voice hoarse from crying, and JJ could see her hands were shaking ever so slightly, so she grabbed the nearest one, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Her name is Susan Flowers, she works....” Emily hesitated before amending her words, “She worked at Quantico as a field agent.”

“FBI.” JJ murmured merely confirming in her own mind what they had already worked out.

“Yeah. We went out for about a year not long after I joined the BAU, but realized we were better friends than lovers.” Emily's voice hitched in her throat. “She's got a daughter from a previous marriage.”

“Oh Emily.” JJ brought Emily back in to another hug, knowing how distraught she was becoming. “I'm so, so sorry. I should never have gone in to work this morning.”

“I wanted you to, remember.” Emily stated firmly, not wanting to allow JJ to take any blame for what was happening.

“You did, but if I'd been here.” JJ sighed loudly, “But that's besides the point.” she conceded and kissed the top of Emily's head softly.

“I want to see the DVD.” Emily then muttered in to JJ's neck.

“What? No!” JJ pulled away looking shocked. “I've seen some of it before you came around, you don't want to remember her like that.”

“JJ, listen to me. Susan died because of me, because we were together at one time. I owe her at least this much.” Emily countered, her face hardening in familiar resolve, and JJ knew she was going to lose this battle. “Besides, I might spot something. I know Susan and she would have known the position, and if she had a chance she would have left some kind of message in there for me to find. Something that would not raise suspicion with Athena, or even the team.”

JJ sighed, knowing that Emily was right on that point at least, and she had to concede her position. “You'll have to clear it with Hotch.”

“Fine. Where is he.” Emily looked at JJ to show how grateful she hadn't fought Emily on this.

“Everyone's in the kitchen.” JJ admitted, and before she could say any more, Emily had hauled herself off the couch and with unsteady steps was heading in that direction. JJ shot up after her and quickly tucked an arm around the brunette's waist to help support her. Emily gave a weak smile, knowing now was the time to accept the help, not reject it. Once she got to the door, she straightened her spine.

“You're more like your mother than you realize.” JJ muttered as she watched the movement, and was rewarded with a mock look of horror.

“Never joke like that.” Emily said firmly, to show that she might have been joking with the look, but she wasn't joking with that comment.

“Who said I was joking.” JJ said softly under her breath so that Emily wouldn't hear. Without another word, Emily pulled down the mask on her face to show as little emotion as possible, opened the door and walked in. JJ shook her head, and revised the comment in her head, completely like your mother at times.

“Emily.” Garcia practically squealed and was the first one to react to her entering the kitchen, and the chair was nearly upended she was so eager to get across to her friend. At the last split second, Garcia stopped.

“I would hug you, but you know.” Garcia vaguely waved a hand around Emily's front.

“A light hug is fine.” Emily couldn't help the genuine smile, happy to accept the embrace that followed. It allowed her a moment of normality and serenity as her eyes scanned the room, where she saw Hotch, Rossi and Reid all watching her carefully with expressions ranging from concern to questioning.

“Where's Morgan?” She asked as Garcia began to pull out of the embrace.

“Derek is currently talking to the protection detail who were on duty outside.” Hotch explained.

“To say my honey bun is not amused those things were left on the porch without any one being spotted is an understatement.” Garcia added. “I suspect they are both going to be torn a new one.”  
“God help them.” Emily answered with feeling, knowing just how angry Morgan could get over something like this, but not overly unhappy about it, since she was asking the same question.

“You're not kidding, but we do have to ask how this happened. How either Athena or someone working for her got so close without being seen.” JJ piped up, as she steered her and Emily towards the kitchen table, that was now covered in files, paperwork and two laptops belonging to Garcia. Emily also spotted a printer perched on a chair next to where Garcia was sitting.

“I want to see the DVD's.” Emily announced as she took a seat.

“No.” Hotch replied without preamble and with a stern look.

“I don't think....” Rossi also began to say something, but was cut off by a raised hand of the brunette.

“I know no-one thinks this is a good idea, but I need to do this.” Emily's tone conveyed she would broker no arguments. She then turned to Garcia who had sat back down. “Pen, her name is Susan Flowers, FBI field agent out of Quantico. She has a daughter, the father will be in the personnel file, since that's her next of kin listing. Like us, she could often be called out to a scene just about anywhere in the country at short notice, so it's possible she isn't known to be missing, let alone.” Emily couldn't finish the sentence as her voice faltered.

Nodding, with a look of sympathy, Garcia began to bring up the relevant files to print out and hand to everyone. Rossi meanwhile had placed himself in the free chair alongside Emily, the other one already occupied by JJ.

“Is there anything else you can think of that might help?” His tone was soft and also sympathetic, but Emily was pleased to hear he wasn't going to treat her with kid gloves.

Shaking her head Emily sighed. “That's why I want to watch the DVD. If there was any way Susan could get a message to me during the time, she would. It wouldn't be at all obvious either.” Emily faltered as emotion began to take over again, and she was grateful to feel JJ's hand squeeze her own, giving her strength once more.

Rossi looked across at Hotch, whose features were burrowed in thought. After a couple of minutes, he nodded his agreement.

“On one condition.” Hotch then spoke before Emily could move. “You will do exactly what is asked of you and JJ. Athena wants you both dead and I accept you both know her better than we do, so you're input is going to be important, but I don't want any wild cards to deal with. We've already been up before the state committee this year because of Doyle, I do not want a repeat of that. We are doing this by the book as much as we can. Out in the field, I will revise that because of who we are facing and like Doyle, Athena will not follow rules, but you both are to follow orders for your own protection. I also don't intend to lose an agent on my watch.”

Even knowing it wasn't her final decision about Doyle, Emily flinched internally at the mention of the committee they had been forced to attend and for which she still felt guilty about, before taking a breath and nodding her assent.

“Before I start, has she, has Susan been found?”

“No, and we are surprised to be honest.” Reid spoke for the first time since Emily had walked in. “We know Athena isn't trying to hide this, and she would want full impact, and that would be more than just a DVD.”

Emily couldn't reply, as tears once again threatened; wishing they could at least find Susan's body, knowing she deserved to be found and reunited with her family. Closing her eyes for a second, they opened when she heard a voice.

“The first disc is on this laptop.” Rossi swung the spare one around so the screen was now facing Emily. “The sound is right down, but if you want, there are some headphones. Looking at the number and length of the discs, we suspect this has happened over about a three day period, perhaps slightly more.”

Emily swallowed hard. “I'll take the headphones. I'll need to know what is being said clearly.”

Wordlessly Garcia rattled about in her bag and handed some across the table. JJ gave Emily another reassuring smile as she pulled them on, hearing Rossi tell the rest to continue reading the files.

“ _.........If you really loved me, then do this one last thing and don't apportion the blame to yourself. It's what she wants, don't let her win this.........”_

Emily couldn't watch any more and ripped the headphones off before getting up and walking out of the kitchen, surprising not only herself, but also JJ with how well she managed to walk away. She couldn't help the thought about the irony of how the situation was also stopping her from feeling her own pain. She suddenly stopped in the hallway, unsure where to go before she felt a hand gently rest in the small of her back, and the lightest of kisses against the back of her neck as JJ's fingers pulled her hair away softly to expose the skin. That alone was enough for her to relax almost as suddenly as the adrenalin had surged, abruptly feeling tired and not at all ready for what was happening.

“I'm tired.” The confession wasn't what she meant to say, but she couldn't stop it if she tried and she just blurted it out. “Unsubs, Doyle and now Athena; I'm so sick and fucking tired of this happening to me, to us, of the evil that we are surrounded by. Just as I was finally beginning to stop jumping at shadows, living in fear that Doyle was going to get me, this happens and I'm back to living in fear again.” Emily's voice was barely a whisper. “I'm so sorry for antagonizing you at every opportunity in hospital and being such a bitch, I just couldn't control anything and I hit out at you and now all I can think about is what this wasn't Susan but you, and I hadn't had the chance to say I was sorry.”

“I know sweetheart. I understand, at least some of what you're feeling right now. As for the hospital we've been through this, and I've told you, it's okay. This time we can do this together, not just you alone, but us, and the team which is how we managed against Doyle. Like Doyle, Athena has made the mistake of allowing it to become personal and that will give us the opening when we need it.” JJ moved, still holding Emily's waist, so they were now facing each other and Emily lent forward to rest her head in to JJ's shoulder needing the comfort. JJ then looked over Emily's shoulder, to see Hotch looking through the kitchen door, concern etched on his face. She gave a small smile to show they were okay, and he silently closed the door on them, to afford privacy.

As Hotch closed the kitchen door, he looked across at the rest of the team, Morgan having joined them a short time earlier, and apart from Emily and JJ, Morgan was the one causing him the most concern. He was now pacing the kitchen like a big cat on the prowl, fists clenched tight, anger pouring from every pore in waves, crashing in to everyone and everything in his wake. His dark eyes smouldered as he looked up and held Hotch's gaze once he realized he was being studied by the older man.

“Did anyone else notice how much like JJ Susan looked like. I'm worried that this is just an example of what she wants to do with JJ or worse. We need to find Athena.”

Morgan's declaration wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, it was just something he needed to say. Hotch nodded, acknowledging the comment for what it was, knowing everyone else held the same sentiment.

As if on cue, Reid's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly. After a very short time, and a simple thanks he ended the call.

“Was your hunch right?” Rossi asked quietly although he could tell by the young profilers face it was.

Reid swallowed before answering, “Unfortunately yes. They have just confirmed the body of a female matching Susan's description has been found in Emily's apartment. They are sending us the crime scene photographs and preliminary reports as soon as they can.”

Garcia gasped and couldn't stop the tears forming. Morgan simply turned around and slammed a fist in to a cupboard door, swearing under his breath as he did.

“I'll go tell them.” Hotch said, uncharacteristically showing how worried he felt. “Rossi, pop over there, have a look at the scene, see if there is anything we might miss from the photos. Everyone else, keep looking for anything you can find.”

Having persuaded Emily to go through to the sitting room, JJ guided them to the couch where they both sat down. Emily was now cradling her head in the palm of her one hand, the shoulder still too painful to attempt that sort of maneuvering with both hands.

Keep it together Emily, you need to keep it together was the mantra she was now reciting in her head, trying to get her emotion back in check. How could she explain to JJ that it hurt to breathe, she felt constricted and it wasn't as a result of the shooting injuries. How does she explain her heart pounding in her chest. Try as she might, the words just wouldn't form.

“Emily, JJ.” Hotch's voice brought Emily back to the present with a jolt. The minute she saw his face, her heart dropped.

“You've found her.”

The proclamation was simple, and even though Hotch had yet to say anything, Emily knew she was right, and when Hotch nodded confirmation she felt not only a pounding of her heart, but it was as if someone had also drained the blood from her body and she felt icy cold.

“Where?” The next question came out automatically, her voice sounding strangely detached even to herself.

Emily then watched as the normally impassive boss looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“ _Where!_ ” This time the question was more forceful as she stiffened.

“In your apartment.”

“Son of a bitch.” Emily then didn't know what else to say. She simply didn't feel, and wasn't even aware of JJ when she moved in to comfort her.

“Emily, we need to know who you've been intimate with since you joined the BAU.” Hotch hated that he had to ask the question, particularly at a time like this, but he hoped they both understood they needed to know quickly if there were others who were potentially in danger and might need protection.

“No-one of any significance.” Emily replied, “Susan and JJ have been the only....” Emily couldn't say any more as she felt the weight of what was happening on her shoulders, and she slumped forward burying her head in her hand again.

Hotch nodded to JJ in answer to her pleading eyes that were telling him to back off, and he turned on his heels and returned to the kitchen, leaving the two women on the couch looking scared and uncertain. The last time he knew the team had shown these emotions were the loss of Hayley and the pursuit of Doyle, and both occasions had left lasting, gouging scars. Hotch just hoped they could get through this without it fracturing them apart for good, either as a team or individuals. The cracks were there, he just didn't know how deep they ran.


	32. Regrets, I have a few

**Chapter thirty two**

 

He looked down at his tied hands wrapped around the wrists with duct tape. They were also firmly taped to a vertical metal pole, and there was no give even when he twisted what little he could. The weather was unusually hot and humid for so late in the year at least during the day, and sweat was stinging his eyes as it streamed off his forehead and he had no way of wiping it away. He couldn't even move properly to wipe against one of his arms, and it was beginning to frustrate him, the best he could manage was to tip his head sideways and wipe some face area using the very top of his arm. Rapidly blinking to try and clear his vision he then found he was looking in to the eyes of a cold blooded killer. He recognized the look straight away, he'd seen enough like that in his time.

“I don't know what you hope to achieve.” His head suddenly throbbed as he spoke, and it was then he remembered coming out of the bar, being struck by something heavy from behind and being knocked out.

“Fear, hate, self loathing, regret, just someone feeling totally helpless.” The reply was swift and certain and despite the temperature he shivered.

“Well chère, enough about you, since I don't really need that sort of information on a first date.” he replied quickly.

She laughed, genuinely amused before leaning in closer.

“My aren't we the funny one. Through you, Jennifer Jareau is going to suffer, and that in turn will make Emily Prentiss suffer. A little domino effect if you like.”

“Emily Prentiss, what has she got to do with this? Why JJ?” Will looked as confused as he sounded.

“Oh, how wonderful.”

Will honestly thought she was going to clap her hands together in glee.

“Emily, do you hear that, he doesn't know about you and your little matter of the heart with JJ.” Athena leaned in even closer. “For a start, those two pissed in the wrong direction, my turf, so I'm just repaying the favor tenfold. I did warn them, mess with me and it wouldn't be pretty, but would they listen! No, and now you are paying for that. As for Emily Prentiss, why..... she is fucking the mother of your child.”

The look of shock on Will's face made Athena laugh even more. “You genuinely didn't know. This really is a pleasant and unexpected surprise.”

“Your lying.” Will challenged, his mind reeling from the information. “JJ's straight, we've had a son together for gods sake. They're just good friends, work colleagues.”

“No, I'm not lying. I've even got some surveillance pictures that I could show you if you really want. I might just do that anyway, just to fuck with your mind a little more.” Athena smirked and shrugged her shoulder's nonchalantly. “You obviously couldn't satisfy Agent Jareau, whereas Emily Prentiss can. She won first prize, you on the other hand.....” Athena tilted her head, “What can I say, you've lost.”

Will didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but as much as he dared not believe he knew it was true. The signs were there, he just hadn't connected the dots. It explained why JJ had broken off her relationship with him, it had to be. He had no other reason to explain it all.

“How long? How long have they been together?” He didn't mean to ask the question, but he needed to know. _Did JJ cheat on him?_

“That I cannot answer.” Athena delighted in the slack shoulders at her reply, “And it's no concern of mine, nor will it be your main concern soon. You'll have much bigger things to be worried about.”

The shirt was already clinging to him as the sweat soaked in, and it seemed to cling even more as Will began to understand the situation he was in. He looked and saw the blinking red light of some sort of recording device, either a camera or web cam he wasn't sure, just far enough in shadow that he couldn't see anything more. He looked in that direction, and before anything else happened, he mouthed “I'm sorry chère.” and closed his eyes as the first blow landed around his kidney area. _I'm so sorry you've got to see this_ was the thought that went through his mind as the pain then screamed out of him from deep recesses he didn't even know about.

He felt and heard the arm break. It wasn't even pain that made him aware of what had happened, because pain was all he felt now, it was the movement in the bone. He had long ago been released from his bindings, fallen to the floor like a limp rag doll. He tried to cradle the damaged arm out of reaction, knowing it was futile. Waiting for the next attack The whole situation was making it difficult to also concentrate. Between the mental fatigue and the pain, it was getting harder to even think about the whole situation, and when he did, he admitted it scared him so much, he also wished he wasn't able to think. How screwed up is that? Was the one thought that ran through his head.

 _I should have been a better person, should have listened to JJ more. How could I have missed that she was fucking Prentiss_. At the thought, his anger increased, wondering just how this had happened to him. He couldn't allow himself to believe that JJ would have cheated on him, but then, he found that he wouldn't have believed that JJ would have ended up in a relationship with a woman.

_Oh god, what is going to happen to Henry? Who will be there for him as a father figure._

“I'm disappointed in you.” At Athena's words he tried to look at her, face her head on, but he couldn't. Neither his body nor mind would allow him to stand up against this predator.

“A woman held up better than you have” Athena turned to look at the camera, “Jennifer, even Susan took this better, what were you thinking going with this weak pathetic creature? Of course that’s it, you're weak and pathetic as well, honestly I don't see what Prentiss sees in you at all other than your looks, a friend with benefits and I guess that makes you a good fuck buddy.” Athena reached down and pulled Will up, his knees buckling underneath him. She managed to hold him there with ease, looking at him with complete disdain. The movement made him cough, and Will felt and tasted the copper more than saw the blood dripping from his mouth. He figured that he had broken one or more of his ribs and one of them had punctured a lung. This was the point when he knew he was going to die soon.

Athena then lifted what was left of his shirt to show the bruising against his skin to the camera. He then felt himself being twisted around and the same thing happening to his back. He tried to hold his gaze towards where he knew the camera was situated when he could, but as Athena deliberately pushed fingers against a particular area where broken ribs met discolored skin, he couldn't help but scream out in agony.

“Oh dear Jennifer, he really wasn't good for you.” Will was finally aware Athena was addressing the camera directly and shivered. “He wasn't a strong friend or father. He couldn't even fight for his son. He was weak and deserves his fate.”

He hardly felt the knife as it entered his torso, piercing his heart as the last of his life drained away. In reality he had been there less than a day, as he died, it felt like it had been a lifetime.

* * *

“Emily, sweetheart, please.” JJ kept her voice low, not wanting to upset Emily even more than she was already.

“I can't.” Emily murmured as she kept her eyes trained on the screen. “I have to do this.”

With care, so as not to anger Emily too much knowing what she was about to do was risking Emily's temper, JJ just grabbed the laptop screen and pulled it down locking it in place firmly. It took a couple of seconds for Emily to realize what had happened, and she turned and looked at JJ with astonishment.

“Hey.” Emily finally managed to say, but was so tired, she couldn't even move to try and open the laptop back up.

“You need to rest.” JJ said firmly, looking at the weary eyes of her girlfriend with concern. “You'll not pick up anything in this state.”

“I've missed something, I know I have.” Emily moved her one good hand and rubbed it across her face, as if trying to scrub away the last few hours.

“If you have, it's because you're completely shattered, emotionally and physically.” JJ moved her chair out, and grabbed Emily's good elbow, making her move with her. “Bed, before you fall asleep here.”

JJ then knew just how tired Emily was when she didn't protest but began to follow JJ out of the kitchen. By now, the rest of the team had dispersed to either Emily's apartment, or back to the main offices in Quantico and they were then all heading home for the night, if they weren't already there. JJ was thankful at least there weren't around to see Emily in this state.

“God the stairs.” Emily muttered as much to herself as JJ, who allowed a small smile to cross her face.

“I was going to surprise you,” JJ said as they walked in to the hallway. “You've got a stair lift to use.”

“Pardon?” Emily looked shocked, as they got to the bottom of the stairs, and she spotted some sort of electronic rail snaking its way upwards where it turned at the top where the stairs hit a 90 degree angle. JJ hit a button on a control panel at the base of the stairs and she watched as a chair came down towards them.

“This is courtesy of your mother.” JJ announced as the chair came to rest at the bottom step. “I know you're going to hate this but we knew there was not a cat in hell's chance you were going to manage these stairs for a time yet. The hospital weren't going to release you either unless we had this in place, so no arguing, you're using it. It's only on hire, so when you're able to do this yourself, it will be taken away.”

Emily grumbled under her breath all the way as she sat down on the seat and began fiddling with the controls. As JJ followed her up, she felt the flush of embarrassment at having to use it begin, making her feel uncomfortable.

“That wasn't so hard.” JJ said lightly once they got to the top, seeing how Emily was feeling about it all.

“Easy for you to say. It makes me feel like an 80 year old.” Emily continued to grumble, as she stood back up again, although she dare not admit there was no way she would have made the stairs otherwise.

In JJ's grip, Emily was led across to the main bedroom, where some of her clothes and night things were already in place. Unable to take a deep breath but taking as much as she could, Emily was passed her shorts and shirt that she wore in bed by JJ, who sat perched on the end of the bed.

“Go change, bathroom is that door.” JJ simply pointed, and Emily nodded in exhaustion.

While she was changing and getting ready for bed, JJ moved to call Hotch and the team to let them know they were calling it a night, and to only be called if it was an emergency. She knew it was going to be hard enough to get the brunette to sleep, without the prospect of possible interruption, and while she suspected they had already accepted leaving them alone, she wanted to make sure that there was no confusion about it all. Hotch agreed, full emergency only would be the only reason he or the others might call, until JJ got back to him to say they were up. JJ ended the call, and then called Hotch's home to see how Henry was, having decided he would once again spend the night there with Jack. One part of her knew it was the sensible thing to do, but she missed his presence, and while she knew he would be asleep by now, she wanted to at least hear how his evening had gone.

Having struggled to change, grateful JJ had the foresight to give her a button up shirt to put on and not something that had to be pulled over her head, Emily looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, as a myriad of thoughts rushed through her head that she was desperately trying to organize, sort out to something coherent and failing. Athena, Susan, JJ. Shit. Emily's posture stiffened at the thought of JJ and the situation Emily was now in. She had been so tired, so overwhelmed it had only just occurred to her she was in JJ's bathroom. JJ's bedroom. Damn this Emily thought again as she glanced back up at her reflection as if it would help the tumbling thoughts.  
This was the bedroom JJ had shared with Will.

Emily didn't quite know why, but the thought of that was making her queasy. Shaking her head to try and gain some semblance of normality, Emily turned to go back in to the bedroom, her fingers trembling slightly as she grasped the door handle. Swallowing hard, and using all her resources, Emily turned the handle and entered the bedroom again.

JJ looked up and frowned. She could see and sense a change almost immediately in Emily, and she shot up off the bed and was alongside her in a couple of quick strides.

“Em, what is it?” JJ's fingers rested gently on Emily's forearm as she spoke, her eyes searching Emily's face trying to work out what was wrong and failing.

“It's nothing.” Emily replied quickly. She managed to stop the shaking that threatened to betray her as she looked up at the bed, and all she could see was the image of JJ and Will, covers tangled, bodies sweaty from..... Emily managed to stem the rest of the image. “I'm just tired and it took a lot to change, you know.” Emily added the half truth as she began to shuffle towards the bed, JJ effectively steering her towards it.

“I got you some extra pillows for support.” JJ said as Emily sat down on the bed, grateful that JJ had seemed to accept her explanation.

Emily just nodded and then looked on as JJ moved and handed Emily an assortment of pills to take.

“Painkillers, antibiotics, pills to help counter the antibiotic effects on your stomach and muscle relaxant that the hospital prescribed.” JJ said seeing Emily's questioning face.

Meekly Emily popped them in to her mouth, and downed a healthy amount of the water JJ offered her to take them with. She then stayed on the edge of the bed, not able to command her body to even begin to swing her legs up on to the mattress. Seeing the distress in the brunette's face, JJ wordlessly crouched down and gently pulled Emily's legs up and helped her shift over on the bed properly. JJ had already turned the covers down, and quickly pulled them up to Emily's free hand so she could move as she wanted to a position that would be comfortable.

Emily lent back in the pillows, JJ's heart was breaking at the sight of Emily looking so downcast. Emily meanwhile was still trying to recover from the small movement to get in to position, and it still surprised and irritated her in equal measure that something as simple as getting in to a bed caused her body so much pain, but as usual, she tried to hide it from JJ. She didn't know how successful she had been on this occasion, and found she was so exhausted, she really didn't care.

Emily immediately closed her eyes as her head hit the pillows, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her depth of feeling from JJ if she didn't.

JJ lent in to kiss Emily on the forehead before pulling away again. “I'm going to get changed ready for bed.”

Emily merely nodded feebly, as she listened to JJ's movements that told her she was moving away towards the bathroom.

As Emily heard the bathroom door close, she opened her eyes again to look up at the ceiling. Without warning, tears began to flow down her cheeks. She immediately began wiping them away, admonishing herself about the sign of weakness before she felt composed enough to close her eyes again.

JJ walked back a few minutes later, and Emily felt the bed shift and dip slightly as she got in to bed. Keeping her eyes closed, and breathing as evenly as she could, the brunette chose to ignore JJ, to pretend she had already fallen asleep. She almost couldn't keep back the sigh as she felt JJ's lips kissing her cheek, before JJ moved back away from her.

“Sleep well.” JJ murmured as she closed her own eyes, moving on to her side to face Emily, before trying to allow her body to relax and sleep, knowing she was also in desperate need of the rest.

Emily lay there, wondering if she would ever know what a good nights sleep would feel like ever again.


	33. The long journey begins

**Chapter Thirty three**

 

JJ walked in to the bull pen the largest take out coffee she could get in hand, Reid and Morgan both looking up at her with surprise.

“JJ what are you doing here?” Morgan was the first to ask the question.

“Emily is in her therapy session at the house, and then the nurse is going to be there. She's effectively tied up for the next two hours or more, and I couldn't be involved at this stage because I know what I need to help her at the moment. Hotch has tripled her guards, much to her chagrin and honestly, I didn't want to be around her harping on about that one any more because she'll only get worse as the therapy session goes along and the pain increases. Henry's at Kindergarten and isn't coming home until later today, so rather than stare at four walls, I decided I would come in here and help out or see if there is any news.”

“You could have done that at home.” Reid said, still surprised she was there.

“I know, but I needed to see you guys, you know.” JJ admitted.

A look of understanding passed between the three of them, and nodding Morgan gestured for JJ to take Emily's chair. Just as he did, Hotch walked out of his office looking worried. He stopped mid stride when he saw JJ in the bull pen.

“JJ, I was about to come out to you.” Hotch said as he moved to the railings and looked down.

“Oh,” JJ looked up and was immediately aware that Hotch had some sort of news. “Well, it looks like I've saved you a trip.”

“Indeed. Can you come up to my office please.”

Shrugging lightly to show Reid and Morgan she had no idea either what this was about, JJ got up and moved to the stairs and followed him in to the office. Hotch stood by the door waiting for her to enter, and then closed it behind her to give them privacy. JJ went to sit down at the chair by his desk, as Hotch also sat down in his usual spot. He looked slightly nervous, making JJ feel even more worried than she had before. Just by closing the door on them, JJ knew this was going to be a conversation that Hotch needed to be in private, and that happened so rarely, JJ knew this wasn't something she was going to enjoy. Last time he had done this was because they were the only ones who knew about Emily and Doyle, the time before that she was getting shipped out to the pentagon. JJ looked apprehensive.

“Can I ask, when did you last speak to Will?”

The question surprised JJ, and she answered without thinking. “I guess a couple of days ago. Why?”

“I've just had a phone call from New Orleans.” Hotch hesitated. “ JJ, Will's missing.”

“What, no, I spoke to him a couple of days ago.” JJ's comment was automatic.

“They think he's been missing just under forty eight hours. It's possible he disappeared just after you spoke to him. Was it on his cell or a land line phone?”

“I don't know.” JJ admitted, “I didn't really check because he called, its more likely he used his cell because even when he isn't working he isn't really home much because he tends to go to a local bar to unwind.” The shock was finally registering on her face.

“Do you think he was coerced at the time? Did anything register as unusual?” Hotch probed gently.

“No, what, god no.” JJ pinched the bridge of her nose, as she attempted to gather her thoughts and tried to recall the events of the phone call as accurately as possible. “It was the usual call, how was Henry, when was he hoping to come up and see him. Nothing out of the ordinary, and it was about the time I would have expected him to call me. It sounded like there was background noise, so I think he must have called from the bar, as I've said he often does. It all seemed normal, including the time we spent talking, which was never that long, I can't recall anything out of place.”

“Does he know anything about the Athena operation?”

“No. You asked us not to give any information out, and I promise you I didn't.” JJ's hand moved from her nose and she scratched her forehead before moving her hand nervously through her hair, something she only did under extreme moments of stress. “I just told him I was back from The Pentagon mission earlier that I had expected and he seemed to accept the explanation. We hadn't had a chance to arrange for him to see Henry. God, what am I going to tell Henry.”

For the first time, JJ's demeanor cracked and tears welled up in her eyes.

“Okay, the local FBI office are now liaising with The New Orleans police department who are already searching for him and have gone to the bar he frequented, and from what I've heard he was there but they still don't have a firm time line on his known last movements. We can't do much more, but I've asked for them to send all their files to us as to see if we can't pick something up and they have also promised to keep us updated the minute they find anything, no matter how small it might seem. In the meantime, I suggest you go home. Try and relax.”

“No,” JJ shook her head. “I'll stay here as I planned.”

“You don't have to.” Hotch said quietly.

“I know, but I planned on being here for a couple of hours, and I'll stick to that. Even if I went home I couldn't do anything because of Emily's therapy and nurse sessions.” JJ explained.

“Okay, but you do as you planned, and go home at the time you originally set yourself.” Hotch said firmly and was pleased to see JJ nod her agreement.

“Come on, lets go and call a meeting to brief everyone else.” Hotch then rose, and stood at JJ's side as she got up off her chair and slowly walked towards the door. She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“Athena.” It was a statement, not a question. “You think Athena's got him don't you?” JJ turned slightly, looking up at the taller man alongside her.

“I suspect it's likely.” Hotch admitted, “She's already gone after someone close to Emily, and since there is no-one else that she has had a relationship with other than you since she's been with us, it makes sense that Athena would shift focus and go after someone close to you. I've asked for someone to informally monitor your parents as well. I could only get a basic tail in place on them for now since we can't prove to those at a higher level that there is a genuine risk, but it's better than nothing at all, although I don't think she will go for them. Don't ask me why, its just a feeling I get.”

“She's not going to give up is she?” JJ asked, sad eyes looking back at Hotch. “She's going for the people close to us who are effectively soft targets, to make us suffer just as she said she would, before she tries to get either one of us.”

“It makes it all the more important for us to find her, and we will.” Hotch said softly, “Lets get the news to the others.” and he opened the door to enquiring looks from the team, including Garcia who had all been congregating in the bull pen. Hotch looked down at them, and with a terse smile simply said, “Conference room, now.”

Everyone then wordlessly walked towards the room, with Hotch and JJ following behind. Garcia kept throwing an occasional glance over her shoulder to JJ, seeing the hurt in her friends face, and once in the room she sat down as close to JJ as she could, placing a hand on JJ's, waiting for someone to explain what was going on. Garcia's grip tightened automatically at Hotch's opening words.

“We have information that Detective William LaMontagne is currently missing from New Orleans.” Hotch stopped talking as he took in the look of shock rippling around the room, and only continued once he felt he had their attention again. “We believe this is another abduction by Athena, and the New Orleans police are co-operating fully with us, and we have the local FBI office involved as well.”

“Do we have any clues?” Morgan asked.

“At the moment very little. I'm hoping the information we need will be with us in the coming minutes. Garcia, you should be receiving it all to your system. What I want to know is have we got any new information that we didn't yesterday?”

Seeing the faces of his team, Hotch knew the answer was no. “Okay, we'll take a fresh look at this. We need to try and work a different angle. Any suggestions?”

“Do we know if Athena has had any relationships of her own in the past?” Reid queried. “I'm asking because she is going down this route, perhaps its something we could investigate ourselves. If she has been in a relationship somewhere, and isn't any longer, an ex might be willing to give us some information especially if they feel aggrieved or if ended badly. Even if they didn't or don't know the real identity of Athena, the likelihood is they know something without even realizing it. It's almost impossible to keep everything about you completely hidden, no matter how well trained you are; in an intimate setting at some point Athena would have let something slip.”

“If she was in a relationship, it isn't one we're aware of.” Hotch admitted. “But it is certainly something we should explore in more depth. I know we've also looked closely at Rebecca and George's backgrounds, since they were closest to Athena, but lets just widen that out to more general things, where they went shopping, did they visit the same coffee shop, the lot. I know a bigger search will make it harder to find something, but we need something.”

“Has anyone gone back to the gay club Emily, Garcia and I visited. The one that triggered the initial search on us?” JJ suddenly asked.

“No, we haven't.” Hotch sat back in his chair. “Quite honestly, I don't know why we didn't think of that earlier. It wasn't on our list, but it must have some connection to Athena because of what it triggered. Garcia I know you did this initially when it happened, but can you pull a full background check on the club, who owns it, anything you can think of.”

“No problem at all.” Garcia stood up, having taken a few notes on a writing pad she had come in with. “I'll get on it now.” She smiled softly to JJ as she began to walk out, taking the time to rest a hand lightly on her shoulder, which JJ lent in to briefly, showing her appreciation of the support. Garcia then left the room, ready to begin her digging.

“It might be the personal connection is in that club.” Rossi theorized aloud, “Athena is either a silent partner, using it to conduct legitimate business as a front, or someone is or was involved on some sort of personal level with her.”

“Well, whatever the connection, there has to be one.” Hotch said, looking back at JJ, “Good idea JJ. I also should mention that I'm expecting at the very least the preliminary autopsy report on Susan any time now. I'll give out copies once I have something. Right, everyone, start right back at the beginning of what we know. Let's try and approach this from a new angle, see where it gets us.” Hotch stood up and walked out of the room, signalling the end of the meeting.

As everyone else stood up to follow, they all moved towards JJ and gave her a quick hug, which she returned, gratefully since it gave her strength she didn't think she would have otherwise. She was the last to walk out of the room, and she was determined to keep her emotions in check, and work this as she would any other case. It was then she really understood how much Emily was being affected by Susan's torture and subsequent death. At the moment, Will was just missing and bizarre as it might have sounded to some, because JJ knew the chances were slim that he was still alive, JJ honestly didn't know how she would feel if he suffered the same fate that Susan had. Pushing the thoughts to one side, JJ moved to her own desk and began to pile in to the earliest files they had on Athena. Hotch was right, they needed to start again from the beginning with a fresh approach. They had beaten Doyle when no-one had given them a chance, Athena was not going to be any different.

 

Athena watched carefully, still surprised she was able to have such a clear uninterrupted view of the house. It never ceased to amaze her how careless a lot of government agents were when they were on protection detail. The had rules that they followed, whereas the rules didn't exist for her. If, for once, they actually realized that fact and weren't so rigid, it would make her life a lot harder. As it was, she was once again grateful on this failing. Rules to be followed meant that the neighbors had to be thought about, god forbid that armed men should be around, bringing down the value of the area or causing disruption in the routine of the soccer mom's and white collar dad's. Because of this, it meant there were gaps that she could exploit in a number of different ways. Currently, sitting in a rented house just a few doors down was one of them. She trained the lens she had on the front of the building, tensing as she saw a well known vehicle pull up in to the drive way. Although tired since it had been a busy two days for her, Athena was fuelled on by the adrenaline of being so close to the two agents.

 

Athena had to clamp down the anger that she found was rising up, unwanted by her since it was a distraction she didn't need. When she had discovered that Emily had been brought straight back to the blondes home, and that she hadn't gone back to her apartment, she had become livid. The impact that she wanted with the discovery of Susan's body hadn't happened, and Athena was determined not to make that mistake again so she went hunting earlier that she had planned. Had she thought about it a little more, she would have been horrified to think that any sort of mistake had occurred, since that simply didn't happen to her. To now see the blonde FBI agent getting out of her SUV and heading to the porch and front door, knowing that Emily Prentiss was inside waiting for her was really affecting Athena more than she dared to admit. All she wanted to do was walk outside, guns drawn and fire. But, she also wanted to make this woman suffer, so taking a deep breath, she sat back, waiting instead for the moment when she could make her move, to really begin the mental torture, which was the prelude to everything else she had planned. Athena then glanced across to her left, to the large chest freezer that contained her prize. The first stage in getting to the blonde, the second hit that the brunette would have to take. Hoping that she hadn't yet recovered from the blow of Susan.

 

“Emily?” JJ called out as soon as she closed and locked the front door behind her.

“Kitchen.” Came the reply, and JJ wasn't at all surprised to walk in to find Emily hunched over the laptop, headphones on.

It surprised her more that Emily had heard her calling out at all. Emily sensed JJ's presence and glanced up, with a slight smile. JJ closed the distance between them quickly to wrap her arms around the shoulders of the brunette from behind and placing a kiss on her exposed cheek. Sitting back, Emily eyed her carefully.

“What was that for?” Emily asked as she pulled the headphones off, putting them down on the table, before hitting a key of the laptop to pause play.

“I just wanted to say hello to my gorgeous girlfriend.” JJ said, as she pulled a chair to bring it closer to Emily, before sitting down.

“And while your girlfriend appreciates the sentiment, there's something else?” Emily didn't know what was going on, but she could just sense something was amiss. JJ sighed.

“Can't hide anything from you can I.” JJ admitted, before adjusting her position to face Emily a little better. “Will's missing.”

JJ decided that being blunt was the best way to approach this, knowing how Emily hated anyone avoiding a subject.

“Oh.” Emily looked surprised, but didn't seem to know what else to say.

“They think it's Athena.” JJ added, as one hand grasped the wrist of Emily's that was closest.

“Shit. JJ I'm so sorry.” Emily finally moved and twisted carefully on the chair, to face JJ, rather than be side on to her. She moved her hand, so that JJ was no longer clasping her wrist, but their fingers became entwined. “Do they have anything to go on, or is this just conjecture at the moment?”

JJ shook her head. “Nothing concrete, other than he's been missing for a couple of days. They think he went missing just after we last spoke, and the team all agree its probable Athena has taken him. The files have come up from New Orleans, I've brought copies with me, they're in my bag in the hallway.”

“Come here.” Emily lent in, to envelope JJ as much as she could without it all tugging on her wounds. She took a moment to breath in JJ's scent, using it to help centre her own thoughts.

“I just can't think of him.....” JJ faltered, as the images she'd been trying to hold back came to the fore, and tears began to fall.

“I know sweetheart, I do.” Emily's heart broke listening to the sobs coming from JJ, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could say to take away the pain right now, because it all would have been false banal words that meant nothing. They knew the reality of Athena, what she was capable of, all they could do was react to the situation, try and work to find clues, and hope that Athena couldn't begin another reign of terror on someone else in their lives, or that she didn't go for what she really wanted, and that was JJ and Emily.

“What do I tell Henry.” JJ sobbed.

“Until we know exactly what is happening, nothing.” Emily replied, tightening her hold of JJ, “and if we have to, we'll work it out between us. Remember what you told me, we're in this together, us and the team.”

 


	34. Fixated

**Chapter thirty four**

 

JJ lent back, looking at Emily intently. The tiredness was still evident, as was the pain she must be in still, but she was pleased to see there was more fire in the brunette's eyes, not the look of being so totally lost that had been there yesterday.

“How did the sessions go?” JJ then asked.

“Pretty much as expected.” Emily shrugged lightly.

“Anything I should know at this stage?”

“No.”

Although a blunt reply, there was no malice in Emily's voice, but JJ sighed internally. She could tell Emily wasn't going to talk any further and she knew her well enough now to know if she tried to ask more, it would land up with Emily backing off even further, and potentially an argument and they had too many of those lately. JJ also sensed there wasn't much to say anyway, so let it slide – for now.

“Is Henry still coming home later?” Emily wanted to know. “I've missed him being around.” she then admitted.

“Yeah, he's going to be brought home from Kindergarten in a little while by the team assigned to him by Hotch. I wanted to pick him up, but Hotch thought it would be too dangerous at this stage, so he's going to go so there will be a face Henry knows.”

“Good, he's been away from home for too long. I hated we had to cancel him coming home last night.”

“I know.” JJ faltered slightly. “I just hope we can keep all this,” JJ swept a hand around, “away from him.”

“Hey, Henry will be fine. Kid's are tougher than we give them credit for, you know.” Emily lent forward and JJ also lent in to the hug again.

“Says Miss Parent of the year.” JJ joked.

“You said I'd make a great mother.” Emily reminded her.

“So I did, what the hell was I thinking.” JJ smirked and waited a beat before carrying on, “You make an incredible mother.”

That stopped Emily's retort before she'd even managed to get it out.

“You do; think that I would make a great mother I mean?” Emily sounded shocked.

“Yes, I've seen how you are with Henry.” JJ admitted, “A lot of the time you seem to understand him better than Will does.”

Suddenly, bringing Will back in to the conversation made JJ tense up again. Emily noted the shift in her demeanour, and hugged JJ a little tighter.

“He's most likely just passed out in some dingy Orleans alleyway somewhere having swayed along singing some obscure jazz song before he collapsed and has the hangover from hell that he is sleeping off in the nearest threadbare flea ridden motel.” Emily murmured. “If he isn't, and this is worse case scenario, we'll deal with it. I promise you.”

“God I hope your right.” JJ said, as the tears threatened again. “As much as Will and I had our problems, Will doesn't deserve this and Henry doesn't deserve this.”  
“Neither do you. Whatever the situation, you had a relationship with Will, a son together. It isn't something that suddenly doesn't become important to you JJ. Don't demean what you had together, just because it didn't work out.”

“I'm not. It's just we had grown apart, and if I hadn't fallen pregnant, Will and I would have been over a long time ago. Truthfully, we were already going down that path, but Henry stopped that from happening. We effectively stayed together for all the wrong reasons. Do I love Will, yes. Am I in love with Will, no. I'm in love with you and I've realized I have been for some time, but I just didn't understand what it was because I've never looked at a woman before.”

“I know, it still doesn't mean you have a connection to him that runs pretty deep. Don't forget that.” Emily sighed lightly as the thoughts she had the previous night began to invade, and she had to fight them down, knowing this was not the time to have that particular conversation with JJ.

“I won't.” JJ smiled in to Emily's good shoulder, before pulling away again. “I meant to tell you, Hotch has spoken to the father of Susan's daughter, her ex-husband, David Richardson. Apparently he suspected she was missing, but doesn't live in state, and was having a hell of a game to get anyone to listen. Hotch is not happy that an FBI agent was being reported missing by her ex, only for the local police to say he had to wait forty eight hours before being able to report it and they still hadn't even uploaded it in to the computer system, so it was sitting in a police station, not ringing any alarm bells. Apparently he then tried to get someone in Quantico to listen, and was also stonewalled, even when some colleagues of Susan's also began to voice their doubts. It's a mess and the FBI are now desperately trying to cover their own ass's, local police are also saying it was policy they were following, basically no-one is accepting any kind of responsibility. It's meant its been harder to track down Susan's last known movements because we don't have a day when she was last seen yet – Hotch was chewing someone out over the phone when I left the office. So, have you found anything?” JJ then pointed to the laptop.

“Nothing. Although most seems to be taken from a live stream, there are obvious signs of some editing. Looking at when that happens, it seems to be when Susan was unconscious, and usually at night so I suspect rather than waste time on the same sort of shots, Athena has edited to give it greater impact.” Emily turned to move back towards the laptop again. “Actually, I said nothing, but I wanted you to look at once small bit, see if you pick something up. I'm not sure if it's just my imagination playing tricks. Truthfully, it won't really help us, but it might give us a little more to profile, assuming I did see something.”

“Okay.” JJ looked surprised, as she braced herself to look at what Emily wanted.

“I'll just set it to the relevant spot.” Emily put the headphones back on, and began to fiddle with the controls to bring up the scene she wanted. She then took the headphones off and handed them across to JJ. “Let me know when you're ready for me to hit play.”

JJ nodded, and carefully placed the phones over her ears. Once she was happy they were on properly, Emily turned the laptop around, and JJ adjusted the screen every so slightly for the best viewing angle. She then nodded to Emily, who pressed play.

JJ watched the piece carefully, winched at the end when Athena shot Susan and looked up when Emily then stopped it from running.

“Athena. Her face.” JJ said, slowly pulling off the headphones. “She seemed to be thinking of something, and.....” JJ stopped as she could tell Emily knew what she was thinking.

“Yeah I know.” Emily sounded frustrated. “I only really noticed it when she licked her lips. Honestly, if I was asked, I would say she was getting off on what was happening.”

“Sexual sadist isn't something we profiled.” JJ twisted her head slightly as she thought about it more. “I'm not saying its not possible, but equally, while we know Athena is a sadistic psychopath, it just doesn't seem to quite fit.”

“But you agree, there was something?” Emily asked carefully.

“I do think there is something there.” JJ agreed. “We do need for the team to look at this, so we can try and profile it more. I'll call Hotch now.”

Emily smiled, as she moved back in to position. “I'm going to go back to watching. I've not watched the middle sections much, because they... show the worst violence.” Emily's voice was now lower, and JJ could hear the apprehension in her voice. She stood up, and moved across to give Emily another hug across her shoulders.

“You've done well to pick that up. If anyone can find something, you will. “JJ murmured, kissing Emily back on her cheek before moving away. “I'll make the call.”

 _Interesting,_ Athena thought as she watched the BAU team disembarking from their SUV's. _Does this mean something has been found?_

Athena moved from her seat once the last of the team entered through the front door, and even then it was only towards the hearing devices that looked like miniature satellite dishes she had trained towards the windows, hoping it would pick up snatches of conversation. Her frustration grew when she was met with static. Although being where she was had been easy, they had taken the right kind of precautions to stop her snooping using this particular method by ensuring windows were covered. She moved back to the camera and telephoto lens attachment, trying to work out if there was any other way she could listen in on the house. Her mind turned over possible scenario's as to how she might achieve that.

“JJ?”

“Hmm.” JJ looked up from a file she was reading about Will.

“I've found something.” Emily's voice was barely above a whisper. Her words had JJ immediately snapping to attention.

“What have you found?” JJ moved her chair so their hips and thighs were now almost touching.

“In this little segment, Susan talks about when we went out, with Lara, Mary and Sarah. The thing is, we did go out with Lara and Mary, but never a Sarah.”

“She's given us a name. Somehow Athena let a name slip or something happened for that name to be important.” JJ let out a breath as she thought about possible implications of that. “Girlfriend or partner of some kind perhaps. Maybe the person Susan was supposed to be meeting, a possible cover name that Athena used? No, Athena surely wouldn't have allowed the name to be in here if that was the case.”

“What if Athena didn't know about it?” Emily questioned. “It's in a section where Susan is obviously on her own, and as much as Athena is looking for impact on this, I cannot believe for one minute she would have religiously sat through to watch every second of this before editing. It would have been more important for her to get this to me especially if she was on some kind of schedule. She might have just skipped through sections to then edit them. It's possible Athena didn't even know.”

“That's true.” JJ sat back a little as she thought over the possible scenario's. “Okay, you're pretty confident this has to be linked to Athena? You know Susan, I don't, I'm trusting you're instinct on this one.”

“I'm absolutely sure.” Emily said firmly, “Susan has given us this name as a link to the situation she was in, ergo its somehow linked to Athena.”

“”We just need to work out what the reason is.” JJ mused.  
JJ's thoughts were interrupted at that point just as the team began filing in to the house having missed them knocking on the door since Hotch had a spare key.

“Great timing.” Emily finally smiled, albeit without the same lightness that JJ was used to seeing in the brunette, but she was pleased to see it there nonetheless.

“In here guys.” JJ called out from the kitchen. “We've got something.” she added with a smile of her own as Hotch walked in first, looking surprised by her last comment.

JJ and Emily waited for everyone else to file in and settle down, before Emily gave them a quick run down of what she had spotted. Garcia was set up via the usual computer link, since she had elected to stay in the office, where she had the better system to use.

“Susan gives a name here that is completely out of context. If you were listening to it, you'd assume it was someone we knew when we went out together, but it isn't.” Emily explained what they had found once everyone was ready. “The name is Sarah. It's only a first name, but its definitely not right and is therefore important somehow.”

“Garcia......” Hotch began to say.

“Already on it.” Garcia spoke up as she typed. As Emily had talked, she immediately opened up something from the file she had been compiling on the club that she, JJ and Emily had visited.

“I think I've found her.” Garcia said triumphantly, “A Sarah Burton is the principle partner in the club.”

“Garcia, run a full check on her. Family history, financial history, the works.” Hotch immediately requested.

“Right on it, I'll get back to you as soon as I have a full report, or if something pops up.”

“Thanks.” Hotch ended the conversation before looking back at JJ and Emily. “You said you had something you wanted us to look at?”

“Here.” Emily pulled the laptop in to the middle of the table, only this time she pulled the headphones out of the jack socket and used the speakers instead. “Tell us what you see?” and having already set the disc up to the right spot, Emily pressed play. Once the short clip was over, she stopped it, before resting back in her chair, watching the teams reaction with interest. She could see they were coming to the same conclusions she and JJ had drawn.

“If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say rather than a sexual sadist, Athena has feelings of a sexual nature for someone, and under the circumstances, I would also guess that someone is Emily.” Reid was the first to comment. On hearing his words, Emily and JJ both looked horrified.

“Tell me you're kidding.” Emily finally spoke.

“You know I don't kid about things like this Emily.” Reid sounded almost hurt, even though he knew Emily wasn't questioning his ability. Emily looked back at JJ wide eyed.

“He's not kidding.” Emily's words sounded flat as she slumped back in her chair. The movement meant she caught her wounds, and she then winced as the pain shot through her body. JJ immediately saw what had happened, and put a hand out to Emily's arm.

“Remember what you were told, steady breathing.” JJ sounded calm, and Emily gave her a look of thanks as she tried to get the breathing under control. After a few minutes, she succeeded, and looked back at the rest of the team.

“Athena sees you are her main rival, another Alpha female, and JJ was merely a hindrance, a fly in the ointment, pretty yes but nothing more. You challenged her, and while Athena would never admit it, she likes challenges of the type that you presented, and knowing her sexual preferences are women, it most likely turns her on.” Reid explained in his usual monotone manner, as he thought and spoke at the same time. “Or rather, you turn her on. It's the only explanation I can think of. It could even be Athena is in to the BDSM scene since she has this violent nature, it might well be worth checking out local clubs and organizations to see if anyone recognizes her.”

“Blunt, much.” Emily murmured, and only JJ seemed to hear what she had said and couldn't help but smile slightly at Emily's words. “You all agree don't you?” Emily finally asked once she was able to talk properly again, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, holding JJ's hand tightly.

Hotch and Rossi both nodded simultaneously, while Morgan simply looked uneasy, although he didn't dismiss the idea and threw Emily a look of sympathy.

“So, a killer, possibly with a perchance to BDSM is fantasizing about me! Ah crap, this sucks big time.” Emily murmured.


	35. The pressure increases

**Chapter thirty five**

 

After a massive session of brainstorming, and going through the information Garcia had churned up about Sarah Burton the day was long over, although so far there seemed little there to help them. Garcia was in the process of going deeper in to her search, using pointers that they all thought might be relevant. After discussions back and forth, the team finally left for the night although most to continue working, leaving Emily and JJ with Henry who had arrived a little earlier in the afternoon, Hotch having left to pick him up. Henry was so excited at seeing Meme again, it had been difficult to get him to bed, let alone to sleep once he'd had his dinner, but finally, JJ walked out of his room and headed back downstairs to the sitting room, where Emily was now sitting. JJ moved across and joined her on the couch.

“Want to talk about it?” JJ queried as she sat down.

“What's to talk about.” Emily said humorlessly. “I've got a psycho killer who has tortured and killed an ex-girlfriend of mine leaving a daughter without a mother, and now I find she's got the hots for me.”

“Well, you are kinda hot.” JJ said with some feeling trying to lighten the mood.

“Not helping JJ.” Emily said with a slight scowl.

“Sorry.” JJ sighed. “Look, we can only do what we have been doing, and it's slowly beginning to lead us to things. We'll get there in the end.”

“Yeah while Athena is still out there killing, and that's not forgetting the slight thing that Will is still missing.” Emily reminded JJ in a sharper tone than she intended.

“Like I can forget!” JJ replied shaking her head; hurt evident in her voice and face that Emily had been so brusque with her comment.

“God, JJ, I'm sorry.” Emily immediately moved in closer to JJ's shoulder, and shook her head. “I....” Her words were cut off as JJ moved in and kissed her softly on the lips.

“No more apologizing,” JJ murmured as she then pulled away and rested her forehead on Emily's. “We've done enough of that recently. We're both under stress, we're both sometimes hot headed and stubborn, and that means we're both going to say something that we don't mean more than usual, we can't waste time on being negative and having to apologize for every single wrong word.”

Emily smiled, as she began to relax, knowing that JJ was once again, the voice of reason. “God, this house is going to be a bundle of fun once a month.” Emily dead panned, with a smirk.

“I might just kick you out before we have to come up against that scenario.” JJ said smiling.

“Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try.” Emily moved and kissed JJ, deepening it, and finally pulling away again to retain their previous position. “Not gonna happen, once a month of hell or not. Anyway, you wouldn't kick a wounded woman while she was down would you?”

JJ felt her insides flip, and she captured Emily's lips in a crushing kiss, hands beginning to roam under the loose shirt that Emily was wearing, mindful of where bandages were positioned. Emily finally broke away, trying to maintain even breaths as she did so.

“Dammit,” Emily muttered, trying not to grasp her aching side. “I hate that this is as much as we can do.”

JJ smiled widely back at Emily, “Mmm but its nice nonetheless and I have missed kissing you so much,” she leaned in for another warm searching kiss. Emily's mind began to fog over, that’s it she was beginning to lose it, all she could feel was JJ kissing her and it was delightful. Her whole body ached in more ways than one, but she had decided that this was better than nothing.

They pulled away and smiled at each other then Emily said, “I guess we should be grateful for small mercies, at least we can do this.” Then lips met again as they continued to enjoy exploring the one thing they could with ease, well apart from having to breathe which they both thought was very inconvenient right now.

“This would be much more comfortable in bed,” JJ muttered through heavy lidded aroused eyes.

Emily stiffened, and for a second, JJ hadn't noticed the change. Once she did, she drew back and looked intently at the brunette.

“Want to talk to me about it?” JJ then asked quietly sensing this wasn't because Emily was in pain.

“It's all just catching up on me.” Emily said, trying to maintain eye contact with JJ, and finding it harder than she ever thought possible. For years she'd been able to look someone in the eye and not necessarily lie, but bend the truth, deflect it as needed, and never let it show. If she knew it was for the greater good, like the Doyle assignment, or trapping a suspect in interviews, then Emily could also lie outright.

Having been around the BAU, this had changed for Emily, but the biggest change had been because of JJ. She felt that she was exposed every time their eyes met, that JJ knew her every secret. There was no way she was going to bring up her own insecurity about Will and JJ having shared the house, the bed,especially not with Will missing. She simply couldn't put that burden on JJ, so had decided it would be best to hide it for now at least. Trouble was there was no doubt, JJ was beginning to see when things were hidden.

“Emily?” JJ probed softly, sensing there was something more but she couldn't put her finger on it.

“Please, can we go to bed and sleep.” Emily pleaded, and that was so heartfelt that JJ didn't even question it, but stood up and once again helped Emily upstairs and through the bedtime routine. The only difference this time around was Emily had insisted on popping in to see Henry, leaning down as carefully as she could to place a light kiss on his sleeping forehead. JJ leant up against the doorway, watching the scene in the softness of the night-light that was on in the room with a smile on her face. Watching Henry and Emily interact, particularly when Emily let her emotions show through, like now, always made JJ feel as if they were a family. In these split seconds, the horrors that they faced didn't exist and JJ treasured them deeply.

JJ and Emily both woke up at the same time as they heard the commotion outside the house. Automatically both grabbed their weapons which they had in drawers that they kept alongside the bed, although Emily struggled to sit up to retrieve hers. JJ, seeing Emily struggling moved out of the bed quickly, and helped her up, get the gun, and on her feet. They walked over to the door, senses on alert. They stopped briefly before both drew their weapons up, Emily winching with pain as it was movement she was still struggling with, as they heard someone insert a key and turn the locks on the front door. Nodding to JJ, Emily let her take lead, and she followed behind as much as her wounds would allow. As they approached the stairs, they heard someone call out.

“Federal Agent, Agent's Prentiss and Jareau, we need you to make yourselves known.”

Still with weapons drawn, they moved to the top of the stairs. Once there, JJ began to descend, leaving Emily at the top since she couldn't make the journey. JJ got towards the bottom and saw it was one of the Agents who was part of the armed detail to the house. She lowered her gun slightly, although she kept it in a position whereby it could still be raised and used at a moments notice.

“Agent Jareau, where is Agent Prentiss?” The man walked forward, also lowering his gun slightly mirroring JJ's actions.

“Upstairs, her injuries won't allow her to get down here without the use of the lift.” JJ explained.

“Could you get her to come down here please.” His manner clipped and professional.

“Sure, give me a few minutes. We'll meet you in the sitting room.” JJ relaxed slightly when she saw him withdrawing his stance and lowering his weapon further.

The agent nodded and made his way to the sitting room, while JJ loped back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Emily lowered her gun as she saw JJ reappear in her line of vision, frowning desperate to know what was happening.

“What's going on?” Emily questioned immediately.

“I don't know, it was one of the protection detail and they have asked for us to meet them downstairs.” JJ explained quickly. “I told them you couldn't come down the stairs on your own, so he's waiting for us to go down.”

JJ then moved back towards the bedroom, earning a look of confusion on Emily's face. “I'm getting us a couple of robes to sling on.” JJ said, seeing the brunette's face. “I don't know about you, and I know we're in shorts and shirts, but I don't really want to have a conversation with someone in our sleeping attire.”

Emily smiled, and followed JJ back in to the bedroom and both grabbed robes that were on the back of the bathroom door that they pulled on quickly, JJ once again helping Emily pull it on around her damaged shoulder. They then moved back out to go down stairs.  
Unlike the night before, Emily didn't even hesitate, and got on to the stair lift immediately, and it began its slow course down. She sat there impatiently as it seemed to move at a snails pace.

“Can't this thing go any faster?” She moaned to JJ fingers tapping against the control panel, as if it would magically make it speed up.

“No, its some sort of safety feature.” JJ said with a smile.

“Yeah, right. God help me if I ever need to get down these stairs in a hurry.” Emily snorted, and was tempted to stop it and go the last few steps alone, but managed not to do it, knowing it could possibly hurt her putting back her rehabilitation even more.

They finally walked through in the sitting room, where the Agent was standing and waiting for them, his gun holstered back on to his hip.

“So, you want to tell what all this is about?” Emily asked as she and JJ stood there, both with their weapon still in hand, although loosely at their sides, “And you better hope to god this doesn't wake Henry up.”

“I'm sorry, but as dawn broke, something became apparent to us.” The Agent had the decency to look embarrassed by what he was about to say, that and also extremely uncomfortable.

“And that something was?” JJ snapped, her temper beginning to fray.

“I'm not at liberty to say right now.” Something about the demeanour of the women in front of him meant he copped out, deciding to wait until someone more senior was on scene.

“Your..... not....... at...... liberty........ to …..... say.” Emily drew the words out in a menacing tone which JJ immediately recognized, and she knew that Emily was about to launch verbally into the man. JJ put a hand out and rested it on Emily's left forearm, and feeling then how tense the muscles were under the material of the robe, knew she wasn't going to be able to stop this particular bombardment that was about to spill from the brunette's lips. Instinctively, JJ found she had taken a step back. Oh god, this isn't good she then thought.

“No Agent Prentiss, I'm not at liberty to say.”

 _Wrong answer, he's either brave or stupid, J_ J thought as she internally cringed, _and wait for it..... here comes super bitch full on agent mode._

“I don't know who you're superior is but I will find out and when I do you're going to wish you weren't born,” Emily started, pulling herself up to her full height, and even JJ had to admit, wounded or not, she was still impressive, and somewhat daunting when she did this and damn hot, and …..... _it's so, so wrong my libido is rising at the sight,_ JJ mentally shook herself and caught up with Emily's conversation again.

“In the meantime, you are going to tell us what the hell is going on, otherwise I am walking out of that front door until I find someone who will talk to us.” As she spoke, with each passing word, Emily's voice had dropped a notch and the other Agent seemed to visibly wilt and wither under her gaze.

“You can't go out the front.” He managed to say.

“What the hell?” Emily turned on her heel, and started to make her way to the door. The Agent was spurred in to action by her movement and sprinted ahead of her.

“It's a crime scene.” He spluttered, as he blocked the doorway.

“A crime scene?” Emily frowned. “Okay, so now you are definitely going to tell us, what the hell is going on!”

This was now enough to spur JJ in to action, and she moved in ahead of Emily, glaring in her own way.

“You had better come up with an explanation, right now.” JJ's eye's flamed steel gray as she spoke, but she was maintaining the cool façade that years of being the media liaison officer had honed. The Agent audibly gulped as he faced the two women.

“I really can't give you specifics.” He managed to mutter.

“You damn well can start with something. Apart from anything, our son is asleep upstairs and I want to be sure he is safe.” JJ growled.

Emily head snapped around as JJ spoke, losing complete track of the rest of the conversation. The only words rolling around her head were 'our son.'

“Do you mean that?” The question tumbling out of her mouth before she even realized.

“Huh?” JJ stopped her tirade at the Agent, and looked across at Emily, who was now staring at her, eyes wide.

“Do you mean that?” Emily asked more slowly.

“Mean what?” JJ asked looking confused.

“You said 'our son.'” Emily clarified, breathing now shallow and she looked nervous.

“No I didn't say that.” JJ tried to think back on the conversation.

“You did.” Emily said softly, seeing JJ process back the last few minutes in her mind.

JJ's eyes widened, matching the look Emily had a few seconds before.

“Oh, I did.” JJ stuttered.

“I think I should just....” The Agent went to move, and his reaction meant Emily and JJ were immediately shaken out of their discussion with each other. Both head's swiveling around and looked back at him, two pair of eye's narrowing dangerously. JJ then quickly glanced to Emily.

“We'll finish talking about this afterwards.” JJ said with a ghost of a reassuring smile, then looked back to the front door and the man currently set in her cross hairs. “After you explain to us exactly why you came charging in to our home, weapon drawn demanding that we show ourselves. No crap this time, the truth.”

 _Our son, now our home, do I mind if she means it? No I don't! What if she doesn't mean it? But I know speaking like that without censoring words means she most likely does mean it, even if she doesn't know that yet. Do I want this kind of responsibility? Yes. Shit._ Emily tried to keep her mind from wandering from the current situation, but JJ's words were not helping her at all. It took all her training to maintain her focus on what was going on in front of her.

The Agent's shoulder's sagged as he looked at two armed, two very pissed off women. He had been married three times, admittedly divorced only twice, but he was still married the third time around because he knew when to fold, so he took a deep breath before answering.

 


	36. Death on the doorstep

**Chapter thirty six**

 

“There is a unknown dead male on your porch.”

As JJ heard the words, she felt her world beginning to spin. Emily turned and looked as JJ went white, and honest to god, she never thought she would say this, but she then turned green, before turning white again. Emily instinctively moved in, seeing that JJ was looking as if she would pass out on them.

“JJ.” Emily concerned voice finally seemed to penetrate the fog that was surrounding JJ's brain.

“JJ.” Emily questioned again, seeing JJ looking around her seemingly more aware of what was going on. The agent standing at the front door had the decency to avoid eye contact with the two women.

“Oh god.”

JJ didn't even realize she had said anything, but it was enough for Emily to guide her back in to the sitting room and the couch and placing their guns on the table alongside it. The agent followed them at a respectable distance, as Emily looked up at him once she was sure JJ wasn't about to collapse on her.

“It's likely the body is Detective William LaMontagne. Have you called in the rest of our BAU team?”

“Yes ma'am, and if you don't mind me asking, why are you giving me this detectives name?” The agent looked confused.

“He's missing, has been in a previous relationship with Agent Jareau and is the father of Henry Jareau.” Emily tried to explain quickly. “Someone in our team should be able to make an ID for you when they arrive.” Then more to herself, “God don't they tell you lot anything!”

Emily effectively dismissed the agent by turning her full attention back to JJ, who seemed to be in an almost catatonic state.

“Talk to me sweetheart.” Emily spoke softly, her fingers linking hands with the blonde's, her thumb sweeping across the back of her hand.

"Please, Emily I want you to look and tell me if it's Will." JJ looked up, and Emily could only nod as she stood up and found the agent standing in the hallway.

"JJ has asked me to check the ID." Emily said quietly, but with a tone that meant there would be no arguing. The agent tilted his head in acknowledgement and they headed to the porch together. Just as they opened the front door and stepped outside, two SUV's came thundering down the street, drawing to a halt, angled across the curb, the blue and red glow of their emergency lights seemed unusually harsh in the daylight that was now filtering through clouds skittering across the sky, having fought past the first tentacles of dawn.

Emily didn't even watch the BAU team pile out as she saw the body lying there. She moved slowly towards it, and since he was face up, she hoped the ID would be made. She drew a sharp breath in when she saw the state of his head, which was so severely beaten he was almost unrecognizable. It had been a brutal attack and it made her skin crawl, knowing this was indeed the work of Athena.

"I can't be 100% sure." Emily turned to the agent who was hanging back just off her shoulder, "but weight, build and hair color all suggest it's Will LaMontagne."

The agent nodded sympathetically, and moved to begin calling in the information. It was only then Emily was aware that Morgan was standing right in front of her. She looked up in to his concerned brown eyes.

"Will?" Morgan asked, his eyes glancing to the side towards the body, before he looked back at Emily.

"Looks like it." Emily took in a deep breath. "This is going to kill JJ." Her throat working shakily as Emily tried to clear her mouth from the bile that was trying to rise. She wasn't going to be sick. That hadn't happened in years, but this was the closest she had come to it in such a long time it had completely thrown her. She could feel the bile rising again, and she had to turn away from Morgan, otherwise she knew she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from vomiting this time around.

“Emily?” Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder, his voice laced with concern.

“I'll be okay, I just need a second.” Emily managed to say without throwing up, much to her relief, partly because of pride, but also because she did not want to be responsible for contaminating a crime scene. She continued to swallow down, as she turned back to now see the rest of the team were now on the porch, looking worried.

“Let's go inside.” Hotch said, moving forward towards the front door.

Emily moved in first, and without waiting for the others, she headed to the sitting room, where JJ looked up from the couch, looking pale. She just took one look at Emily's face and soundless tears began to fall, clutching at Emily's heart as she moved to sit alongside her girlfriend, bringing JJ's head to her shoulder as much as she could.

“I think it's him.” Emily said softly, “He's.....” Emily hesitated as she felt the sobs increasing at the news she was delivering, knowing instinctively that JJ knew what she was trying to say. “I'm so sorry.” Emily said eventually, as her robe and shirt underneath became increasingly wet. The rest of the team had moved respectfully to the kitchen and Emily was grateful she and JJ were alone at a time like this.

Eventually, JJ's tears subsided, and she moved, grabbing some tissues from a box she kept on a side table along the one end of the couch, before blowing her nose. She looked back at Emily, who had just allowed her to do whatever she needed to and swallowed hard.

“Do I need to do an ID?” JJ asked cautiously.

Emily simply shook her head. “We're going to have to use dental or DNA records.” came her careful reply.

JJ swallowed hard again, trying to avoid the tears that were once again threatening. Taking a few deep breaths, she moved back in close to Emily, who lifted her good arm and brought the blonde back in to the cocoon of her body. Without thinking, her hand came up and began to gently run through JJ's hair in a soothing gesture.

“The rest of the team arrived while I was outside.” Emily finally spoke up once she felt that JJ had regained some of her equilibrium.

“Where are they?” JJ asked as she then pulled away from Emily. It dawned on her she hadn't even realized they had turned up, she had been so upset before.

“I think they headed to the kitchen.”

“I could do with a coffee. Let's see if there is any more news.” JJ stood up, straightening her spine as she did so, before stretching her arms out above her head, rolling her neck slightly to ease the kinks she was feeling. She then held out a hand to help Emily up from the couch, and with they moved towards the kitchen door.

“Henry hasn't woken up, that's one small mercy.” JJ said quietly as they entered the hallway, looking towards the stairs.

“He'll sleep through a nuclear bomb going off once he does finally go down for the night.” Emily said with a light laugh.

“I used to be like that as a child and in this instance I'm pleased he takes after me.” JJ admitted, before she stopped at the kitchen door, where she took a breath before pushing it open. The team's heads all snapped up from around the kitchen table where they had situated themselves. JJ smiled at them.

“I hope to god someone put the coffee on!” JJ said, and her comment drew a round of uneasy smiles from everyone there.

“Ever the caffeine addict and of course we've made sure there is fresh coffee available. They'd take our law enforcement badges of honor from us if we didn't, although we've not managed the donuts, so we might still have our card carrying membership revoked.” Morgan teased, as he moved across to one of the kitchen counters where JJ's coffee machine was. He poured her a mug, and looked at Emily, who nodded she would like some as well. He grabbed a second mug and poured some more out. Both JJ and Emily laughed at Morgan's words as they grabbed the mugs from him, quickly adding sugar and stirring the coffees joined the rest of the team at the table.

After a few minutes of silence, people just drinking and gathering thoughts, Emily looked around at everyone. “Is there any new information?”

“I've had a more in depth autopsy report for Susan that I read when I got back from here last night.” Hotch said, putting his mug down. “It's not much, but we can tell her body was, at some point frozen for a short time. It's making the time line for her disappearance a little more difficult to pin down. I'll ask to see if the same has happened to Wi....” Hotch hesitated, “The unknown body on the porch. The body doesn't look as if it's decomposed in any way. It might be nothing, but if it is Will, which I think we all agree is looking likely, we have to ask the questions, did Athena bring him up here before or after the events leading to his death. Either way, she must have some means to transport either him or a body undetected, which rules out using public transport of any kind. The time-line also suggests a car or van would be unlikely.”

“A private plane.” Emily lifted her head up, as the thought went through her mind. “Doyle was able to move undetected using private planes, even though use of airspace has been tightened since 9/11. It would explain how she has been able to move around like that, and I'm willing to bet she's got the financial clout or contacts to achieve it as well.”

Hotch nodded, and pulled his cell out of his pocket. “I like that idea.” He said as he hit a speed dial number. Within a few minutes, a sleepy sounding Garcia answered.

“Garcia, I want you to look at private planes, airfields, possibly helicopter usage that Athena might have access to.” Hotch spoke swiftly, once he knew he had her attention. Garcia didn't question why she was being asked about this, just acknowledged the request, as he ended the call.

“I was thinking through the situation, and we have to ask, why dump the body on the porch?” Spencer began to theorize out loud. “It's a risky operation, she must know there are agents on duty, so she must have been watching their movements somehow. What if she's planted herself locally, to also gain the full effect of the discovery. While Susan's body was left at Emily's apartment, the DVD and pictures were left here. Why? I can only surmise it allowed her to see whoever saw the items first reactions to their discovery.”

“You're right.” Morgan said, his eyebrows knotting in concentration. “She wants to see people suffering through this, and she could only do that by either revisiting the scene or having a safe location where she can do some kind of stake out nearby.”

“I'll have Garcia look and she if she can find out if there are any rental properties near here once she gets back in touch about the other information.” Hotch said, nodding in agreement. “Or if there have been any sales recently, possibly empty properties on the market. You're right, she would want to see rewards to the spoils, and that means having to be close by somehow. JJ do you know any properties locally that have been empty, for rent or sold recently.”

“I don't know.” JJ admitted, “Remember, we've been away undercover.”

“Yes, of course.” Hotch rubbed a hand across stubble that was beginning to show, since he'd had no time to shave before heading out that morning. “Perhaps we can print out Athena's picture and get the local police to do a canvass of the area, to see if anyone recognizes her.”

“Worth a shot.” Rossi spoke up for the first time.

Morgan stood up abruptly and began pacing the kitchen. “We should have thought of this earlier.” He said, sounding angry at himself as much as anything.

“We've only been on this a short time.” Rossi said quietly. “Remember it took seven months to track down Doyle. We've learned a lot from that event as a team, and we're good at what we do, and we will manage this.”

Morgan stopped mid stride before sinking back on his chair. “I know, it's just I feel like we've been two steps behind for too long. We're still playing catch up.”

“That's as maybe, but we're getting closer on each occasion.” Rossi reminded him. “We're almost level with her, because she's beginning to leave clues behind that she's never done before. The mistakes might be small, but they are there, and we are using them to our advantage. It's what we do so well. Perhaps if the CIA had come to us earlier for a profile on Athena, for us to look at her movements, and operations, she might well have been caught a long time ago.”

“While that might be true, we cannot sit and think about the 'what if' scenarios, and we can't do much more for now.” Hotch stood up. “I'll liaise with the police and crime unit outside, in the meantime I suggest everyone else tries to get some more rest. JJ, Emily, I want you to stay here and I also don't want Henry going anywhere today. Emily I'll also ensure that you're therapy sessions are fully secure, because I'll escort them personally.”

Emily's eyes shot up in surprise. “I don't think.....”

Hotch put his hand up. “I know we've used agents to move them in and out of the house, but this body dump has raised the level of Athena's boldness. I'm not taking any chances.”

A growl of frustration tore through Emily before she replied with a curt “Yes Sir.” JJ looked sideways at her showing her disapproval at Emily's behavior, making Emily look sheepishly down at the table.

“Right, everyone back home to rest. I don't want things being missed because we are too exhausted to see things. I know we all want to keep going as long as possible, but it we need to recharge before we do anything else.” Hotch looked at his watch, which showed it was still 6 in the morning. “We'll all meet back here at 2 this afternoon. I don't want anyone going to the office before midday, is everyone clear?”

Morgan looked defiant, but nodded. Reid simply said 'Yes' quietly, while Rossi also nodded his agreement to Hotch.

“Okay people, let's go and leave these two in peace. Emily I'll see you around 10 for your first appointment.”

“Fine.” Emily replied, as she stood up slowly, suddenly aware how stiff she was. JJ also stood up, and moved towards the sink, picking up empty mugs on the way, to wash and tidy up. JJ deposited her spoils in to the sink before she swiveled around, leaning back on the counter top to watch as everyone apart from Emily filed out of the room. She waited until she heard the front door latch closed before moving towards Emily, needing a hug. Emily immediately opened her arms and enveloped JJ, no words required to convey the comfort that JJ was seeking.

Just as JJ was beginning to relax, she heard Henry moving around upstairs and with a sigh, she moved away from the comforting arms of Emily and headed upstairs to see to her son, trying not to think about what she was going to have to tell him, even though formal identification had still to be made. Emily watched the back of JJ, her heart heavy with sorrow, knowing how difficult the coming days were going to be for JJ and Henry knowing words right now were pretty meaningless.

Athena watched as Emily walked out on to the porch. She trained her lens even more keenly, snapping away constantly, not wanting to miss even the slightest nuance on the face of the woman she was chasing. She couldn't stop the smile as she saw Emily's face contort in emotional pain. She could also tell Emily was swallowing down hard, obviously trying to avoid being sick on the scene. It gave Athena a thrill to know that she had got that much sensation out of the Agent. It was unexpected and she smiled even more when she saw Emily turn away from one of her colleagues who joined her on the porch, so obviously trying to hide her feelings from him.

 _You might be able to hide from him, but I can see everything_ Athena thought with increased satisfaction as she finally rested back in her chair once everyone began to disappear back in the house.

  
  



	37. The screw tightens

**Chapter thirty seven**

 

Garcia smiled, lightening up the monitor of the laptop set up on the kitchen table. Emily was sitting alone, having endured another session of therapy, and was waiting for JJ to come from the sitting room where Henry was currently playing. The rest of the team were apparently also on their way over.

“How are you both?”

It wasn't often that Garcia was serious, but Emily could see the concern radiating off their friend. She sighed lightly as she tried to formulate a reply, knowing she didn't want to lie, but equally she didn't want Garcia worrying about them both.

“I'd be lying if I said we're doing fine.” Emily finally admitted, running a hand through her hair. “But at the same time, we're doing okay. I think it hasn't fully hit JJ yet, so it might well get worse for her before it gets better.”

“Oh sweetie, she'll be fine, you know, just give her time. If this helps, I've found some more information about Sarah Burton. I'll wait for the team before letting you know what it is, but it gives us some more avenues to explore.”

“That's good to hear. How did the private aircraft searching go?” Emily said.

“Good as well. I've also got some possible areas to look at more, once the team have a chance to look at what I've got and give me some pointers.” Garcia smiled again, leaning in slightly closer to her web cam. “We won't let either of you down on this, you do know that..... right?”

Emily couldn't stop her own smile even if she'd tried. “I know PG.” Was all Emily said in reply, but it conveyed enough for both women, who then settled back in their respective chairs. Within minutes JJ and the team all filed in, setting up around the table as they had so often done over the last couple of days, Hotch now having shaved, looked more like himself. Morgan looked as if he hadn't rested at all, while Rossi and Reid both looked as they usually did, outwardly calm and collected.

“First, I've now put a formal complaint in about the security we've been given, or rather not given.” Hotch sounded angry and didn't try to hide his irritation. “It appears both agents who had been on duty went to get coffee in the early hours from a garage a couple of blocks away; They didn't think it would hurt! Although only gone for a short time, it was long enough. Apart from that, what have we got?” At the question, Hotch dropped his anger and his voice as usual was business like and brisk in his manner.

“I've found some possible flight plans that would coincide with someone leaving the DC area for New Orleans, and then flying back within the time parameters you gave me.” Garcia began. “I've sent all the relevant information to your phones and ipads. I've not been able to narrow it down to less than about a dozen flights though I'm afraid.”

“No need to apologize.” Hotch said quickly, “It's a dozen more leads than we had a short time ago. Morgan, Dave, I want you to go out and talk to the people who were involved with these flights. See if someone recognizes Athena's picture at the airfields.”  
Morgan and Rossi both stood up and quickly left the room. Hotch glanced back down at a file he had opened in front of him.

“I asked the coroner to do a quick check on something, and he confirmed, that like Susan, the body found today was indeed frozen. He thinks it wasn't for long, based on the cell damage that was present, which also tends to coincide with Susan's autopsy. I've also spoken to the local police who have done a canvass of the neighborhood, but so far no-one has identified Athena's picture.” Hotch took a second to glance up at the remaining faces. He then looked closely at JJ before carrying on. “Dental records show the body is that of Will. JJ, I'm sorry.”

JJ just nodded and swallowed down her emotion, looking at Emily who clasped their hands together. Although both expected the news, it was still a blow to hear it confirmed.

“What about local empty properties?” Reid asked.

“Garcia?” Hotch questioned.

“There have been more than I would have liked.” Garcia admitted. “The economy has meant there are a lot of foreclosures going on, and it's not just the poorer areas that this is happening to now.” Everyone could hear the frustration in her voice. “It's also meant there are a larger number of rental properties available and since this is a high density populated part of the city, I've got a lot popping up.”

“How about we narrow it down.” Emily piped up. “What about taking out certain property types. We know she would need somewhere that wasn't attached for privacy purposes so that rules out condo's, duplexes, that sort of thing. It's also likely she is close enough to monitor us somehow, either via traffic to and from this house, or possibly overlooking this house completely. Does that help?”

“I've already put in those parameters.” Garcia said, “And because of the way JJ's house is situated it has a lot of other properties overlooking it. I admit it was quite shocking to find out that. It's still a good thirty properties at the moment.”

“We'll just have to go with what you've got.” Hotch said. “Send us all the details, and we'll see if we can't whittle it down some more.”

“Remind me when this is over to sell up and move to somewhere that is less exposed.” JJ muttered. Emily looked at her, surprised and totally unsure how much was said in jest and how much was meant. She couldn't tell by JJ's expression alone, and filed it away to bring up when she finally got to talking about Will having lived here. While Emily had not wanted to make JJ move, perhaps this was the chance they might have to make a house theirs, built on their memories and not someone else. She was swiftly snapped out of her thoughts as Hotch spoke up again.

“Finally, what have you found with Sarah Burton?”

“Well, she is definitely the main owner of the club we went to. Having done some further digging, she isn't the sole owner. There is a Camilla Black listed as a co-owner, but it appears she is nothing more than a silent partner with around 15 percent of the business in her name, so Sarah is still the majority partner. She is simply someone who put money it to the business and seems to just take a cut in the profits at the end of each financial year.”

“What's the betting Camilla is Athena.” Reid said quickly.

“Oh, stealing my thunder!” Garcia squealed. “I would say it is likely Camilla Black is nothing more than an alias. I've done some background checks on her, and while she exists on paper, or rather, in cyberspace, she doesn't track as I would expect a normal person to.”

“What do you mean?” JJ asked, looking for clarification.

“Well, unless you're trying to hide completely, someone who shows up on the accounts like she does, I would expect to find more. I did find more, a driving license, a credit card. Even a bank account.”

“That's good right?” Reid looked confused.

“Normally, it would be. Except the picture on the license is so poor it could just about be anyone with that coloring and facial features and it could be Athena, but impossible to say for certain, even the face recognition isn't able to tell. The bank account only seems to be periodically accessed, and then its more for reasons you can't avoid. Paying your taxes, that kind of thing. There doesn't seem to be any real payments going out on utilities, clothes, food. All of the things you would normally see with someone living a day to day existence. Not even cash withdrawals to allow someone to then use the money instead to do that and no other bank account that I can find, it's as though this account is in moth balls, to be used if needed. I can't find property records, employment records, narda!”

“So Camilla is in effect a ghost.” Hotch finally said.

“Aside what I've already found, almost.” Garcia admitted, “But obviously someone real is behind her.”

“I need to arrange a talk with Sarah Burton. Good work Garcia, keep looking. Perhaps you could see if there are any variations on the names. Perhaps try searching for Athena Black or see if there is any obvious connection to that name to Athena through the files the CIA originally gave us. She must use that name for a reason.”

“On it as always my liege. Garcia out.” With her usual flourish, Garcia punched a button and was disconnected.

“What are JJ and I supposed to do?” Emily asked, sounding frustrated.

“Nothing.” Hotch said pointedly.

“What the hell?” Emily straightened up in her seat biting back the pain from the movement and glared at him.

“You are to stay here. Reid, you're with me for now.” Hotch stood up, so did Reid, who gathered his things together quickly and walked out, with a quick nod of his head and a muttered goodbye to JJ and Emily as he left.

“No, no way.” Emily countered. “We can at least help you canvass.”

“Emily you can't even walk a block right now.” Hotch said with a sigh. “And you are both too close to this investigation at the moment, let alone the dangers of going out, even if you have an armed escort. You'd both be wide open to a sniper attack at the very least, some kind of drive by shooting at the worst, bringing the possibility of civilians in to danger, so I can't countenance you going out of this house unless you absolutely have to, either of you.”

“Emily, Hotch is right.” JJ said softly, pulling Emily's hand in to her lap.

“So what, we're supposed to just sit here and twiddle our thumbs.” Emily was beginning to sound angrier by the second.

“That is exactly what I expect you to do.” Hotch checked his belongings before looking back at the two women. “I know you want to be out there doing something Emily, but believe me when I say this is the best thing you could be doing right now. Apart from anything else you are still recovering from a serious injury, and you wouldn't be at work even if Athena wasn't a threat. You are to do nothing more than you would otherwise have been doing.”

Emily took a deep breath before looking back at Hotch, still angry at his words. “Fine, but don't expect me to like it.” She huffed.

“I would be disappointed if you did.” Came the reply with a light laugh, “I'll call you as soon as we have any news.” and with that Hotch disappeared out of the room.

“I've got to do something.” Emily began to say, before JJ shook her head, placing a hand across Emily's mouth.

“Hotch is right, and deep down you know it.” JJ reminded her. “Surely its better you try and get better now by resting as needed and doing your therapy exercises than pushing yourself to the point where it does more harm than good.”

“I can do something, if Athena wasn't around, I'd be coming to the office to visit you all at least. Now I can't even move from the house, and I'm frankly pissed about it all.” Emily argued as soon as JJ dropped her hand away, albeit with less ferocity than before.

“Yes, you can do this. You can stay here with Henry and I, enjoying the time we can spend together. I want us to be a family, remember.”

“When you put it like that.” Emily's face softened and she smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, I do put it like that. Come on through to the sitting room, we need to spend time with our son.” JJ put deliberate emphasis on the last two words, and was rewarded with a large smile from Emily, who stood up gingerly.

“You really do mean that.” Emily asked unsure of herself suddenly, remembering that they had found out Will was confirmed dead.

“Of course I do.” JJ lent in for a hug, “you are an important part of both our lives now.”

“I never thought I would be with someone like you, let alone with a ready made family.” Emily joked.

“Well, get used to it.” JJ replied before moving her head and capturing Emily's lips in a light kiss. “Besides, we've already got to the stage where we've cried and for gods sake even got snot over each other and I suspect we might well be getting snot and crying over each other some more before this is all over.” JJ stopped as Emily couldn't prevent the laugh from escaping. “So, yeah, I think we're good to go as a family. Once this is all over, we'll be able to spend time doing it under more normal circumstances, but until then I want you to know you're a part of this for me, and for Henry.”

Watching JJ for a minute or so after she had finished talking, Emily smiled. “I can easily get used to this.” Emily's voice was laden with emotion that she didn't try to hide. “JJ?”

JJ looked at Emily, sensing the seriousness in her voice.

“What?” JJ then asked when she realized that Emily wasn't going to expand on it.

“I know this might not be the right time, but when this is all over I do need to talk to you about the house, and living here. It's not that I don't want to live with you and Henry, god I really do know I want the family, the white picket fence; the whole clichéd deal, but I do need to talk to you about it. All I'm asking is you wait for this to be over before we do, because I can't talk with all this going on.” Emily for once looked uncertain, and JJ was so unused to seeing that in her, it surprised her completely.

“Sure, when you want to, we can talk about it.” JJ replied, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to, but sensing whatever it was it was important to Emily.

“Thanks.” Emily sounded and looked relieved, and took JJ's hand in hers. “Let's go play.” and they strode out of the kitchen together, heading out to find Henry.

Later that evening, once Henry had been fed and put to bed, Emily and JJ once more found themselves sitting on the couch, JJ lying in to Emily's good shoulder.

“When are you going to tell Henry about Will?” Emily didn't want to broach the subject, but she was becoming increasingly worried that JJ seemed emotionally cut off from what was happening.

“When this is finally over.” JJ said simply, in a tone that showed she wasn't going to stand for any more conversation on the matter. As if to reinforce this, she lent across, pulling the TV remote in to her hand and turning the television on. Emily didn't say any more, just pulled JJ back in to her shoulder, trying to give comfort by touch if nothing else.

“I really don't feel like cooking a meal tonight.” JJ mumbled after a while of watching some mindless TV.

“Why don't we get a takeaway in?” Emily asked with a slight shrug of her shoulder's.

“Will the guard dogs outside let us?” JJ questioned.

“Only one way to find out.” Emily shifted position and began to walk out. “I'll go ask.”

After a few minutes, a slightly breathless Emily came back and plopped down next to JJ again.

“Too much?” JJ asked softly, as she watched Emily begin to settle her breathing again.

“All I did was walk to the curb!” Emily didn't bother to hide her frustration.

“It's already getting better for you. Only yesterday you were struggling just to move around the house.” JJ reminded her.

“I know.” Emily sighed. “It still doesn't mean I have to like it.”

JJ stopped the laugh that was threatening to bubble up at the petulance Emily was showing, and turned the conversation in a different direction. “So, have we got permission to get a take away?”

“Yeah, they have already vetted the one's you said you tend to use. They will just check it on delivery to make sure there is no hidden surprise in there. So, Chinese or Pizza?”

“Chinese.” JJ stood up. “I'll go get the menu for the best one in the area.”

The take away was ordered, delivered and promptly eaten, and they both finally settled back down on the couch.

“It almost feels normal.” Emily mumbled, as she fought off the tiredness that was beginning to descend.

“It is, well apart from the inconvenience of Athena.” JJ replied, her own voice thick with sleepiness.

“Well, perhaps we can just forget about.......” Emily didn't even finish the sentence as she drifted off in to a deep, dreamless sleep, JJ mere seconds behind her.

“Agents Gonzales and Williams requesting assistance.....” The radio crackled in to life, as the agents moved out of the car, running up the road as quickly as possible, instructions being given between gasps of air. “We also need fire trucks and possible EMT's on scene. Hell, send everyone.” The agent at that point cut the radio, and came up to a frantic women, who was yelling towards the house.

“My baby's in there in the front bedroom. My little boy.”

Both agents looked at each other, and tried to calm her down. “How old is your boy?” Agent Gonzale's asked.

“He's two. Oh god.” The woman practically collapsed in his arms, as the other man began running towards the burning house, placing his jacket across his mouth as he entered the front door. Orientating himself in the single level structure, he quickly made his way through the choking smoke, and found the doorway to a bedroom. He flung it open, and managed to see a small body, prone on the floor. He bent down, scooping him up and immediately began to head out of the house again, feeling the heat on his back as the fire spread. As he collapsed outside on to his knees, the EMT's that had arrived on scene rushed across to him quickly, pulling the unconscious boy out of his arms and on to a gurney, the distraught Mother being held back so they could do their job. Agent Williams then realized he had actually scorched some of his hair, and running a hair across the back of his head, he could feel the burnt ends on his fingers. Gasping for his own air as another set of EMT's came to him with oxygen, while fireman were also milling around, he looked up at his colleague who was back on the radio asking for additional agent back up.

In all the smoke, chaos and darkness of the night where it wasn't lit up from the street lights, flames or emergency vehicle lights, no one noticed when two people moved across a couple of open back yards before disappearing from view.


	38. Capture

**Chapter thirty eight**

 

As Emily began to wake up, she racked her memory, trying to remember what had happened. It was as if her mind had lost time, and try as she might, certain events that she knew had happened were locked away and she couldn't find them at all. Slowly she opened her eyes to find she was strapped to a chair in a dimly lit warehouse. Her eyes moved cautiously and she felt the stab of fear beginning to emerge as she recognized certain aspects of where she was because of viewing Susan's torture and death. Athena had captured her somehow and this was the same location that Susan had been in. She then became aware of a groan off to her left, and looking more closely, she saw that JJ was in a similar position to herself just a couple of feet away, strapped down to a wooden chair, and she could tell JJ still hadn't come fully around from whatever had knocked them out in the first place.

Emily continued to scan the area around them, and could tell that while the warehouse was obviously abandoned, it still held some of the engineering machinery from the time it had been in use. The upper windows held glass that was covered in grime, therefore cutting down the amount of light being let in. Some panes of glass were damaged, and some other windows had boards covering them. There was some sort of metal staircase and walkway to the one side, that seemed to lead off in to an old office. The main door was an old roller kind, with a smaller side door, that was standard size. At the other end of the building the only other doorway Emily could see was an old fire door, with it's fire exit sign sitting above it, having seen better days.

Emily began to concentrate more on how she was being held down. She flexed her arms, and could see duct tape was the main type of binding and she couldn't see ropes or any other sort of restraint. She was fastened to the chair by some that had been wound tightly around her torso, as well as firmly taped ankles to either chair leg. For a split second it reminded her of the time Doyle had her restrained, and she had to force back the memories. Her shoulder and torso ached from the stretched position she was being forced in to, that while not unnatural, was against anything her still healing body wanted to be in and as a result, her breathing was more labored than she would have liked. Her hands were also tied behind her back also adding to the problem.

Emily looked up to see if there was anything close by, where she could perhaps try and shuffle across to and use as an abrasive to release her. Her heart sank a little when she couldn't spot anything at all, at least not within close enough distance for her. The machinery didn't appear to have any abrasive edges to it, nothing that would be rough enough to do any real damage to the tape. Nor where there any old tools lying around that she could see, but then it didn't surprise her. Susan would have looked for the exact same things, and Athena didn't make those kind of mistakes. Trying to ease her breathing, she fought down the fear.

Emily used all her training to get thoughts of defeat out of her mind and summoned every ounce of hatred she had at her disposal, using the memory of Susan and Will, and finally JJ being caught as her inspiration. She then began to turn the thoughts in to energy, energy she knew would be needed if she and JJ were to get out of this alive.

“JJ?” Emily spoke up as she spotted JJ moving more, and was rewarded with JJ lifting her head, looking across towards her, albeit with unfocused eyes. Emily waited wordlessly for JJ to get her bearings.

“What the hell happened?” JJ finally asked, her voice sounding as raspy and dry as Emily's did.

“Truthfully I have no idea.” Emily admitted after a few seconds. “I suspect we've been drugged somehow by Athena. How in the hell she's manage to remove us from the house, I haven't got a clue.”

On hearing Athena's name, JJ's head jerked up even more and she began to scan the immediate surroundings. Emily heard a low “Crap.” coming from her direction, and couldn't agree more with the assessment.

“I.....” Emily was stopped in her tracks as the small side door next to the main entrance opened, sounding rusty on its metal hinges. JJ and Emily both watched with trepidation as Athena strode purposefully across to where they were situated. Athena stopped just in front of them both with a wide smile across her face.

“I see you're both awake, I'm pleased by this.”

“Whoopy fucking do.” Emily said with a sarcastic tone.

“I see you've lost none of your brashness.” Athena said with a smirk. “I'm sure that is something we can work with.”

“Bring it on.” Emily shot a quick look at JJ who so far hadn't said anything but was watching with a mixture of concern but also Emily noted, looking for any weakness in Athena's plan or their overall situation.

"As I always say, Para bellum." Athena said firmly.

"Prepare for war." Emily replied, looking defiant.

Athena couldn't hold back the look of surprise. "I'm impressed Emily, you know some latin."

"Being the child of a diplomat does have some advantages and I'm fairly proficient in a number of languages, and having lived in Italy you pick up some latin as well as private schools who all seem to think its a language that could be useful. Personally I tend to think its a bit of a snobbery thing where they are concerned. Only useful for academic types." Emily hardened her look, her distaste of the woman standing in front of her obvious. "And since we're in to latin phrases; I prefer Si vis pacem, para bellum."

Athena seemed to contemplate the phrase for a second. "If you wish for peace, prepare for war; I suppose that makes sense knowing the sort of skewed belief you have about morality."

"I like to believe that I know right from wrong, and I also know sometimes to get peace you have to fight for it." Emily argued back.

"I suppose you could look at it that way. There is one massive flaw though in your argument; I've won this battle, and therefore the war. Peace doesn't even stand a chance." Athena sounded smug.

“I wouldn't be so sure, our team are the best at what they do, and will find you, so I wouldn't be that confident the war is yours for the taking.” Emily spat back.

“Perhaps, but not before it's too late for you both and ultimately that's all that matters for you.” Athena said with some contempt creeping in to her voice.

Throughout the whole exchange, JJ had not said a word, instead just concentrating on Athena's reactions to Emily. She could only hope that Emily wasn't deliberately goading her in to action, to spare JJ what might be heading her way. She wasn't naive and knew that she was there to be used against Emily, to make her suffer. She was the pawn to be sacrificed in a very real way. Equally, JJ knew Emily would do anything in her power to stop that from happening and the only way she could do that was to deflect away from JJ on to herself. JJ didn't know whether to be grateful or scared rigid by that notion, particularly knowing how badly injured Emily still was.

Athena moved and without warning disappeared behind a very large old piece of machinery. She reappeared only a minute or so later. JJ and Emily both internally winched as they saw she was carrying a video camera on a tripod. With deliberate care, Athena began to set it up, making sure she could see both JJ and Emily's position in the view finder. Once she was satisfied, she moved to stand between them. Without looking at either, she brought a finger up to her lips with deliberate care, tapping it in a slow regular rhythm, the pad of her thumb resting against her jawline.

“Now, I wonder? Where and with whom to start?”

* * *

"Rohypnol has been found in their food from last night." Hotch looked around the table at Quantico, and could sense the tension emanating off every single person. “We have to assume that is when they were taken, so we're already a few hours behind.”

"Roofies in their food! How in the hell did that happen?" Morgan asked, fury etched across his face as he slammed a fist down on the table, making everything on it vibrate and Reid jumped slightly before glancing at Morgan with a worried expression.

"They ordered a take away, which was cleared by the agents on duty. They vetted the delivery boy, who said he wasn't aware of any tampering of the food from when he picked it up to when it was delivered. He's nothing more than a college kid, and he does seem to be telling the truth."

"So this must have occurred before pick up. That narrows it down surely." Rossi said thoughtfully.

"Normally it would do, but they have a system whereby the food was placed on a corner of the regular customer counter for those collecting their orders. The delivery details were in clear sight to anyone who might want to read them, names, address, the order itself. It's meant if someone is skilled enough, the drug could have been placed in a container without anyone else noticing." Hotch said with a sweep of a hand through his hair. "No security camera was on that section of the counter, and what we have looked at, Athena doesn't appear to be there."

"Honestly, as strong as we know she is, I cannot believe even Athena could move both JJ and Emily at the same time particularly since she had only a narrow window of opportunity. She must have had some sort of help for this." Reid spoke up. "It might only be a one off hire, but perhaps we can check the footage to other know criminals or someone else who might be in the various watch lists. If the images are good enough, perhaps Garcia can use the facial recognition system."

"While it was only one camera, I have to say it's a new system and pretty good quality, apparently they installed it after some fights to ensure that people were more likely to be identified." Hotch looked thoughtful. "It's a good point that Athena wouldn't have been able to move both JJ and Emily without some sort of help even with the diversion she made, the timing seems too tight. It might also explain why we don't see her at the take away. Garcia?"

"I'm already on it and running the software against faces at the take away. Fortunately it is only a small time window and that is going to narrow it down for us, and if they have so much as a blot on their copy book, I'll find it." Garcia was the only one who had stayed in her office, wanting to be available to begin any search at a moments notice.

"Right, I've got Sarah Burton coming as soon as we've finished here to ask her some questions. We did a canvas of the club discreetly last night, and apparently a few people did recognize Athena, and she is known as Camilla. At this point I don't know if Sarah is involved or not, but I'm going to interview her simply as if she were here to help as a witness, not as a possible suspect. The airfield and plane that Athena used has now also been identified after the canvassing yesterday, and both are now under surveillance so we know she hasn't moved using that mode of transport. If she does, we'll have her."

"What can we do?" Morgan asked, standing up and pacing to get rid of some of his nervous energy.

"Go back to the house because we still need to narrow down where she has been, although some properties from yesterday have already been cleared off the list. Think like Athena, put yourself in her shoes and see if you can't work out where she has been hiding. There is no way she wouldn't be close by to achieve this level of infiltration. She might be good, but she isn't that good. She must have had access to the back yard somehow that the protection detail missed. I want you to find it! I've looked at the police reports on the canvass they did simply with Athena's picture. It doesn't appear to show anything, but Reid, I want you to go through it, see if you pick up something we might have missed. Dave, can you go with Morgan. Ask around, see if the neighbors have seen anything. The house fire was arson, and the fire chief reports done with a good knowledge of how to set a fire to cause maximum disruption but on a fairly slow burn initially allowing for it to be spotted and commotion to occur. It cannot be coincidence that Athena is in the area, and she must have a good working knowledge of that household. To get that, she must have been close by, so begin there and work the circle out from that point, especially where it links with properties close to JJ's.”

"Sir."

Garcia's voice cut through the conversation, stopping everyone.

"Yes Garcia." Hotch couldn't stop the look of apprehension on his face.

"I've been continuing to do those checks on Camilla Black. I did some searching for various possible anagrams and came across one that seems, like Camilla Black, to have enough there to make you think they are real, but that's all. It doesn't use all the letters, but Lilac Black is the name. The difference this time is there does seem to be some property records attached to them, and solely to them. I've sent the information to you already."

Hotch didn't give Garcia a chance to finish what she was saying, "Good work Garcia. Okay, Dave, can you begin to check out the property locations Garcia has sent through. Start with any that are close to JJ's house."

"Sir." Garcia interrupted again. "I would also point out there are a few commercial properties listed, including several warehouses."

On hearing that news, Hotch's eyes lit up. "I think we might just have found our link. Okay, change of plans, Garcia I need you to find out everything about those properties, and if possible can we have schematics, external pictures, the works. Pay particular attention to any that might be abandoned. We have a very rough idea of the warehouse that Susan was kept in, use those parameters to narrow the search down. We'll all stay here to go as soon as you've narrowed this down for us."

"Will do. One thing Google Street view is good for these days. Between that and our own satellites I'm confident I'll find it." Garcia gave a tight smile. "I'll get that to you as soon as possible."

“I'm going to talk to Sarah Burton now. In the meantime, I want the rest of you to also check out those property records that Garcia has sent us. See if you can find anything at all that could help.”

Without another word, Hotch strode out of the room and headed out to his office where he had asked Sarah Burton to be taken. He walked in, and nodded to the escorting agent who left the room quickly. Hotch turned, and was immediately struck by the nervousness coming off Sarah.

“I'm Agent Hotchner.” Hotch began, holding out his hand, which was shaken. He noted that Sarah's hands were sweaty.

“I'm not entirely sure what I can do for you.” Sarah said anxiously.

“Please, sit down.” Hotch smiled at her, trying to get her to feel more at ease. She hesitated for a few seconds before she sat down on the chair by his desk. Hotch walked around and sat down on his own chair.

“I want to let you know, you've done nothing wrong, but we do believe you know someone with whom we have an interest in, and your insight might well be valuable to us.”

She shook her head, looking slightly angry. “What's Camilla done now?”

Hotch was surprised by the question, but didn't show it at all. “What makes you think it's something to do with Camilla?”

Sarah looked back at him as if he'd grown two heads. “The woman is a psychopath, that's why and if I could get her out of my life completely I would. She is nothing but trouble!” In a slightly more subdued tone, Sarah continued. “I rue the day she came in to my life. So, I ask again. What has Camilla done this time?”

Hotch took in the woman before him and could tell she was genuine, so he lent back in his chair, trying to make himself look less defensive.

“I'm not at liberty to give out information about an ongoing investigation, but I can assure you, anything you might give us might well help.”

“I just want her out of my life.” Sarah repeated, finally deflating in to a much more muted mode.

“I understand and respect that. I want to know anything you might be able to tell me about Camilla. Where she hangs out, what her routines are, where she might shop? Does she have any other business that she is involved in? Commercial properties? Anything at all.”

“Don't want much do ya.” Sarah replied with a slight smile. “To be honest I can't be sure how much of what she did is now relevant since we split up a while ago and I don't see her even though she still has a stake in the business, but I'll give you all I can.”

“That's all I ask.” Hotch said, pulling a notepad across his desk with a pen, indicating that Sarah could use it to write on. “No matter how trivial it might seem, please don't leave it out.”

With a slight nod of her head, Sarah picked the pad up and began writing.


	39. Warehouse

**Chapter thirty nine**

 

“We've got a possible warehouse location.” Garcia came rushing through to Hotch's office, tottering on her high heels. Hotch looked up from the file that he was reading that contained all the details that Sarah Burton have left them, and stood up quickly. He didn't bother to even hastily rearrange the sprawl of paperwork in to some semblance of a tidy pile, just left it where it was.

“Call the rest of the team to the conference room.” He said, as he pulled on his suit jacket that he had slung across the back of his chair earlier.

“Already done it.”

“Good. Let's go.” Hotch didn't wait for a reply and strode out of the room, with Garcia teetering behind, desperately trying to keep up with his long stride. Within minutes they entered the conference room, just as Morgan and Reid barreled in. Rossi came in a few seconds later. With the ease of years of practice, they all sat down, while Garcia stayed standing, with the remote for the large screen behind her in hand.

“It's just off the corner of 5th and V.” Garcia began bringing up an exterior image on the screen behind her, “I've loaded the location of it in to your phones. It's not as isolated as we might expect, and close to railway tracks, but it appears to be near sidings that are only used for parking up old engines these days, but it does match all the other criteria.”

She hadn't even finished talking as the team jumped up out of their seats.

“Have the local police and SWAT meet us there.” Hotch said, before he disappeared, the others ahead of him.

“Will do.” Garcia replied with a slight shake of her head. “I'll also send you all the additional information I have to your phones...... Call me...... when you've got something.” she finished, talking to thin air. “Please?”

They barrelled through the streets, lights and sirens off as they approached the location, entering a warren of streets that were a mix of new, used, abandoned warehouses and commercial properties. Graffiti was tagged all over walls and doorways, regardless of whether the property was in use or not, synonymous to the lack of care people seemed to have; where work was merely a means to an end, and if sometimes that meant being less than legal in how that business was conducted, so be it. The slow decline of the area was evident. People walked across the sidewalks, either too drugged up to even notice law enforcement arriving, or sending out the message – the law was here, stop whatever nefarious affairs you were doing. Doors were slammed shut, blinds across windows drawn, people moving inside, much as streets in the old wild west would scatter and clear if there was a gun fight about to occur, only no longer to the sound of horses hoofs, but set to the beat of the modern day R&B bass coming from a car parked on the side of the road.

It didn't take long for them to spot an unmarked dark blue van once they were told it had arrived, parked up on an isolated and dimly lit street. The SUV's were quickly parked up in the new location, and the team got out, eye's scanning the locality for possible trouble. Once at the van, Hotch rapped the rear doors with his knuckles. He was rewarded with it opening and the head of the SWAT team disembarked. The interior of the van was crammed with monitors, listening devices and other surveillance equipment, but Hotch only got a glimpse as the doors were quickly closed back up again.

“How's it going?” Hotch asked.

“Everything's set up. We've got some audio to the exterior of the warehouse, as well as some visual. We cannot get anything on the interior until we're closer to the target.”

While they had been talking, Morgan had walked away from the group to the corner of the street, and with care had peered down towards the place they were planning on entering. He could just make out the building they needed. It was on a single level, primarily red brick, losing color with age. Large once white letters were also painted on one side, now fading to almost invisibility in places, having previously proudly proclaimed the former occupants were “Hamilton and Sons, Engineers.” As if that hadn't been enough to draw the attention, there was also a wooden sign that sprawled the length of the building, warping with age, the corners splintering and rotting away, the same name also painted, looking as desolate as the brick sign writing.

Darkness was now beginning to descend, and he could see that the windows were either grimy or boarded over. It meant light levels inside were going to be so low it was going to make navigation harder, even with night vision goggles and torches. Morgan was transported back to the Boston raid; the darkness that had surrounded them, where he had come across the severely wounded Emily, where he had then believed she had died, and he had been the last person to see her alive. He shuddered at the memory that still occasionally haunted him when his guard was down, and hoped he wasn't going to be met with a similar scene tonight, or worse.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Morgan turned and walked back to where everyone else was, and Hotch was giving them a briefing. Hotch looked at Morgan as he came nearer, but didn't say anything to him, just a brief nod of the head to show he hadn't missed much. As if on cue, drizzle began to fall, trying to taunt them further with the dreariness that was already surrounding them, to enhance its position of power.

“The SWAT team are assembled in the warehouse immediately next door, which is also abandoned. They are waiting for us to arrive.” Hotch and the others were all adjusting their flack jackets in an unconscious gesture, as well as fingering their firearms. As the rain began to increase, so did the wind that picked up slightly, shifting some of the rubbish that was around their feet in the gutters and along the sidewalks, adding to the overall feeling of grime and filth that the area was generating. A couple of people who were obviously high from drink or drugs swayed past, not even seemingly taking in the sight of armed FBI agents around them. Morgan watched their movement with care, making sure they weren't a hindrance to what was about to go down. Satisfied they were not going to cause a problem, he turned his attention back to the team.

Hotch began to walk, and they all followed, proceeding to the indicated building where the others were waiting for them.

Hotch knocked at a side door, which was opened quickly and they were all gestured inside. A old table, with a wobbly leg, was set up just a few feet away from where they had come through, a slew of agents either standing or sitting around it, discussing their plan in subdued tones over an architectural sketch of the warehouse. The leader looked up when he heard them arriving.

“What's the plan?” Hotch wasted no time, nor did the SWAT member in reply.

“We just need to make sure we've got all possible exits covered. We believe there is someone inside, because there does seem to be low level noise, indicating human presence, but at this point we're unable to verify that, nor are we able to confirm or deny if you're missing agents are present.”

“Fine, I would like Derek Morgan to be part of the team. He is experienced in these situations and has often led teams for us in the past.”

“I see no problem with that.”

Morgan took that as giving him permission to move in closer to the table, where he joined in the tactical discussion that was currently going on with the remaining SWAT members. It was agreed on the positions they would all take up in the shadows, and where the entry points would be, although this was limited to two known doorways. The large roller door was apparently inoperable, needing electricity to move. Since they had no idea if the fire door was moveable, they decided that the only alternative was to use the front side door.

Another man suddenly appeared from outside, and moved to another area of the warehouse, where the team suddenly realized there were more monitors and audio equipment, over and above what they had already spotted in the van. Flipping some switches, the man walked back towards them.

“I've just set up some different surveillance equipment.” The man didn't waste time with introductions, sensing how urgent this mission was. “We've now got some view of the interior through an upper level window. Despite using the best digital system we've got, it isn't the greatest quality, but it's a start.”

“Fine, let's see what we've got.” The SWAT leader moved across to the bank of monitors.

It was apparently immediately that the latest placements gave far better images than they had before, although it was still more blurred that they would have liked because of the dim illumination. What they could see seemed mostly featureless. Old machinery, mainly around the edges of the room, with some sort of upper office close to where they were looking in.

They moved back, and checking earpieces, microphones, googles, torches and other equipment, they finally got to the point where they stood there, waiting for the order. After just a few minutes, but what seemed to drag on much longer, they heard the order through their earpieces.

“Lets go.”

“The door was taken out with a controlled explosion. A smoke grenade was quickly lobbed through, followed almost instantly by a stun grenade. Then they heard the command. 'Go, go, go.' Without hesitation, they piled in to the chaos they had generated.

“Police, FBI, freeze, drop your weapons.” The command was shouted out, but it was impossible to tell if it was to someone who had been seen, or done as an automatic response to their actions.

They had miscalculated. There were people in support of Athena who simply drew their weapons up, and before they knew what was happening, gun fire erupted around them. A SWAT member was caught in the leg, and was quickly dragged to safety by team mates. Morgan though continued to move forward, deeper in to the warehouse, not wanting to give up his pursuit of Emily and JJ. He saw someone, obviously hostile, move to a position behind one of the machines, and with deadly accuracy, he calmly pulled the trigger, the bullet finding its target, not waving from its trajectory.

Outside, the team was being monitored carefully, as more cameras were being positioned the further inside they were getting. Morgan heard shouted commands coming through his com's unit.

“They've taken cover, be careful.” There was a brief pause, before more gunfire explored around them. “Dammit. You've got at least two targets one is centre left of your position alpha one, the other looks like they have gone far left to give covering fire. Bravo one, no hostile activity seen at this time.”

Morgan swung around as he was given those instructions since he had the command name of Alpha one, looking for the enemy positions.

“At least one more unaccounted for, possibly two unknowns.”

“Damn.” Morgan swore under his breath as he saw someone move into a tactical position, and opening fire, one of the suspects dropped down, his torso and head splayed across the concrete floor, showing from behind the machine where he had been hidden.

“One suspect down, repeat, one suspect down.” Morgan barked out to the command, so they knew at least one hostile was out for the count.

Yet more gunfire rang out, echoing through the open space making it sound even more deafening.

“Call for backup. Bravo 2 and 3 are down, we need medi-vac immediately.”  
Morgan wasn't even sure who had given the order, but it felt the cold fear go through him, knowing their situation was worse than he first realized if backup was being called in.

The rest of the BAU team, had until now held back their position just outside, a little way back from the doorway. Hearing the request for backup, they all ran towards the door, weapons drawn. They heard muted yells from someone behind them, but didn't listen to what was being said. With tactical precision, Hotch, Reid and Rossi all fanned in through the door.

“Damn you lot.” A SWAT member had been alerted of their arrival, and was quickly pushing them all against the wall. He could feel Hotch's resistance, but simply pushed back against him even harder until he stopped moving. Relaxing enough to let go, he stepped back and glared at the three men, all of whose eyes were on fire. He recognized the look, but his ire at their actions was still at the forefront.

“What the hell were you thinking?” The words were merely a whisper, but uttered in a tone that showed how angry he was. “We called for backup, not the three of you running in blindly.”

At the words, Hotch had the decency to look abashed. “If it was one of your team.” Hotch didn't say any more, just watched as the man before them shook his head.

“Yeah, I get it. Now that you're here, do as I tell you!”

Motioning for them to stay behind him, the man began to inch along the wall, and they came across the stairs that led up to the upper office space. Taking a sweep around the area, he nodded that he felt it was clear for them to ascend, and they began to mount the stairs.

Listening carefully for any movement that might give either their position away, or the position of a hostile away, the stairs were carefully, almost painfully slowly, climbed. At the very top, there was a slight metal walkway leading in to the office. The SWAT member signalled for the others to stop behind him, as he checked out the area ahead of him. He managed to close the distance between the top of the stairs and doorway without any problem and was relieved to find the door opened up as he twisted the handle. It moved inwards, and he followed it inside, motioning with a forefinger for the others to begin to follow him in. Once there, he was pleased to see they had good overall cover of the warehouse stairs leading up to them, nor was it too exposed, with only a couple of windows. He closed the door quickly behind Hotch, Reid and Rossi.

“What good is being trapped in this room going to be to us?” Hotch demanded, keeping his voice low, not wanting to give their position away.

“I can set up surveillance from here, including a camera.” The SWAT member delved in to a pouch on his web belt, pulling a digital camera from inside. “It might not look much, but this little sucker packs a pretty big punch, and from here, we'll be able to give control a much better overall view.”

“I don't care about a camera view.” Hotch shook his head. “We're going back down to see if we can find my agents.” Without waiting for an answer, Hotch turned and quickly moved back out of the office, and down the stairs, followed by the others. The SWAT member inwardly cursed, but still spent the time to set the camera up, letting control know what he had done, so they could link in to it's transmission.

Morgan had dropped down to a squatting position now that he wasn't able to go forward as he had been since someone was laying down fire towards his position every time he had tried to move out. His ears strained to see if he could make out any noise ahead of him, and he thought he could hear some voices. If there were, they were very muted, and he really couldn't be sure if it was just his senses playing tricks on him. He was now aware that despite it seeming a small warehouse, this was one big sized area, and it was a fucking Pandora’s box! Suddenly, his earpiece burst in to life.

“We have a visual, two women bound to chairs, dead center position at the far end of the warehouse.”

“Do you know their condition? Are they alive?”

Morgan was astonished to hear Hotch's voice, which meant he must have moved from the control area and was now in the warehouse if he was asking that question, not that it surprised Morgan once he thought about it. He would have found it impossible to stand back and do nothing under the circumstances, and suspected that when backup was called for, it would have spurred Hotch and the others in to action.

Static indicated a reply was to be given any second, and Morgan's heart sunk as the next message to Hotch was relayed over the wire. “Unable to confirm or deny at this time. Repeat, unable to confirm or deny.”

 


	40. Dead or alive

**Chapter forty**

 

“ _Now, I wonder? Where and with whom to start?”_

Emily growled under her breath, trying to ignore the pounding and protesting muscles, particularly in her shoulder and around her damaged ribs. She glanced across at JJ, but almost immediately her attention was brought back to Athena who had moved to stand right up alongside her.

“It's such a shame you're injured because I would much prefer this battle between us with you being fit and healthy. It does detract rather from it for me since you've lost some of your power. I have to give you credit though for surviving my bullet, and I admit, one part of me was disappointed it didn't do its job, but it also shows you are a worthy adversary and gives me an opportunity do do this.....” Athena lent in, her fingers grazing Emily's jawline, before dropping down to her collarbone. Without warning, her hand moved with speed, and with deliberate precision she pressed down hard on Emily's damaged shoulder, causing her to let out a strangled scream in pain as the movement also aggravated her still mending broken ribs. Through the fog of pain, Emily could hear JJ shouting out, unable to just sit by and watch what was happening.

Athena waited until Emily was able to refocus on her, “Still a little sore I see.” Athena then grinned with a predatory look on her face.

“Fuck.” Emily caught her breath, a thin sheen of sweat broke out across her brow. “You!”

“Oh we can leave that for later.” Athena backed up and walked carefully over to JJ, making sure that Emily was watching her the whole time.

“As for your pretty little girlfriend here. I'm still not entirely sure what I plan to do.” JJ flicked her head back as Athena moved in, so their faces were almost touching. She grabbed JJ's jaw in her hand, fingers pressing deep in to the skin and JJ knew they would likely leave bruising there, before planting a kiss on JJ's lips. JJ continued wrenching backwards trying to get away from the lips moving against hers. She strained against her bindings more than she ever had up until this point feeling her skin chafing where it met the tape, and Athena's grip made it impossible to escape the unwanted attention.

“Leave her alone.” Emily practically shouted, her breath now ragged from pain as she lent forward as much as her restraints and injury would allow without passing out.

“She's a little protective of you I see.” Athena whispered, her breath hitting the skin on JJ's face, making her internally cringe. “Even though she knows there is nothing she can do to prevent this from happening.” Athena's voice changed, sounding almost childlike in tone. “I don't see why she can't share with others who want to play with her toys.”

“You really do believe you're superior to anyone else we've ever put in prison, but you're not. You think you have rational thoughts and power, that somehow you can control every situation and have mental superiority. Well, I've got news for you, and it's fucking important so you might want to listen; whatever you do to me, whatever you might try, I don't care about you, you cannot control me fully because you can never get in to my head and destroy how I feel about you, or destroy my love for Emily, nor am I your toy.” JJ said, putting as much venom in to her words as she could muster.

“Oh just words, but you are my toy, like a fine porcelain doll. So fragile, and yet so pretty.” Athena's fingertips began to run through JJ's hair, fanning it out across her shoulders. “No matter, you're not in any position to dictate any of this right now.”

Without further warning, Athena's fist struck JJ right in the face, making her cry out. Blood began to seep from a cut that opened up across her eye the minute knuckles had connected. The second punch split her top lip open, the third broke her nose, which began to bleed immediately. A flurry of blows then followed continuing to pound JJ's face and upper body, and before long, JJ was limp in the chair unconscious, already signs of swelling were visible behind where the blood was running.

“You sick son of a bitch.” Emily did shout this time, and began wriggling in the chair, pushing all thoughts of her own pain down, desperate to try and stop Athena. She then realized the chair was fixed down solidly to the floor, not giving her a chance to move towards, nor protect JJ in any fashion. She growled and cried out in frustration and couldn't stop the tears running down her face, and berated herself at being caught in this situation.

Athena came back and stood in front of Emily with a slight smile. “You really thought you could beat me, but as you can see, I hold all the cards. I'm tired now, so I'm going to leave you both alone, give you some time to think about what you can do to make some of your actions up to me. Don't worry, I'm not going far, just across to my office.” Athena brought a hand up, and languidly ran her tongue across knuckles, sucking in the blood that was left there from JJ, before she ran a finger down Emily's chest, dipping in past her shirt, stopping in the swell of her breasts. Leaving it there for a few minutes, she then turned and walked away, leaving Emily with tears still streaming down her cheeks, partly from the pain she was experiencing, but also because of having to look at JJ, knowing what she had just gone through was merely the beginning.

Emily could hear Athena's boots as she moved up the metal stairway towards the upper office area and she tried to hone in on the sound, to give her something else to focus on and think about. She needed to try and keep her wits about her, since she didn't know if they were going to be in this alone, or if the team were even close to finding out where they or Athena were. Emily had no idea how long she was sitting there, as pain, emotional and physical, continued to throb and radiated throughout her body, and she just hoped that somewhere there was a miracle about to happen and get them out of this because she was right out of ideas.

“Em.”

JJ's voice was low and distorted, but hearing her meant Emily's head shot up, relief flooding through her veins that she was finally conscious.

“JJ.” Emily could see JJ moving her head ever so slightly, even though she was obviously in pain. “Try and stay still, you don't have to move.”

“How long was I out?”

“Honestly, I don't know.” Emily admitted, “Try and rest, please.”

“I'm okay.” JJ reassured Emily. “Apart from my nose, I don't think anything is broken just bruised to hell. She is going to pay for this though.” JJ was beginning to find her voice more, even though she was struggling to see through swollen eyes, grateful the bleeding all seemed to have stopped apart from some gentle seeping where the cuts were a little deeper. She spat blood that had collected in her mouth down on to the floor hating the metallic taste that was lingering in her mouth, cringing slightly as she worked her jaw, which was sore at the very least.

Emily admitted to herself, she was finally getting distraught. The bindings and her position were ultimately beginning to get to her, and she was finding it increasingly hard to not let it show. She repositioned herself in the smallest of ways, having so little movement or leeway to just try and recentre her thoughts because she had never felt this off balance in a situation, even when Doyle was hunting her and her old CIA team down and she hated feeling so weakened. Tears threatened again as she heard and saw JJ, recognizing the defiance. JJ had certainly grown up as an agent a lot over the last year, and Emily wasn't sure how much of this new found confidence that JJ had would be lost, and was relieved that so far, it was still very much to the fore, and if anything seemed stronger than ever.

Emily and JJ both looked surprised when suddenly the small external side door opened, and some eight or nine men walked in. All were in combat gear, with various weapons, looking a little like a small army in their own right. It wasn't so much that they had appeared that shocked them both, but it was the first time they had seen any man in the presence of Athena, who had also now come back down the stairs. Athena pointedly ignored Emily and JJ, and was talking in low voices to the people who had come in, one very much in command of the group, but answering to Athena. Although they couldn't pick up all the conversation nor see all that well because they stayed at the other end of the warehouse, Emily and JJ were both pleased to note that whatever message was being conveyed, it wasn't something Athena wanted to hear. Finally, the volume increased as Athena seemed to actually get more agitated.

“I am the one paying you, so you will listen to my orders. I am not abandoning my plans just because you've become scared about the possible arrival of these goons. If we have to, we stand here and fight, it's one reason I've paid you so much for this job. Do I make myself clear?” Athena then practically shouted before she stormed off somewhere even deeper in to the warehouse, away from their line of sight.

Emily and JJ both shot looks at each other. “The team?” JJ whispered.

“Must be something they have found.” Emily agreed in her own hushed tone, still keeping an eye on the proceedings by the side door and felt hope beginning to spread through her at the development going on in front of them.

“Its got her flustered.” JJ murmured.

“Flustered means more likely to make a mistake.”

“Em, whatever she tries with me, I don't want you to give in to her.”

Emily looked back at JJ fully focused. “What the hell do you mean?”

“It means she'll win, you know that, but I know you and you'll want to try and rescue me, regardless. I'm telling you not to. I know you! Please.” JJ continued.

“I can't do that.”

“I know, but I'm asking you to at least try.”

Before Emily could answer, both were brought back to what was going on around them. The men began to fan around the warehouse, taking up positions besides various machinery.

“Their expecting company.” As she spoke, Emily felt emotions between calm and the underlying fear oscillating through her, and she tried to breath deeply to gain some semblance of control over it all. Silence settled, time dragged, and eventually the peace was shattered as the side door was blown open, followed by a smoke and stun grenade.

“ _Police, FBI, freeze, drop your weapons.”_

Seconds, or possibly minutes after that, gunfire was exploding all around them.

A short time later, Athena reappeared right in front of them, and before Emily was able to process she was standing there, she was struck in the side of the head with something a lot harder than a fist, and blacked out almost immediately.

* * *

 

“ _Unable to confirm or deny at this time. Repeat, unable to confirm or deny.”_

“Dammit.” Morgan continued to look around him, eye's sweeping to try and work out if he could make his way further forward without compromising not only his position, but also risking Emily and JJ in the process. He thought about the basic plan of the warehouse, although simple in design, it was different on the ground; where machines and internal walls that had been put up without notice changed the whole schematic.

“Alpha one you have movement to your immediate right.”

Morgan swung around, and saw someone shift position. Without thought he fired his weapon, but couldn't tell if a hit had been made. Staying in a squat position, he moved so his back was now flush against one of the machines. Sweat was beginning to bead across his forehead, and some was also running down across his right eyebrow and cheek. With care, he wiped away what he could.

“Hotch, Alpha one, do you copy.”

“We copy you Alpha one.”

“I have some visual, but cannot progress forward, are you close?”

“We can come further in and try to support you.”

Morgan let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. “Hotch, be careful.”

“We're on our way.”

Morgan suddenly caught sight of someone just to his left, and hit the trigger on his weapon. He knew he caught whoever was there, but he was unable to tell if it had been a shot that wounded or if it had killed. Slowly, he crawled forward, finding that if he stayed low to the ground, he was able to make some progress. He finally got to the next machine along, and looking around the corner of it, he then finally spotted the chairs, and he could tell immediately that it was JJ and Emily who were fastened to them somehow. His relief at seeing them was almost immediately overtaken with concern as they both seemed to have their heads down, chins almost on their chests, unconscious at the least, and he couldn't even bring himself to think of the worse case scenario at this stage. He took another deep breath, and pressed his communication button to talk.

“Hotch, how are you doing?”

“We are just behind you.”

Morgan swung his head around, and looking over his shoulder he could see three people moving slowly along the same line he had taken to get to his current position. Although he couldn't see clearly, he knew without a doubt it was Hotch, Reid and Rossi.

“I'm just ahead, central to your current location. One possible hostile to your right coming up on you.” Morgan flicked his eyes back to the far end of the warehouse, and could see no change in status with Emily and JJ, so focused back again on the rest of the team.

“No sign of hostile.” Hotch's voice came over the intercom.

“I don't know if I winged them or took them out completely.” Morgan explained, “Be aware they might still be armed and able to fire.”

“Understood.”

“I have sight of our two.” Morgan watched intently, trying desperately to work out the conditions of Emily and JJ, and was frustrated that he couldn't. “Condition of them both unknown at this time.”

Morgan then saw another man slightly ahead of him and to the left again, and took aim. The hostile dropped like a stone as the hit was absolutely dead centre of the forehead. Taking a deep breath, Morgan began to work across to the other side of the warehouse, where he was afforded better protection from another machine there. It would also bring him in closer to Emily and JJ.

His whole attention was suddenly grabbed as someone walked up behind Emily and JJ, a gun trained down on JJ's head. He then realized it was Athena, and she was making her own last desperate stand. What had become a storming of the warehouse had now become a total hostage situation, with Athena not caring about who she took out in the aftermath.

“Hotch, Athena has appeared, we now have a full hostage situation.” In the time it had taken for Morgan to process what was happening, he was relaying it to Hotch and the team with urgency.

“We're here.”

Morgan turned and spotted Hotch against the machine he had recently vacated to his right. Hotch nodded to him, and he turned his attention back to the scene unfolding in front of him.

“This is Alpha one to control and all other units. We have a hostage situation.” Morgan began to relay information out to the others from SWAT but also back to the base, knowing they all needed to be aware of what was happening. “We are in position to begin negotiations. We don't know yet how secure the scene is, but we believe it is clear in our immediate vicinity.”

“Alpha one message received and understood. We have secured at least 8 hostiles in the building, either dead or wounded. We don't believe there are any others present except who you are facing.”

Morgan didn't jump as Hotch appeared without warning at his right shoulder.

“What's the situation?” Hotch asked quietly.

“See for yourself.” Morgan motioned with one hand to show Athena standing without any sign of fear immediately behind JJ, but also in a position where she could reach Emily if needed. A handgun was firmly planted against the back of JJ's head that was still down, chin on her chest. Hotch stayed in position for a few minutes, reflecting on what to do.

“What the hell?” Morgan went to grasp Hotch's arm, but wasn't able to stop him as Hotch stood up, placing his weapon on the ground, and moving in to a more central position so that he could be seen clearly by Athena.

If she was surprised by his actions she didn't show it, merely moving her free hand and another gun was raised, now trained on Hotch.

“Athena, can we talk?”

“I have nothing to say. I simply want passage out of here.” Came Athena's mocking reply.

“Okay, how do you propose that happens?” Hotch questioned, his voice as usual calm.

“By allowing me to take my prize and leave unhindered.” As she spoke. Athena pushed the gun muzzle in to JJ's head even more to make her point, JJ's head lolling about with the movement.

“You know I can't allow you to do that.”

“Then today you will stand and watch as you lose two of your agents.”

Hotch didn't even know who took the shot. The noise surprised him and he threw himself down to the ground, grazing his palms as they hit the concrete, but it didn't even register that he had hurt himself in any way.

“Go, go, go.” Hotch was just bringing himself up on to his knees as he heard Morgan shouting the command to go, and his eyes then caught up with the scene in front of him. Athena appeared to be down on the ground, and Hotch was quickly to his feet, following Morgan and Reid who had also appeared from behind him.

Morgan kicked the weapons out of reach of Athena, and swiftly put his fingers out to feel for a pulse. He couldn't feel anything, so felt safe enough to walk over to where his friends were still bound to their chairs. He reached down for a knife he kept in an ankle sheath, and as his free hand moved up to check for a pulse, he began to hack away at the tape, waiting to catch the falling body.

“How is she.” Hotch was now alongside Morgan, helping him ease Emily down to the ground, while Reid had moved across to JJ and was checking on her condition.

“Alive.” Was all Morgan could say, as he looked over to Reid. He looked back down to Emily, cradling her head in his lap. “Dammit Emily this is the third time you've done this to me! C'mon here, give me a break with all this crap.”

“JJ?” Hotch then called out to his younger team member.

Reid swallowed hard. “Okay I think.” Was all he could manage as he also began to release the tape that held JJ in place. Collectively, there was a sigh of relief that ran through everyone as EMT's and other SWAT members began to converge on their position.

 


	41. Finally.

**Chapter forty one  
**

 

“Emily for god's sake sit down!” Morgan all but shouted at his friend who was desperately trying to rip out the IV line that she was currently connected to.

“I need to check on JJ.”

“And I keep telling you, she is fine!” Morgan was clearly exasperated by her actions, as he gently pushed her back in to the bed, trying not to aggravate her shoulder and ribs. “Penelope is with her, so she's in good hands.”

“Not in my hands she isn't, I need to see her.” Emily grumbled as she gave up trying to get past Derek, a look of exasperation crossing her face.

“You both have a concussion from where Athena smacked you around, let alone getting banged up again that has exacerbated your old injuries. You're lucky you're injuries aren't as bad as they might have been, considering all you've been through. You can see JJ as soon as the doctor clears either one of you.”

“I don't need this IV, I could go in a wheelchair.” Emily tried once again to argue her case.

“No you can't! They don't just attach an IV to you for the sake of it Emily. You're also dehydrated, and combined with everything that has happened, you need to get your fluid intake up.”

“So just give me something to drink already!”

“No. It doesn't work like that and you know it.”

Unbeknown to Morgan, Garcia was currently fighting a similar battle in the room next door.

“For god's sake Pen, at least let us share a room.” JJ argued.

“I'll ask and see what I can do, but you are both in need of some medical attention, and this is how they brought you in before either of you woke up so until I can make that happen, you've got to just accept how it is at the moment.”

“This sucks.”

“You've become a bad patient, I never thought I'd see the day. You've been around Prentiss too long.”

“Have not.”

“Have too.” Garcia shook her head and couldn't help but smile at the pout JJ was now sporting. “And even with that nice fat lip you're now giving well trying to give, you don't pout as well as Emily. It need practice.”

“What do you think I'm doing.” JJ countered back, trying not to laugh, partly because it hurt her face and ribs if she did. Seeing that she wasn't going to get any further, JJ finally settled back in to her bed.

“I'll go and find out what we can do about this.” Garcia promised, as she disappeared out of the doorway, bumping in to Morgan who was leaving Emily's room at the same time.

“Having fun?” Garcia asked with a smirk.

“You don't know the half of it.” Morgan grimaced at the thought of the ranting Emily he had just closed the door on and he was half tempted to find the iron pipe that Athena had obviously used on Emily before they had intervened and hit her again with it to try and knock some sense in to the woman.

“I'm just trying to find someone to see if we can't at least get these two in the same room together.” Garcia explained, as she grabbed his one hand and walked along the corridor towards one of the nursing stations.

“God I hope we can. Honestly I can't see Emily staying in her bed if we don't pull something off to get them together.”

“Well, they've been through a pretty traumatic time collectively, it's understandable they want to be reassured that the other is okay.” Garcia said with a sigh as she walked up to the nursing station desk, only to be frustrated further when they found it was empty. “Does anyone work in this place?” Garcia dragged Morgan further up the corridor, determined to find someone to help them in the quest of getting the two women in the same room.

Emily's head snapped up when Morgan finally walked back in to her room.

“Well?”

“They have agreed to move JJ in to your room since it this is the larger of the two, once they give her another check over. You're both to stay in at least overnight for observation, possibly two if they feel you need it because it can take up to four days for the drug to work out of your systems properly.”

“I can do that.” Emily finally sank back in to her pillows. Then, rather more cautiously; she asked the question she had been dreading. “How did Athena get to us?”

Morgan sat down on the chair alongside Emily's bed. “We found the house she was in a couple of hours ago. She had listening devices trained in on JJ's house, and we know from the agents who were there you came out and asked about having a take away, so she must have heard and took her chance. We suspect she must have already staked out possible locations for this very scenario, and we can only assume she sent those men she'd hired, the ones from the warehouse, out to canvass the most likely places you would order from. Either that, or at some point she'd managed to gain entry to JJ's, and saw the take out menu's attached to the board in her kitchen. She then set a fire on a local house to create a diversion, and either she and one other, or two of the men for hire went in and snatched you both.”

“How did you find us?” Emily's voice was now a little scratchy, partly from tiredness and still some side effects from the drug, but also emotion.

“Basically, Garcia's magic worked again, and she found the warehouse location using various images. It all seemed to match what we could make out from the DVD. We hoped it was right, and thank god it was.”

“You have no idea.” Emily whispered, more to herself than Morgan, but he still couldn't stop a slight wry smile at Emily's words, his thoughts reflecting the exact same sentiment.

“Who took her down? Was it one of the team?”

“Someone in SWAT. They got up on the gantry by the office, had a clear shot so took it. It was agreed before we went in there that if the shot came up, not to hesitate but take it.”

Emily shifted position slightly awkwardly. “I'm sorry for doing this to you again. I heard you, when we were in the warehouse.”

Morgan looked shocked at Emily's words, and tried not to show it. “What did you hear?”

“You, telling me it was the third time this had happened. The rest is all..... just a blur.” Emily's voice trailed off.

“It's not your fault Emily. Athena was a sick psychopath who have absolutely no empathy or morals. Christ, she even struck you and JJ both with a solid iron bar for gods sake, when you were already tied down and injured, and there was nothing you could do. To just hit someone who is already effectively helpless just proves how bad she was.” Morgan could tell Emily was still feeling guilty over him having to deal with her wounded again despite what he had just said.

“We worked so hard after Doyle.... hell I even gave up Sunday mornings to go to the shooting range with you.” Emily fought back the tears that were unexpectedly forming. “I can't say thank you enough.”

“It's what partners do but more importantly, it's what family does and I know you would have done the same for me, for any one of us.” Morgan brought a hand up and clasped Emily's. “You're family Emily, and if I have to do this another hundred times I will.”

“Another hundred times? Oh god I hope not! Three is more than enough thank you!” Emily laughed, trying not to grimace at the pain it caused her, making light of the situation, and Morgan also began to laugh with her.

Emily was suddenly smiling even more when her door opened unexpectedly, and a hospital orderly was pushing JJ in her bed, and quickly moved it to be as close to Emily as possible, before setting the bed and own IV up and leaving. Garcia followed behind, and quickly pulled Morgan to his feet.

“What?” Morgan barely had time to speak as Garcia then dragged him out of the room. Once they were in the corridor and she closed the door, she smirked at his confused look. “We're just giving them some time to themselves.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Morgan glanced back over his shoulder, before hooking his arm through Garcia's elbow. “Guess that means you owe me a coffee then.” as they disappeared down the corridor.

“You look like hell.” Emily said with a smile.

“You don't look so hot yourself.” JJ countered, a smile of her own plastering her face.

After a few minutes, both women looked rather more serious.

“How are you, really?” Emily asked, her voice low.

“Okay. The nose was broken, but I'm lucky with the rest that it's all mainly soft tissue damage and bruising and despite the bar to the face knocking me out, its just a very large lump on my head now. It's feeling better already and I really only notice it if I don't think about how to move. How about you?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Actually, like you say, considering she hit me with that bar, it could have been a lot worse.” Unconsciously, Emily's fingertips had begun tracing the line of stitches she had needed on the side head wound she now sported. Seeing JJ's concerned face, Emily dropped her fingers and smiled. “The good news is it hasn't really set back my recovery after being shot. Some damage to the scar tissue, but they have just restitched a couple of places. Its mostly pulled muscles by being forced in to positions they weren't ready for. I've been told the ribs don't seem compromised, and the shoulder is still stable, although they do want to schedule some more surgery on that. Nothing though they didn't already plan, but it appears since I'm here, they want to organise at least a date, get the ball rolling.”

JJ visibly relaxed as she heard Emily's reassurance on her condition. “I can't remember ever feeling so scared.” JJ's voice was so quiet, Emily almost couldn't hear her, but understood completely what the blondes confession was about.

“Hey, we were both scared.” Emily admitted, eliciting a slight look of surprise by JJ in her direction. “I just know how to hide it better, but I admit, at one point there, I thought she had won and I don't ever remember feeling that before, even with Doyle.”

JJ swallowed hard, knowing for Emily to even acknowledge something like that showed how desperate their situation had in fact been. She reached out, and they were able to bring their fingers together, needing to feel each other, to be connected somehow. Comfortable silence followed for a long period of time, and it was only broken once Garcia and Morgan came rolling back in to the room.

“We are about to go. Anything you need?” Garcia chirped, smiling at the joined hands across the beds.

“Give Henry a hug from us both.” JJ whispered, trying not to cry.

“Of course.” Garcia lent in and gave JJ and then Emily a gentle hug. “I've already promised you I'll bring him with me tomorrow.”

“You rest up, you hear.” Morgan commanded, as he took up the hug duty, before standing back. “I don't want to hear complaints from the nursing staff tomorrow that you weren't doing as they told you, especially since we said you would if we got you put together.”

“I promise.” Emily replied, and JJ simply nodded and they watched as the room was once again empty and quiet, with them just holding hands across the small gap.

“We did it.” JJ finally said.

“We almost didn't.” Emily sighed, “But you're right, we did it, even against the odds.”

“I love you so much Emily. I was so scared I was going to lose you before we'd even had a real chance to be together.”

“We are together now. This is the start of the beginning of the rest of our lives as a family.” Emily squeezed JJ's fingers, and was rewarded with a smile. JJ then lent down, and pulling Emily's hand up slightly, she placed a kiss across the knuckles, before turning it over and kissing Emily's palm.

“Thank you, for just being you.” JJ murmured, before kissing Emily's exposed wrist.

Emily could do no more than wipe the tears that began to fall, this time from sheer happiness and relief. Finally they were free of the worry that Athena had given them and they could now look forward to a proper future together. It was all she prayed for and now it was there.

 

 


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

**3 months later.**

 

“I wasn't expecting this much of a workout.” Morgan complained as he snatched the towel out of the air that Emily had thrown in his direction. She moved across to a cooler, and reaching in, brought out two Gatorade's. She threw one at Morgan, who swiftly caught it, one handed since he still had the towel in the other hand. He then used the towel to wipe down his face and neck, before placing it around his neck, and opening his drink, gulped a large amount down, desperately thirsty. Emily mirrored his actions, as she slumped down on the floor, leaning against the wall, legs sprawled out in front of her.

“Well, it's appreciated.” Emily finally said.

Morgan's brows raised. “You so owe me for this!”

“Hey, I know.” Emily shook her head. “Just don't expect to hold this over me for too long before you collect the debt.”

“I'll hold on for as long as necessary.” Morgan smiled, although he was still slightly concerned that Emily was suffering some after effects from the shooting and subsequent capture by Athena.

“What?” Emily asked when she caught him looking at her.

“When are they clearing you for work?” Morgan decided to broach the subject.

“A couple of weeks. Can't come soon enough.” Emily's head went back as she lent it against the wall. “It's been months already, I just want to get back to work, even if its desk duty to begin with.”

“Guess it doesn't help that JJ was back weeks ago.”

“Tell me about it! I even had Hotch here, giving me a lecture that I was a victim, not a law enforcement officer, and I needed to recuperate as such and I was only going to be cleared back for duty once every single damn doctor and therapist agreed and I've got them coming out of my ears. Do you know how many there are?”

Morgan knew that Emily's question was rhetorical, so ignored it. “I know you don't agree with him, but Hotch was right, and I think deep down you know that as well. You needed the time away.” Morgan said gently. “You've even struggled with today.”

“Oh for Christs sake, not you as well.” Emily looked back at Morgan with piercing eyes. “I get enough of that from everyone else, I was hoping you'd been a little more supportive of me here.”

“I am, believe me.” Morgan said, holding her gaze. “I'd hate it if positions were reversed, you know that, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you pushing yourself too much. It's been a tough couple of years on you Emily, with Doyle and then Athena. It does take it's toll.”

“You've got nothing to worry about.”   
Seeing that Emily was being truthful, Morgan smiled. “Good. Now, lets get this finished.”

This elicited a groan from Emily who looked back across at the one box she still hadn't tackled.

“God how in the hell did I get this task again? I hate flat pack furniture.” She grumbled as she pushed herself up and away from the wall.

“I hate being the removal man, you should see how many boxes JJ still has downstairs that she wants me to put in different rooms. If I'd know this when you asked for help moving, I'd have said no. I'll leave you with your magic box of tricks.” Morgan countered as he disappeared out of the room, leaving Emily with a set of instructions in her hands, a screwdriver and spanner set and a moan emanating from her direction.

A short time later, Emily appeared downstairs, to find JJ leaning against a kitchen counter, a mug of coffee in hand.

“Oh please tell me there is more of that coffee around.” Emily virtually begged.

“Help yourself.” JJ laughed at the look on her girlfriends face.

Emily then looked around her, confusion beginning to show. “I would, if I knew where anything was!”

“Oh yeah. Mugs are here.” JJ moved, and pulling a door open, she showed Emily where she had stored the mugs. Emily grabbed one quickly, and headed to the coffee machine, which fortunately she could see and therefore didn't need telling its location. After pouring the coffee, and getting it to taste, Emily took a sip before moving to mirror JJ's actions of leaning against a counter top.

“Thank you.”

JJ looked up in surprise, not only at Emily's words, but in the quiet way she had spoken. Putting her now almost empty mug down, JJ moved and enveloped Emily in a hug.

“What are you thanking me for?” JJ queried, once she felt Emily also move to put her own mug down and fall in to JJ's embrace.

“For moving, doing this for me, for understanding and giving us a fresh start. For listening when I explained about Will and that I couldn't stay in that house, use that bed because he had shared them with you. Let alone the memory of Susan and Will's death always being there. I asked you to leave behind a whole slew good of memories though and you did, without question. That alone means more than I could ever express.”

Before Emily or JJ could say any more, the phone rang. Looking around for the cordless handset, JJ found it among a pile of discarded packaging, and answered it. She only had the chance to say 'Hello', before handing it across to a surprised looking Emily.

“It's your Mother.” JJ said quietly, watching in amusement at the horrified look on Emily's face as she snatched the phone out of her hand.

“Couldn't you have told her I was busy!” Emily said, in a quiet but forceful tone, her hand now covering the receiver, hoping her Mother couldn't pick up any of the conversation. JJ choice to ignore Emily, and turned her back to rinse out the mugs. Emily glared and hissed 'Thanks for nothing.' in her direction, before bringing the phone up to her ear.

“Mother, what a pleasant surprise.” Emily's false cheeriness made JJ stop what she was doing, and look back at the brunette with raised eyebrows and a grin.

“What, no..... well.....”

JJ could tell immediately from Emily's voice and manner that Elizabeth was asking for something that Emily wanted to get out of, but simply couldn't find a good enough excuse.

“No..... yes........Fine, we'll see you later.” Emily sighed and put the phone down on the kitchen island in the centre of the room.

“You are so scared of saying no to your Mother.” JJ couldn't help the teasing.

“I am not!” Emily frowned, as she countered the accusation.

“You so are! What are you doing for her this time?”

“She's coming around to see us in an hour.” Emily said with a scowl now affixed to her face. “And I do say no to her.”

“Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that.” JJ laughed.

“I do, well okay..... maybe I don't as often as I could, but I don't like seeing her disappointed.”

JJ shook her head, as she walked over to Emily, before bringing her back in to a hug.

“You are too soft for your own good sometimes.”

“Don't you dare repeat that to anyone else!” Emily put on a tone of mock horror. “It would instantly ruin my hard, bad ass reputation I've taken years to sharpen.”

The moment was interrupted as Henry came running in to the kitchen.

“Mom, MeMe.” He cried out, jumping in to JJ's outstretched arms.

“Did you have a good time?” JJ asked, as she smiled towards Garcia who was following her godson in to the kitchen.

“We had the best time, ever!” Henry exclaimed. “I fired a gun!”

JJ and Emily both shot looks at Garcia, who laughed. “It was a cork gun at some sort of target at the fair.” Garcia quickly explained. “He's obviously got his Mothers eye though,” As Garcia spoke, she delved in to her large shoulder bag and produced a soft teddy bear toy. “He won this.”

“I did. I hit a middle.” Henry said, excitedly.

“You did well.....” JJ was a little unsure what to say next, and looked at Emily, who couldn't help the giggle she'd been holding back erupting.

“Well done Henry.” Emily said, pulling him out of JJ's arms and giving him a cuddle of her own, which he was eager to return. “Now, we've got to unpack some things still, but do you want to see what your room looks like.”

Henry didn't hesitate as he jumped down out of Emily's grasp and headed towards the stairs, Emily following him, grabbing the teddy bear out of Garcia's hand as she went, laughter trailing out of the room as they left. Garcia and JJ both smiled widely at the sight of Emily following Henry.

“She makes a great parent.” Garcia said once she turned back to look at JJ.

“I know.” JJ smiled and sighed. “Henry doesn't even seemed to have missed Will, apart from right at the beginning. He has a picture in his room, and talks about Dad, but.....” JJ sighed again, “Emily has filled a gap without even trying.”

“Do you want more kids?” Garcia probed.

“God woman, we've not even got married yet, hell we're not even engaged.” JJ said, looking slightly mortified at the direction the conversation was going.

“Didn't stop you with Henry.”

“That was an accident; admittedly a wonderful one, that I wouldn't change for the world, but it's hardly something we have to worry about these days.”

“I suppose not.” Garcia looked thoughtful for a minute. “Doesn't answer the question though.”

“Pen.”

Garcia could sense the warning in JJ's voice, so put her hands up in resignation. “Okay, I'm dropping the subject, but I'll just say, I think it'd be cool if you did decide to have more kids somewhere in the future.”

Morgan walked through, having just finished hauling some boxes in to the sitting room and unpacking them, and hearing Garcia and Henry arrive, decided it was time for him to take a break. “Future what?” he asked as he caught the tail end of the conversation.

“My chocolate god.” Garcia practically purred as he arrived. “Just JJ and Emily, seeing how good they are together. You know.”

“Hey baby girl and I get ya.” Morgan lent in and kissed her cheek. “You have a good time?”

“The best.” Garcia beamed. “We've got another sharpshooter in the family.”

Morgan looked surprised by the comment, and turned to JJ for clarification.

“Henry won something by shooting a cork gun.” JJ explained.

“Ohhhh.” Morgan grinned. “That explains it.”

JJ barely had time to formulate a reply, when the front door bell rang.

“That'll be the rest of the team.” Morgan said looking at his watch. “I'll go let them in.” He and Garcia passed Emily who was walking back from upstairs where she had left Henry knee deep in toys.

“Great, we've got the whole gang here!” Emily threw her hands up in mock surrender, as she shook her head. “And there I was, hoping for a quiet evening with my family.”

“You should have known better than that.” JJ reminded her with a slight poke to the ribs.

“Hey, get off.” Emily squirmed away and glared. “You don't have your Mother coming around soon! And if the team are here...... and............ oh dear god.” Emily visibly paled as she obviously thought of something.

“What?”

“Please tell me the tequila is not accessible. My Mother, Garcia and tequila shots...... I don't think I could take that sort of memory as our first night in our new home.”

JJ burst out laughing at the look of horror that had spread across Emily's face.

“It is not funny!”

“Oh come on, it is.” JJ laughed some more, before heading towards the sitting room. “I'll make sure the pack of cards aren't anywhere near, so we can avoid the strip poker.”

“Lord help me, my life is a soap opera.” Emily muttered under her breath, as she steeled herself to face the others, jumping slightly when she heard the doorbell ring, quickly followed by the voice of her Mother. She looked at her watch, and silently cursed that somehow her Mother's arrival time of an hour was less than 30 minutes! Plastering a smile on her face and taking a deep breath, Emily walked out of the kitchen, ready to face whatever the evening held for her.

 _Hell, I've faced down Athena_ , _this is a breeze._ Emily thought, _and this is the first evening of our new life together, for better or for worse, richer or poorer._ She felt in to her jeans pocket, and smiled as she felt the small box that held the ring she wanted to give to JJ later that evening once they were alone. Instinctively Emily knew JJ would say yes. _Perhaps tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all._

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first posted this as my second ever fanfiction on Fanfiction Net. To date, it is one I enjoyed the most to write - and I do have a sequel planned. When it will get written is another question. I have the overall outline done, I just need to find the time and health to write it down.  
> I also want to thank Honorcpt for helped with some of the beta work on this story. Her help made it a lot easier for me.   
> Finally, I want to thank all the readers of my stories. I write because I enjoy it - and to know that others have gained enjoyment from it is rewarding in ways I didn't think were possible. I thank each and every one of you.


End file.
